Journey Through Time
by Allen92909
Summary: A courageous warrior goes back in time to save his family, to save his future. An unexpected visitor changes things for him and his family. This is my take at a season 6 rewrite of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of a Journey Through Time, which is my own try at a season 6 rewrite. It is mainly written through Wyatt and Chris' point of view. The more dramatic changes in the season happen more towards the middle and end of the season, while there are mostly subtle changes in the beginning. I originally started posting this story at the Charmed Sons and am much further ahead with my chapters there. I just thought I would post here too and see what anyone thought...**

_The rain pelted against the face of the young warrior as he walked through the black night. Clouds had over taken the moon, kept any light from shining on the dim world. Very few lights lit the alley way as he walked through it. _

_This man was not a typical warrior. He was a son, a brother, a lover, and a friend to many. He was a warrior against those that wished this world harm. He did not use guns or knives in his fight, but powers, magical powers, those with which he was born. He was not your average man. He was a witch and a white lighter, a powerful being in his own right, but there were others in the world more powerful than he._

_There were prophesies of a twice blessed witch, one whom would have ultimate power. __When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child. That child was the young man's brother, his older brother. His brother was one of those more powerful than he and the young man was set out to stop him. _

_As the young man walked through the alley, he pulled his hood closer to his face. It was of no use though, he had been already soaked from the rain. Lightening flashed across the sky, finally lighting the world. It lasted only a mere second and thunder soon followed, seemingly vibrating through his body. He didn't care for thunderstorms and wished he was in the safety of his warm bed. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep, he hardly slept at all these days, but he would feel safer. _

_Finally, he reached his destination. He thrust open the doorway to an old warehouse, entered, and shut it quickly behind him, trying to keep out the raging storm or any evil that sought to destroy him. He took his jacket off and shook the rain from it. His clothes were drenched and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He looked pale and tired under the dim lighting of the warehouse._

_There were many people spread around the room, some sleeping, some reading, and some talking amongst themselves. A few looked up to notice Christopher Perry Halliwell entering the warehouse, but chose not to address him. They assumed he would head straight to his room to try and hide from the ravenous storm outside. They all knew of his hate for thunderstorms._

_He walked passed a few of the people, merely nodding to them in acknowledgment. He headed to a door near the opposite side of the warehouse, making his way though the doorway into a room, his room. It was his small sanctuary from the others, from the outside world. _

_Someone was awaiting his return. It was a woman, slightly shorter than he was, with deep auburn eyes and straight brown hair that sat at her shoulders. "Where have you been?" Bianca asked ever so curiously. He had run out on her earlier, said he needed to think about some things. It always frustrated her when he claimed he needed to think about things, because it meant him running head first into the world without anyone to help protect him. For the most part, Chris could protect himself, handle threats that tried to attack him. When he was confronted by his brother, that was not always the case. "I was worried about you." She said._

_He pulled his wet shirt over his head, setting in on a chair near the the mattress that was his bed. "I was just out walking, trying to clear my head. Nothing attacked me, you don't need to worry." He explained, looking into Bianca's eyes, lost in them. His heart was warmed by her presence. The raging storm outside was forgotten as he took off the rest of his wet clothes and settled into bed next to her. "I can't believe we are actually going to do this." He said softly, as his breathing relaxed and he felt her warm skin against his own. He felt safe in her arms, never wanting to leave them. Soon enough though, he would be leaving them, leaving to make a better life for their future._

"_We have to do this. We have to save this world, save our future. Aside from killing Wyatt, this is the only way." She said as she pulled him closer. _

"_You know that I could never kill him, he's my brother." He replied. "He's the only family I have left."_

"_I know. I never expected you to kill him and neither has anyone involved with the resistance." She said solemnly. _

_Chris didn't want to kill his brother, only to save him. His brother had grown to be the most powerful witch in the world and even with the powers in which he was born with, his brother still yearned for more. His brother took over the underworld and then, turned his eyes to the city of San Francisco, terrorizing everyone he could. The city was in complete disarray, complete chaos. Wyatt had an insatiable thirst for power and stopped at nothing to gain that power. Chris banded together with a group of witches that wanted to stop his reign of terror as he started to inflict his wrath on the rest of the outside world. They called themselves the resistance and held themselves up in this old warehouse, which was cloaked with magic to prevent Wyatt or any of his right hand demons from finding it. _

_The resistance fought against everything that Wyatt did, fought to protect the lives of others, the fate of the city, even the fate of the world. They were a small group and had little hope of winning the fight. Still, they did what they could to stand in his way. _

"_Tomorrows a big day." Chris said. He laid his head back against the pillows. "We should get some sleep." He knew she would sleep or he had hoped she would. She usually slept quite peacefully on most nights. He hardly slept at all and it showed. Every day he looked and felt tired, not just from the lack of sleep, but from fighting off demons and keeping his brother at bay. He was tired of the life he was living, wished like hell that he could make things better, better for him and Bianca. He wished he could have things the way they were in the past, before he had lost most of his family. Even though his father was not around much, they were a happy family. They were very far from normal, as there lives revolved around magic. Him and Wyatt were close, practically best friends. Things had changed after the untimely death of their mother. Wyatt had changed and not for the better. Chris hoped that tomorrow would be the day that he would start on his journey to change all of that, to rewrite what is and what was._

_His eyelids began to get heavy. Exhaustion was setting in and his body grew weak. He closed his eyes, certain that even though he was exhausted, he would get any sleep. He was wrong. In a matter of minutes, he was sleeping soundly, the weight of the world forgotten as thoughts slipped from his mind and everything went dark. _

* * *

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell paced the living room of his highrise apartment. He paused at the balcony door and looked out over the desolate city. The storm raged on, pelting rain against the doors and windows of the apartment. Wind pushed at the balcony door, trying to break through. His wrath had nearly destroyed the city, but he could have cared less about the city. He only cared about finding his baby brother, having him at his side._

_Wyatt had demons at his beckoning call night or day, but his life was quite lonely. He yearned to have family at his side, but most of his family had just gotten in his way. He did what was needed to keep them out of his way, killing if necessary. He had wanted to kill his brother at one point, even sent an assassin out to perform the task. She fell in love with him and betrayed Wyatt. At least those were the rumors he had heard. He hadn't heard from the assassin in quite some time. He was furious with her, but was more furious with himself. _

_Chris had been the only family he had left. They used to be inseparable as children. In fact, they were best friends. As they got older, Chris could not except what Wyatt was becoming. He couldn't except that Wyatt was trying to make a better world for himself, for Chris. They had lived through much heartache and pain after the death of their mother and Wyatt had never wanted to feel such pain again. If he was in control of things, no one would be able to make him feel pain or anything for that matter. He preferred to keep his emotions closed off, as he thought it would be a sign of weakness to show them. _

_A demon shimmered in behind Wyatt. "Sire." He said, trying to get his leader's attention. Wyatt turned abruptly, pushing his thoughts aside. "I'm sorry, but we still can't locate the resistance."_

"_What?" Wyatt questioned angrily. He had fists clenched at his sides. He unclenched them as soon as he realized that he was showing emotion, something he deemed as a weakness. He calmed himself. "I can sense that my brother is planning something, something big. We have to find him and finding the resistance brings us closer to finding him."_

"_I understand Sire, but they must have their locations cloaked. We have tried a multitude of ways to find them and we aren't getting anywhere with our search." The demon said, hoping that he wasn't invoking his leaders wrath. Wyatt hardly showed emotion, but if he was displeased with something or someone, everyone would know. He had vanquished many demons that have either gone against him or failed at their tasks._

"_So, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked curiously. "Get back out there and find them." He waved out his arm, sending the demon away in a swirl of black orbs. He wanted to be alone, wanted to watch the storm outside as it terrorized the city. _

_When he was a child, thunderstorms had always seemed to excite him. Chris had never liked them and on several occasions, he would sneak into Wyatt's room with a sleeping bag in tow so he could sleep on his floor. Wyatt had told him that he would protect him from the scarey storms, protect him from anything that wished him harm. They both vowed to be their for each other. Sometime along the way, that had changed. After their mother's death, they had drifted apart. _

_Wyatt felt emotions seeping into him once more. He quickly pushed them away, pushed out his childhood memories. He was happy when he was a child and even after all he had done to mold the world, he was never quite as happy as he had been as a child._

_The storm continued to rage outside of his apartment. Lightening lit up the world and thunder cracked. The storm had been getting worse. The rain pelting the windows was so loud that Wyatt could barely hear his own thoughts. _

_He walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room. Atop the cabinet sat the infamous book of shadows, a book that had been passed down through each generation of his family, growing with each descendant. He didn't want the book though. He opened a drawer and pulled out a map and a scrying crystal. He had scryed for his brother on other occasions. When he wasn't in the sanctuary that the resistance had called home, Wyatt had been able to find Chris through scrying. _

_He set the map on the large wooden table that stood in the room with four chairs, two on each side. He pulled one of the chairs away from the table so he could stand closer. He reached in his pocket of the black jeans he had been wearing. In order to scry for his brother, he needed something of his for the crystal to focus on . He had a necklace of Chris', a silver triquetra. It hung on a chain made of black leather. Wyatt had given it to Chris for one of his birthdays, only to have it thrown in his face years later._

_On Chris' eighth birthday Wyatt had given him the necklace as a present. He told Chris that it was good luck, that it would protect him when he was not able to be there for him. Chris accepted his gift and wore it day after day, rarely taking it off. He had felt honored that Wyatt had given him such a gift._

_On Chris' eighteenth birthday, Wyatt and Chris argued. Wyatt wanted Chris to understand his views, his way of thinking. He wanted him to understand why he was seemingly terrorizing the city. Chris would not succumb to his ways though. Wyatt had let his anger get the better of him and formed an energy ball in his hand, letting it grow as it rotated in his palm. In frustration, he unleashed it and it went flying towards his brother. That was the first time he had actually attempted to harm Chris. Chris tried to avoid being struck. He moved quickly, but the energy ball grazed his shoulder. Searing pain rushed though his shoulder and down into his left arm. _

_Chris could barely believe that his own brother would try to kill him or even harm him. He raised his right hand, reaching for the necklace. He ripped it off and threw it at Wyatt. Clearly, it was no means of protection as Wyatt had claimed. "Until you stop all of this madness, we are no longer brothers." Chris had said before he had orbed out of the manor. Wyatt reached down for the necklace and started to feel pain boiling inside of him, started to feel loss. It was the same feeling he felt when his mother had died. His finger traced over the triquetra and then, he shoved it into his pocket. He pushed his emotions aside, trying to get a hold of himself. He was setting out to change the world so he would never have to endure those feelings again. _

_Wyatt held the necklace, intertwined it with the crystal. He dangled the crystal over the map, trying to find his brother. Minutes passed and still the crystal had not revealed a location. He was beginning to get very frustrated. He had no idea what his brother had planned, but he knew he had to find him before his plans were put into action. _

_After standing at the table for nearly half an hour, Wyatt shoved his fists down at the table in frustration. It rattled slightly, causing a glass that was on it to spill over. Water ran across the table, seeping into the sides of the map. "Damn it." He muttered to himself as his eyes rolled in dismay. He tilted the glass back to its upward position and picked the map up, letting the water drip from it. His emotions were beginning to get harder and harder to control now._

_He dropped the map back onto the table, allowing it to land right back in the water. In his anger, he pushed at the table, flipping it on it's side. He clenched his fists at his side again and stormed away from the table. "Control yourself." He thought as he made his way to his bedroom. Now was not the time so show weakness. He could not afford to lose control of himself, could not allow himself to feel. He sat on the edge of his bed. He ripped his boots off and thrust them aside. He stood and stripped down to his boxers. _

_Laying in bed, he tried to push out his thoughts. He was focused merely on sleeping and making sure his head would be clear in the morning. It took only a few minutes for him to calm himself and be free of his emotions and thoughts. He drifted off to sleep soon after._

* * *

**Reviews anyone? Will post a bit more soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't had my story up long, but here is the first update. In all actuality, the story is pretty far along (as I started writing it on another site weeks ago). I hope you like it though. Thanks for all those who have read so far and even commented, I really appreciate it!  
**

_Morning came, though the sun did not shine. It hardly showed itself in this dismal world. The sky was gray and the storm clouds loomed in the distance. Gray skies were typical since Wyatt's reign. Today was the day that Chris Halliwell was going to try and save his brother, save his family. He and Bianca had everything planned for how he was to do it._

_Before they would put their plan into action though, Chris had one task he wanted to complete first. He orbed himself and Bianca to a park, their park. It was a special place for them, a place that Wyatt made sure to destroy. _

_Him and Bianca sat on a bench in the wasteland that used to be their park. She wasn't sure what they were doing in the park. They didn't have time to waste. Chris pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple ring with one small diamond, not very fancy or flashy. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked._

_She looked up at him surprised. "Your asking me now? Here?" Her eyes darted from his eyes, towards the crumbled park around them. They met his again. _

"_This is still our spot Bianca, no matter what he's done to it." He replied. "Marry me."_

_Chris was still holding Bianca's hand. She grasped his tighter. "On one condition..." She paused. He looked at her curiously. "You come back to me..." She paused again and he smiled at her. "Safely."_

"_Have I ever let you down before?" He asked. They stared at each other for a brief moment. Then, she leaned in and reached her arm around him. Their lips met and they kissed like it was the last kiss they would ever have, both trying to keep every aspect of this special moment seared into their brains. Chris would be leaving soon and they didn't know when they would ever be together again. _

_Chris needed to access the manor in order for him and Bianca to set their plan into motion. Once inside the manor, he would make his way to the attic and call the book of shadows away from his brother. He needed a specific spell, one that could only be found in the book. It would be a hard task to get into the manor, but he was confident that he and Bianca could do it._

_The Halliwell Manor was once the infamous home of the Charmed Ones and it had been passed on through each generation, much like the book of shadows had been. The manor was Chris and Wyatt's childhood home. After their mother died, their grandfather moved into the manor so that he could take care of his grandchildren. _

_Chris used to feel comfort inside of the manor, used to feel safe within it's walls. Wyatt had taken that safety away from him when he took the manor for himself and turned it into a museum to remind the people of the power with which he was born. Tours were given of the manor daily. When he was a child, his mother used to hassle him and Wyatt about protecting magic. She told them that it was important that they not expose their powers to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Wyatt had broken that rule and this museum was proof of that. Many people feared magic, feared Wyatt. They had all seen the wrath of vengeful magic unleashed on the world. _

_Chris and Bianca walked up the stairs to the manor. They followed a small group of tourists. His eyes shifted around, taking in their surroundings. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to him, yet it seemed familiar at the same time. Parts of the manor remained the same, but Wyatt had displays set up throughout the home, displays that showed the history of the Charmed Ones. There were even objects that the Charmed Ones had used and even costumes displayed of different beings and creatures that they had been turned into._

_As they made their way passed the parlor, a perky woman began to speak about the manor. She was a shorter woman with her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. Chris wasn't really concerned with what she was speaking about. He already knew the history of the Charmed Ones, they were his family after all. _

_A holograph appeared in the center of the living room. Paige and the sisters were standing in that very room under the chandelier. They were each grasping each others hands. A light began to shimmer above them. Words were spoken that Chris ignored. The manor doors burst open in the holograph as a gust of wind surrounded the sisters, forming into the demonic assassin Shax. _

_Most of the people on the tour jumped back in fear at the sight of Shax, but not Chris or Bianca. They didn't have time to let their fears get the best of them. "Scares them every time." The tour guide said as she guided everyone into the kitchen._

_Once they had all finished in the kitchen, Bianca and Chris stayed behind, watching as they all moved to another room of the manor. Their plan was to hide in the basement until the tours were over. Then, they would make their way into the attic to finish out their plan. _

_A guard shimmered in behind them and stopped them in their tracks. "Hey you two, move along." He demanded. He inched closer._

"_Wait for it." Bianca said softly. Chris turned his head slightly, getting a glimpse of the guard. A dagger appeared in Bianca's hand. _

"_Are you deaf?" The guard asked. He moved even closer. Bianca swirled around, shoving the dagger into him. Chris turned to see her kill, doing so like it came easy to her. He had almost forgotten that she used to be an assassin. Bianca was in fact a Phoenix witch. Phoenix witches were a coven of assassin witches that would kill any bounty they were hired to. She had been hired to kill him, but he had won her over with his heart and she couldn't do the task. The guard burst into flames and disappeared, leaving only a small cloud of smoke. _

_They both escaped to the basement, awaiting the tours to end for the day. They had some time to wait, so they decided to make the best of it. They shared a moment they would never forget, one afternoon of complete ecstasy._

_The tours had ended and the manor was finally closed for the evening. Chris and Bianca found their way into the attic. "What do I tell them?" He asked as Bianca cautiously opened the attic door. She peeked her head in to make sure that no demons were inside. _

"_Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story. The less they know about the future the better." She replied. Her eyes searched around the attic once they were inside, still leery of possible demons that could be lurking there. _

_Chris closed the attic door behind him. "What if they find out who I really am?" He asked, not really sure of how he was going to pull everything off. _

"_They won't." She assured him. "Not as long as you can pass yourself off as their white lighter."_

"_And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I get back?" It was pointless to even attempt what he was about to do without his powers. They walked towards a holographic version of the book of shadows._

_Bianca turned to him, her hands folded within one another. "Not with this spell, that's why we need it." Chris shook his head, accepting her answer. "Just remember, protect baby Wyatt and you protect the Charmed Ones, keep them alive for our future."_

_He sneered. "Great, no pressure there." He stepped closer to Bianca. The old floor boards squeaked under his feet. _

"_Chris, you know you're the only one who can do this. You're the only one who can save us." She replied, looking deep into his eyes. She had much faith him, more so than he had of himself._

"_If I make it back." He said, not feeling sure of himself. _

"_Baby, you have to make it back." She reached her arm up to his face, stroking it gently. She started smiling. "If you wanna marry me." She traced a finger over his lips and reached in for a kiss. Her arms went around him and she held him tight for a moment. _

_Chris was lost in her kiss; he never wanted it to end, never wanted the moment to come when he would have to leave her. They pulled away from each other. "You really know how to motivate a guy you know that?" She laughed softly._

_They finally made it to the holographic book of shadows. Bianca stood in front of it, waving her hand through it. "Sure you can summon the real book?" She questioned. Wyatt always kept a close eye on the book of shadows and he would notice immediately if it went missing._

"_Yeah." Chris answered. _

_She looked at him with concern. "Away from HIM?"_

"_Yeah." He reassured her. "But we won't have much time when it gets here. His demons will be all over us."_

_She shook her head in disagreement, her hair swaying as she did so. "We won't need much time." She paused. "Just long enough to send you back to them."_

_Bianca walked over to a barren wall in the attic. She pulled out a piece of chalk that she had in her pocket. She started to draw a large triquetra on the open wall. It was to be used as a time portal for Chris. He was going back in time to try and save his family._

"_Hurry, before he finds us." He said. He didn't want to rush her, but time was of the essence. If they didn't complete their task soon, than it would never happen._

_She finished the triqeutra as quickly as she could and tossed the piece of chalk aside. She turned to Chris. "It's time." She declared, wiping the chalk off of her hands._

_He turned to her and took a deep breath. He could hardly believe what he was about to do. He walked over to her. "I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you."_

_She brought her hand up and removed the engagement ring off of her finger. "Here." She grabbed Chris' hand and set the ring in it. As she closed his fingers around it she said, "This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."_

_They embraced once more, her head resting on his shoulder. His eyes were closed as he let himself get lost in the moment. He didn't want to leave her. He was worried of what might happen to her after he left. "Just make sure you take care of the guards ok." He said to her, breaking free from the moment. He knew his brother would send demons after the book as soon as it disappeared from his apartment. "And get out of here. If he finds you here, knows you betrayed him..." He paused, not wanting to dwell on what might happen to her if she were caught. "He'll kill you."_

"_Don't worry," She tried to assure him. "I can take care of myself."_

_He shook his head, knowing that she could, in fact, take care of herself. They embraced for a final time, his forehead resting against hers. The moment quickly came to pass and he turned back to the book of shadows. He pulled a spell out of his pocket that would call to him the real book. He took in a deep breath and let it out softly before reading the spell. "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour. Let the book return to this place." He took one last look at Bianca before finishing the last line. "Claim refuge in it's rightful place."_

_They both looked to the ceiling and a moment later, the book appeared and fell to it's rightful place on the podium in the attic. Bianca gasped, nearly in disbelief. "It worked." Chris said. The spell had actually worked. _

"_The spell." She cried frantically. He flipped open the book and started rummaging through it's pages. "Find the spell."_

_He found the page he was searching for. His fingers slid across the words as he started to read. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time." They both looked over to see the triqeutra on the wall glow as a time portal opened. They glanced back towards each other. He walked towards the portal, almost afraid to enter it. _

_Bianca stood behind him, watching, waiting. He turned back to get one last look at the love of his life, before entering the portal. A demon had shimmered in behind her. That meant that Wyatt had already noticed that the book was missing. The demon grabbed Bianca, putting his arms around her. "Bianca." He screamed, trying to warn her. _

_She was quick to act, grabbing the demons arm. She thrust it forward, swirling herself under it so she was facing him. She fought him off with a kick and punch, knocking him to the ground. She turned to Chris. "Go." She yelled. The demon retaliated, but Chris knew that it was now or never. He turned and walked into the portal._

* * *

_Wyatt was beyond angry. He was downright furious. He hated to let his emotions show, but he wasn't concerned with keeping them locked away now. He thrust out energy ball after energy ball towards the triquetra on the attic wall. He knew it wouldn't bring Chris back, but he hoped it would ease his temper some. _

_He controlled himself for a moment, turning away from the wall. Bianca laid unconscious on the floor near the podium where the book rested. His demons had taken care of her, though they were not able to stop Chris from going through with his plans. He hadn't even known what they were until his demons had informed him of them after the fact. _

_Two demons stood poised on each side of Bianca. They were the ones who informed Wyatt of what had happened. "How could you let this happen?" Wyatt shouted in anger. He thrust out an energy ball at the demon who was about to answer, vanquishing him on the spot. _

_The other demon spoke instead. "I'm sorry sire, there is no excuse for this."_

"_You're damn right." Wyatt shouted back. He formed another energy ball in the palm of his hand, debating on whether to throw it at this demon or not. _

_Another demon shimmered in behind Wyatt, grabbing his arm. He turned to face the demon who dared to interrupt him, dared to challenge him. It was Bellock, his second in command. The energy ball immediately disappeared. "You are letting your emotions get the better of your sire." Bellock pointed out to Wyatt. He released his leader's arm. "You need to control yourself." _

"_How can I control myself when my own brother has betrayed me?" Wyatt said as a familiar feeling began to wash over himself. Pain and loss overcame him, feelings he never wanted to feel again. As he spoke he did so with more and more emotion. "Why the hell did he go to the past? What does he gain from that?" He clenched his hand in a fist and kicked at a table that stood next to him. It landed on it's side, depositing it's content on the floor. _

_Bianca started to stir on the floor next the demon that Bellock had kept Wyatt from killing in his anger. Her eyes opened and she tried to focus on the back of the person standing before her. She recognized the long blonde curls and the black clothing. She was staring at the back of Wyatt and she was still in the attic of the manor. She was too weak to shimmer herself out of harms way, so she struggled to her feet and tried to run past the demon that stood next to her. _

_The demon grabbed Bianca by a thick strand of hair, pulling her back. "Ah." She winced in pain as he pulled at her. Her face contorted as she tried to pull herself free, causing even more pain to herself. Wyatt turned to her when he heard the struggling and smiled in satisfaction. The demon reached around Bianca and put his arm around her neck, wrapping it tightly. He let go of her hair, conjuring a dagger in his hand. He put it to her throat. She didn't dare struggle now. _

_Wyatt was still smiling. "I see your awake." He said to her. The smile left his face. "I heard rumors that you had betrayed me. I can forgive you though, if you help me get my brother back."_

_She jerked, trying to be free of the demons grasp. It only made him push the dagger closer to her neck, the point nearly touching her. "I'll never help you." She screamed at him. The demon moved the dagger closer. The cold blade was touching her now. _

"_In time, you will. You'll come to see the rationality of my ways. Things will be better for you if you work with me rather than against me." Wyatt explained as he walked closer to her. He raised his hand to caress her cheek. "I can see why my brother has fallen in love with you. You are very beautiful and brave." She turned away from him and he pulled his hand away. "Your bravery makes you a fool though. I can tell from the look on your face, that you won't join me easily."_

"_I'll never join you." She declared angrily. She could never betray Chris like that, never work with the enemy. _

"_How can you be so sure?" Wyatt asked, wondering what was fueling her confidence. _

_She let out smile that quickly faded. "Chris will save you long before you ever get my help." Deep down, she had hoped she was right, hoped that Chris was able to succeed in his task. _

"_So that's why he went back into the past." Wyatt inferred with a shake of his head._

"_I don't understand." The demon holding Bianca said, full of confusion. Why did the leader's brother think he could save him by simply going into the past? What was he trying to save Wyatt from anyways?_

_Bellock stepped forward. "How does your brother think he can save you?" He questioned. _

_Wyatt turned to him. "He has this notion that something got to me as a child, that something had turned me."_

"_Turned you?" Bellock asked as curiosity over came him. _

"_He thinks that something or someone turned me evil as a child. It's all nonsense really." Wyatt explained. "He's even more foolish than she is." He motioned with a nod of his head towards Bianca. He laughed. "I guess fools really do fall in love."_

_Bianca turned her head from Wyatt and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the last moments she had shared with Chris. She pictured his face, his deep green eyes. They were the same eyes she had lost herself in the day she had first sought him out on Wyatt's orders. She wasn't about to run after him with her guns blazing so to speak. She wanted to study him a little, figure out when the best opportunity would be to complete the task that Wyatt had assigned her. After confronting him at the park, she had failed in her task. Her mistake was that she had looked into his intoxicating eyes when she had tried to kill him. She had allowed herself to feel something and she stalled, allowing him to get the upper hand. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, though he had intended on doing so when the fight first began. _

"_What shall we do with her?" The demon asked, wrapping his arm tighter against Bianca's neck. Chris' face faded from her thoughts. She opened her eyes, cautious of the demon as he held on tighter. She was starting to have a bit of trouble keeping her breaths even. Her throat was getting sore. She didn't dare try and nudge herself free, for fear of the dagger at her neck. The demon could have it in her throat instantly. _

"_Take her back to my apartment and put her in the cage." Wyatt answered, referring to the same cages the Charmed Ones had used to trap demons. They were made from pyrite crystals, four of them to be exact. If she tried to escape, the crystals would send shocks through her. "I'll deal with her later." He turned away from them and walked passed Bellock. _

"_Where are you going sire?" Bellock asked his leader. Wyatt was almost at the door. _

"_To clear my head. Leave me be for now." Wyatt demanded. He continued walking and made his way down the attic stairs. He walked slowly, cautious of each breath he took. He walked to one of the doorways on the second floor of the manor and stood in the doorway for a moment. _

_Wyatt's eyes scanned the room, falling on a picture sitting upon one of the nightstands. He walked into the room and sat on the bed. His arm reached out for the picture, which was in a small golden frame. It was the last family photo that his family had ever taken together. _

_The picture was taken when Chris was in kindergarten. It was the last time they had been a complete family. Days later, their father had become an Elder. His Elder duties kept him from being with his family like he should have been. Despite that, Wyatt had had a fairly happy childhood. _

_Now as he stared at the picture, he wondered if he would ever be happy again. He had molded the world to his liking and told himself he was happy. He set the picture back on the nightstand. He wasn't really happy though. He was fairly content with his life, but far from happy._

_Sitting in his mother's room was bringing a swirl of emotions within him. He was starting to feel vulnerable. He rose from the bed and walked out of the room, the book of shadows appearing in his arms as he did so. When he reached the doorway, black orbs surrounded him and he disappeared._

* * *

**I know I haven't really gotten into season 6 yet, but I'm getting there. In the next update or two I should be there...**

**Comments are always appreciated. Thank!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...here is another update. Someone sent in a review, wondering if I intended to just copy every line from season 6 . I did end up taking a lot of lines right from the show, especially from the first few episodes that I cover. There are alot of extra scenes put into my story though and it does mainly focus on Wyatt and Chris' point of view as I mentioned before. The more major changes do take place further on in the story, but for now, they are pretty minimal. You'll find out if you continue reading. Also...I don't own anything Charmed related.**

_Bellock and the other demon had shimmered into Wyatt's apartment. He was still holding tightly to Bianca, knife still poised at her neck. Bellock moved away from them and went to the cabinet that Wyatt usually had the book of shadows resting upon. It was Wyatt's magic cabinet. He kept many magical items and ingredients in it. _

_Bellock pulled out four crystals and started placing them on the floor. The demon holding Bianca pulled his knife away and thrust her forward. She fell to her hands and knees, landing directly in between three of the crystals. She tried to get up as quickly as she could, to run before the last crystal could be put into place. _

_Bianca had barely taken one step before a shock surged through her body. She stood frozen for a moment as pain overcame her. She jolted backwards as she tried to keep her balance. "Damn it." She muttered softly._

_Bellock turned to the demon and excused him. He faced Bianca now. "You don't really think you can escape us do you?" He asked her curiously. Wyatt was right about Bianca being a fool._

"_You can't keep me here." She argued. Despite being shocked from the cage, she had regained most of her strength. Her mind focused as she tried to shimmer out from the cage. It was no use, she could barely even dematerialize before the shocks forced her to keep in place. _

_Bellock let out a laugh before replying to her. "Ah, but we can and we will." He said. "Wyatt should be here soon to deal with you."_

_Bianca's teeth clenched in anger. She was breathing hard. She wanted to keep fighting against the cage, but she knew it was no use. Wyatt would be there soon and she didn't know what he might do to her._

_Black orbs formed next to her cage. Wyatt had returned sooner than Bianca had thought. He materialized and completely ignored her presence. He seemed to ignore Bellock as well. He walked over to the cabinet and rested the book of shadows back in it's place. He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, resting his head in his hands. His eyes were closed. He was trying to push away his thoughts, his emotions. When he stayed in the manor for too long, it always tugged at his emotions. _

"_You shouldn't have stayed in the manor for so long." Bellock said to Wyatt. "It never does you any good."_

_Wyatt pulled his hands away from his face. He looked up at Bellock and stood, placing his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "Did I ask for your opinion?" He asked angrily, though he knew Bellock was right._

"_No, I'm sorry Sire." Bellock pleaded. He put his hands together and bowed his head. "Please forgive me."_

"_Just shut up." Wyatt demanded. He didn't want to hear any more out of Bellock. He walked around the table, approaching Bianca. He stood staring at her for several moments before he spoke to her. "Whether I have your help or not, I will get my brother back." He said to her._

_She laughed in his face. "Even if you go back in time after him, you'll never get him to come back willingly. He will save you." She replied to him._

_He reached down, twisting one of the crystals of her cage. Immense pain shot through her as the cage began to shock her. He let go of the crystal, standing tall once more. "If he thinks he can save me, than he will die trying. There's nothing to save me from anyways."_

"_You're wrong." She argued. She had faith in Chris and she believed he would be able to fix things, to save the future._

"_Your pathetic. I don't know how you can have such faith in him." Wyatt snapped back at her. "He can't save me. No one made me this way. It's simply who I am, who I chose to be."_

"_I don't believe that." She said._

_He reached down for one of the crystals again. "Well, I don't care what you believe." He twisted the crystal and sent shocks raging through her once more. She struggled momentarily and her breathing became heavy. The force of the crystals brought her to her knees this time. Content with her pain, Wyatt let go of the crystal and stood back. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, Wyatt thought he saw a quick flash of lightening out of the balcony window. The loud roar of thunder confirmed what he had seen. It seemed to rattle the whole building. "It looks like we are in for another storm." Bellock said, pointing out the obvious._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I can see that." He said in a tone of annoyance as rain began to hammer into the balcony door. The sound seemed to echo in his ears. _

* * *

Chris had been in the past for quite a few months now. He was happy to see the sun again, to see the city still standing tall and unharmed. The fresh air felt good against his skin and the sun warmed him. His task of saving Wyatt was far from complete, as he was still unsure of what could have gotten to him, what could have made him evil. He was convinced that there was some event that lead to Wyatt's eventual journey on the path to evil, that some demon must have been involved with it all.

Chris had already started to change history though. Before he was even born, one of the Charmed Ones were killed. She was killed by the Titans in their quest to take over the heavens and rule over the world. He had saved her, thus saving the power of three.

While helping the Charmed Ones fight the Titans, he had paved the way for his father to become an Elder. That wasn't necessarily his plan, but it had worked to his advantage. He had tried to send Leo away, to the mythical island of Valhalla after they had fought the Titans. That would make way for him to become the Charmed Ones new white lighter, but they were too bent on finding and saving Leo. Ultimately, he had no choice, but to help in their search for him. Because Leo was an Elder, Chris was still able to remain as the sister's white lighter. Leo had other duties to attend to as an Elder, though he wasn't completely out of the picture.

Leo had his doubts about him being the sister's white lighter, but Chris tried to ignore them. He tried to ignore Leo altogether. He was too focused on protecting the Charmed Ones and protecting Wyatt. It was a huge weight to carry, but he couldn't give up. His future and the future of so many others depended on it.

Chris was beginning to get frustrated with the sisters though. They weren't concentrating enough on their Wiccan duties. They were letting their thirst for having a personal life trump their duties. It was hard for him to try and take control over his own mother, hard to try and argue with her about her duties. It was even harder for him to be around her, harder for him to resist the urge to embrace her in his arms and never let go of her. He had missed having her in his life and here she was standing before him.

Piper had just walked out on Chris. His aunts had walked out only moments before. A demon had attacked at the manor and the sisters seemed to care less about vanquishing him. It was a demon that Chris had run across in the future, though he hadn't let the sisters know about that detail.

The demon's name was Gith and he had the power to create vortexes which sucked their victims into pocket realms or dangerous alternate realities based on fantasies, desires, and dreams. He fed on the energy that was contained in unfulfilled desires. He couldn't control the realms he sent his victims too, but they usually didn't survive.

The sisters were off trying to live some semblance of a normal life, trying to find something outside of magic. Piper had friends coming over to the manor, trying to do something normal for a change. Paige had a tempt job to attend to. Phoebe had lunch plans with her boyfriend and boss, Jason. It angered Chris that they seemed to be so unconcerned with Gith attacking at the house. He had to find a way to get the sisters to refocus on their Wiccan duties.

Piper had left Chris in the sun room with baby Wyatt. He turned to his brother as a plan came to him, a plan to get the sisters to refocus themselves. "It's all your fault I have to do this now." He said to him before forming into a swirl of orbs and leaving the manor.

Chris was hoping that Gith's lair was in the same place as it was in the future. He was going to use Gith the get the sisters refocused. If Gith could put them into their own little realms, focused on their own desires, maybe they would learn their lesson for putting other things before their duties. Of course, he had planned to intervene before the sisters realms could kill them.

His orbs formed in the underworld. Candles were spread around the cave that he had focused on reaching. Standing across the cave, on the other side of a large stone table, was Gith. Gith was dabbing a cloth at a wound that Piper had inflicted on him with one of her powers.

He turned to Chris when he heard the sound of orbs filling the air of his lair. "You." He shouted, surprised to see him.

"Wait, before you..." Chris had started. Gith cut him off with a wave of his arm. An orange glow emitted from it, creating a vortex underneath him. Chris was sucked into the vortex, but before it could close, he orbed out of it. He appeared next to Gith feeling slightly annoyed. Gith turned to him in a panic."Would you just relax. I didn't come here to vanquish you." He tried to assure the demon.

"How did you find me here?" Gith asked curiously. He dabbed at his wound again. "No one's ever been to my lair."

"I don't have to find you, Gith, I know you." Chris explained, causing him to be even more curious now. "I'm from the future. I came here to give you what you want, the Charmed Ones."

He doubted that was why Chris had really come to him. He turned his head away, "You must think I'm low on the evolutionary ladder." He said, still concentrating on his wound.

Chris stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "No I don't."

Gith turned back to Chris."A minor horned demon, a lesser slime devil, or some other common fiend with no power." He said, assuming Chris' thoughts.

"I have the greatest respect for your power." Chris replied as he stepped forward, walking past him.

It angered Gith that Chris seemed to speak so highly of him. Why would he hand over the Charmed Ones? He was their white lighter after all. He tossed his bloody clothe aside, ignoring his wound. "Then don't insult me. White lighters don't kill their charges." He said angrily.

Chris turned to Gith. "Well, I'm not your typical white lighter. I came from the future because I needed the power of the Charmed Ones." Chris explained.

"To do what?" He demanded to know.

"None of your concern." Chris replied, turning his head away from him. His gaze fell upon a candle and the flame flickered in his eyes. "All you need to know is that they're drifting apart."

"How do you mean drifting apart?" He asked curiously.

Chris examined a few of the items on the stone table in the middle of the room. "They're putting their desires before their duties and that makes them useless to me." Chris explained.

Gith was still a bit leery of Chris intentions, but at the mere mention of desires, excitement filled him. "You said desires?"

"You caught that huh? That is what you feed off of right?" Chris replied. "Though I never understood how one could eat a desire."

Gith stormed away angry, as if it was obvious why one could eat a desire. "Do you know how much energy is contained in an unfulfilled desire?" He turned back to Chris. "People spend their whole lives wanting something, usually never getting it. I feed off of that energy."

Chris approached Gith. "Just think of how much power the Charmed Ones pack."

His eyes got big. "You know their desires?" Gith asked with excitement.

"It's all right here." Chris pulled a paper from his pocket. He waved it in front of Gith, just out of his reach. "With this, no messy vortexes. You can bring them into your world within the comfort of your own cave."

Gith felt like a child, finally able to get the paper form Chris. He walked over to what looked to be some sort of well. It was a portal to view into the worlds he sent his victims to. "They'll die you know, victims of their own desires." He informed Chris. "Is that what you want?"

With his back to him, Chris took the opportunity to reach for something of Gith's. He grabbed the clothe from the table that had Gith's blood on it and quickly put it into his pocket. "I'm counting on it. Why else would I offer to help?" Chris paused. "So, good luck and for the sake of both our lives, don't screw this up."

Before Gith could reply to his last words, Chris orbed out from the cave. He was headed back to the manor. Chris had certainly wanted to teach the sisters a lesson, but by no means did he want them to die. He had to make a vanquishing potion, so he could destroy Gith before his worlds could kill the sisters.

He appeared in the attic and immediately pulled the bloody clothe out of his pocket. He set it on a table in the middle of the room, next to a small cauldron. He walked out of the attic and down to the kitchen, to wrangle up a few ingredients that he needed.

Chris stood over the cauldron now and was putting an ingredient into it. The book of shadows sat in front of him, the potion written on the page. He had looked in the book to make sure he had just the right ingredients.

Chris stood, totally oblivious to the world around him. Leo orbed in, forming directly in front of Chris. "We need to talk." He demanded.

Chris didn't even look up at him when he replied. "Sorry not now." He was too focused on the potion, too focused on vanquishing Gith in time. He didn't want to deal with Leo anyways.

Leo stepped forward, angered as he spoke. "Yes, now." He demanded again. He held his hand out, revealing a Valkyrie pendant. "Look familiar?"

Of course it had looked familiar to him. Chris had given Valkyrie pendants to each sister when they went to Valhalla to rescue Leo from the island. The Valkyries that lived in the island refused to tolerate outsiders. In order for the sisters to be able to breach the security on the island, to walk amongst the other Valkyries, they had to look the part. They had to be Valkyries. When the sisters placed the pendants on themselves, they were transformed in to the ancient mythical beings and were able to walk amongst those on the island.

Chris looked up at the pendant and shook his head. "I don't have time for this." He refocused himself on the potion.

"You had time to kill a Valkyrie." Leo stated. That was the only way Chris would have been able to get the pendant. He slammed his hand down on the table. "White lighters don't kill or did you not read the manual?"

Chris had, in fact, killed for the pendant. In the future it would have pained him to take a life like that. It was something his brother had done on many occasions, something he hated his brother for doing. Now that he was in the past and so much was at stake, he had no choice but to put his feelings aside and do what needed to be done to protect his future. It had seemed so effortless when he killed her, but that was merely because he was concealing his emotions.

When Leo was in Valhalla, he had killed Valkyries as well. He was in a different situation though. He had no choice in what he did. Still, Chris brought it up and spoke of it. "But it's alright for an Elder? You had Valkyrie blood on your hands too."

Leo tried to defend himself. "Fighting to protect the sisters. You hunted a Valkyrie to steal her magic."

Chris turned from Leo for a moment, thinking of what to say. He turned back. "Oh, and you saw me do it?" He asked slightly annoyed. He wished the conversation had been over already.

Leo held up the pendant again. "Face it, Chris, I got you this time. This is enough to get your white lighter status stripped and your soul sent back down to earth for recycling." Leo explained.

"You do what you have to do." Chris said, not really caring. He added another ingredient to the potion.

"I already did. I arranged a hearing with the Elders tonight. I expect this to be your last day as a white lighter." Leo admitted.

Chris was worried for a moment, but he pushed the feeling away. "That may be." He grabbed a baster and sucked up some of his potion so he could fill it in a bottle. "Excuse me." He said, trying to get Leo out of the picture so he could focus on helping the sisters.

Leo looked at Chris curiously and then his eyes fell to the potion. "Why are you making a vanquishing potion?" He asked.

He turned from Leo, placing a stopper on the bottle. "For the sisters." He exclaimed.

"Why aren't they making it?" Leo wondered.

"Because, they're busy." Chris answered.

There was something suspicious about the way Chris was acting and talking. Leo closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sisters. He could usually sense them, but now, he couldn't sense a thing from them. "I can't sense them." Leo said as worry washed over him.

Chris turned to Leo, trying to assure him. "Don't worry, I'm on it."

That only seemed to make Leo worry even more. "If I can't sense them, that means they aren't in this world." Leo argued.

Angered, Chris defended himself. "I said I'm on it." He shouted, walking around the table.

Leo put his arm out in front of Chris, stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going?" He demanded to know.

"To bring them back, now lay off." He replied, still trying to reassure Leo.

Leo was angered and nothing was going to reassure him at that point. "Until I find out what's going on, I'm not going to let you out of my sight." He said, not trusting a word Chris was saying.

"You don't trust me. Fine, I get it. But get this, if I don't show up where I'm supposed to be alone, they'll die." Chris snapped at Leo. "Your call."

Leo stared at Chris, fury boiling inside of him. He said nothing though, for fear that Chris may have been telling the truth. Chris took the moment to orb out of the attic, hoping he wasn't too late to save the sisters.

"I don't understand." Chris had heard Gith saying as he formed in his lair.

He glanced at the worlds playing out in the well near Gith. "Something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"The boyfriend took the bullet." He screamed, throwing his hand out to indicate which world he was concerned about. "It was meant for the witch."

Chris walked to Gith, trying not to let his anger show. "You tried to kill one of them already?"

"I create worlds, I don't control them." Gith explained. "They work in their own way, in their own time. This is the first time a victim has ever escaped a direct attempt on their life."

"Yeah, well, they're pretty good aren't they?" Chris said, speaking of the sisters. He had wondered if they were able to catch on to the fact that they were in their own little worlds yet. They were smart and would surely catch on eventually.

"It's ok." Gith said with confidence as he walked across the cave, his back to Chris. "Their worlds will kill them eventually. After all, that is what you desire, isn't it?"

"Actually..." Chris started to say as his hand raised with the vanquishing potion in it. He had never intended to let the sisters die, but there was something he never took into account. He didn't realize that Gith would see into his own desires, see that he never wanted to harm the sisters, but to merely teach them a lesson.

Before he could release the potion and vanquish Gith, he caught the sight of an arrow coming at him. It had happened too quickly and Chris could not avoid it. It struck him in the left side of his stomach, causing immediate pain. The poison began to surge through him and he fell to the the ground. It was a dark lighter arrow and Gith walked towards Chris with a dark lighter bow at his side.

The potion slipped from his hand and slid away from him. He grasped at the arrow in his stomach, wishing he could be rid of the pain. "I could sense your desires from the beginning." Gith admitted. "You never wanted to kill your charges." Chris started coughing and his breathing grew heavy. He lifted his head to confirm that it was a dark lighter arrow in him. The poison was weakening him and he was losing focus. Gith stepped forward, crushing the vanquishing potion.

* * *

_Wyatt was pacing his highrise apartment quite furiously. The storms had been raging on for weeks on end, barely giving the city a moment of peace. Aside from the storms, there had even been several earth quakes through out the city. It seemed as if things in the world were changing, things that Wyatt had no control over. _

_Bellock stood by the balcony door, watching the storm thrashing about over the city. He took a crunchy bite of an green apple. "You know as much as I do, that the world is changing, sire." He said, turning to face his leader. "Your brother is changing things, altering the future."_

"_No, that's impossible." Wyatt argued, though he knew it had to be what was happening. It was the only explanation. He didn't want to believe that his brother was actually able to change anything. "I knew I should have gone after him." It was what he had intended on doing, but after his brother went to the past, the resistance started growing and fighting back more frequently. They had taken out many of Wyatt's demons, taken back a few parts of the city. Wyatt couldn't afford to leave his throne with the resistance getting more powerful as the days went on. He had stayed to keep things in order. _

_Now that the world was changing before him, he began to wonder if Chris could really save him. He didn't think he needed saving, but what if something did make him the way that he was? What if someone had turned him evil as Chris had thought? Would he start changing with the rest of the world, as his brother altered the past?_

"_No, sire." Bellock replied. "If you would have left, you could have lost all that you had worked so hard to obtain. Someone would have taken your throne from you."_

"_None of this matters without my brother. I did this for him." Wyatt yelled. "For us. I just want my brother..." He stopped mid sentence. A strange feeling filled him. Bellock looked at him curiously, waiting for him to finish. "Ah." Wyatt screamed out in pain. His hands immediately went to his stomach._

"_What's wrong, sire?" Bellock asked. He reached out to support him. _

_Wyatt regained his composure and stood straight, moving his hands from his stomach. His face turned pale and he walked over to the couch, sitting down with a look of pure fear in his eyes. Bellock had seen many emotions escape Wyatt over the years, despite trying to keep them locked away. He had never seen fear in his eyes though. "Chris, Chris is hurt." Wyatt said, barely able to get the words out. "I have to save him." He jumped up from the couch and walked over to the book of shadows, opening it. He started frantically flipping through the pages. _

"_No, he did this to himself. You don't have to save him." Bellock replied, trying to knock some common sense into Wyatt. He was starting to let his emotions control his actions and it would do no good to anyone if Wyatt continued like that. "You can't just leave."_

"_It's my fault he's in the past. He did this because of me." Wyatt snapped at Bellock. "He's hurt pretty bad and I can feel it. He may be in the past, but our stupid brotherly bond still remains. He's been blocking me out since he left, but I can feel him now."_

_Bellock had remembered learning of their brotherly bond. It was very strong when they were children, when they were closer to one another. As they drifted apart, the bond began to weaken. It never did go away though._

_The bond was merely a tool in which the brothers could use to sense each other, to know if the other was ever in harm or not. Sometimes they could even sense what the other was thinking and speak with each other telepathically. That part of the bond had been especially weakened since they had drifted apart, mainly because neither brother had the need to use it anymore. _

_For the most part, both brothers focused on putting up barriers against the other, to keep them from using the bond to sense one another. Wyatt could sense Chris clear as day now and it was not good. Wyatt couldn't remember the last time he had felt that much physical pain. _

_Bellock reached an arm up, pulling at Wyatt's shoulder, trying to stop him. "I can't let you do this, sire." He said, as he pulled Wyatt away from the book. _

_Wyatt staggered back a few steps and turned, grabbing at Bellock's arm. He twisted it around, causing the demon to wince in pain. He let go of the arm and shoved his hands into Bellock's chest, pushing him down onto the floor. "Don't touch me." He turned back to the book and continued flipping it's pages, trying to find the spell Chris had used to go back in time. He felt another sting of pain and merely pushed the feeling aside. _

_Bellock made his way back to his feet. "You're being foolish, you must stop this." He shouted, only making his leader more angry._

_Wyatt turned back to Bellock, waving his arm out slowly. Flames began to engulf the demon. Screams emerged from him and he fell to his knees. Wyatt waved his hand back in the opposite direction and the flames stopped. "Get the hell out of here." He demanded. Bellock stood frozen. "Now." Wyatt shouted furiously. Bellock shimmered out immediately, grateful to still have his life. _

_Wyatt turned back to the book of shadows. He looked down at the page and smiled. He had found the spell his brother had used, at least, he had assumed it was the spell he had used. It was the only spell that would guarantee that Chris would keep his powers once he was in the past. There was no way that his brother would even consider going into the past unless he was able to keep his powers. _

_Wyatt reached below the book, into a drawer of the cabinet. He pulled out a small notepad and began to write the spell on it. He turned to the table and sat at it, trying to work on a completely new spell, one that could bring him back to the future once he had a hold of his brother. That's when he remembered that there was already one in the book of shadows. It was a spell that his great grandmother had written when the sisters had traveled into the past and needed to get back to the future._

_Once he had finished writing the spells, he rose from his chair and turned back to the cabinet. He placed his hand over the book of shadows and started reciting a spell. "Wanted by foes in this night, I cloak this book with witch's light and keep it hidden from their sight." He waved his hand over the book and it transformed into another book, a complete collection of Edgar Alan Poe's tales and poems. That was his favorite writer. He grabbed the book and walked into his bedroom. A shelf stood to the left of his bed and he placed the book on it, hiding it in plain site amongst the other books in his collection. He could not risk leaving the book of shadows out in the open while he journeyed into the past. _

_Once the book was securely cloaked, he orbed to the manor with the spells in hand. He was ready to venture back in time, to a place where his mother and aunts were still alive, where his father was still there for them. He would have to control himself though, control his emotions. He couldn't afford to grow attached to his family's presence. He had to simply get Chris and return to the future._

_Even though months had passed since his brother had left, the triquetra remained on the wall of the attic. Wyatt hadn't had the time to remove it or to get one of his demons to remove it. He stood in the attic, staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. He held the paper out in front of him as he read the spell. "Hear these words, hear my rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send my back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time." The words slowly came out of him and when he was finished, the triquetra glowed as the time portal opened. _

_Wyatt took a deep breathe and then, he walked slowly into the time portal._

* * *

Wyatt stepped out of the time portal, letting it close behind him. He glanced around the attic. Not much had changed, except for one major detail. The book of shadows rested on it's podium, right where it had belonged.

Wyatt walked across the attic, careful not to get to close to the book of shadows. More than likely, it would deem him evil and protect itself from him. In the future, the book had grown with him, changed with him. It didn't shield itself from Wyatt, but merely from foes, good or evil. Here in the past, the book hadn't changed yet and could easily repel against him.

He walked passed the book to the big windows behind it. He looked out over the world. It was covered in darkness, but the sky seemed clear and the moon hung high, dimly lighting the world. The city was standing tall, unharmed by Wyatt's wrath.

Wyatt closed his eyes and began to focus, clearing all the thoughts from his mind. He was trying to sense his brother. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since Chris' injury, but he knew he had to find him quickly. The sooner he found his brother, the sooner they could go back to where they belonged.

Chris walked through a crowd of people at P3. He saw the girls sitting at the bar, trying to enjoy themselves for the evening. Phoebe let out a soft laugh at whatever it was Piper had just said to her. As he walked passed them he asked. "What are you guys talking about?" He paused mid step for a moment, awaiting an answer.

"Stuff." Phoebe declared, not really telling him what they were talking about.

He turned to walk away from the sisters when Paige caught his attention. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

He looked back at the sisters. "I gotta go work on something." He said, knowing he couldn't really mention anything about demons in a club full of people.

Phoebe, sitting in between her sisters, leaned forward to get a better look at him. "Why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?" She asked him.

"Thanks," He replied. He didn't have time to relax though. "But I didn't come here to relax." He turned from the sisters and walked towards one of the back rooms of the club. There was a couch in the room and Chris slept there on many occasion, when he could sleep anyways. He had some papers in the back room that had pertained to a certain demon, a demon that may have been the one to change Wyatt.

He opened the door to the room, closing it behind him. Black orbs filled the room in front of him. He took a few steps back as the orbs formed into his brother. He could barely believe that his older brother was standing before him, couldn't believe that he had traveled all the way to the past.

"Hello, Christopher." Wyatt said calmly. He grabbed his younger brother by the shirt and pushed him up against a metal cabinet that stood in the room. His other hand formed an energy ball. "I think it's time for you to come home." He was just about to orb out with his brother, when he heard someone messing with the door.

Piper pushed open the door and started walking in the room, hoping to do a little reasoning with Chris. "You know all work and no..." She said calmly, but changed mid-sentence when she saw someone looming over him with an energy ball in hand. "Hey." She shouted. Her hands thrust up and outward, trying to blow up the attacker.

Wyatt staggered for a moment and stared at his mother. Then, his energy ball dissolved and he orbed from the club without his brother in tow.

Chris slumped forward a little, trying to regain his composure. "What the hell was that?" She asked curiously. She had never seen that demon before though he could have been a warlock. Whatever it was, it was strong, because her power had barely affected him. She approached Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." He lied. Of course he wasn't ok. His brother had come to the past, apparently dead set on bringing him back to the future.

"Who was he, what was he?" She asked, thinking that Chris might know.

He lied again. Lies had seemed to come easy to him since he had been in the past. "I don't know."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Piper said, taking her hand away from Chris. She turned from him. "We should get home and see if that thing is in the book." She started walking out of the room to inform her sisters about what had just happened.

Chris knew she wasn't going to find anything in the book of shadows, but he wasn't in the mood to argue with her. He simply followed her out and listened as she tried to explain to her sisters the events that had unfolded in the back room. They all decided to head back to the manor immediately so they could focus on identifying Chris' attacker.

"Ok, so he was tall, dressed in all black, with blonde curly hair?" Paige asked, just trying to double check what Piper had told her about the attacker. She was standing in front of the book of shadows, trying to find anything about the culprit.

"Yeah." She said, sitting on the old couch to one side of Paige. Her legs were crossed. "Wouldn't you say that's about right?" She asked Chris for his confirmation.

He sat on an arm of the couch. He looked up at Paige. "Yeah that's what he looked like, I guess." He replied, somewhat reluctantly.

Phoebe was standing in front of everyone, pacing the attic. She stopped to make a quick glance at Chris. She had a feeling that he wasn't sharing everything he knew about his attacker. She wished that she could get a read on him, but her empathy power had never seemed to work on him."So you have never seen him before?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No and he didn't hurt me, so I don't know why you are bothering with all of this." Chris said, feeling annoyed.

Paige turned to him. "But he could have hurt you and he could try again." She turned back to the book.

"I can take care of myself guys, you don't need to worry about..." He was cut off.

"It didn't look like you were taking care of yourself. If I had been a second later, he would have hit you with that energy ball." Piper said.

"He could have killed you." Phoebe added in.

"But he didn't. So can we just forget this?" Chris pleaded. In most cases, he would have thought that Wyatt wouldn't hesitate to hurt him, to waste him with an energy ball or one his many other powers. This encounter was different though. He was sure Wyatt wanted him in one piece so he could take him back to the future. He didn't need the sisters dealing with an evil, adult Wyatt.

"And why is that?" Paige asked curiously. "Why didn't he kill you?"

"I don't know." Chris lied. He rose from the couch. "I'm gonna go get some sleep, just call me if you need me." He started to walk towards the attic door, dead set on leaving and ending the conversation.

"Wait, you can't just..." Phoebe stopped mid-sentence as Chris merely ignore her and orbed out. "What are we supposed to do with him? He's impossible."

"I don't know, but this guy, demon...whatever he is, he's not in the book." Paige said, pulling the book closed.

* * *

**There will be more to come soon. If you don't like how I've taken some parts directly from the season that is fine by me, but it's too late for me to change anything. As I said before, most of this story is already written and posted elsewhere, so it's kind of late to be changing things. I hope you enjoy though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another update. Thanks to everyone who commented. They are greatly appreciated. **

Wyatt stood on the beach, the breeze blowing around him. The waves were crashing at his feet. In mere moments, the sun would grace the world and shine across his face, warming it as it did so. Wyatt hadn't been to the beach since he was child. His mother had planned a family picnic, though it was only her, himself, and his brother. They had spent most of the afternoon eating and jumping in the waves.

Rays of sun started to raise up above the ocean, slowly lighting the world. A sail boat was out in the horizon, it's green sail guiding it through the water. Waves hit the boat, flowing over it as it made it's way through the water.

Wyatt embraced the sun, let it wash over him. The waves felt cool against his bare feet. Morning had finally come and he would try once more to get his brother, to take him back to the future. He reached down for the shoes and socks that sat behind him in the sand, just out of reach of the water. He put them back on his feet and turned into dark orbs, leaving the beach.

He reformed in the back room of the club, assuming that Chris would be there. Blankets were laid out messily on the couch, indicating that someone had slept there. He couldn't sense his brother anywhere in the club though.

Wyatt closed his eyes, trying to focus on his brother. He couldn't sense him though. Maybe he had his mental wall up, blocking Wyatt from sensing him. He orbed to the attic of the manor, hoping that maybe his brother was with the Charmed Ones.

His eyes gazed around the attic, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to find this brother in the manor. He had to be somewhere else. He spotted a map on the table in the middle of the attic and the scrying crystal. He hadn't sensed the sisters in the manor, so he decided to walk over and try and scry for his brother.

Once again, he pulled the necklace from his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, before he intertwined it with the crystal. He dangled it over the map, waiting impatiently for it to reveal his brother's location. After several minutes, the crystal still dangled over the map. If his brother wasn't anywhere in the mortal world, than he had to be in the underworld.

Wyatt was so focused on the map and the crystal, that he hadn't heard the footsteps that made their way up the attic stairs. Piper walked into the attic, immediately spotting him. "Hey." She shouted, putting her hands out. She tried to blow him up again, though it seemed useless. She wasn't able to phase him the night before, why did she think today would be any different?

He stammered back, adjusting his feet as he tried to stand his ground. The crystal fell from his hand, landing hard on the table. His eyes met his mothers and he orbed out of the manor at once, before any emotions could wash over him.

Chris' blue orbs formed into the front hall of the manor. His mother had called out to him that morning, but he had simply ignored her. He was busy searching around the underworld, trying to find out information on who might be after Wyatt. Now, it was nearly evening and he had decided to finally see what she had been calling about.

He walked through the house, finding Piper in the kitchen. She was washing some dishes. He had assumed they must have been dirtied from dinner. The kitchen did have a familiar smell too it. It had smelled like one of his favorite meals, pot roast. She had cooked it often when he was a child.

"You call for me?" He asked, getting her attention.

She turned to him, pushing her long brown hair behind her right ear. "Yeah, only about 8 hours ago." She turned back to the dishes in the sink.

He walked closer to her, leaning against the counter next to the sink. "Well, what did you want?" He folded his arms across his chest.

She dropped the dish rag into the water and turned to him again. "I WANTED to talk to you about your mystery attacker."

"I thought we were going to drop this?" He asked annoyed.

"No, WE weren't going to drop anything." Piper said. "He was in the attic this morning."

"What?" He shouted with both anger and concern in his voice. His arms went to his side and his body stiffened. Why would Wyatt come to the manor?

"And better yet, he was trying to scry with the map and crystal we left out on the table." She explained. She wiped her hand on the dish towel and reached into her pocket, pulling out a necklace. "He left this behind." She held up the necklace, dangling the triquetra in front of Chris.

His eyes grew big as they focused on the silver pendant dangling before him. _"I can't believe Wyatt kept this." _He thought to himself. His hand reached for it.

Piper saw his reaction. "This isn't yours is it?" She asked curiously.

He let go of the pendant, letting it dangle in her hand again. "What? No." He lied, turning away from her.

"Right, ok." Piper said, setting the necklace on the counter. "Look Chris, I know your not telling me the whole story, but we are here to help you if you need us. You just have to trust us."

"I know you are and I do trust you, but there are a lot of things that I can't tell you because..." He was cut off.

"Of future consequences. I know, I know. That excuse is getting old." She said and then asked curiously. "Didn't you come back here to change the future?"

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more of a surgical strike to..." He was cut off again.

"To save Wyatt. I know." She said letting out a deep sigh. "If you're in danger though, we are in danger and we need to know about it."

"I know, but I'm not in danger." He lied. "It's fine, I'm fine."

"You are?" Paige asked, walking into the room. "If you're so fine, why did your attacker show up at the manor this morning?"

"I don't know." He replied, turning away from the sisters. He walked over to the kitchen table. "Stop worrying about me."

"That's kind of hard when demons are trying to attack you." Paige said.

Chris was beyond frustrated. This conversation was getting on his nerves. "He's not a demon." He said, letting his frustration get the best of him.

Both Piper and Paige stared curiously at Chris. "So what is he then?" Piper asked, stepping closer to him. She assumed that Chris had known more than he was telling them. Obviously, she was right.

"I have some demon stuff to deal with. I'll see you later." He said, ignoring the question. Orbs started engulfing him as he was leaving the manor.

Before he was completely gone, he heard Piper ordering him like she were his mother. "Get back here mister." She demanded. He thought it was almost funny to hear her talking like that since after all, she really was his mother.

Chris reformed in the back room of P3. He sat on the couch and leaned his head back against the wall. His knees were pulled up on the couch against his chest. He couldn't believe that he had been frustrated enough to let his guard down, to tell Piper information about his attacker.

The music from the club vibrated through the walls into his little room, interrupting his thoughts. He wasn't sure he should continue to stay at the club now that Wyatt had known he was staying there, but he didn't really have anywhere else to stay. The music was getting to be annoying now, as it seemed to be getting louder and louder.

He stood from the couch and started pacing the room. He was trying to calm himself and push away the sound of the music. He turned to walk back across the room, when he was stopped by a figure forming. Panic rushed through him.

Wyatt formed in front of him, eyes locking together with his. "I see you've been playing around in the underworld." Wyatt said calmly. Emotion was non existent in his eyes or his face.

Chris squinted his face in anger. "What do you care, Wyatt?" He asked.

"I've been asking around about you and it seems that there are over a dozen demons that want your head on a platter." Wyatt explained.

"Oh and that's not a good thing?" Chris asked sarcastically. "I thought that you wanted me dead. After all, that is why you sent an assassin to kill me isn't it?"

"That was a mistake Chris. I was foolish to do that." Wyatt admitted, still showing no emotion. "We're going home before you get yourself killed." He walked forward, forcing Chris to back into a corner.

"You can't make me go with you." Chris said, still angered.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously. "You get to attached to Mom?"

"What? No." Chris argued.

"Wait a minute..." Wyatt said with a smile. "She doesn't even know you are her son does she? That explains why you are holding yourself up here instead of at the manor."

"No, she doesn't know and she's not going to." Chris replied.

Wyatt heard the door again and decided to orb out before anyone could spot him. Once again he was doing so with out his brother. Obviously, his task of getting his brother home was going to be harder than he thought.

He focused his orbs on the underworld. He had run in with a few demons earlier that day that wanted to kill his brother for wreaking havoc against many of their kind. Chris had been tearing up the underworld trying to find the threat that was after little Wyatt and the demons weren't pleased with him for doing so.

Wyatt appeared in a dark tunnel. It was very dimly lit with only a few torches along the corridor. He walked slowly trying to remember where exactly the demons were that he had spoken to earlier in the day. He was intent on killing them before they could get any ideas of trying to kill his baby brother.

He approached a small group of demons. They were all speaking amongst themselves. He leaned in closer trying to listen, while also trying not to alert them of his presence.

"I can't believe he dared to show himself in the underworld." One of the taller demons said to the others.

"Yeah, but he fears the same thing we do. His offer is very tempting." A shorter, heavier demon replied.

"He fears him for different reasons though." The first demon explained. "His offer was tempting, but no demons have been able to get at the Charmed Ones offspring. They have all lost their lives trying."

Wyatt turned away from the demons, trying to comprehend what they were saying. Obviously, someone was trying to get to the Charmed Ones offspring, someone was trying to get to him. Maybe Chris was right about someone trying to hurt him as a baby, trying to turn him. He turned back to the demons and stepped forward, stopping them mid conversation.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the demons asked.

"Who's after the Charmed ones offspring?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"What?" He replied. "I..." Wyatt stopped him, forming an energy ball.

"I think you heard me." Wyatt said. He asked again, letting the energy ball multiply in size. "Who's after the Charmed Ones offspring?"

The tall demon answered, not wanting to lose his life. "A being of good came down here recruiting demons. We don't know his name though, I swear to you."

"Are you sure you don't know his name?" Wyatt asked angrily, still holding the energy ball in his palm. He inched it closer to the demon.

"No, we don't. He didn't say." The demon answered in a panic. Wyatt lost his cool and reeled his arm back. He thrust it forward, the energy ball striking the demon and vanquishing him instantly.

The other demons tried to run in fear, but Wyatt was too quick for them. He tossed one demon into a wall with his telekinesis and thrust another energy ball at one of the other demons. "Still don't know his name?" Wyatt asked, feeling furious now. The demons looked at him, but didn't offer an answer. "Fine." He pushed both hands out, making a similar motion that his mother did. A wave of energy crashed into the demons, forcing them back as they all turned into dust. They were all vanquished at once.

* * *

Piper and Chris were standing in a warehouse, waiting for Paige. It had been over two weeks since Chris' run in with his own brother and now he stood, pacing, waiting to take out a demon. It was some sort of slime demon that fed off of ones magic. Other than that, not much else had been known about the demon. No one in the future had ever been able to vanquish it.

"She should have been here by now." Chris said, practically wearing a rut in the floor where he had been pacing.

"So, she's a little late." Piper replied, like it was no big deal.

Chris turned to Piper. "No, she's a lot late." He thrust his arms out in anger. "Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her?"

Piper cocked her head towards Chris. "She's in love, that's hardly wrong." Piper admitted.

"It is when it interferes with her responsibilities as a Charmed One." Chris said angrily.

Piper was beyond annoyed with Chris. "Why don't you just let me handle this one alone?" She asked, just wanting to be done with the situation.

"Because, you've handled the last four vanquishes alone." Chris explained. "I swear, you never should have let them move out."

A little over two weeks ago, Piper had let her sisters move out of the manor. Paige had informed her that she was moving in with Richard, taking their relationship to the next level. She spent most nights at his place anyways. Phoebe had decided to take Elise up on her offer to work from China, so she could be with Jason. She didn't want to be one of those woman that Elise described to her, a woman who put her career before happiness. Piper wanted her sisters to be happy, so she gave them her blessing when they had moved out.

Chris was far from happy about them moving, but try as he might, he could not stop it. He was worried that the sisters were beginning to stray too far apart from one another, that their Charmed bond would be weakened. He was also worried that if they strayed too far apart, than they would not be able to protect Wyatt.

"Hey, you don't see me complaining." Piper exclaimed. "I'm happy for them and you should be too." She took a quick glance around the warehouse. "So where is this demon, what's it's name?" She asked curiously.

Chris looked her in the eye. He shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows it's name and it's too strong for one witch to handle." He explained. That was why he wanted one her sisters there with her.

The warehouse door opened behind them. They both turned to see Darryl Morris popping his head in. "How much longer is this gonna take?" He asked curiously. He had been keeping all of the workers out of the warehouse, while Piper and Chris dealt with the demon situation. The workers were starting to get restless though.

Piper's mouth opened, as if to answer his question. She spoke to Chris instead. "Go see what Phoebe's doing." She suggested. Maybe Phoebe could help them.

He turned and walked out a side door of the warehouse, hoping that none of the employees were waiting there. From their he orbed out to Honk Kong, which was now where Phoebe was living. He appeared in a modernly decorated apartment, that had flares of Chinese designing scattered subtly through out it.

Phoebe was sitting at a table working on something. Chris couldn't tell what it was, but what ever it was involved folding paper. She was caught off guard when he appeared to her, causing her to gasp and nearly slide right off of her chair.

Chris glanced out the window, it looked to be early morning in China. They sun was barely even up. "We need you for a demon vanquish."

"Oh, ok." She stood from her chair and grabbed something. It was an origami tiger. Chris grabbed a hold of her and orbed right back to the warehouse.

They both walked inside. Phoebe ran over to Piper, squealing in excitement as she did so. They both hugged tightly. She felt as if it had been a lifetime since she had seen Piper, though it had only been two weeks.

"Hi, wow." Piper said as they embraced. She was glad to see her sister.

Phoebe pulled away from Piper. "Oh, how's Wyatt? I miss him so much?"

"He misses you too." Piper said. She looked her sister over. "Is this a good time?"

"No, this is a great time." Phoebe assured Piper. She waved her origami in the air. "Jason's away at a conference and I was just practicing my origami." She waved it in front of Chris' face and held it out to Piper. Chris stood next to her with his arms folded. He rolled his eyes at the tiger. "This is a tiger. You can have that."

Piper laughed as she looked over the tiger. Chris interrupted the sisters. "Can we get the show on the road here?" He asked, wanting to be done with the demon just as much as Piper did.

"Ok." Phoebe replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're the bait." Chris explained. "All you gotta do is levitate into the air and when this demon senses your magic it's gonna come fast and hard."

"Ok, be careful of my origami. That tiger took two frickin' hours." She said. Piper turned and set the tiger on some boxes behind them, keeping it from harms way. Phoebe stood strong and focused.

"Ok, lets do it." Chris suggested. It was now or never. Phoebe's arms raised slowly from her sides and she started to slowly float off the ground. Her head glanced around as she levitated in the air, searching for whatever demon it was they were trying to vanquish.

Something started moving along the floor, almost as if it were just under the floor. It made Phoebe think of the creature in the movie 'Tremors.' It came hard and fast, finally whipping through the air. Her face filled with terror as green slime started to overcome her body. It seemed to cocoon her as it began to feed on her magic.

Piper immediately freaked out. Screaming, she threw out her arms. The green slime exploded, leaving remnants all over the warehouse. Phoebe fell to the ground, covered in the slimy goo. Piper was partially covered as well.

She walked to the warehouse door as Chris helped Phoebe to her feet. "All clear." Piper said to the crowd outside.

Chris was sitting in the nursery now, with Leo and baby Wyatt. Piper and Phoebe had to get all of the slime cleaned off of themselves and change clothes, so he decided to see what Leo had been up to. He was reluctant in doing so at first because in the future that he came from, Leo was just a random person that happened to pop into his life on occasion. He was hardly there for him. He knew that Leo wanted to protect Wyatt just as much as he did though and that was why he decided to put up with him for a few minutes.

"So, Piper is really worried about you." Leo said to Chris. "She's worried that your attacker is going to strike again."

"I told her to stop worrying." Chris replied. "I don't think he wants to hurt me anyways."

"And why is that?" Leo pried.

"It's just a hunch." Chris explained. Actually it was more than a hunch. There was something different about Wyatt. When he ran into him at the club, his brother had hesitated with the energy ball. Usually he would have unleashed at Chris without so much as a thought.

"Yes, well he could still come back and I think you should at least warn the sisters about what they are up against, in case he shows up again." Leo explained.

"Your probably right." Chris admitted. Just because Leo was right, didn't mean he was going to tell the sisters anything though. He couldn't bare to tell them that his mystery attacker was, in fact, Wyatt and that Wyatt was the one terrorizing everyone in the future. More than likely, they would think he was talking nonsense. He wasn't sure if Wyatt would show his face again, would allow their own mother to see him again. It was strange though, Wyatt had seemed dead set on getting Chris home and now he had left him alone for over two weeks. Chris had no idea why, but he was glad for it.

The door opened to the room, stopping Chris and Leo's conversation. Phoebe's eyes gazed around at the room as she and Paige walked in. She let out a big smile when her eyes rested on Wyatt. She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh, hi baby." She said in pure excitement.

"This one too." Paige said curiously, referring to her room. It had become Wyatt's new bedroom. They had already been in Phoebe's room, which had been turned into some sort of exorcise room.

Phoebe had knelt next to the rocker, still ogling over little Wyatt. She looked up at Paige. "Yeah, you move it you lose it in this family" She replied.

"You could lose a lot more than a bedroom when this is over." Chris shot back, glad that Paige had finally showed up. He was worried that the sisters weren't focused enough on their Wiccan duties. He wasn't sure how to refocus them though.

"Gee, Hi Chris!" Phoebe retorted back. It seemed that he couldn't let them relax for even a moment.

Leo looked at Chris and then turned his gaze to Phoebe. "It's his job to offer his opinion." He explained.

A trickle of green slime oozed out of a heat vent in the floor, aimed for Chris' shoe. No one had even seemed to notice it. "You know, the only reason she is here is because Paige missed another vanquish." Chris informed Leo.

"Another one?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, that makes what..." Chris looked over at Paige, who had just taken a seat next to him. "Five in a row now."

"You guys are such nags." Paige said in defense.

"When did you two become so chummy?" Phoebe asked, barely able to believe how well Chris and Leo were getting along.

"We're not chummy." Leo corrected her. "He's just been through a lot to protect Wyatt. Instead of doubting him, I figured we may as well help him a little."

Piper walked in the room with a smile on her face. "So what do you guys think?" She asked, referring to the room. "Do you like Wyatt's new room?"

Both sisters had the same answer. "I like it. I just liked my room too."

"Well, you guys were the ones that moved out, not me." Piper declared. "It's always yours if you need to come back though."

Phoebe looked at Piper, understanding her point. "So, where are my clothes?" She asked. She had taken her other clothes off to be washed of the green slime, wearing one of Piper's robes in the meantime.

Piper had informed them that their stuff was boxed up in the attic. So, she led the way and her sisters followed in tow.

Chris and Leo remained talking amongst themselves as the girls did their own little thing in the attic. Leo thought it would be good for the sisters to do a little bonding. Chris had to agree with him, as he was so stressed that they would eventually stray too far away from one another. Sisterly bonding would hopefully keep that from happening.

"Chris, Leo." They both heard one of the sisters shouting. Both men starred at each other for a moment, worry forming in their faces. Leo jumped up from the chair, laying Wyatt in his crib, and followed Chris up to the girls.

"We lost Paige" Phoebe stated, as they walked in. They both glanced around the attic, but Paige was nowhere in sight.

"What do you mean you lost Paige?" Chris asked curiously.

Piper and Phoebe both explained to them that they had lost Paige when she put on a pair of go-go boots, boots that may have belonged to their mother.

"Well, if we want to understand what happened to Paige, maybe we need to summon your mother and ask her about it." Chris had suggested. Leo was inclined to agree with Chris and shook his head for Phoebe and Piper to see.

Phoebe set about gathering the right amount of candles, laying them out in a circle on the floor of the attic. She began lighting them one by one.

Piper was sitting on a chair near the candle lit circle. "If I hadn't have taken over Paige's room, this never would have happened. This is all my fault." She thought out loud, making it seem like she was some awful person.

Leo and Chris spoke in unison. "What's done is done."

Phoebe glanced over at Chris and Leo, just as she lit the last candle. She had a look of disgust on her face. "You two need to get a room." She said to them. They looked at one another, but said nothing.

"Yeah." Piper agreed.

Then, they turned back to Phoebe as she began to recite the spell to summon her mother. "Hear these words, hear my cries, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." She finished.

Golden orbs began to swirl within the circle of candles. At the same time, the slime oozed out of Chris shoe, covering his entire foot. He looked down, trying to shake it from him. Patty Halliwell formed in the circle and stepped out, embracing Phoebe.

"Oh, Phoebe." She said with a smile. She held her tightly.

The slime had covered both of Chris' feet now, as he struggled to get them free.

Piper walked over and took a turn hugging her mother. "Hi Piper." Patty said. She held her just as tightly as she had held Phoebe.

Piper slowly pulled away. "Uh, we got a problem." She tried to explain.

Patty glanced over at Chris, not sure of who he was. The slime was climbing up his legs. "Well, your not the only one."

Piper and Phoebe looked over at Chris. They had assumed the slime had been vanquished. Oh how wrong they were.

Leo looked down at Chris' legs. "Orb out." He suggested.

"No, magic makes it grow." Chris explained to Leo. "Summoning her spirit has already made it stronger."

The slime moved up around Chris' stomach now. "Chris just let me blast it." Piper said, ready to throw her hands up.

Chris was shaking his head. He didn't want to be blown into pieces. Piper didn't know that Chris was half witch, which meant that he was essentially half mortal. The average white lighter was someone who had already been dead, so they could reform if Piper had blasted them with her power. Chris was not the average white lighter. More than likely, a blast from Piper would kill him.

"Oh just listen to them." Patty said, assuming he must have been her daughters new white lighter. She had heard rumors about them getting a rookie new white lighter when Leo had become an Elder. "We'll vanquish that slime later."

As the slime was inching closer to his head, he decided to listen to Leo and orb. When he was mid orb, Piper put her hands out, blowing up the goo once more. It exploded onto the floor, seeping into it's cracks. Chris reformed and leaned down, his hands resting on his knees. He was trying to re-catch his breath after the slime had nearly intoxicated him.

"Oh." Piper said as the slime slithered into the floor. Chris looked at her shaking his head in disbelief.

Patty, Piper, and Phoebe all migrated to the living room so they could sit and discuss what may have happened to Paige. Chris and Leo, searched throughout the manor, trying to locate the slime. It seemed to be within the walls of the old home.

Chris placed his ear to one of the walls and heard the slime, gurgling within it. "I think it's in the wall." He said. The wall cracked just after he spoke, causing him to back away immediately.

"Yep, it's in the wall." Leo replied, confirming the obvious.

Chris turned to the sisters. "We're gonna need Paige. I think it's going to take the power of three to vanquish it."

* * *

**I realize that my chapters probably don't end in the best places, but my story doesn't necessarily have chapters. It just has certain breaks in the story, hence the lines splitting up parts of my writing. So I've just been taken huge chunks and putting them into chapters here. Sorry about that. Anyways..enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my latest update. I want to thank all of you that reviewed. Also, I don't own anything Charmed related. **

**I decided to write this part of the season/episode with Patty in place of Grams, which is what the writers had intended. The actress wasn't available at the time though and instead of scrapping the episode (which I thought they should have), we got the episode with Grams in it.**

Patty had sent Piper and Phoebe into the past, hoping they would return safely with Paige. She had mentioned some specific events that had happened, that they could, in no way, interfere with. The events were such that molded Patty and made her who she had become. If those events were changed, they could alter many things, including their very lives.

Chris, Patty, and Leo all stood in Wyatt's room. Patty had Wyatt in her arms, happy to see him. She never thought she would get the chance to see any of her grandchildren in person, or at least corporeal form anyways. She was, after all, a spirit. She set Wyatt in the crib and looked at Chris. She couldn't help but wonder at how much he seemed to resemble Piper.

Wyatt, standing in his crib, tried to reach out for his bottle. It stood on a table next to the crib. When, he couldn't reach it, he merely decided to orb it to himself instead.

"Any suggestions on how to get rid of this slime thing?" She asked curiously.

"We could orb it to an ice drift." Leo suggested.

"No, that's bad." Chris replied. It was a down right awful idea actually. The sound of orbs were heard and they all turned to see the bottle orbing off of the table. "No." He shouted.

Leo jumped forward reaching for Wyatt as the wall near the crib burst open. Chris turned to see the slime gushing out of it, heading for his brother. Leo grabbed Wyatt just in time and they all started running from the room.

The slime ended up hitting a lamp, which sparked and sent a shock through it. The slime repelled, going back into the walls.

Leo was the first one to make it to the main floor of the manor, with Wyatt still in his arms. Chris and Patty followed.

"You need to get Wyatt out of the house." Chris suggested to Leo.

"Good idea." Patty said, stroking her grandsons hair.

"If it follows you, I'll throw out an orb or two to distract it." Chris added in.

Leo looked from Patty to Chris. "Ok." He turned from them and headed for the front door of the manor. Before he could reach the door though, he saw the slime slowly inching it's way up the wall and across the door. _"This can't be good." _He thought to himself. He turned back to Chris and Patty. "I don't think we're going to get out of here."

Chris walked into the kitchen, wanting to check the door in the laundry room. Hopefully the slime hadn't taken over that door too. "Great, just great." He mumbled.

"Maybe we should try to orb out?" Leo suggested, his grasp on Wyatt getting tighter as he walked in behind Chris. The slime had oozed it's way in that doorway as well and was even climbing it's way across the windows now.

"The last time I orbed, that thing almost swallowed me whole." Chris replied, putting down Leo's idea.

Patty walked into the room. "The slime seems to be everywhere." She said "Even covering the doors in the sun room."

Chris walked out of the room, heading to the sun room to confirm what she had said. Sure enough, the doors and windows were almost completely covered. He turned his head slightly spotting a clear window in the parlor. He walked in there to get a better look, just as the slime started to ease up that window as well. He put his hands out in frustration. "This is not good." He mumbled to himself.

"You got that right." A familiar voice said from behind him.

He turned to see Wyatt standing on the other side of the couch with his arms folded over his chest. Like usual he was dressed in all black. "How did you get in here?" Chris asked curiously. With the slime converging throughout the house, they couldn't even get out. He doubted anyone would be able to get in.

"That doesn't matter." Wyatt replied.

"Why are you even here, Wyatt?" Chris asked him, assuming it probably had something to do with getting him back to the future.

"I sensed you were in danger, so I came." Wyatt explained.

"Right, cause you care about me all of a sudden." Chris argued. "Cut the crap, Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Leo questioned, standing in the doorway between the living room and the parlor. Patty stood behind him, with little Wyatt in her arms.

Both brother's turned to Leo as he stood, mouth gaping in shock. "Just great." Chris mumbled under his breath.

Wyatt stood staring blankly at Leo. He felt nothing for his father, no emotions or feelings. "Hello Leo." He said, his hands at his side now.

"_Dark clothes, longer blond hair." _Leo thought to himself. That was how Piper had described the one that had attacked Chris at the club. Could Wyatt be that attacker? Why or how was he even there? "I don't understand." Leo said.

"I don't either." Patty said. She looked from the adult Wyatt to the toddler in her arms. "You're him?"

"In the flesh." Wyatt answered, letting out a smile. "I came here to keep Chris from getting himself killed."

Leo looked at Chris curiously and then back to Wyatt. "And why do you care about Chris?" He asked.

Wyatt had forgotten that Chris had neglected to inform his own family of who he was. "That's not of importance." He replied.

It was obvious to Leo that Wyatt and Chris had known each other in the future. Maybe they were friends. It was also obvious, that neither one of them wanted to share any details about the future. He moved his eyes up and down Wyatt's body, wondering why he was dressed like someone who might be leading an evil empire and then, it dawned on him. "You're the evil Chris has been trying to warn us about aren't you?" He asked Wyatt. Chris had come to the past claiming he wanted to protect Wyatt from evil. Neither Leo nor the sisters knew what evil Chris was trying to protect him from. Chris didn't seem to know himself, just that they had to protect Wyatt. Maybe Chris was actually trying to protect Wyatt from becoming evil.

"Is that what he told you?" Wyatt asked, slightly amused. He looked at Chris. "I'm not evil Chris. I wish you could see the reasoning in my ways."

Chris formed a fist at his side, letting his anger boil inside of him. "You've killed innocent people, Wyatt. If that doesn't make someone evil, than I don't know what does."

Leo continued staring at Wyatt, now with fear in his eyes. His own son had killed, killed innocent people no less. He couldn't believe that this was who his son would grow to become.

The ceiling began to crack, small pieces of it flying to the floor. The slime oozed out of the whole and shot out, heading directly to the adult Wyatt. He was the most powerful being in the room. "What the hell." Wyatt shouted as he tried to jump out of the way. He would have orbed, but he had recognized it immediately and knew better than to try and orb. He slammed himself hard on the floor as the slime whizzed passed him, striking the bench seat in the alcove across from the parlor. "You're trying to fight the slime? Without the Charmed Ones?" He questioned as he rose to his feet.

"Well, we don't have a choice right now." Chris replied. "They aren't here."

"And just where are they?" Wyatt asked curiously, keeping his eyes out for the slime.

Patty answered him this time. "They are in the past." She said simply, as if it were no big deal.

"What?" He shouted in anger.

"Let's all just calm down." Leo suggested, gesturing out with his hands. "Until they get back, we need to try and keep this slime contained."

"It didn't seem to like that lamp upstairs." Patty said. "Maybe electricity weakens it."

"You might be on to something." Chris replied. "What if we gathered up a mound of electronics and put them together in one big clump, try and get it to attack it. Maybe it might be enough to weaken it so we can get out of here."

"Ok, good idea." Leo said. He turned to face Patty and baby Wyatt. "Can you take your grandson into the sun room. There's a playpen in there."

"Sure." She nodded.

"I'm gonna grab some stuff from the kitchen." Chris said. He walked off with Wyatt following him.

"I've been doing some more digging in the underworld and I'm surprised that no one has tried to kill you yet." Wyatt told Chris.

"_So that's why he hasn't bothered me in over two weeks." _He thought to himself. He walked into the kitchen, reaching for the blender. He turned to Wyatt. "Why do you care all of a sudden?" He asked his brother.

"I don't care." Wyatt lied. "I just..." He didn't know what else to say.

"Whatever, just grab the toaster." Chris replied. "We need as many electronics as we can gather."

Wyatt reached over, grabbing the toaster. He walked over and also grabbed the toaster oven from a cabinet. He followed Chris into the dining room. They started piling everything on the table. Leo had found an extension cord and an outlet multiplier, so they could plug in as many things as they could. More things were added to the table and soon, there was no room left for anything else. They barely had enough plugs for everything.

Leo was just about to plug in the last item. He searched the outlet multiplier, finding one last plug. He stuck the item in, only for power to surge, flicker once, and go out.

"Ugh." Chris groaned in frustration. He tilted his head back in anger.

At the same time Leo spoke, angered as well. "Damn it."

"Where's the fuse box?" Chris asked. Surprisingly, the manor wasn't in complete darkness. The slime that covered the windows and doors seemed to act as a dim light.

"In the basement." Patty answered.

"There should be a flash light in the laundry room." Leo said, turning to walk in that direction. Chris followed, leaving Wyatt and Patty alone for a few moments.

She looked her adult grandson over from head to toe. "I can see why there have never been any boys in our family." She said to him.

"What does that mean?" He asked, feeling offended.

"Men can't handle the Halliwell magic." She said. "That's why there have been no male witches in our family."

"I'm handling my magic just fine." He replied. He wished he could shove an energy ball in her face as proof, but he didn't want the slime to attack him.

Chris opened the basement door and proceeded down them slowly. He flipped the flashlight on and aimed it at the basement before him. Something squirmed out of the reach of the light. It was the slime and apparently, it had started to feed off of the nexus that laid under the house. He panicked and ran back up the stairs, quickly closing the door behind him. He leaned back, putting pressure on it.

Leo could tell from the look on Chris' face that they were not going to be getting to the fuse box. "The slime is feeding on the nexus." Chris informed him.

"That's not good." Leo replied, with fear in his voice.

The slime slammed against the basement door, causing Chris to jerk forward. The slime wanted out from the basement and continued to push at the door. Wyatt walked into the room and looked suspiciously at the door as Leo and Chris were both trying to hold it closed.

Before he could approach them, the Charmed Ones appeared before him. They seemed oblivious to his presence. "Step back fellas." Piper said to Leo and Chris.

Wyatt had to resist the urge to laugh at the sight of the sisters, as they were all dressed like a flower child from the sixties. He turned and walked out, not wanting them to see him. He didn't really want to see them either, to risk getting attached to their presence. He couldn't bare to look at his mother, as sadness tried to wash over him when he did so.

Chris and Leo moved away from the basement door as the sisters approached them. Paige spoke. "Drawing on the power of three, destroy this evil entity."

The basement door exploded open as the slime glowed and seemed to expand for a moment. Then, it dispersed, disappearing from the manor. It had been vanquished for good this time.

Leo looked around the kitchen as Patty walked in with her grandson in her arms again. She didn't want to let the little guy go, though she was not happy to see what he had become in the future. There was something dark about him, something evil and it made her fear for the future of her family. "Where's Wyatt?" He asked curiously.

"Um, Hello." Piper said, reaching for her son. "He's right here."

Chris looked at Leo furiously, knowing that he was just about to reveal who his mystery attacker was to the sisters. He couldn't sense his brother in the manor, so he must have orbed out before the sisters could spot him.

"No, adult Wyatt." Leo said.

All three girls looked from Leo to Chris, curious to know the full story. "Wyatt was here?" Piper asked. "Why? I want to know what's going on."

Chris stared blankly at the sisters, not sure how to answer them. He didn't really want to explain to them about Wyatt. Leo spoke instead. "From the look of him, I would say that he was Chris' attacker at the club." He informed the girls.

"What? That's impossible." Piper snapped at Leo. "His attacker looked evil, was evil" She looked at Chris, hoping for an explanation.

Chris looked back and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you." He said, not wanting to either confirm nor deny what Leo had said.

"Why don't you start with the truth." Piper demanded with one hand on her hips as the other held her son. Anger boiled inside of her. There was no way that her son could be the evil man that had tried to kill Chris at P3.

"I can't, I can't tell you too much without screwing up the future." Chris replied., shrugging his shoulders again.

"But that's why you came back here." Paige said.

"I'm sorry." Chris replied, turning into orbs as he left the manor.

* * *

Chris walked slowly through the manor, searching for Piper. He hadn't talked with her all day. He had been off checking around in the underworld, trying to find the threat that was after Wyatt. It seemed like every time he had the sisters vanquish a possible threat, new ones emerged.

He found Piper sitting in her room. She was flipping through the book of shadows. Curious to know why, he knocked on the door frame and walked in. "Hey, what's up?" He asked her.

"Something tried to attack Wyatt in the nursery this morning." She replied, nonchalantly.

Chris immediately filled with worry. "How am I supposed to protect Wyatt if you don't tell me when a demon attacks until hours later?" He asked feeling angered. He started pacing in front of her.

"Because, Chris. I'm taking care of it." She said, not even taking her eyes off the book of shadows.

"That's fine, but what happens if this demon is the one, the one that's after Wyatt?" He asked. How could she not have told him about the demon sooner? She was starting to make him furious.

"You mean the one that turns him evil?" She snapped back. "I saw him in the club that night and you can't tell me that he wasn't evil. Besides, I already vanquished the demon."

"Maybe he's evil, maybe he isn't. I just want to protect him." Chris explained. "I've got his best interests in mind."

"So do I, Chris." She slammed the book of shadows closed. "The demon's not in here." She rose from her chair, setting the book on her bed. There was a laundry basket on the bed and she reached for an item, intent on folding it.

Chris walked over to her. "What's it look like?" Chris asked, wondering if maybe he could help identify it.

The demon had been very tall, with blonde dreadlocks. He wore a black robe and carried some sort of magical wand that he was using to try and penetrate Wyatt's shield. "Tall, robed, with a metal rod thingy." That was the best she could describe the demon.

Chris rolled his eyes. Her description wasn't much to go on. "Really, well that narrows it down." He replied sarcastically. He turned from her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"If another one shows up, I'll be here." She said to him.

"But what if you're not here?" He asked, turning back to her. "What if you're out with fireman or anyone else this week?"

"Look, I don't want to get into this, but I'm not going to be out with the fireman or anyone else for that matter." Piper explained, even though she thought it was none of his business. "That way, I can focus more on Wyatt."

"Whoa, what?" He asked in shock, shaking his head again.

"Did I stutter?" She asked, feeling annoyed. She was still folding laundry.

"Piper, you can't give up on love, ever." He argued. In fact, his life depended on it.

"Any why not?" She asked him curiously.

He wasn't sure what to say now. He couldn't explain to her that his own life depended on it. "Because, because you just can't." He stammered. She looked at him suspiciously. She didn't understand why he cared so much about her love life. "You don't have to give up on love to protect Wyatt. That's why I'm here." He tried to assure her.

Piper grabbed the laundry basket and walked around Chris. "Well, you weren't here this morning." She said, walking out of the room. "The only thing that matters is what's best for Wyatt."

Chris followed her out, trying to reason with her. "This isn't what's best for Wyatt, Piper. I've seen the future and this is not what's supposed to happen." He explained.

She stopped near Wyatt's room and turned to Chris. "So tell me, what is supposed to happen?" She demanded to know.

"I can't tell you that." He said.

She walked into Wyatt's room. "My son turns evil in the future and your telling me not to devote all of my time to protect Wyatt. Maybe that's why he turns evil in the first place." She said softly.

Chris knew that wasn't true. She was a great mother to him and to Wyatt. She always did what she could to protect them. She never gave up on love either and she shouldn't have to now. "That's not why. Besides, there are other ways you can protect him."

"Shh, not too loud." She said. Wyatt was in his crib sleeping. Chris almost didn't even notice him. She set the basket down and noticed a box on Wyatt's dresser. "What's this?" Piper asked, walking over to it.

"Piper, focus here." Chris said softly, as she looked over the box.

Piper pulled off the card and read it. "It's from Leo. That's so sweet of him." She smiled and turned to Chris, ignoring the present for now. Her smile faded. "And what do you suggest I do about protecting Wyatt?"

"Leo could take him 'up there' for a while or..." He paused. "You could bind his powers."

"What? That's not an option." Piper said, offended he would even suggest such a thing.

"Why not?" Chris asked curiously. "Demons wouldn't be after him anymore and you could have a normal life again."

"Yes, but wouldn't that be selfish of me?" Piper asked. "I'd be putting my needs before his destiny. He's a very powerful child and if I do things right, he's going to grow up to do very special things. Now that I know what he's become in your future, I have to do what I can to help him and nurture him, to keep him from turning out that way." Wyatt started to make soft noises in his crib. She walked over to him and pulled up the blanket. She turned away, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm telling you, Piper, that you aren't the reason he turned out like that." He said as she started to walk out of the room. He followed her. "You were a great Mom."

She stopped dead in her tracks, whirled around at him in the hallway and said, "How would you know that? Did he tell you that?" She wanted to know.

Chris' eyes grew big. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He knew because she was his mother, but he couldn't tell her that. She couldn't know that he was her son, that he was Wyatt's brother. "I, I just know." He replied.

"You're not going to change my mind, Chris." She turned away from him and walked down the hall to the stairs. She disappeared around the corner.

Chris shook his fists in the air angrily as she walked off. There seemed to be no reasoning with her. He walked back into Wyatt's room and stood over his crib. Wyatt stared up at him blankly, as his blue force field formed around him. It didn't surprise Chris, as Wyatt had put it up whenever they had been alone. "I will save you." He said. He knew Wyatt couldn't understand him yet, but he was mainly trying to reassure himself.

He heard a noise behind him and turned, hoping that it wasn't Piper, hoping that no one saw how Wyatt had reacted to him. He knew that if the sisters saw how Wyatt reacted to him, than they might think he was evil, maybe even think that HE was the one after Wyatt.

His face froze when he caught sight of his adult brother standing before him. What did Wyatt want now?

"I guess I don't trust you." He stated, looking at his younger version.

"And I don't trust you." Chris replied, stepping away from the crib. Little Wyatt let down his shield. It wasn't because Chris had stepped away though. Somehow, he could sense who the older, darker figure was and trusted that he was no threat to him.

"Touche." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? Come to try and take me home again?" Chris asked curiously.

"Actually, no. I came here because I need your help or he needs your help." Wyatt explained, nodding towards little Wyatt in the crib.

"With what?" Chris asked in disbelief. He had a hard time believing that Wyatt actually wanted his help.

"I've heard some rumors that a group of demons known as The Order, are after me...him." Wyatt explained. He shook his head. "This is getting confusing."

"So what, you want me to save you?" Chris asked.

Wyatt made a face at Chris, one that signified that he was annoyed. "I don't need saving. Just keep an eye out for these demons while I try to find where they are hiding in the underworld." He said. Before Chris could argue, Wyatt turned into his black orbs and left.

Chris decided to orb out as well, focusing his orbs to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He knew that Leo liked to go there to focus and think about things, in fact, he liked to do that himself sometimes. He went up there a lot in the future. It was one place that Wyatt absolutely hated and when he wanted to elude his brother, he would simply orb to the bridge.

"Leo." He said, trying to get his attention. Leo stood on top of the bridge, body stiff. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back, clearly deep in thought. His arms stood straight at his side. "Leo, I need to talk to you."

Leo opened his eyes and turned to Chris. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of The Order?" Chris replied with a question.

"Yeah, they were once a very powerful force in the underworld until their leader had been vanquished." Leo explained. "Supposedly they went into hiding, waiting for their leader to be reborn. Why are you asking about The Order?"

Chris could tell that he had Leo very worried now. "Well, I think they may be after Wyatt."

"And why do you think that?" He asked.

"Lets just call it another hunch." Chris replied.

"In other words, you don't want to tell me why you think that." Leo said annoyed. He wondered if Chris would ever give him a straight answer about anything. Chris merely shrugged his shoulders, not really confirming nor denying what Leo said. Leo shook his head in disgust at Chris. "I guess I can talk with the Elders, get their opinions on why The Order would be after Wyatt."

"Thanks." Chris replied and orbed out, not wanting to be near his father at the moment. He had to come up with a plan to get the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers. He thought that binding his powers might be a way to help protect him because if he didn't have his powers, demons might not be after him.

* * *

**Hopefully I will be able to post more soon. Let me know what you think. I hope I've done enough differences from the show so far to keep everyone interested. Like I said though bigger changes will be coming later on. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next update...I'll warn you now that I didn't change too much in this section. Once again...I do not own Charmed.**

Late the next afternoon, Chris and Leo stood atop the Golden Gate Bridge once more. Leo had spoken with the Elders about The Order, wondering why they could be after his son. The Elders weren't one hundred percent sure on why they had been after Wyatt, but they did give Leo some sort of idea as to why.

"So, what did they Elders say?" Chris asked impatiently. He hadn't heard from Wyatt yet and wondered if he had had any luck in finding The Order in the underworld. Until he heard from his brother, he would just have to work with Leo to resolve the demonic issue at hand.

"Well, they weren't entirely sure why they wanted Wyatt, but they have been waiting for their leader to be reborn. The Elders think that maybe they believe Wyatt to be the reincarnation of their leader." Leo explained.

"So they are after him because they think he is their leader and they want him to reclaim his place amongst them?" Chris asked, trying understand exactly what it was that the Elders were implying.

"I guess it seems so." Leo replied.

"We should warn the sisters so they know what they are up against." Chris suggested.

"Good idea, anything to help Wyatt." Leo replied.

Both Chris and Leo turned into orbs and headed to the manor. When they appeared in the parlor, they both noticed that Paige was placing crystals around the home. It was probably a good idea to be doing so, as they would detect if evil tried to enter the house.

Phoebe popped out from behind Paige, noticing Leo and Chris. "Hey." She said greeting them.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked, assuming she was in another room of the house.

Phoebe looked at Leo curiously. "Uh, she's out. Why?" She asked.

"Because we know who is after Wyatt and we think they will attack again." Chris explained with his hands on his hips.

"And who might that be?" Paige asked with concern.

Leo explained this time. "A demonic cult known as The Order. They used to be the most powerful force in the underworld until their leader was vanquished." He informed the two sisters.

"And guess what?" Chris picks up one of Wyatt's toys. "They think he's been reincarnated." He said, referring to The Order's leader.

"Wyatt." Paige guessed. Chris nodded his head, indicating that she was correct in her assumption.

"He's young enough to be turned evil. Especially by them." Leo explained. "Where is Wyatt? Is he with Piper?"

The front door opened, causing everyone to turn their heads curious to see who it was. They assumed it was just Piper though.

"Anybody home?" She asked cheerfully.

They all walked over to greet her and see what she had been up to. "Where have you been?" Paige asked from the parlor as she made her way to the front door where Piper was.

Piper was carrying several different shopping bags and she had a hat on that was made from balloons. "Well, everywhere actually." Piper explained as she walked towards the round table near the stairway. "First we went shopping and then we went for a boat ride. We had a picnic in the park and then we stopped at the fair." She took off her balloon hat, setting it on the table and then she set her bags on the floor near the table.

Chris glanced around, not seeing Wyatt. "Piper, where's Wyatt?" He asked with concern.

"Oh, he's coming." She said, looking back towards the door.

Both Chris and Leo turned to the door as well, waiting to see who was bringing him in. Soft singing could be heard just outside the door. It opened, revealing a tall, but firm Latin type of man who had lustrous black hair. He was pushing in Wyatt's stroller with a balloon in one hand as he held the stroller and a big teddy bear in his other arm.

"If your happy and you know it clap your hands..." The man was singing softly to Wyatt. He looked up as he entered the manor, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "Hello." He said to them with a slight accent.

Chris had a look of pure disgust when he saw the man. He had thought Piper was giving up on men, giving up on love, yet she had spent the day with some overly handsome Latino man.

"Who are you?" Leo asked curiously.

"He, he's just a date." Phoebe said, causing Chris to glare at her suspiciously.

"A guy." Paige added in quickly.

Piper came forward, walking towards the man. "You don't have a name yet do you?" She asked him.

Chris turned to Piper, his eyes following her as she walked. "What does that mean? He doesn't have a name." He asked.

"Why not call me David." The man suggested, speaking with a slight accent. "You've always liked the name."

"No, I mean, yes." She said to him, getting closer. She turned and smiled to everyone. "Isn't he perfect?" Paige and Phoebe both stared at him as if they were completely smitten.

"What the hell's going on here?" Leo asked with confusion. He had no idea who the man was or why Piper had been with him.

"You don't have to feel threatened by me." David replied. "No one can replace you in Wyatt's eyes and Piper wouldn't want anyone to."

Leo turned to Phoebe, hoping for an explanation. "Phoebe." He said sternly.

She gritted her teeth together, dreading what Leo and Chris would have to say about the situation. They had actually made David for Piper with magic, to remind her what it was like to love. Piper had told Phoebe and Paige that she was going to swear off men so she could focus on raising Wyatt and both sisters thought that her decision was a huge mistake. They had hoped creating David for her would help her to realize her mistake, would help her to find love again. Phoebe looked at Piper and David. "Why don't you guys put Wyatt down for his nap." She suggested, so she and Paige could talk to Leo and Chris alone. "I'm sure he's really tired from all this excitement."

"Ok." David said, pushing the stroller towards the stairs. He started to sing again softly. Piper smiled and followed behind him.

Chris and Leo were both eying Paige now. She was looking awfully suspicious and now as they were eying her, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Alright, so I made him out of my own little brew." She blurted out.

"You what?" Leo snapped at her with enough force that Chris decided to keep his anger to himself for the moment.

"Well, Piper was going to give up on love and on her birthday no less." Phoebe said, trying to defend what Paige had done.

"So you conjured a man?" Chris asked, trying to keep his cool.

"No, not just any man. The perfect man." Paige corrected Chris. "See, he's somebody who knows exactly what she wants and he's just gonna be here long enough to straighten her out."

"Twenty four hours, that's it." Phoebe added, like what they had done was no big deal. "That's good right?"

"Not even twenty four, more like eight and than sadly, he goes poof." Paige said, feeling a little sad that David would be leaving them.

"Yeah." Phoebe confirmed. Then, she spoke very seriously. "You don't want her to live without love, Do you, Leo?"

Chris glanced over at Leo, awaiting his answer. Leo leaned in a bit closer to the girls. "Well talk about this later, after we deal with the order." He said, changing the subject. He didn't want to admit that it pained him to see his wife with another man. Deep down, he still loved Piper and he would always love Piper.

Darryl Morris peaked his head in the front entrance of the manor. Piper had left it open when she came in from all of her activities with Wyatt and David. Paige and Phoebe were the first to notice him. "Is this a bad time, I just wanted to drop this off." He said, holding up a small rounded package. Leo and Chris turned to him.

"Darryl." Paige said surprised. "Why don't you just wait for dinner?" Her and Phoebe had a dinner planned that evening for Piper's birthday. They had invited Darryl and Sheila for dinner, so Paige wondered somewhat suspiciously why he was there so early and without Sheila no less.

"Dinner." Darryl said almost as if he had forgotten about it He held up the gift again. "Actually this is for Wyatt, so he has a little something to open up too."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Phoebe said with a smile as she walked over to take the gift from him.

She had it in her hand for barely a moment. "It was Sheila's idea." He said, grabbing it back from her. "Do you mind if I give it to him?"

"Sure, yeah. They're upstairs." She said.

"Thanks." He replied. He started towards the stairs as everyone's eyes seemed to follow him suspiciously.

Chris turned to Phoebe and then to Paige. "Don't you think we should cancel the dinner party?" He asked, knowing that they had a demon situation to take care of.

"No." Paige said as she walked off to the kitchen. Chris looked over at Phoebe, wondering if she felt the same way and Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, come on guys." Chris tried to argue. "There are more important things to deal with at the moment than some stupid dinner party."

"Chris, it's Piper's birthday." Phoebe replied angered with him. "We are not going to let anything ruin her birthday."

Chris shook his hands in frustration. He looked over at Leo. "A little help here." He pleaded.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think we're going to change their minds." He replied.

Phoebe had started to walk away from them so she could help Paige in the kitchen. Chris stopped her though. "What about your nephew?" He asked. "There are demons after him, a whole cult of demons. Do you think Piper wants you to have this party if it may put her son at risk?"

She turned to Chris. He had a point. She walked back over to him, just as Piper and David started to emerge from upstairs. "Piper, we think Wyatt may be in danger." She said.

Piper was holding the baby monitor in her hands. Only moments ago, she had let Darryl into his room so he could leave Wyatt a present. The baby monitor was doing an unusual crackling sound. They hadn't realized, but the monitor upstairs had been turned off. That was the reason for the crackling sound.

"Why's it doing that?" Chris asked curiously, referring to the baby monitor.

Piper went into a panic. She turned and pushed passed David, running back to Wyatt's room. Leo panicked as well and ran after her. Everyone else followed suite.

When Piper walked into the room, she saw a familiar figure standing in one corner. He gestured his hands out like she had always done when she used her powers and a demon that was standing over Wyatt's crib turned into flames. Little Wyatt had put up his shield against the demon and was crying uncontrollably. When Piper walked over to him, he put it down. She picked him up, trying to soothe him. "It's ok." She said softly, holding him close. Leo and every one else ran into the room and saw the presence in the corner.

"You need to keep a better eye on me, Christopher." He said sternly.

"Wyatt." Piper said softly at the sight of him. He was definitely Chris' attacker at P3 all of those weeks ago. As her son stood before her, he wreaked of evil. His whole appearance seemed to be evil. She didn't understand how her son could turn out like that in the future.

Wyatt ignored her comment and continued barraging his little brother. "I came here to protect you and now I'm having to protect myself." He turned to David before Chris could even say anything back to him. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am David." He answered. Of course, the name David had meant nothing to Wyatt.

"He's been my date for the day." Piper said.

"What?" He snapped, causing her to jump back and shield little Wyatt's ears. He looked at Chris curiously. "Is there something I should know?"

"We can't talk about this here." Chris answered, shaking his head.

"Talk about what?" Leo replied. "Piper and I are just on a little break right now."

"He's busy with his Elder duties now." Piper said nonchalantly.

"Elder duties?" He looked at Chris with anger all over his face. "Taking a little break?" His father wasn't supposed to become an Elder until a few years after Chris had been born and his parents had never really split up in the future, but his father had let his Elder duties somewhat consume him in the future, which did cause them to see very little of him. Why had things changed all of a sudden? Why would Chris have changed all of that? If Piper and Leo were not together, how would they be able to conceive Chris? Too many questions were floating through his mind. He could barely focus on a single one of them.

Paige and Phoebe had yet to speak. They were simply watching as the events slowly unfolded before them. Little Wyatt had seemed to be ok though and that was what mattered the most.

Wyatt looked at Chris once more. "We need to talk when this is all over with." He said angrily. Black orbs surrounded him as he left the manor.

"You two need to talk?" Piper questioned curiously. She shuddered at the thought of Wyatt black orbing. "How do you two even know each other?"

"It's complicated." Chris answered with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Of course it is." Paige said sarcastically. "I'm gonna guess it has something to do with future consequences."

"I think we should check on Darryl, make sure he is ok." Phoebe suggested, somewhat changing the subject.

"I'll orb over there and check on him." Leo volunteered. He turned to walk out of the nursery.

Paige and Phoebe followed him. "We need to get ready for the dinner." Paige said.

Chris followed the girls out, not wanting to be alone with his mother. "You're still not canceling the dinner?" He asked, feeling like he wasn't getting through to them at all. After the last demon attack, he would have thought that it might have knocked some sense into the sisters. Apparently, it hadn't.

Paige and Phoebe's heads both turned to Chris as they made their way downstairs. "No." They both answered annoyed. They were determined to keep the dinner plan on schedule, determined to have a normal evening.

* * *

Leo's orbs formed in the front hall of the manor. He gazed around looking for Chris or any one of the sisters. Phoebe was standing at the dining room table, setting the dishes for the dinner they had planned for Piper.

He walked towards her, wanting to let her know that Darryl was alright. "Hey, talked to Darryl." He said, getting her attention.

"And?" She asked curiously.

"He's fine, the demons never went near him." Leo explained. Relief washed over Phoebe. "He actually said they should be over shortly."

Chris walked in from the kitchen. "Paige is in there actually trying to cook." He said to Phoebe, before he even noticed Leo. "She won't listen to a word I'm saying."

Piper made her way downstairs with David in tow. Wyatt had finally fallen back to sleep and she felt content to leave him be again. She found everyone, aside from Paige, talking in the dining room.

"I think I have an idea of how we can protect Wyatt." She said. The room went eerily quiet as they all stared at her awaiting an explanation. "We can bind Wyatt's powers." As she spoke her last line, she did so as calm as she could be. She knew it was a crazy idea, but maybe it could help to protect her son.

"Finally, some common sense." Chris replied, happy that she was ready to consider his idea.

"Piper, you can't do that." Leo said. "He's our son and we make this decision together. I won't allow you to do that."

"How do you know this will actually protect him?" Phoebe asked. Her sister had never wanted to bind Wyatt's powers before. It was never even an option before. "Taking away his powers are not necessarily going to protect him. I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Don't think what's a good idea?" Paige asked as she walked in with a tray in each hand. She started to place them on the table as Piper explained.

"I want to bind Wyatt's powers." Piper explained.

"What, you're not serious are you?" Paige asked. Piper had never wanted to do that before when demons were after him. Why did she want to do that now?

"Yes, she's serious." David said as Piper nodded her head.

Leo looked at her with anger in his eyes, as Phoebe spoke. "Well, to bind someone with that kind of magic is going to take the power of three and we won't help you do that." She said, putting her foot down.

The door bell rang, causing everyone to turn their heads to the front door. It must have been Darryl and Sheila. "Come on in." Paige yelled across the house as she started walking towards the door to greet them.

The door opened and the couple walked in. "Hey, Paige." Darryl said.

"Hey, glad to see that you're ok." She said.

He smiled. "Me too."

They walked back to the dining room. "Happy Birthday." Sheila said as she made her way to Piper, hugging her and holding out a small gift bag.

"Aw, thanks." Piper said with a smile. She took the bag and set it on the table behind her, which sat under the window.

"The food smells great." Darryl said.

"Well, have a seat." Paige said. "I'm gonna bring out the rest of it."

"I should get going. Call me if you need me Piper." Leo said. He felt a little out of place amongst all of them, given the situation between him and Piper.

"Ok, thanks." She replied to him.

Leo started turning into orbs. "Wait, what about Wyatt?" Chris tried to protest. It was no use. Leo disappeared from sight. He turned to Piper. "We don't have time for this Piper. We need to be looking for the demons that are after Wyatt."

"Oh, Chris you worry to much." Phoebe said, before Piper could actually respond.

"You're not worrying enough." He mumbled back to her, but she ignored him.

"So who's this?" Sheila asked curiously, placing her hands on David's shoulder.

"This is David." Piper said. "David this is..."

"Sheila." David said. He turned to Sheila. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He turned to Darryl. "You must be Darryl."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Darryl replied. They shook hands.

"He seems fantastic, where'd you find a catch like that?" Sheila asked Piper, as Darryl walked over to grab a plate of ham from Paige.

"My sisters made him actually." Piper said with a smile. She was feeling very giddy. "He's so perfect."

"Made him magically?" Sheila asked trying to understand. She was new to the knowledge of magic and wasn't sure what the girls could and couldn't do with magic.

"They did make him, didn't they?" Chris mumbled to himself. He started to walk off, heading towards the attic.

He made his way up the stairs, trying to think of a way to make the sisters agree on binding Wyatt's powers. He wondered if maybe he could use David to do that.

Chris walked in the room and found the small cauldron with a potion sitting on the table in the middle of the attic. There were some ingredients spread out on the table around it. He glanced at the book of shadows that was on the table as well and it was still opened to the spell they used. He looked it over trying to see exactly how they had made David.

David walked up behind him. "Chris, Piper sent me up to check on you." He said.

Chris turned to him. "Yeah, that's so nice of her." Chris replied sarcastically. "I'm busy though."

"Doing what?" He asked curiously.

"The sisters made you right?" Chris asked. David nodded. "And you have quite an influence on Piper, wouldn't you say?"

"Actually, I just reflect what she wants." David explained.

"So they just wrote down what she wanted and that was that?" Chris asked with a raise of his eyebrow. David nodded again. Chris reached for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down something random and put it into the potion.

David glowed and twitched quickly. "What were we just talking about?" He asked, having lost his train of thought for a moment.

"Uh, Paige and what she looks for in a man." Chris lied, hoping David would answer without any questions.

"Paige wants a man she can openly practice magic around, one she won't feel suppressed by." David explained. Chris wrote it down and put it in the potion. David glowed and twitched again.

"And what about Phoebe?" Chris asked.

"She wants the same thing, plus she wants him to be available to live near her heart." David also explained. Chris wrote on another paper, throwing it in to potion.

"Wow this potion packs one hell of a punch. Just one more thing..." Chris thought out loud. He wrote something on a paper about binding Wyatt's powers and threw it into the potion, hoping that in doing so, it would allow David to persuade the girls that what they want is to bind Wyatt's powers. _"Magical Pheromones, nice."_ He thought when he spotted them on the table. He added the whole bottle of those into the potion as well.

David glowed and twitched one last time before Chris lead him back downstairs to the girls. Everyone was sitting around the table and they had started to pass around dishes of food.

"Hey, we saved some seats for you guys." Phoebe said. "You can sit over by Piper, David."

There was a seat open by Piper and one open by Phoebe. "Why don't I sit here." He said, taking the seat next to Phoebe. She gave him a curious look. "I'm here for you Phoebe, not off in some far away land doing business. "

"I like the sound of that." Phoebe said blushing.

"You shouldn't have to hide your secret." He also said and than he turned to Paige. "You can openly practice your magic in front of me. I won't make you feel like you have to constantly suppress it."

Paige smiled as Piper was starting to get a little angry. David got up and started to massage Paige's shoulders. "Oh that feels wonderful." Paige said, really getting into the moment.

Piper smacked Paige in the arm. "Hey, get your own gift." She snarled.

"Is this something demonic?" Darryl asked Chris, as the sisters continued to fight for David's affection.

"No, it's something messed up." He replied softly. Things were not exactly going as Chris would have liked them to.

"He's mine." Piper said, trying to pry David away from Paige.

"But I made him." Paige replied. She picked up a chunk of ham and threw it at Piper, but Piper used her power to freeze it before it hit her. She than grabbed it and threw it right back. Paige reacted with her power though. "Ham." She said, engulfing it in orbs and aiming it away from her. It struck Phoebe smack in the center of the face.

"That's it." Phoebe said. She scooped up a handful of potatoes and whipped it through the air at Paige, striking the lower part of her face. The girls were now in an all out food war.

"I think we should go." Sheila said to Chris. She started to rise from her seat.

"I think that's a good idea." Chris replied. He never wanted them to come over in the first place.

"Ok, well tell the girls we said thanks for dinner." Darryl said, taking his wife's hand. He lead her out of the manor, trying to avoid being struck by food.

"This is not supposed to be happening." Chris said to David. "Get them to bind Wyatt's powers now."

Wyatt stood near an endless pit in the underworld. It wasn't very big, but it was hard to miss. Hot flames seemed to flow out of it, almost like steam would flow out of a geyser. Wyatt wasn't sure that the pit was endless because anyone that Wyatt had seen thrown into the pit burned instantly. He had put a few demons through the fire of the pit, as well as a few people that Chris may have deemed innocent. He had had good reason in burning them though, or so he thought.

This flaming 'geyser' was one of Wyatt's favorite places in the underworld. He felt himself mesmerized by the flames every time he was near it. He liked the warmth of the flames and the color. They had a blueish tint to them, with red highlights, amongst the usual orange glow. This was his place to think, his sanctuary. Much like his father stood atop the Golden Gate Bridge sensing for evil in the mortal world, Wyatt stood here sensing for enemies in the underworld.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the demons that were after little Wyatt. He had just saved him earlier from one of the demons. Technically, he had actually saved himself. He knew the demon was part of a demonic cult and he was hoping that if he focused hard enough, he could find where they were in the underworld and vanquish them before they could attack again.

Wyatt's eyes opened. He knew where the cult was. He contemplated getting his brother as backup, but quickly decided against it. He didn't want to seem weak and he figured he could handle the demons on his own.

"Leo." Phoebe called. She was sitting in the attic with, Chris , David, and her sisters. Wyatt was sitting in a playpen in the middle of the attic playing with some toys.

"Leo." Piper called out.

Leo orbed in next to the playpen wondering what the sisters wanted. He looked around and they were each covered in some kind of food. "What's going on?" He asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Chris replied. "The sisters have something to tell you."

He looked at them all suspiciously. "We've all agreed to bind Wyatt's powers." Phoebe said to him.

Leo's eyes got big as his face filled with panic. "What? You can't be serious." He replied angrily.

"They have never been more serious in their lives." David said.

Leo looked over at David. "I wasn't talking to you." He looked back at the girls. "I can't let you do this."

Three demons shimmered into the attic, all wearing the same black robes as the other demons that had attacked. Wyatt's shield had raised around him and Leo. One of the demons pulled out a small scepter, which Piper had recognized instantly as the 'metal rod thingy' she had described to Chris. It was aimed at Wyatt and his eyes glowed red for a moment and then, Leo was forced backwards away from him. His shield had repelled him. The three demons walked into Wyatt's shield as Piper tried to blow them up. Wyatt's shield had protected them though. "He's one of us now." One of the demons said with content. The three demons shimmered out with Wyatt.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper asked angrily.

* * *

The demons appeared in the underworld. One of the demons grabbed Wyatt, holding him up for the others to see. He pulled Wyatt down, setting him on an alter in the middle of their lair. Another demon brought over a toddler sized black robe. They put Wyatt in it. "Now that our leader is back we can finally rise again and claim our rightful place in the underworld." One of the demons said.

"I always hoped this day would come." The other demon said.

"Not so fast." A furious Wyatt said to the demons. They both turned to him, wondering why the baby had not put up his shield for protection.

"Who are you?" The first demon asked, as others began to surround them.

"Well, you see..." Wyatt started as the demons formed energy balls. "He's me and I'm not your leader." The demons were poised with their energy balls, ready to unleash them. Wyatt put out his hands, sending a wave of energy at a handful of the demons, turning them to dust. The other demons took a step back, frightful of such a strong power. "Throw those energy balls at me and you'll all die." He snarled.

In the attic of the manor, Piper , Paige, and Phoebe had all surrounded Chris. They practically had him cornered. He took a step back. "They took my son." Piper said angrily.

"And this is my fault?" Chris asked, trying to back further away.

"The magical pheromones wore off after the demons got Wyatt." Paige said. They had already sent David out of the room so they could talk with Chris. "Right after David had seemingly put us under his little spell and convinced us that WE wanted to bind Wyatt's powers."

"That's a bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" Phoebe asked Chris.

"Come on, Leo." Chris pleaded. "A little help here."

"I'm sorry Chris, but you tricked them." Leo said. "I can't help you out of this one."

"I was trying to protect Wyatt, something you guys should have been doing instead of that stupid dinner." Chris replied, trying to defend himself.

"You didn't have to trick us." Piper said.

"You saw him." Chris said to her. "Do you really want him to become that in the future? That's why I came back here, to keep him from turning evil."

"And what, he picked on you in the future, picked on your family?" Piper asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Chris answered truthfully for once, though not giving his mother all of the exact details. "He's killed helpless people in my future and I came to stop that."

"By getting rid of Wyatt's powers?" Leo asked.

"That wasn't really the plan, but..." Chris tried to reply.

Piper cut him off. "Just stop. I don't want to hear anymore. I am gonna get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you ever again."

"You don't mean that." Chris shot back. He couldn't believe his own mother was saying that to him.

"Yes, I do." Piper said sternly. "Just get out."

"But I can help get Wyatt back." He argued.

"Haven't you already helped enough?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Look, you can hate me later, but we have to get Wyatt back and I know how." Chris said.

"And how is that?" Piper asked angrily. She hated him right now, wished she could use her power on him.

"The demons reversed his morality, that's why his shield repels you and protects them now." Chris explained.

"And your point is?" Leo asked, not understanding what Chris was trying to explain.

"His shield goes up around me and since they've reversed his morality..." Chris was interrupted.

"You should be able to get near him." Leo finished, understanding what he was getting at.

"Yes." Chris confirmed his assumption.

"So he views you as a threat?" Piper asked, not really surprised. She was beginning to wonder herself if Chris was a threat. "We don't need your help Chris."

"I'm sorry." He said, before orbing out of the attic.

Chris appeared in the underworld only moments before the Charmed Ones. He felt a familiar presence with him. He turned and saw Wyatt unconscious on the floor. Two demons were tying his hands behind his back as the others surrounded little Wyatt.

"He has returned to us, to his rightful place." Someone who looked like a head demon started to say. The Charmed Ones orbed in and starting attacking before he could finish.

Piper exploded one demon and Phoebe kicked another. The head demon set Wyatt down on the altar, his shield raising up. Piper tried to run to him, but she was thrown back, landing on the floor. She rose to her feet as the head demon formed a fireball. "He protects me now." The demon said. Chris jumped the demon from behind, causing him to kill himself with his own fireball.

The other demons shimmered out, not wanting to lose their lives. Chris stood alone in Wyatt's shield. Phoebe went to untie adult Wyatt and see if he was alright. Piper had picked up the scepter. When the head demon had died, it fell from his robe, rolling outside of the shield. "You need to aim it at Wyatt and it should change him back." He said to her. She seemed leery of doing so. "Trust me."

She aimed the scepter at Wyatt and his eyes glowed just like they had before. His shield went down and she rushed towards him, taking him in her arms.

"How come he didn't raise his shield back up for you?" Paige asked curiously.

He turned to Paige. "I don't know. Looks like he at least trusts me now." Chris replied.

Adult Wyatt rose to his feet slowly. He couldn't believe that a couple of mediocre demons had actually managed to get the best of him. He gazed around spotting almost his entire family. He saw his baby self in Piper's arms and assumed that they had taken out the rest of the demons. He walked over to Chris, grabbing him by the arm. "We need to talk." He said, orbing out with him.

They appeared at the beach. Chris freed himself of Wyatt's grasp and stepped away. He had never dark orbed before and it gave him an eery feeling that he never wanted to have again. He couldn't really place what the feeling was. He felt cold and hot at the same time, fire and ice. He felt a wave of nausea and blackness entering his heart, moving throughout his body. "What do you want and why are we at the beach?"

Wyatt stood silently for a moment, letting the ocean breeze wash over him. His head turned to Chris. "Why are Mom and Dad taking a little break? Why is Dad an Elder? What the hell have you done?" Wyatt asked, bombarding his little brother with questions.

"That doesn't matter right now." Chris replied, looking out over the horizon. The sun was starting to set and the moon was slowly rising up over the water.

"Like hell it doesn't." Wyatt stammered. "What have you done?"

"Look, I didn't mean to split up Mom and Dad." Chris said, trying to defend himself. "But I needed Dad to become an Elder so it would make way for me to be the Charmed Ones white lighter. That was the only way I could get close enough to you, to get close enough to save you."

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't need saving?" Wyatt asked, rolling his eyes.

"I won't give up on you." Chris argued.

"You destroyed The Order and saved the younger version of me, but I didn't change. Clearly, I am meant to be this way." Wyatt tried to explain.

"No, you're not. Obviously, someone else got to you and changed you." Chris replied. No matter how much Wyatt would try to convince him, he would not give up on trying to save his brother. He would even die if it meant saving his brother.

Wyatt sighed in frustration, assuming he would never get it through his brother's thick skull that he was the way he was by choice. No demon had anything to do with it. In his frustration, he pushed at Chris, causing him to fall forward and land in the wet sand. A wave came up the shore, crashing into him.

He struggled for a moment, waiting for the wave to retreat. He stood up, his clothes sopping wet. A memory came to him. He remembered the last time he had been on the beach with Wyatt. It was a family day, though it had been only their mother that was with them. He had begged his father to be there, but he had claimed to have more pressing matters at hand.

Piper had made a picnic lunch to take with. Wyatt couldn't wait to get into the water, but Chris touched one toe to the water and pulled it back quickly. The water felt like ice to him and he had refused to get in. Wyatt came out of the water, walking over to get a snack from the blanket that Piper had laid out on the sand. Then, he walked up slowly behind Chris and pushed him into an oncoming wave. Chris had screamed as the water rushed over his skin, nearly freezing him. "Mom." He had shoutedfuriously."Wyatt pushed me into the water."Piper had just smiled and told him to push back, so Chris did just that and they spent the rest of the day enjoying the water together.

"Why'd you do that?" Chris asked, feeling the same way he had when Wyatt had done that to him when they were kids.

"Sometimes I wish we were kids again, wish we were still innocent." Wyatt said, feeling vulnerable to his emotions.

He didn't really answer Chris' question, though his brother had accepted it as an answer. "Me too." Chris replied as he took his shirt off and scrunched it in his hand, ringing the water out of it.

They both stood quietly as the sun finished setting and the world turned to darkness. The moon was big and bright, somewhat lighting the beach and the ocean before them. Neither brother dared to speak, as they weren't really sure of what to even say.

The next morning, Leo had orbed up to the Golden Gate Bridge and found Chris sitting there, looking over the city. "Great place to think isn't it?" He asked, bringing Chris out of his thoughts.

It was, in fact, a great place to think. As he sat above the city he had actually been thinking about Wyatt and their encounter on the beach the night before. "What do you want?" Chris asked back.

"Just to talk." Leo explained. "Trust is a precious commodity. Once you lose it, it's pretty hard to get it back."

"What, did you read that out of a fortune cookie?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass, it doesn't help your cause." Leo replied.

"My cause? Pretty much screwed that up don't you think." He said as he was starting to feel hopeless.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"Are you saying you still trust me." Chris replied, getting to his feet.

"It's not my trust that matters." Leo explained. "It's the sisters."

"I know, so what do I do?" He asked, hoping Leo could give him some advice.

"Just be straight with them." Leo suggested. "Don't manipulate them even if it is for the right reason. And for what it's worth, I do still trust you. You did save my son from turning evil, didn't you."

"For now." Chris replied, turning away from Leo. His mind started to drift back into it's thoughts. He knew that there was still goodness in Wyatt's heart, he could sense it last night when he was on the beach with him. For once, Wyatt had actually felt like his brother again, like the one he had considered his best friend as a child, his savior, and his protector. If there was still good in Wyatt's heart, than he could be changed, he could be saved.

* * *

**Hope you all like the little scene near the end with Wyatt and Chris. It was one of my favorite parts to write for this section of the season. Comments are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my latest update. Thanks to all who left comments on the last update...I'm glad to see that some of you are enjoying my little rewrite. I do not own Charmed!**

Wyatt spent the next couple of weeks trying to avoid his brother. He had allowed a moment with him that shouldn't have happened. He allowed himself to feel again, to be completely vulnerable in front his of his brother. He knew he would regret it, but it felt nice to just sit back and enjoy his brother's presence. He felt like he had when he was a child, before his life was consumed with power, with magic.

He had spent his time searching the underworld for any kind of threats against Chris. He knew that many demons were plotting against him for tearing up the underworld while trying to find demons for the Charmed Ones to vanquish. He was also checking up on rumors he had heard about a being of good that was after his baby self.

Wyatt didn't care as much about his baby self as he did for his baby brother. As it was, he was unsure if his baby brother would even be born into the world. Chris had split Piper and Leo up so he could become the Charmed Ones white lighter, so he could better protect Wyatt. Well, if Piper didn't get pregnant in the next few weeks, Chris might be lost forever.

Wyatt had been spying on a group of demons in some catacombs of the underworld, listening in as they plotted against his brother. They were a group of swarm demons. Wyatt had recognized them from the future, as their brown leather clothes and dark masks hadn't changed much over the years.

"That white lighter of theirs had them take out our biggest hive." One of the swarm demons said angrily. "How are we supposed to rise up to power now?"

"Forget that, I say we attack that white lighter and make him pay for what he's done." Another one replied.

Another swarm demon walked up to them. "I just may have a plan to annihilate that white lighter." He informed them.

Wyatt moved forward, showing himself to the demons. He had the urge to turn them each into flames, but he knew better than to do that. They would just multiply. He had to kill their king in order to kill them.

The three swarm demons turned to him and aimed fireballs in his direction. They released, but Wyatt was quick to react. He orbed out of place and reformed behind the demons. They turned back to him surprised, as he thrust out his arms. The demons froze in place, though they didn't stay frozen for long. "Damn it." Wyatt cursed under his breath. He had hoped to freeze them and unfreeze just their heads, so he could figure out where their king was. It was a technique that his mother had taught him when he first gained the power to 'freeze' things as a child.

One of the demons formed a fireball and sent it at Wyatt. He avoided it barely and turned his head as it whizzed passed his eyes. He didn't blame the demons for retaliating against him, but he was starting to get furious as more fireballs headed his way. He continued to dodge them, finally deciding to just orb out of harms way.

He had orbed into another catacomb, hoping to avoid anymore swarm demons. He was out to find their king. If he destroyed their king, he would destroy the one with the plans to attack his brother. He walked around aimlessly, as if going in circles. Everything looked the same. _"This is so pointless."_ He thought.

Wyatt walked around the corner, assuming he was headed around in a circle again. This time, he had to stop himself mid-step and fall back a few steps. He had finally found the king and several of his minions. This was a much smaller hive than Piper and her sisters had recently vanquished.

He stood for a moment contemplating what his next move was going to be, but there was no need to contemplate. He would just run in, hands blazing out to vanquish the foul demon and that is just what he did. Once the king was gone, the other demons disappeared with him. Wyatt took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. One more threat against his brother had been taken out of the picture.

Chris sat on an old Victorian type of chair, made of what seemed to be rosewood. There were carvings on the wood of leaves and vines. There was a rose carved into the top piece on the back of the chair. Red fabric covered the seat and backing of the chair and there was a strip on each arm of the chair. For some reason, Chris was taking in each detail of the old chair and it's pair sitting across the table from him.

He was in an old shop that wreaked of incense, as if they were lit merely to distract from the musty smell of the shop. An older woman walked out from the back of the store. She wore a white peasant shirt with a green skirt that flowed to the floor. Her messy light brown curls were pulled behind her head in a low pony tail. She had gray streaks throughout the chaos of her thick hair.

She spoke with what Chris assumed was an Indian or middle eastern accent. He wasn't entirely sure though. "You must be Christopher." She said, sitting in the chair across from him. "I am Madame Serena."

"It's nice to meet you." Chris replied.

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you as well." She said back to him. "You don't have a lot of time left do you?"

"How do you know that?" He asked curiously.

"It is a fortune teller you seek, is it not? I can see into your future and it looks grim." She said bleakly, staring straight into his eyes.

He turned away, her brown eyes giving him an eery feeling. "I came here from the future and I messed with my family." He started explaining.

"And now you are unsure if you have a place in the future?" She asked, almost reading his mind.

"Yeah, that's it. I need to know when my conception date is, because if my Mom isn't pregnant by then, I may not have a future. I could just fade away I guess." He finished explaining.

"You're worried that you will fade away before your task is complete." Madame Serena said. "I am seeing a dark future and if you don't complete your task, we should all have cause for worry."

"Look, I don't need you to analyze things. I just need to know if you can tell me when my conception date is so I can get my Mom pregnant." He argued, feeling frustration wash over him.

"We mustn't rush things, Christopher. If you are not patient, I can not help you." She replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry." He said, calming himself.

"Now how is it you plan on getting your mother pregnant? She isn't with your father now." She asked curiously. He wasn't sure how she knew that, but didn't question her this time.

"I haven't thought of that yet." He answered her. He had to get his parents back together in order for himself to be conceived, but he had no idea as to how he was going to do so.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you split them up." She said, causing him to show anger on his face. He didn't reply though, for fear of saying something he would regret. "You only have a few weeks to either complete your task or fade away. In less than one months time, destiny will chose your fate."

"So your saying that no matter what I do, I only have a few weeks?" He asked, not completely understanding what she was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I can say no more." She replied. She grabbed a piece of paper from a table behind her and wrote something on it. "Here, take this." She held out the paper as she stood from the table.

Chris stood, taking the paper from her. He looked down on it, seeing only a date written on it and assumed it was his conception date. It puzzled him though, because the date was far later than he had expected, far later than a few weeks. He looked up at her. "Thank you." He replied, wondering if the date was even legitimate.

Chris walked out of the old shop and found an alley so he could orb away. He appeared in a cave in the underworld. He found a demon standing over a brewing potion. The demon was dressed in a black cloak. He approached the demon slowly, not wanting to alarm it. The demon looked up surprised and put his hand out, as if ready to defend himself with one of his powers.

Chris put his hands up in defense and stepped back. "Whoa, I'm here to help you, Zirk."

The demon, Zirk, eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know you, yet you seem to know me. Why is that?" He asked bringing his hand back down.

"We've crossed paths in the future." Chris replied.

"You're from the future?" He asked even more suspiciously. Chris nodded but refrained from saying anymore. "And how is it you think you can help me?"

"Well, I'm here to make a bargain with you." Chris explained. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small vile. "I have something you need and you can have it in exchange for helping me with something." He held out the vile for Zirk to see, but pulled it away quickly.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"It's wraith essence." Chris replied.

Zirk laughed. "I don't need any wraith essence. None of my potions call for it." He said.

"The potion your working on, it's supposed to bend others to your will, right?" Chris asked.

"Well, demons, yes." Zirk answered. "But I've never been able to get it to work properly."

"That's because you are missing one key ingredient." Chris explained, knowing full well that the potion only worked on demons. He wouldn't be helping him with his potion if it bended the will of innocent people.

"And how do you know that?" He asked curiously.

"Because in the future, you gave up on your little potion. Someone I know found the potion and figured out it's flaws. It was missing one key ingredient." Chris also explained. He help up the vile of wraith essence. Then, he set it on the table in front of the demon. He wasn't about to tell him that it was Wyatt who had corrected the potion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zirk asked, reaching for the vile.

"Because in exchange, I need to borrow one of your powers. I need you to scan someone, see if maybe you can figure out what possibly turns him evil in the future." Chris said.

"You're sure this wraith essence is my missing ingredient for this potion?" Zirk asked, before agreeing to help Chris.

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"Fine, I will help you." He replied.

"_Chris, we have a situation."_ Chris heard in the back of his mind. His head turned away from Zirk as he focused on who was calling him. "I have to go, I'll call you when I need you." He said as he turned into orbs.

He appeared in the manor, next to Leo. Leo had been the one who called him, which made Chris suspicious. Usually it was the sister's who called, but after his last encounter with them, they had claimed they didn't want to see him again. "What's going on?" He asked Leo.

"We need you to keep an eye on Wyatt for us. There's a situation at magic school that we have to take care of." Leo explained.

"But I can't..." Chris started to argue.

"Thanks." Leo said. He was already walking up the stairs to a doorway on the landing.

Chris had never seen the doorway there before. He had heard of magic school in the future, but there was never a doorway to the school in the manor. In his future, the school had been overrun by demons and he had learned to avoid it altogether.

Chris glanced around the main floor of the house, seeing no one. He closed his eyes, trying to sense if someone else was in the house. No one besides Wyatt had been there with him. "Zirk." He called out. He waited a moment for the demon to appear in the manor. "Zirk." He tried again. The demon wasn't responding. Chris was never alone with Wyatt, so he figured that this would be the best time for Zirk to scan Wyatt for any evil.

After pacing the manor for over a half an hour, Chris was beginning to get frustrated. Zirk was not answering his call and he couldn't just leave Wyatt alone in the manor, so he could orb down to Zirk and see what was keeping him. The baby monitor was sitting on the coffee table in the living room and Chris heard some faint noises. Wyatt must have been waking up. He decided to give up on calling Zirk and headed up to check on his brother.

He walked into Wyatt's room, finding the little guy wide awake. As he approached the crib, he saw someone forming in the corner of the room. "Sorry I took so long, wanted to test out my potion with the wraith essence." Zirk said, walking towards the crib.

"Fine." Chris said. "Can you just get on with it?"

"Of course." Zirk said.

"Ok, Wyatt, he's gonna do a little test on you." Chris said to reassure his brother. "He's not going to hurt you so there's no need for your shield." The baby just looked up at him blankly. He didn't raise his shield though.

Zirk reached his hands over the crib as he tried to think of where he had heard the name, Wyatt, before. It didn't dawn on him that he was in the home of the infamous Charmed Ones or that this was one of their children. A red glow flowed out of his hands and struck Wyatt, causing the baby no harm or pain.

Not a moment later, Zirk had suddenly burst into flames. Chris whirled around, searching for the one that vanquished him. His eyes fell on Wyatt. "What was he doing to me?" Wyatt asked with concern.

"Nothing bad, I swear." Chris answered. "You didn't have to vanquish him."

"You had a demon looming over my crib and you're saying I didn't have to vanquish him?" Wyatt said, anger flowing out of him with the tone of his voice.

"He wasn't hurting you, just trying to scan for evil." Chris explained.

Leo and Paige walked into the room in search of Chris. They needed his help with something. "What's going on here?" Leo asked curiously when he spotted his adult son in the room with Chris.

"Nothing." Wyatt replied before orbing out.

Chris was glad that Leo and Paige hadn't walked in and saw Zirk. They would have been furious with him. "Wyatt and I were just talking." Chris lied. "What's up?"

"We need you to go and find Phoebe for us." Paige said. "I have students to wrangle up and Piper doesn't want Wyatt to have two headless parents."

"Wait, headless?" Chris asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"It's a long story." Leo said. "We need Phoebe though and your the only one that can get her."

"Ok, if you say so." Chris replied. He walked out of the room and headed to the doorway on the landing of the stairs. He walked through, entering magic school for the first time. It was much nicer than he thought it had been, though when he usually pictured it, he pictured it's halls with demons running a muck in them.

He walked around aimlessly through the halls searching for Phoebe. He came to a large room, which had floor to ceiling book shelves. There was a vast array of magic books and historical books lining the shelves. Chris was very impressed when he glanced at a few of the titles. _"Focus."_ He thought to himself. _"I'm not here to browse books."_ He continued walking, finally finding a small room that almost seemed to be concealed from the rest of the school.

When he entered, the room seemed to be more like a cave than an actual room. A woman with long dark hair sat on the ground watching Phoebe. He glanced at Phoebe and she seemed to be in a premonition or vision of some kind. "Phoebe." He said softly, trying to get her attention. She didn't answer. "Phoebe, can you hear me?" He asked. "We need your help." Her eyes started to open as she came out of her vision. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, am I?" She asked, looking towards the woman, shaman who sat across from her.

"You tell me, what did you see?" The Shaman asked.

"I saw children and my child." She explained. "And a life without demons. Is that even possible?"

"With your powers you know by now what is truth and what is not." The shaman replied. "Embrace those powers again, embrace your path and it will lead you there."

"You don't know how much you have given me." Phoebe said, feeling very grateful for what the shaman had helped her to see.

"You should go, use your powers to help save our school." The shaman said.

Phoebe and Chris walked out into the hall of magic school. "So what do you need my help with?" She asked. "Is everything ok."

"Well, other than Piper being headless..." Chris trailed off. "I'm not entirely sure what's going on."

They both made their way back into the manor and down to Paige, Leo, and Gideon. "Piper's missing." Paige said. "Or her head is anyways."

"What?" Phoebe and Chris said at the same time.

"Well, the good news is that she is here somewhere." Paige replied.

"If one of the students took her, I can't sense which one it is." Gideon said.

"Maybe I can." Phoebe said, walking passed Gideon. "Thanks to your wolf." She approached the group of students standing frozen in the sun room. Paige had brought them there to try and figure out which student might have been the one to conjure the headless horseman.

Chris stood back, feeling helpless. He didn't know all that much about what was going on anyways. Leo and Gideon stood back and watched. Paige waited anxiously for Phoebe to get a read on one of the students. She knew they had to hurry to get back Piper's head.

Before Phoebe had even stepped into the room with the students, she felt emotion surging through her. She was feeling a lot of pain and anger. Someone was craving for revenge. She wasn't sure what they wanted revenge for. "I can sense pain and anger, a lot of anger. They want revenge." She said. "Do any of them hate the school?"

"They're teenagers. They all hate school." Paige replied. She pointed to one of the students. "He's a conjurer."

Phoebe stepped closer to the conjurer. "No, it's not him," She said. She took a few steps over and stood in front of another student. "But who's this guy?"

"A telepath." Paige answered.

"Yeah, he's telepathing a whole lot of rage right now." Phoebe explained.

The student, Zachary, started moving as the other students remained still. "Well, look who just solved the case." He mocked.

"Zachary?" Gideon questioned curiously.

"Surprise." He replied just before disappearing from sight.

"Where'd he go?" Chris asked.

"That wasn't Zachary." Leo explained. "That was an astral projection."

Gideon stood in disbelief. "He doesn't have that power." He informed Leo.

"No, but a teacher here does." Paige said. "And Herman's a conjurer, and Piper can freeze."

"He's using his telepathay to tap into other people's powers." Phoebe explained.

"So where's the real Zachary?" Leo asked curiously, knowing that wherever he was, Piper must have been as well.

"He must be at school with Piper." Paige thought out loud.

"But why?" Chris asked. "What does he want with her?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I have no idea. We should go after her."

"What about the headless horseman?" Leo asked.

"Well, keep an eye out for it, but you should stay here." Paige suggested.

"Especially you, Gideon." Phoebe suggested. "I was feeling some really strong vibes against you, so we don't want to send you into the lions den."

"Alright. Just be careful." Gideon said.

"Chris, can you go and check on Wyatt?" Leo asked, so he could be alone with Gideon.

"Yeah, sure." He walked towards the stairs and headed up to his brother's room. When he walked in the room, he was surprised to see his adult brother again. Adult Wyatt was sitting in the rocker in the corner of the room. "What do you want now?" He asked upon seeing him.

"I just came to check on myself." Wyatt replied. Chris looked in the crib and little Wyatt was sleeping soundly.

"Don't trust me to take care of you, is that it?" Chris asked.

"Well, you did have a demon in my room earlier." Wyatt said, his arms crossed over his chest. "I have some thing to talk to you about."

Chris turned to him and walked over, leaning on the dresser. "What's that?" He inquired.

"Supposedly, there has been a being of good snooping down in the underworld, trying to make deals with demons." Wyatt explained.

"Who would be doing that and what are these deals for?" Chris asked.

"I can't get a name out of any demons or even what kind of being we might be up against.." Wyatt answered. Wyatt knew that the being of good was out to harm his baby self, but he hated to admit that to Chris. It would mean admitting to his brother that maybe he was accurate with his assumptions, that maybe he was correct in thinking someone had gotten to him as a toddler and changed him somehow. He didn't want to lie to Chris though. "I think whoever it is, is after me...or him." He motioned to the crib.

Chris wanted to give Wyatt an _I told you so_, but he resisted from doing so. He knew it was hard for Wyatt to admit that someone may have actually been after his baby self. "So, I have been looking in the wrong place this whole time?" Chris asked. He assumed he wasn't going to find a being of good in the underworld, unless he was one of the demons that the being was trying to make a deal with.

"I over heard a few demons mentioning this being of good trying to make deals in the underworld to take out the Charmed offspring, but I haven't been able to get any actual evidence." Wyatt replied. "So, you may still be looking for a demon. I just don't know."

Chris thought he heard Paige downstairs and turned his head, trying to listen. If it was Paige, she had to have Phoebe and Piper with her too. "I think the sisters are back."

"From where?" Wyatt asked.

"Magic School." He answered. He stood straight, leaning away from the dresser. He started walking out of the room. Wyatt followed, though he wasn't anxious to confront his Mother and Aunts. When they got downstairs, they only saw two people. Wyatt recognized one of them, but was unaware of what had been going on throughout the day.

"Evil? You think the teachers are evil?" Gideon said, laying on the floor with a dagger frozen mid-air at his throat. Zachary stood in front of Gideon with his arm out firmly, levitating the dagger.

"They are when they keep me here against my wishes." Zachary cried. "They take me away from my home, my family. Without even thinking about what I want."

Chris waved his arm out, sending the dagger across the room. Zachary turned to face him, his anger only escalating further. "This has nothing to do with you." He said to both brothers with an energy ball forming in his hands.

"_I think he's channeling one of your powers." _Chris said to Wyatt telepathically, hoping that Zachary couldn't hear him speaking with his own power of telepathy. Wyatt didn't respond. He simply stood, seemingly mesmerized by his own energy ball swirling in Zachary's hand.

Gideon rose to his feet. "Zachary, just calm down."

He turned his head to Gideon. "No, you're going to pay for what you've done to me, for keeping me from my family." He screamed.

Wyatt saw an opening to react against the student. Zachary had turned his head away from them, not really focusing on the energy ball that he held. Wyatt whipped his hand out, throwing an energy ball at the one in Zachary's hand. It struck it and they both surged for a moment and thrust an energy out from them. The energy struck Zachary and pushed him backwards, falling to the floor. His head hit hard, causing him to go unconscious instantly. It wasn't really Wyatt's intention to harm him, but he had to disable him to keep him from hurting anyone. Plus, he hated how he had mocked him with his own power. "No one uses my own powers against me." Wyatt sneered.

Gideon looked at Wyatt curiously, not sure of who the blonde haired man actually was. There was something dark about the man standing before him. He bent down to check on Zachary and looked up at Wyatt. "Who are you?"

"I don't think you need to worry about who I am." Wyatt replied. He didn't feel the need to introduce himself to Gideon. He knew Gideon in the future and despised the Elder. He was the one who had always kept his father away so much when he and Chris were children. It wasn't so much an issue for Wyatt, because Leo had always tried to be there for him. Chris was the one who had suffered the most from his father being away so often. Gideon always seemed to give off a bad vibe in Wyatt's opinion. While Wyatt seemed to be wreaking havoc on the world of the future, Gideon was nowhere to be seen. Other Elders had tried to stop Wyatt, but not Gideon. He had seemed to have run off and hidden himself away somewhere. "I'll talk with you later." Wyatt said, turning to Chris. He dark orbed out immediately, as the doorway on the landing of the stairs opened and revealed the sisters.

Gideon wasn't very surprised to see the man dark orbing out, as he did give off an appearance of being evil.. He looked the sisters, curious to know what had happened at magic school.

Piper looked down at Chris. "Was that Wyatt?" She asked. He had always seemed to orb out before she could talk with him. She didn't understand why, considering she was his mother.

"Yeah." Chris replied.

"Why doesn't that boy ever stick around?" Paige said. The sister's made their way downstairs, gasping when they saw Zachary unconscious on the floor.

Gideon thought about the man that had orbed out. Piper had asked if that was Wyatt. Why would she be asking if that were Wyatt? Wyatt was a baby. _"Perhaps he is from the future."_ Gideon thought to himself, nearly forgetting about Zachary. He knew that Chris had come from the future, though he still was unsure of who Chris actually was.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, bending down to check on Zachary.

"He tried to attack me. It's alright though." Gideon assured them. "I'll get him back to magic school and talk with him." He reached down to the boy and touched him, orbing out with him.

* * *

**Someone at the Charmed Sons wanted to know that since Wyatt is essentially evil, why was he mad about a demon being in his room? In case any of you have the same question, let me just clarify it for you. He wasn't mad about a demon in his room. He was more mad because Chris was supposed to be protecting him (his baby self), yet he had brought a demon into his room. Any who...hope you like the update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Here it is for you. Thanks for all the comments, they are greatly appreciated. I do not owned Charmed or any of it's characters.**

After Gideon had dealt with Zachary, he sat in his office pondering who the tall blonde man had been at the manor. Piper made some sort of reference to Wyatt when she had seen him orb out. If that man was Wyatt, it had only confirmed his suspicions.

Gideon had rallied to allow Leo and Piper to marry. They had both proved that they could handle their relationship while still focusing on their magical duties. Once he had learned of the prophecy about a twice blessed child, he began to grow weary. When Piper had given birth to that child, fear came over him. In his opinion, no one should ever have as much power as little Wyatt had and he suspected that Wyatt would grow to abuse his power and become corrupted. If that man at the manor was Wyatt, than his suspicions were, in fact, confirmed. The man seemed dark and evil, like someone who had been corrupted by his own power.

Gideon rose from his chair and walked over to a curtain that lined one of his office walls. He pulled it back and sat on a chair in front of the wall. He looked up at a mirror that hung on the wall and saw a familiar face. Most would assume that he was merely looking at his own reflection, but there was something different about the person in the mirror, something darker.

Gideon spoke, essentially to himself, though it was a seemingly different version of himself. "We may have a situation." He said.

The man sat in his own version of magic school, a version in a world that was the complete opposite of of the one that the other Gideon sat in. "Yes, I am aware." He replied. "A good version of Wyatt Halliwell may have come from the future, though I can't figure out why."

"I suspect it has something to do with the Charmed Ones white lighter." Gideon said. "They seemed to know each other."

"Well, he is from the future." The other Gideon replied. "There is still much we don't know about him though."

"Yes, but he seems to be focusing on protecting baby Wyatt." Gideon said.

"Protecting him from us." The other one assumed.

"Ah, but he doesn't know we are after Wyatt. If he did, he would have come after us already." Gideon replied.

"That must be why he has been sending the Charmed Ones after so many beings of good or demons, in your world. He's trying to find out who is after baby Wyatt." The other explained.

There was a knock on the office door. "That must be Sigmund." Each Gideon said at the same time. They both reached for the curtain, pulling it back into place.

"Come in." Gideon said, raising from his chair.

The door opened and Sigmund walked in. "What did you want to speak to me about, sir?" He asked curiously.

"It's about Wyatt." Gideon explained. "I think an adult Wyatt, an evil Wyatt, has come from the future."

"An evil Wyatt?" Sigmund asked, surprised. "That must mean our plan to kill the boy fails."

"No." Gideon replied angrily. "It only means that we need to try all the more harder to get at baby Wyatt. We'll have to be a little quicker with our plans."

The Charmed Ones were used to people trying to kill them on a regular basis, they were even used to dying on a regular basis, but they had never had their heads chopped off before. That was a new situation for them and they had hoped it would never happen again. The sisters decided to spend an evening out so they could talk and bond with one another after they day they had just lived through.

Piper was still trying to cope with the fact that her son apparently turns evil in the future and terrorizes the city. Paige was trying to cope with Richard and his issues with magic. His use of magic was seemingly turning him into another person, a person she did not recognize. Phoebe was coping with the loss of her boyfriend, Jason. He was a good man, someone who treated her to the world and respected her. She had lied to him about her Wiccan side, kept it hidden from him and he deserved better than that. He had found out about her gifts when a spell went awry. She hadn't meant for him to find out that way and he didn't take well to the news. She was also coping with living in the manor once more.

Chris ventured into P3, heading towards the back room where he had been living for the last several months. He walked passed the girls, almost completely ignoring them. He was too tired to talk and he was starting to lose hope, starting to wonder if they would ever figure out who was after Wyatt. He closed the door behind him as he entered the room, trying to shut out the loud music of Ziggy Marley. It wasn't because he disliked the musician, but merely because he was not in the mood to listen to any music.

He sat down on the couch and pulled off his jacket, setting it on one of the crates next to the couch. The door opened slowly as the music began to pour in from the club. He looked up, catching sight of Phoebe's face as she peeked in the room. "Hey, can we talk." She said.

"I guess, what is it?" Chris asked back.

She pulled the rest of herself in the room, shutting out the sound as she closed the door behind her. "Well, I have a question for you and I need you to be completely honest with me, no lies."

Chris immediately became worried. He didn't know what she wanted to ask, but he was sure he could come up with a sufficient enough lie to answer the question with. He didn't like lying to any of the sisters, but sometimes he felt like he had no choice. "Ok, what's your question?" He asked.

"You swear you won't just tell me some sort of lie?" She asked, with a very serious look on her face. It seemed as though her question was a matter of life or death.

"I swear." He lied. It all depended on what the question was.

She looked into his green eyes as if she were starring straight into his soul. "Are you Wyatt's little brother?" She asked. While she was at magic school, she had seen a wolf that no one else was able to see. Gideon told her to follow her instincts and her instincts were telling her she needed to follow the wolf. Upon doing so, she was lead to a shaman and the shaman had aided her in seeing a small glimpse of the future, a good future. In that future, she was expecting a baby and Piper was trying to get Wyatt to share a toy with his younger brother. It was when she saw that vision, she began to piece together who Chris really was. He must have come from the future to save his own family, her family.

Chris sat on the couch silent for several moments before he finally answered Phoebe. He had assumed that he could come up with a sufficient enough lie to answer her question with, but this wasn't anything that he thought he could lie about. She knew the truth and he had no choice but to confirm her thoughts. "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time." He replied, answering honestly. Part of him hated that someone had found out his secret and part of him felt relieved that someone had actually known. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Phoebe starred at Chris, not really sure how to respond. In that moment, she was finally noticing how much Chris had resembled Piper. How is it that she had never seen it before, how is it that Piper had not noticed it before?

She was pulled from her thoughts when dark orbs filled the room. Both she and Chris turned to notice Wyatt orbing into the room. He looked around and was quite surprised to see Phoebe sitting with Chris. Phoebe gave Wyatt an interesting look. He wasn't sure what she meant by it. Then, she turned back to Chris. "So, you two are actually brothers." She said, almost as if she couldn't believe her own words.

"You finally told them?" Wyatt asked, before Chris could reply to Phoebe.

He looked up at Wyatt. "Not exactly. Phoebe's the only one that knows." Chris replied. He looked down at the floor. "I don't see why you care anyways."

"I didn't come here to watch you throw your life away." Wyatt replied, feeling anger wash over him.

"I'm not throwing my life away." Chris argued, looking up at his brother again. Anger was washing over him as well.

Phoebe always had a hard time getting a read on Chris with her empathy power, but she was feeling a lot of anger from Wyatt. His anger was laced with fear, fear for the life of his brother. Wyatt hadn't realized that Phoebe was an empath, as she hadn't gained that power in his future. If he had known, he may have tried to hide his emotions a bit more. "Why are you angry at Chris for coming back here?" She asked, looking at Wyatt. Her eyes seemed to burn into him.

His eyes were locked in hers and he felt as if he were unable to pull them away. He felt completely vulnerable to his emotions once again, just like he had on the beach when he was with Chris. "And how is it you know that?" He asked curiously. Clearly, his emotions were too obvious. He had to try and control himself.

"She's an empath now, Wyatt." Chris explained. Wyatt's eyes grew wide, as he took in the thought of Phoebe being an empath. He really had to control his emotions now.

"He's trying to save you, at least that's what he claims." Phoebe said. "How can you be mad at him for wanting to save you?"

Wyatt's anger came out again as he looked at his little brother. "I don't need saving." He argued, raising his voice.

"Why did you come here, Wyatt?" Phoebe asked, as she sensed his anger rising.

He turned to Phoebe. "I sensed he was in pain, that something or someone had hurt him." Wyatt answered. Feelings of sorrow and loss replaced his anger. "So, I came back here to save him, to keep him from getting himself killed."

"After all the crap you've put me through, I'm supposed to believe that you care all of a sudden?" Chris asked, raising his voice. "I'm supposed to believe that you want to protect me?"

Phoebe could read Wyatt like a book. She could sense how much Wyatt had really cared for Chris. She assumed, based on the way the brother's were talking to one another, that Wyatt had hurt Chris at some point, that he had done something horrible to lose his trust. It seemed from both of their appearances, that one brother had turned out good, while the other had let his powers consume him and drag him to the dark side. That aside, she could sense that Wyatt was terrified of losing his brother. "I don't know what's happened in the future," Phoebe said calmly. "But he does care about you, Chris."

Chris looked up at his brother, letting the anger seep out of him. He stared at Wyatt as if he were trying to see deep inside of him, to see the truth in what Phoebe had said. He remembered the necklace that Piper had found in the attic, his necklace. Wyatt had left it there. If Wyatt hadn't cared for him, why did he carry the necklace with him? Chris quickly pushed the thought away. If his brother had cared about him, why had he sent an assassin after him? Why had he sent countless demons after him? Those weren't things you did to someone you cared about.

"Chris." Phoebe said, trying to get his attention. He hadn't responded to what she had said.

He looked up at her. "You don't know the things he's done to me, to our family." Chris finally replied softly. Phoebe's face filled with fear as she thought of what Wyatt might have done to his own brother and family. Chris looked back at Wyatt, wishing he could trust him like he had when they were kids. After all that had happened between them in the future, trust was not going to come easily. The belief that Wyatt had really cared for him, was not going to come easily.

Remorse over took Wyatt as he thought of some of the things he had done to his brother, to his own family. He had watched as demons killed his aunt Phoebe and stood back, doing nothing to stop it. He had killed his own cousin because she was merely in the way. He had tried to harm Chris on many occasions, even tried to kill him for going against him. He had changed the world for Chris, yet Chris refused to except the world that he had created. He had gone against him, tried to stop him and that was why Wyatt had seemingly been out to hurt his own brother. He was merely trying to get him to see his ways of thinking, to accept his world and be at his side, just as he was as a child. When he had finally realized that he would never get his brother back, never get his best friend back, he had sent Bianca to kill him and it was something he had regretted ever since.

Wyatt looked at Phoebe and than turned his head to Chris. His eyes were watery, as if he were on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Christopher." He said with a shaky voice, before orbing out of the room.

"He's sorry?" Chris questioned angrily. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"It's obvious that you two have issues, but he can't fake what he's feeling." Phoebe said. "I can read him, though I've never really been able to read you."

"Well, I don't care what he feels." Chris replied. "It doesn't change what he's done."

* * *

Chris had spent the last week trying to verify his conception date. He had met with Madame Serena the week before, but he wanted to double check the date she had given him. So, he had visited a few other fortune tellers and oracles, even a soothsayer. They had all given him a strict time line, one that didn't match up with the date that Madame Serena had given him.

As he walked out of the shop of yet another fortune teller, he pulled out the paper that Madame Serena had given him. He looked at the date once more, wondering if there was some kind of significance in it. He looked closer, realizing that he had read the date all wrong. Her hand writing was a tad sloppy. The date was actually one day before his birthday. _Why would she write this date down?" _He questioned to himself. There had to be some reason she had given him that date, though he didn't have any clue as to what that reason was. He slipped the paper back in his pocket.

His Aunt Phoebe had been calling him all week. He had been ignoring her though, trying to figure out how much time he had left before he would parish. He walked into a nearby alley and orbed out, heading for his Aunt's office at The Bay Mirror. He formed in her office and starting pacing, waiting for her to arrive for work.

Phoebe rushed herself into her office, having her column to finish. She had been slightly distracted though. All week she had been wondering about Chris, worrying about him. She had found out his ultimate secret, that he was Piper's son. Then, he had ignored her all week, as she struggled to keep things to herself. Keeping secrets was not her specialty.

"Ah." Phoebe gasped as she entered her office. She had not expected to see Chris waiting for her.

"Phoebe I need your help." He said, not even greeting her.

She moved around her desk, sitting behind it. Chris sat himself on the arm of the couch in her office. "I've been calling for you all week." She said. "Didn't you hear me?"

"For the first couple of days, yeah." He replied. "Then, I put you on mute."

"You can put me on mute?" She asked curiously. She had no idea he could do that.

"Yeah and I had to. I've been busy and now I need your help." He explained.

Phoebe looked at him as irritation came over her. "Oh yeah, and I need yours too." She started. "Because you come here and drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret. I don't even know why I'm keeping this secret."

Chris turned away from her. He could tell she was getting frustrated. "Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents." He said. He was getting frustrated as well. "It can mess with the whole future."

"Well then why the hell did you even come back here?" Phoebe asked with annoyance. "I thought your whole goal was to change the future?"

"Yeah, but..." He started.

Phoebe cut him off. "I don't know why you even told me about this." She said.

He looked at her confused. "I didn't. You busted me, remember?" He replied, as he thought about the night at P3. He hadn't seen Phoebe or Wyatt since that night. "I'm actually kind of glad that my secret's out. I've been so focused on Wyatt, that I've completely forgotten about myself."

"What about yourself?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"This months is my conception date." He explained. "If I'm not conceived this month, I could cease to exist."

"Your conception date?" She asked.

"Yes. I've been ignoring you all week because I have been seeking out fortune tellers, oracles, even some soothsayers." Chris continued explaining. "They all have said the same thing." He paused. Phoebe looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with the conversation. "If Mom and Dad don't screw, I'm screwed."

"Whoa, can I at least get used to the idea that I have another nephew first?" Phoebe asked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for that. Mom and Dad have to screw soon." He demanded. "Now who's going to tell them?"

"What?" Phoebe gasped. "No one's going to tell them. We're not going to reopen those old wounds."

"But my life depends on it." Chris snapped back.

"You can't just come here, break your family apart, and then assume the pieces are just going to fall right back into place." Phoebe replied. "Life doesn't work like that."

"Well, we have to get them back together." He said.

"We?" Phoebe questioned. "There is no we. You're the one that split them up in the first place, not me. Why did you do that anyways?"

"I had to get Leo out of the way so I could become your new white lighter." He explained. "It was the only way I could get close enough to Wyatt."

"Just because your big brother picked on you in the future, doesn't mean you can just come back here and turn people's lives upside down." Phoebe argued.

"He picked on the world, Phoebe." He snapped back, anger beginning to overcome him. He reached for an envelope in a basket on her desk. He held it out to her. "You're willing to help prefect strangers, but not your own family."

Phoebe looked at him curiously, reaching for the envelope. "If I agree to help you, it's going to be on my terms." Once she had the envelope in her hand, her body jerked suddenly and then went stiff. Her eyes closed and she was drawn into a premonition.

"What is it, what do you see?" Chris asked impatiently, before her vision had even finished.

Phoebe came out her vision and sat silent for a moment as she sorted out what it was she had actually seen. "It was a woman who was being attacked."

"Who, where?" He asked.

"It was hard to tell." She said back. She started opening the envelope to read the letter. She skimmed a few lines of it. "It seems like she's with a controlling man. If my vision is correct, he's some sort of demon."

Chris glanced at the mailing address of the envelope. There was none. "We have to help her then." Chris suggested. He knew that Phoebe always got her premonitions for a reason and obviously, she wouldn't have had this premonition if she had not been meant to save this woman.

"Alright, lets go." Phoebe replied, walking over to him. "We can use the letter to scry for her."

Chris took her arm and orbed out with her, heading to the attic in the manor. From there, they could scry for her location.

Chris had not been the only one to visit fortune tellers and oracles. Wyatt was worried that his brother was running out of time and if his parents didn't get back together soon, Chris might cease to exist. For the first time in many years, Wyatt was not anxious to be an only child. He had been seeking the same thing that Chris had been after.

Now that Wyatt had Chris' conception date, he was out to get his parents back together. He knew he wouldn't be able to use a simple love spell to get them back together. They usually backfired. The love they had for one another was still there anyways. Wyatt could tell by the way his father still looked at his mother. Deep down, he knew she felt the same. He had to come up with a way for them to realize that they still loved each other, to admit that they still loved each other.

From his favorite spot in the underworld, he closed his eyes and tried to sense who was in the manor. His father and his baby self were the only ones there. The heat from the flames before him seemed a bit warmer than usual. He was beginning to sweat. He turned into black orbs, leaving the flaming 'geyser'. He reformed in the attic of the manor.

Wyatt glanced around. Someone must have been there recently, as the map and scrying crystal were set out on the table. He ignored it and starting walking through the manor. He paused when he reached the entrance to the kitchen. He heard his father talking to his baby self. He assumed he was probably feeding little Wyatt.

Wyatt thought for a moment and then spoke softly. "Open his heart to life's one true love so that he may feel her true desire." He said. Wyatt knew a love spell was out of the question, but a spell to get them to realize their true desires or feelings might help to get his parents back together.

He closed his eyes, trying to sense where his mother was and orbed to her location so he could read off the same spell. He appeared in the bathroom of someone's apartment. He opened the door and peaked out, seeing his mother on the couch with another man. His eyes grew wide as anger flowed into him. He couldn't bear to see her with someone other than his father. His jaw clenched as he felt the sudden surge of power inside of him and he fought back the urge to kill the man who was now kissing his mother. "Open her heart to life's one true love so that she may feel his true desire." He whispered, gaining control of himself.

Piper glowed for a moment and stopped herself mid-kiss. She pulled away from the man. "Is something wrong?" The man asked curiously.

"I don't know, Greg." She replied. "Something's not right, this isn't right."

"What do you mean?" He asked with worry.

Piper stood up from the couch. "It's just that I'm still married and..." She said, but Greg cut her off.

"You said you were going to get a divorce." He replied.

"Yeah, I know." She said back. "I'm sorry, but I should go."

Wyatt watched from the bathroom, assuming his spell was the reason for her sudden need to leave. Piper grabbed her purse and started for the door.

"Wait." Greg tried to protest.

Piper turned back to him for a moment. "I'm sorry." She said. Then, she turned back to the door and walked out, leaving him to stare in shock.

Content with his spell in action, Wyatt orbed out of the apartment. He reformed in the manor once more. He wanted to wait and see how well his spell would work once his parents were in the same room together. After pacing the attic for about fifteen minutes, he finally heard the front door open. He headed down the stairs slowly, hoping it was his mother.

"Leo." He heard her call. He was almost at the bottom of the stairs, when he froze. She was walking right passed the stairs and he didn't want her to see him. She continued on, heading into the kitchen. Once she rounded the corner of the dining room into the kitchen, he followed and waited just outside the room.

Leo had just finished feeding little Wyatt. He turned to greet Piper. "Hey, you're back early." He said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"Well, he's all fed, but he'll probably need a diaper change soon." He explained, speaking about Wyatt. "Just call me if you need anything." He was about to orb away, when she put her hand out and stopped him.

Her hand rested on his shoulder for a moment. "Wait, can we talk?" She asked him.

"I guess." He said, wondering what she wanted to talk about. "Is everything ok?"

She took her hand from his shoulder and walked over to sit at the table. Leo followed. "Yeah, everything's fine." She said. "It's just that I never got to thank you for my birthday gift. That was really sweet of you to get me a gift. I don't even know how you found it." For her birthday, he had given her the perfect gift. It was a charm bracelet her mother had given her before she had passed away. Prue had borrowed the bracelet sometime after their mother's death and lost it. Piper didn't think she would ever see it again. "Why did you go through all of that trouble to find that old bracelet anyways?" She asked.

He looked her in the eyes. "I knew it meant a lot to you and I wanted to give you something special for your birthday." He explained. "I know things have been hard on us the last few months with me being an Elder and all, but I still care about you Piper and I wanted your birthday to be special."

Piper smiled. "I don't understand why we can't just go back to the way things were, why we can't be a family again." She said. "We've been through so much together."

"I wish things could be different, but it's not like I asked to become and Elder." Leo replied. "I never wanted this. It was always you Piper, but somehow we got pushed apart along the way."

Wyatt stood in the dining room listening to his parents. It seemed as if his spell was working. He smiled contently and was about to orb out of the manor. He was stopped by the sight of his brother in the conservatory. There seemed to be a wound on his shoulder. "What the hell..." He started to argue, walking towards his brother. "What happened to you?" He asked with worry, feeling like an overprotective brother.

Chris rolled his eyes. His brother was the last person he expected to see. "I could heal him master. Your warrior needs his strength and my last master will be coming back for me." A woman that Wyatt didn't recognize said. She was dressed in a purple outfit, that of which included pantaloons. From the way she had been dressed, it was easy for Wyatt to assume what she was.

Leo and Piper walked into the room. Leo ran over to Chris immediately and started to heal his shoulder. "I think he's got it under control." Phoebe said to the genie.

"Good idea, save your wishes." She replied.

"There won't be any wishes." Phoebe declared. She set the pink bottle on a table.

"What's going on?" Piper asked. She looked over at Wyatt, wondering what he had been doing there. Usually he never stuck around long enough for her to actually see him or even talk with him. She didn't know if he had anything to do with what was going on.

"Phoebe had a premonition of a woman being attacked by a demon and she turned out to be a genie." Chris explained.

"Jinny the genie." Phoebe added in.

"Isn't that just lovely." Piper replied sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips. "So what are we supposed to do with...Jinny?" Jinny stared at Piper, smiling all the while.

"You should just get rid of her." Wyatt said calmly as he formed an energy ball in the palm of his hand. He tossed it up in down in a mocking manner as it whirled around in his palm. Jinny went into a slight panic as he formed it and stepped behind one of the Charmed Ones to use as a shield.

Phoebe and Leo were both in shock when they saw his display of power. Chris had been all to familiar with it and Piper had seen him use his powers the first night she had seen him in the club and when one of the demons had attacked in the nursery. It scared her to see him use that kind of power.

Phoebe grabbed at his arm, pulling it down. He let the energy ball dissipate. "We're not going to kill the genie." She snapped.

"Oh please." Jinny begged, peeking her head out from behind Phoebe. "Spare me, I beg you."

"Don't worry." Chris replied, walking over towards his brother. "He was just leaving." He grabbed at Wyatt's arm, trying to drag him out of the room.

Wyatt pulled his arm away. "You're not getting rid of me so easily." He argued.

"What the heck is going on between you two?" Piper demanded to know. She wondered why they were arguing like they were, arguing almost like they were family.

Wyatt looked at his brother. "I think we should let Christopher answer that." He said.

Chris shot Wyatt an angry look. He wasn't sure how to answer the question. "We don't have time for this Wyatt." He snapped back.

Leo watched as the boys seemed to argue like brothers. He assumed that they must have been close at some point in the future, but drifted away after some time. _"Christopher. Christopher Perry."_ He thought. Wyatt had called him Christopher on another occasion as well. Leo hadn't thought of this before, but Christopher Perry was his father's first and middle name. Why would Chris have his father's name? Unless..._ "Is he our son too?"_ He questioned to himself. He looked at Chris as if he were seeing him for the first time.

Chris looked back, wondering why Leo had been looking at him so intently. He seemed to be starring into him as opposed to at him. He turned away quickly, trying to avoid locking eyes with him.

"More like you don't have time." Wyatt said, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"What does that mean?" Piper demanded to know. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest in frustration.

"It's nothing." Chris replied. In frustration, Wyatt simply orbed out.

"Perhaps you could wish for the truth." Jinny suggested, stepping out from behind Phoebe.

"We aren't making any wishes." Phoebe said once more to Jinny.

As they all stood contemplating what to do with Jinny, they were oblivious to the front door opening and closing. Paige walked towards the conservatory where they were all communed. "Alright, where's the genie?" She shouted from the living room. Phoebe and Jinny walked into the other room to confront Paige. She offered a half smile before saying, "Oh my god, you landed one." She tried to fight back a little laughter.

"She's a genie, not a trout." Phoebe informed her.

"And you still have three wishes Master." Jinny said. "I suggest you save one for Bosk."

"I told you, no wishes." Phoebe reminded her. "We're going to do this our way."

"And who is Bosk?" Piper asked curiously.

"He was my last master." Jinny informed them. "You can not handle him. Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves."

"Thirty eight." Phoebe corrected her. "We already vanquished two of them."

"Let me guess, he wanted a crew and a nice ride." Paige said. "Original for a demon wish, yeah?"

"Yes." Jinny replied. Worry washed over her face. "And if Bosk gets me back he will force me to grant his third wish."

"What's his third wish?" Chris asked.

Jinny was about to answer him, when large yellow diamond earrings appeared on Paige. Phoebe spoke instead, looking at Jinny. "Did you do that?" She asked.

"No." She quickly answered and then smiled. "But they are lovely. Who conjured them for you?"

"My boyfriend, Richard." Paige replied. "He's been showering me with gifts all week." She said it as if it were a bad thing.

"I though you were going to talk with him about binding his powers." Phoebe said back.

Richard had been having a serious issue with his powers. When Paige had first met him, he didn't use his powers. As there relationship went further along, he slowly started using them more and more. He was using them freely now without bothering to think of personal gain or possible consequences. Paige had asked him to bind his powers, though it wasn't a very fair thing of her to ask. How could she ask him to give up his magic, while she continued to use hers?

"I have, but every time I do I just get another present." Paige said.

"Can we get back on topic here?" Chris asked. Paige and Phoebe stopped talking and turned to him. "The demon, what's his third wish?"

"Zanbar." Jinny answered.

"Zanbar?" Phoebe questioned curiously, wondering whether it was an object or some sort of place.

Jinny gestured with her hands. "The lost city." She said, as if they should have already known. When it was apparent that they had no idea what she was speaking about, she explained. "Before being swallowed up by the dessert, it was a seat of power for an evil empire."

A diamond bracelet appeared on Paige's wrist, perfectly matching the earrings she was wearing. "Damn it." She said, raising her arm up to look at it.

"This is ridiculous." Piper said. "You obviously can't help us until you deal with Richard."

"But I can't reason with him." Paige replied.

"Maybe his family can help." Phoebe suggested.

"But most of his family is dead." She argued, as a thought came to her. Maybe she could summon some of his dead relatives to help her reason with him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Leo said. He had gone to the kitchen and now had Wyatt in his arms. "I'm going to ask the Elders about this lost city." He and Wyatt disappeared in blue orbs.

"You," Phoebe said, pointing to Paige. "Go take care of Richard and you," She pointed at Jinny. "Follow me." Phoebe walked to the stairs and headed up, going to the attic. Jinny followed.

Chris and Piper were left starring at one another. There was an awkward silence, as neither one knew what to say. Piper was still a bit angry at Chris for trying to get her and her sisters to bind Wyatt's powers, for lying to her about so many things. She wasn't sure she could trust him. Chris was worried he would say something to make her angrier with him or something to make her suspicious of him.

For weeks now, he had been fighting the urge to see her for who she really was, his mother. He had to keep reminding himself that she was Piper, that she had to be Piper if he was going to stay focused on saving Wyatt. He couldn't afford to get attached to her as his mother. It pained him to see her now, knowing that he would be eventually going back to a future without her.

Finally, Piper broke their silence. "I'm still mad at you." She said calmly. "I do believe that you are here to protect Wyatt. I'd prefer you keep the lies to a minimum though. You don't have to manipulate us, you just need to try telling us the truth every now and again. We're all trying to do the same thing here."

Chris couldn't bare to look at his mother, so he focused on the floor. "I know." He said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Ok, so I don't mean to stop in the middle of the "I dream of Phoebe" episode, but I didn't want to post too much for you guys to try and read. Let me know what you think and I will try to update a little quicker next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next update to continue with "I Dream of Phoebe." There are some big changes here and I hope you like it. Thanks once again for the comments. I do not own Charmed!**

Gideon paced back and fourth in his office, pausing to look at the mirror every now and again. "We have to find a way to get Leo away from the Charmed Ones." He said to his counter part in the mirror.

"Baby Wyatt's birthday is in a few days and I'm sure he will be there." The other replied.

"What is your point?" Gideon asked, though he had already thought of the answer. "Ah, we can attack him there to try and draw him away from them. He wouldn't want to put his own family in danger."

"Exactly." The other said. "We can attack him and send him to a place where he can't help his family, where he can't protect Wyatt."

"Yes, perhaps we can send him to an astral plane." Gideon thought out loud. It was exactly what his counterpart had been thinking as well. They both smiled contently at one another.

"Then, all we have to do is get their white lighter out of the way." They both said.

Chris headed up to the attic to see if Phoebe had found any information on Bosk in the book of shadows. When he walked in, it seemed that Phoebe was already working on a vanquishing potion. He walked over to her. "Hey, what do you say we put that genie to work?" He said.

She looked at her nephew curiously, not sure of what he was talking about. "We aren't using the genie for anything. What did you want to use her for anyways?" She asked.

"I was thinking that we could, um, use her to get Mom and Dad to..." He started suggesting.

Phoebe cut him off. "Absolutely not." She snapped at him. She couldn't believe he would even suggest such a foul thing.

"Look, I'm running out of time here and if they don't screw soon..." He tried to reply.

She cut him off again. "No, we're not using the genie to make them sleep together." She said as she threw in the last ingredient of the potion. "I'll help you get your parents back together, but it can't be with magic."

"Well, than how are we going to get them back together?" He asked curiously.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Phoebe replied. She grabbed a baster, using it to suck out the potion from the small cauldron and dropped it into a tiny vile.

Piper walked into the attic. "Is that a vanquishing potion?" She asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe said, holding it up.

"Ok, so are we going to summon him or..." Piper trailed off as something crashed though one of the attic windows. Glass shattered and fell to the ground, as a man on a flying carpet made his way towards the genie bottle. His carpet struck Chris, knocking him to the ground. Piper put her arms out trying to blow up the demon with her power, but it seemed useless against him.

A gold amulet around his neck glowed, as Piper's power tried to strike him. It deflected her power. Phoebe threw the potion at him, but it deflected that as well. As Bosk reached for the genie bottle, Phoebe did the only thing she could think of. "Genie, I wish you free." She said. She had wished a genie free in the past and thought that this was her only option to keep the demon from getting her and granting his third and final wish.

Pink smoke billowed out from the genie bottle. Jinny appeared before them, only now she was dressed from head to toe in black clothing, much like a demon. "Well, it's about time. Who's the master now?" She said. Her arm raised back as she formed a fireball in her hand. She thrust it out, instantly vanquishing Bosk. She reached for the bottle.

Everything was happening so fast, that Piper could barely get a grip on what had just happened. She saw Jinny go for the bottle and saw Chris getting to his feet. He was closer to it than she was. "Chris." She shouted, hoping he would go for the bottle.

Chris reached his arm out, using his telekinesis to bring the bottle to him. Piper reached her arms out, trying to use her power on Jinny, but she jumped out of the way and conveniently landed on the flying carpet. She flew out of the window, disappearing from sight.

Chris set the bottle on the table next to him. He and Piper glanced around, looking for Phoebe. "Where's Phoebe?" He asked, thinking that the demon might have taken her.

There was a faint noise, almost as if someone were trying to yell. "Here, in here." He thought he was hearing. His face wrinkled up in curiosity as he picked up the genie bottle and put it up to one of his eyes. He looked in as a familiar voice said. "Hello, master."

"What is it?" Piper asked curiously.

Chris passed her the genie bottle. "I think I found Phoebe." He said.

Piper glared inside the bottle and had to hold back a laugh. "Phoebe?" She questioned. The genie inside looked up at her and nodded. "Well, come on outta there." Piper demanded.

"I can't." She said. "My master has to command me."

"Your master?" Piper questioned.

Phoebe hated to admit it, but she knew that Chris was her master. He was the one who had picked up the genie bottle. "Yeah, Chris." She said.

Piper turned the opening of the genie lamp to Chris and he looked in. "Me?" He asked. Phoebe nodded. "Ok, get out. I command you."

Blue smoke billowed out of the genie lamp and Phoebe appeared donning an outfit that included blue pantaloons and even a long blonde wig. Piper couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. At the site of Phoebe she immediately burst into laughter. "You look ridiculous." She said to her sister.

"I feel ridiculous." Phoebe said. She walked over to a long mirror that stood in the attic. She had a look of pure disgust on her face as she looked in the mirror. Her hands went up to feel her long hair. "Ugh, and a blonde wig." She said, feeling annoyed that she always seemed to have the worst luck with magic.

Piper let out another quick laugh before she called out to Leo, hoping he could help them understand what had happened. Phoebe had wished a genie free in the past and she hadn't become one. Why was she turned into one this time? "Leo." She called.

In a matter of moments, Leo had appeared in the attic. He glanced around, spotting Phoebe and looked at her with concern. "What happened?" He inquired frantically.

"What do you think happened?" Phoebe said back.

"She wished the genie free." Piper said. "And this is what happened."

Leo took the genie bottle from Piper and looked it over. "You didn't read the warning label did you?" He asked, assuming she hadn't.

"There's a warning label?" Phoebe asked back in disbelief.

"Yeah, right here on the bottle." Leo replied, though it was in Arabic and Phoebe wasn't a master in foreign languages. "It says that a sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying her. Who ever wishes her free has to trade places with her."

"Great, and I thought she was just an innocent." Phoebe said with her hands rested on her hips.

"How come your empathy power didn't give her away?" Piper asked curiously.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. She was obviously able to trick me somehow and even the book." She explained. Jinny had been all over the book of shadows, pointing out different demons that were once her master, and it hadn't detected at all that she was evil.

"Well, we need to figure out how to fix this." Chris said.

"I think the only way to do that is to get Jinny to reverse the magic." Leo suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Piper asked. "I doubt she is willingly going to wish Phoebe free or whatever it is she has to do."

"I think we're gonna need Paige's help with all of this." Phoebe said.

"Good idea, I'll go call her." Piper replied. She turned and started walking out of the attic.

Leo pulled Chris aside as Phoebe worked on another vanquishing potion in case they ran into more demons like the ones her and Chris had seen earlier.

"I think we need to talk about you and Wyatt." Leo said.

Chris looked at Leo with worry, wondering if he knew the truth. "What about me and Wyatt?" He asked. "There's nothing to talk about."

As Phoebe worked on her potion she eavesdropped on Chris and Leo's conversation. She had wondered the same thing. Maybe Leo was on to Chris' true identity.

"It's obvious that you and Wyatt know each other in the future." Leo said. "Were you friends at one point?"

Chris turned away from Leo. He wanted to tell him the truth so badly, yet deep down he knew that would go against his better judgment. "I can't answer that." He replied. The less Leo knew, the better it was for everyone.

"You guys were arguing like brothers." Leo pointed out. "Your name, Christopher Perry, that was my father's name."

Phoebe froze with fear, realizing that Leo was in fact on to Chris' true identity.

"I can't tell you what you want to know, Leo." Chris replied. "It could change the future in unforeseen ways."

Leo locked eyes with Chris, trying to see into his soul. "If you don't start telling me the truth right now, than I don't want you near my family anymore." He said sternly, not really sure he actually meant what he said.

Phoebe looked over at the two of them. Chris' face seemed to go pale as his eyes were locked with Leo's. She could tell his comment had somewhat hurt Chris. "You don't know what your saying Leo." She said. His gaze met hers. "He's a part of us now and you can't just push him away."

"I can and I will if I don't get some answers." Leo snapped at her. He looked back at Chris. "Tell me the truth. You're Wyatt's brother aren't you?"

Chris was too shocked to answer. He didn't know what to say. Phoebe had already figured out his secret and he could deal with her knowing. He couldn't deal with the pressure that his parents would be under if they knew the truth.

Leo looked back at Phoebe. "You know don't you?" He asked her. "He told you didn't he?"

Phoebe only nodded, knowing that it wasn't her place to tell Leo Chris' secret.

Chris opened his mouth to speak, yet no words were spoken. His father knew the truth and he assumed that soon, his mother would know as well. Leo wouldn't be able to keep that kind of secret from her. Words finally came to him. "You want the truth?" He asked. Leo eyes met his once more, but he didn't speak or answer. "Yeah, I'm Wyatt's brother." Something inside Chris seemed to snap. "He grows up to become a monster who terrorizes the city and even his own family. I came back here to save him and our family, to save the future of this city. Sometimes I wish he didn't have powers because than I wouldn't be here having to save everyone I love, but..." He was cut off.

Phoebe put her hands together and bowed. "You're wish is my command." She said.

Leo and Chris both looked at her confused. "What did you just do?" Chris asked her. "That wasn't a wish."

* * *

A group of demonic bounty hunters stood in a corner of the underworld. A big pit of fire lite the area as they each stood around it. Wyatt stood behind some rocks watching and listening in as they talked. When he had first arrived, he had thought he saw someone orbing. Maybe his brother had been snooping around in the underworld.

"It looks like our plans have changed." One of the bounty hunters said.

"I still don't understand why we are doing this." Another replied. "Why can't he just kill the boy himself?"

"He offered us a lot of powers in exchange for this bounty." The first one said. "Wyatt Halliwell will die and if need be, his family will die too."

"I thought he didn't want us to harm the Charmed Ones?" A third one chimed in.

"He didn't." The first one replied. "But we're demons and the Charmed Ones have stood in our way for years. I don't think he will care if they are dead so long as the boy is dead too."

Wyatt had heard enough. He stood, revealing himself to the demons. Before they could react, He put out his arms and they all froze in place. He waved one hand out, unfreezing the head of one of the bounty hunters, and walked towards him.

The bounty hunters head swayed back and fourth in confusion, not sure of what had happened. He couldn't move the rest of his body. "What did you do to me?" He demanded to know. He glanced at the others who were all frozen and finally realized what had happened. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I don't have to answer your questions." Wyatt replied. "You might want to answer mine though."

"And why is that?" The bounty hunter inquired.

Wyatt put out one of his hands and the bounty hunter's hand exploded into pieces. He screamed loudly in pain and tried to wriggle himself free. It was no use though. "Answer my questions and you get to keep the rest of your body parts." Wyatt answered. "Who's paying you to kill Wyatt Halliwell and why?"

"No, I've been sworn to secrecy." He replied, only adding to Wyatt's anger. "You won't get any answers out of..."

Wyatt cut him off by putting his hand out once more. This time, the rest of the bounty hunter's arm exploded, causing him further pain. He screamed out again, but still did not seem eager to answer the question. "Am I going to have to kill each and every one of you before I get an answer?" He demanded to know. For some reason, he was really enjoying the torture he was inflicting.

"Why do you care so much about the Charmed offspring?" The bounty hunter wanted to know. He assumed that Wyatt was a demon and had no idea that he was the future version of the boy he was supposed to kill. "He poses a threat to all of us."

"Not to me." Wyatt snapped back. "Now answer my questions." He waved his hand out, blowing off the bounty hunter's other hand. He screamed in pain once more, but still refused to answer Wyatt's question.

Wyatt was starting to get frustrated. Clearly, that particular bounty hunter was of no use to him. He put his hand out and watched as the demon turned into flames and slowly became a pile of ash on the ground. He turned to focus on one of the other bounty hunter's, just as an energy ball came whizzing past his head. Somehow, they had all become unfrozen. In a panic, Wyatt tried to freeze them again. They didn't freeze.

Wyatt moved back behind the rock, using it as a shield. Five demonic bounty hunters all aimed energy balls and released them, aiming for the rock. Tiny pieces of rock blasted off, falling in Wyatt's hair. He jumped out from behind the rock and put his arms out, trying to turn the demons into flames. Nothing happened though. He jumped out of the way as another round of energy balls came in his direction. He put his hand out, trying to use his own energy balls, yet nothing formed in it. _"Where the hell are my powers?" _He thought to himself in a panic.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" One of the bounty hunters sneered. This bounty hunter had a different power than the others though. He could shoot out bolts of electricity, which was one of the powers the Elders also wielded. Not too many demons had that power and the bounty hunter was quick to use it on Wyatt.

The blueish bolts surged toward Wyatt, flowing through his body. The agonizing pain brought him to his knees. He tried to fight it, hoping his strength didn't just come from his powers, but from deep with in him. He made his way back to his feet, unsure of how he was going to defend himself. The pain tried to overtake him again, but he refused to let it.

"Oh no." Phoebe said, as she stood before Chris and Leo in the attic. She knew Chris had not meant his words to be a wish, but she couldn't stop herself from granting it.

"That's all you have to say?" Chris asked angrily. "I wasn't wishing, I was just..."

"I didn't want to." Phoebe replied. "I had no choice, it just happened."

"So does that mean Wyatt is without his powers right now?" He demanded to know.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but that is what you wished for." She said innocently.

"No, that wasn't a wish." Chris stammered. He looked back at Leo, trying to calm himself. "I didn't mean for you to hear things like that. I mean, about Wyatt. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I have another son." Leo replied. What Chris had said did stun him a bit, but for the most part, he was just glad to finally know the truth. He was looking at Chris in a whole new light now. He wondered why he hadn't noticed his resemblance to Piper before, as it was now becoming clear. "Wait, but Piper's not...I mean, she isn't..."

"You don't need to worry about that right now, Leo." Phoebe said, knowing that he was referring to Piper being pregnant or not being pregnant anyways.

Chris wanted to say something, but feared his father was now under a lot of pressure, especially since Piper wasn't pregnant. He didn't want his father to feel like he had to get her pregnant. He looked at Phoebe and then at his father. His vision started to go a little hazy. His face contorted a little as his eyes tried to focus. "Chris." Leo said with concern. Pain, agony, fear, all surging through his body at the same time. He almost collapsed. Leo and Phoebe broke his fall and lead him over to the couch, as he gasped in the agony that fell upon him.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Something's wrong with Wyatt." Chris barely managed to say. "Pain, he's in pain."

Phoebe wondered how Chris knew that something was wrong with Wyatt. Did they share some sort of bond? She wasn't aware that they actually did share a bond, a very strong one too. "Well, we have to find him." She said.

"He's in the underworld." Chris replied as he tried to gain control of the pain. He orbed out, hoping to get to his brother in time. Leo wasn't about to let him go alone though and he orbed after him.

As Chris formed in the underworld the surging pain left his body. He was left with no feeling inside of him what so ever. There was a pit of nothingness, emptiness. He couldn't feel Wyatt at all. His eyes scanned the area of the underworld that he was in, noticing a circle of demons as they surrounded something, someone.

Leo appeared next to him and saw the sight before them. He couldn't tell who was in the circle of demons, but he assumed it was Wyatt.

Chris shot a quick glance at Leo and then back to the circle of demons. He waved an arm out, sending one of the demons away from the circle with his telekinesis. He waved his other arm, sending another demon away from the circle as well. Leo let his hand out, using one of his elder powers on the demons. A surge of electricity struck a demon, bringing it to it's knees. With a few demons out of the way, Leo and Chris were both finally able to see Wyatt hunched over on the ground.

Chris' first instinct was to rush over to his brother, but before he could get to him, Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of purple orbs. He hadn't known anyone to use purple orbs and from the way his brother had been laying there so lifeless, he doubted Wyatt had orbed himself. Plus, if his wish had come true, Wyatt wouldn't have been able to orb anyways. "No." He screamed. It seemed to echo through that small part of the underworld. As he did so, each of the demons flew in different directions. His anger had gotten the better of him and it seemed to amplify his telekinesis. His eyes grew wide as he glanced around at each of the demons scattered about. He had never done that before.

"What just happened?" Leo asked, wondering how the demons were thrown back like they were.

"I don't know." Chris replied.

"And where the hell did Wyatt go?" He also asked.

Chris' face filled with worry. "I don't know. I can't sense him." He said, turning away from Leo. Leo could sense the fear in Chris' voice.

"We should get back to the manor before these demons get back to their feet." Leo suggested. "The sister's should be able to help us find Wyatt."

They both orbed back to the manor, where Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were all waiting for them, waiting for an explanation. Before Chris decided to explain anything, he turned to Phoebe. "I wish Wyatt had his powers." He said, hoping that where ever his brother was, they might be of some use to him.

"Wait, but..." She started. Her hand went together and she bowed her head. "Your wish is my command."

"What's going on?" Piper demanded to know. Phoebe had already explained to them how Chris had accidentally wished that Wyatt didn't have any powers. She also informed them that Chris and Leo had gone to help Wyatt. What she didn't understand was why Leo and Chris were back without Wyatt. "Where's Wyatt?"

"I don't know." Chris admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Paige asked.

"Something or someone took him." Leo replied, feeling as if Paige and Piper were attacking Chris.

* * *

**So, one big change is that Leo has learned about Chris much earlier than the real season 6. If Chris was supposedly named after Leo's father, I never understood why Leo never questioned his name "Chris Perry" and thus put together some kind of assumption. Also, I loved how Chris accidentally wished for something in the real season and included it here, just changed the wish around. In my next update you will learn what happened to Wyatt. Let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the latest update. Once again, thanks for the comments. I'm glad to see you're enjoying my rewrite. This chapter continues with the rest of my version of "I Dream of Phoebe." I do not own Charmed.**

Wyatt's eyes fluttered open slowly. He could barely move and his body was still in pain. His eyes glanced around, not sure of where it was they were looking. It was dark and he could barely make out the wall in front of him. For some reason, his arms were raised above his head. He tried to bring them down, but he felt the pressure of something on his wrist, something keeping his arms against the cold wall behind him. His arms were shackled.

He felt his powers surging through him again, the way they should have been, and tried to orb free of the shackles. He was met only with a shock of pain. He had a feeling that where ever he was, his powers were not going to be of much use to him.

A light came on, hanging from the ceiling in the small room. The walls seemed to be made of some sort of gray stone and there was a wooden door several feet in front of him. The room was windowless.

Gideon stood outside of the room, content with his capture. He was anxious to talk with this future Wyatt, if that's who he really was, but he didn't want Wyatt to recognize him. Before entering the room, Gideon waved his hand in front of his face, changing it's appearance. He wasn't wearing his usual magic school teaching robe either, but merely black pants with a gray sweater.

The door creaked as it opened slowly. Wyatt looked up, meeting very intense eyes, eyes that almost seemed to fear him. The man who entered the room seemed to resemble Lex Luther with his bald head and clean shaven face. Obviously, the man was no comic book character though.

Gideon approached Wyatt slowly, even though he knew that Wyatt's powers would not work inside of the room. "Wyatt Halliwell, I presume." He said. Wyatt struggled against the shackles, trying to get his arms free. "Even if you get free, your magic won't work inside these walls. I have taken precautions against it."

Wyatt stopped fighting the shackles. "What do you want with me?" He asked the man angrily.

"For starters, I'd like to know why you came back from the future?" He said to Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head. "That's none of your business." He answered.

The man, not content with his answer, sent blue bolts surging through Wyatt's body. Wyatt fought the urge to gasp out in pain. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to push the pain away. His hands formed tight fists in the shackles. The pain stopped and the man demanded an answer. "Why did you come back from the future?"

"You can do what you want to me," Wyatt said. "But I'm not answering any of your questions."

Electricity surged through his body again. This time, he couldn't help but to gasp out in pain. His legs twitched in front of him, but he was still determined not to answer any of the man's questions.

"I don't know what else to try." Phoebe said as she paced the attic. "We've scryed, we've used the spell to call a lost witch, we've tried half a dozen other spells, and still nothing."

"He has to be somewhere." Leo said.

Paige stepped forward. "Maybe Gideon can help us find him." She thought out loud.

The door bell went off, distracting everyone. "Who could that be?" Phoebe wondered.

"I'll go check." Paige replied. She walked out of the attic.

"I think we should fix you first and then go after Wyatt." Piper suggested, meaning they should get Phoebe back to her old self again. She wanted to find her son terribly, but Phoebe wasn't going to be much help as a genie unless Chris wished for them to have Wyatt back. Who knows how badly that wish could backfire.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think she's right." Chris said. He thought about using a wish to find Wyatt, but decided against it. He had no idea how it might backfire on him and something in the back of his mind was telling him that wishing was not the option.

Jinny and a few of her demonic thieves shimmered into the attic, hoping to catch the Halliwells off guard. She reached for the bottle, but even though the Halliwells had been caught off guard, they were quick to react against her.

Chris used his telekinesis to bring the bottle to him. Before he could catch it, he was charged at by a demon with a sword. As the sword came at him, he was forced backwards and the genie bottle crashed to the floor near the door to the attic.

Piper exploded one of the demons, as Leo dodged a fireball sent at him from Jinny. Another demon came at him with a sword, but Leo pushed him back and he toppled over the back of the couch. Phoebe used one of her vanquishing potions to finish the demon off.

Paige heard the noise upstairs as she opened the front door. Richard was at the door and he heard the noise as well. "I can't deal with you right now." She said to him. She had met with him earlier and tried to have a sort of magical intervention with him. He was starting to use his magic more and it was changing him, turning into someone Paige did not recognize. Her magical intervention, which included family of his that was alive and deceased, did not go so well. Now was not a good time for them to talk though. Before he could even get a word out to her, she was already running up the stairs for the attic.

Richard followed her, not sure of what was going on upstairs. When he came to the attic doorway, he was just in time to hear Paige calling for one of the demons swords. She used it against the demon, killing it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the pink genie bottle lying on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. Jinny ran for him, but he used his telekinesis on her to throw her back against a table nearby.

Chris used a sword to kill the last of Jinny's demons. Realizing her defeat, Jinny shimmered away. She wasn't giving up though. "Where's the..." Chris started to ask about the genie bottle, but stopped himself when he saw Richard standing in the doorway holding it out. He was motioning for Phoebe to get into the bottle and she had no choice but to obey, as he was her new master now. With Phoebe inside, Richard faded out in a quick shimmer of light.

"Wait, did he just..." Piper said, stopping mid sentence. Who knew what Richard would wish for now that he was the one with the genie bottle.

"I can't believe him." Paige replied angrily.

"Well, we have to get it back." Chris said. "We have to get Phoebe back."

"Ok, you take Wyatt some place safe." Piper instructed Leo. "He's down in the playpen with some toys. Paige, you go with Chris and get the genie bottle back. I'm going to use one of these swords and see if I can't scry for where ever Jinny is."

"Alright." Paige replied. She looked at Chris and they both orbed out at the same time.

They both appeared at Richard's family estate. Paige walked around the corner and Chris followed. They both came to a small, dark room. It was Richard's magic room. He was inside and he had a book in his hands. The genie bottle was sitting on a table in front of him and Phoebe was trying to reason with him.

"This is not the way to win Paige over." Phoebe said to him.

He opened the book in search of a specific page. "This is the only way." He replied to Phoebe. "I need to get this wish just right though."

"Richard." Paige said, trying to get his attention. He turned to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get you to love me again, to accept me and my magic." He answered.

She shook her head. "This is not the way to do it. Your magic is changing you and using magic to make me accept that is not the answer."

Chris stood back and let Paige do all of the talking. He didn't know Richard very personally and felt that it wasn't his place to speak anyways.

Paige stepped forward, reaching for the genie bottle. "I can't let you do this." She said to him. Before she could get her hands on the bottle Richard waved his hand out and she was forced back, striking a column just outside of the room.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said, running to her sister.

Chris bent down to help her up. "Paige." He said, hoping she was alright. Paige made her way to her feet, only to be pushed down as a magic carpet crashed into her. Chris made it back to his feet, using his telekinesis on the carpet. It struck the wall and fell to the ground.

"Where's the bottle?" Jinny demanded, as she shimmered in and held a fireball in her hand.

Richard was unaware of the curse bestowed on Jinny or the genie bottle and realized that instead of using his magic to make Paige accept him the way that he was, he should use it to help her and her sisters. He held out the bottle, just as Jinny was taking notice of him standing in the doorway of the small room. "Phoebe, I wish you free." He said.

A swirl of blue light swirled around Phoebe for a sheer moment and then, it swirled around Richard. Phoebe was back in her normal clothes and Richard was now dressed like a genie. He glanced down at himself, not really sure of what had happened.

In his shock, his grasp on the genie bottle loosened and Jinny was able to snag it from him. "Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead." She shouted.

"No." Chris screamed loudly, echoing through his mind and through Richard's estate. Phoebe and Paige collapsed to the floor.

Jinny motioned for Richard to enter the genie bottle and shimmered out with him, content that the Charmed ones were dead and would not be a problem any longer.

Chris knelt over Paige's body and then moved to Phoebe's. Tears filled his eyes. "No, please." He said softly. Paige and Phoebe's spirits emerged from within their bodies and started to float up to the ceiling. He looked up the them. "I'm so sorry." He said to them. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's not your fault." Phoebe said. She and Paige started floating back down for some reason.

"What's going on?" Paige asked. "Why aren't we moving on?"

"Does it matter?" Chris asked. He wiped away the tear. "This is good right?"

"I don't know." Phoebe answered.

"Well, if we're still here, that must mean that Piper's ok." Paige said. "Right?"

Chris' face went pale. "Mom." He said softly. He orbed back to the manor, completely abandoning Phoebe and Paige.

When he appeared in the manor, he almost shouted out to his mother instead of Piper. He caught himself as he was about to do so. "Piper." He shouted as he walked through the manor.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad you saved me." Piper said to Leo, as they stood in the living room of the manor.

"I felt something was wrong and I came." Leo explained. "I couldn't let you die."

Chris stood on the stairs and heard them talking. Paige and Phoebe's spirit's appeared next to him. "Thanks for leaving us." Paige whispered. "What are we doing here on the stairs?"

Phoebe took a few steps down and saw Leo and Piper in the living room. "Maybe when this is all over with, we can talk, discuss where we stand on things." Piper said to Leo.

"You mean where WE stand?" He replied. "It will always be you Piper. I will always chose you."

"You don't think that whatever happened to me, happened to Paige and Phoebe, do you?" She asked Leo, changing the subject.

"It's possible." He said.

Phoebe and Paige, followed by Chris, made their way down the stairs. "Let me guess, you nearly died?" Paige asked.

Piper looked over at her sisters. "Yeah." She replied as her mind filled with worry. Her sisters were spirits.

"Well, we did die." Phoebe said.

"How could you let this happen, Chris?" Piper asked, assuming it was his fault.

"I don't think it's his fault." Leo replied to her.

"When did you start defending him?" Piper demanded to know.

"This isn't his fault Piper." Paige said in defense.

"Since you're a ghost maybe you can possess Jinny and make her wish Phoebe..." Leo paused, noticing that Phoebe was obviously not a genie any more. "Who wished you free?"

"Richard did." Phoebe said.

"And now Jinny has the bottle." Chris added in. He could barely even look at Piper. He couldn't believe she had blamed him for what had happened.

"Ok, so maybe you can possess Jinny and wish him free." He suggested.

"Yeah, except I never did get to scry for her. We don't know where she is." Piper argued.

"But we do." Chris said. "Phoebe and I were there this morning."

Piper walked over to him. "Ok, lets go." She said, grabbing his arm in anticipation of him orbing to where ever Jinny was. "You stay here and hopefully we can talk when I get back." She instructed Leo.

Chris sighed and orbed out with his mother, hoping that Paige and Phoebe had followed suite. They all appeared in some sort of cave in the dessert. Jinny turned to greet them. She was surprised to see that Piper was still alive and also surprised to see that Paige and Phoebe's spirits had not moved on yet. "You're too late." She informed them. "I've already wished for the great city."

Chris could see behind her, as the city of Zanbar was rising out from the sand. Demons came at him and he took a step back, tripping over a rock. He fell flat on his back. A knife came at him and he rolled sideways. The knife struck the ground next to him.

Piper reacted and blew up the demon after Chris. Then, she blew up one of the other demons. Paige had possessed one of the demons and made him kill several of his own kind, while Phoebe went after Jinny.

Richard was being thrown back and forth inside of the genie bottle in Jinny's hand as she tried to fight off the Charmed Ones. She had no way to fight off an angry spirit though and was easily overtaken by Phoebe.

Phoebe, in Jinny's body, smiled and put her hand out, forming a fireball. She released it at a handful of demons and then, she released another one at another handful of demons. Eventually, she and her family had killed all of the demons. "Richard, I wish you free." She said, just as her spirit jumped free of Jinny's body.

Richard came out of the bottle and essentially switched places with Jinny, making her a genie once more. She screamed out in anger as she was sucked into the bottle. Richard stood free, holding the bottle. He glanced around, meeting Paige and Phoebe's spirits. "I wish the Charmed Ones alive." He said and Paige and Phoebe both disappeared, their spirits heading back for their bodies.

Richard held the bottle out to Chris, as he was finally realizing what his magic had been doing to him, how it had been affecting him and Paige. "Here, get this thing away from me." He said to Chris.

"First, can you get rid of that?" He asked, referring to the city of Zanbar.

Richard agreed and wished the city to be buried once more. Then, Chris took the bottle and orbed out with Piper. He gave the bottle to Leo, who then decided to orb it into a volcano.

Paige stayed at Richard's, hoping they could talk about magic and where their relationship stood. She was prepared for their relationship to end if necessary, but hoped they could try and make things work. It was unfair of her to ask him to stop practicing magic, while she continued to do so and that would more than likely be the reason for their relationship's end.

Phoebe headed back to the manor right away so she could help Chris find Wyatt. He was still missing and neither one of them had any ideas as to where he could have been or who might have taken him captive. Piper wanted to help as well, seeing as Wyatt was her son. Leo had told her to just trust Chris for the time being. He was their to protect and help Wyatt, so she may as well let him. He had wanted to be alone with Piper anyways.

* * *

Gideon stepped out of the small stone room, leaving Wyatt barely conscious. He had yet to get any answers out of him. Wyatt's will was strong and he refused to give in to Gideon's questions, so Gideon had continued to torture him.

Gideon turned back to the room for a mere moment with a smile on his face. He waved his hand out, concealing the door from innocent eyes. He could not risk anyone finding out that he had a secret room in magic school, one that could hold any type of being. He couldn't risk anyone finding out who was in that room either. He had the room cloaked, so others could not find it or sense it so easily. He also made sure that the magic within could not escape. That was why Wyatt could feel his powers in the room, but was unable to use them. The doorway was cloaked to look like an old painting and the room had been there for years, though this was the first time he had used it.

Gideon had smiled because an idea had come to him. He walked to his office and began to work on a spell. He wanted to disguise himself as Wyatt so he could penetrate the Halliwell family, thus getting closer to the baby. He couldn't just simply glamour, as he did to change his appearance when he confronted Wyatt in the secret room. He would need his orbs to look like Wyatt's and would need to sound like him as well. He wrote out a spell on the paper and read it aloud. "I call upon the ancient power, to mask my appearance and power in certain hours. With a snap of my fingers and one reading of this spell, allow me to become Wyatt Halliwell." Gideon snapped his finger and his appearance changed. He went over to the wall, pulling back the curtain. He looked in the mirror and smiled at the face looking back at him.

"It worked." The other Gideon said, from his own world. He had short blonde hair and a gray jacket on over a red t-shirt.

"Yes. It seems it has." Gideon said to his counterpart. He had longer blonde hair and was dressed in black from head to toe. He pulled the curtain back and black orbed from the room.

A familiar figure formed in front of Chris in the attic. He looked up to see Wyatt standing, seemingly unharmed. He felt a relief wash over him. Phoebe took notice from where she stood by the table in the attic. She had been trying to scry for him. "What happened to you?" Chris demanded to know. He tried not to let his fear or worry show.

"A demon got the better of me, but I took care of him." He answered.

"You've been gone for nearly three hours. Since when does it take that long for you to finish off a demon?" Chris asked. Before Wyatt could answer, Chris continued. "You didn't have to block me out you know. You could have let me know what was going on."

"_You didn't have to block me out." _Gideon thought to himself. _"What does he mean by that?" _Gideon had no idea that the brothers shared a bond that was beyond just telepathic.

"It's nice to see you have your powers though." Phoebe said.

"My powers?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yeah, you had to be wondering what had happened to them." She replied.

"I didn't mean to wish for you not to have them." Chris said. "But apparently, genies take even the slightest inkling of a thought and make it a wish."

"Right, I was wondering what had happened to them." He said to Chris. "I think that was how those demons were able to get the upper hand on me. Thank goodness I was able to get them back and get away from them."

Chris looked at Wyatt, sensing that something wasn't right about him. The way that Wyatt was pronouncing his words sounded off to him. Even just the way he was speaking in general was off. Chris focused his mind, trying to get a read on his brother and was unable to get one. Wyatt was still shutting him out. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" He asked him.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked back.

"Well, you're still..." Chris was cut off as Piper and Leo ventured into the attic.

"You guys were able to find him?" Piper asked.

"More like he found us." Phoebe replied.

Piper smiled at Wyatt, though she half expected him to orb out. He never usually stuck around for very long. She looked back at Leo. "I guess this is good for us."

Leo smiled at Piper and stepped forward, taking her hand. "Well, if you guys don't mind, Piper and I are going to go grab some dinner." Leo said.

"Can you watch little Wyatt?" Piper asked Phoebe.

Phoebe, Chris, and Wyatt all looked at Piper and Leo in shock that they were holding hands and smiling at one another. "Sure." Phoebe said.

"He's already asleep, so you probably just need to check in on him a few times. Thanks." Piper replied. Her and Leo walked out of the attic.

"I think there's still some hope for you, Chris." Phoebe said as she patted him on the shoulder. She walked out of the attic, leaving the brothers alone.

"What did she mean by that?" Wyatt asked.

Chris eyed his brother suspiciously. "She was talking about Mom and Dad." He explained. "I thought you would be happy to see them back together, especially after the way you reacted when you found out they had split up."

"No, of course I'm happy." Wyatt said. "It's just that holding hands doesn't mean they are actually back together."

"But it's a step in the right direction, isn't it?" Chris asked. "I wouldn't expect you to know though. It's not like you've ever been in love with anyone."

"And you have?" Wyatt shot back.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know about me and Bianca." Chris answered. "When I'm done here, we plan on getting married and you're not going to ruin things for us." Chris walked around Wyatt and headed downstairs, hoping that his brother wouldn't follow.

Gideon had no idea who Bianca was and decided to just orb out. He didn't want to follow Chris and risk saying something to make Chris suspicious of him. He appeared back at magic school and snapped his fingers, changing his looks back to his own.

He wondered why Chris had referred to Piper and Leo as Mom and Dad. Obviously, they were his parents too and he and Wyatt were brothers. That explained why Chris would risk so much, even his own life, by coming back in time. That didn't really explain why Wyatt had come back from the future though.

Chris made his way through the manor, finding Phoebe in the kitchen. She had the baby monitor in one hand and a can of soup in the other. She was getting ready to make herself some dinner. "Hey." He said to her.

She set both items down on the island and looked up at him. "Hey." She said back. She turned from him, rummaging for a pan to heat the soup in. "Want some soup?"

"Sure." Chris answered. "Do you think that Leo is going to tell Piper who I really am?" He asked, as he took a seat at the table.

"I don't know, Chris." She answered. "I'm sure that for now, he's still just trying to comprehend having another son."

"My conception date is this week." Chris said nonchalantly.

Phoebe looked at him in shock, dropping her spoon in the soup as it splattered up at her. "What?" She cried. "When this week?" She grabbed a napkin and wiped a few drops of soup off of her shirt.

"It's on Wyatt's birthday." He answered.

"You said it was this month, but you didn't mention it was only a few days away." Phoebe said. "That doesn't give us a lot of time."

"I know, I wanted to tell you sooner." Chris replied. "But you had that premonition and we were distracted for most of the day. I didn't really have a chance to tell you sooner."

Phoebe turned the stove off and poured the soup into two bowls, one for her and one for Chris. She walked over to the table with them. "I'll be honest, you've been a real pain in the ass since you've been here." She said. "I'm not anxious to watch you fade away though. Hopefully, this dinner between Piper and Leo may lead to something a bit more, something that leads to your birth eventually."

Chris let out a brief smile that faded quickly. What kind of kid thinks about their parents having sex together? The thought of it grossed Chris out, but he knew it was something that would have to happen in order for him to keep his life.

* * *

**I meant to update sooner, but I had a birthday going on and my hubby had some work issues we were dealing with. Anyways...let me know what you think of the update or the story in general. I hope you like some of the changes I've been making. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next update. There isn't much to say about it, aside from the fact that you already know Wyatt is an impostor. Does Chris find out though? Will Chris be conceived in time? Well you'll find out in this update, which covers little Wyatt's first birthday. I do not own Charmed!**

As dawn approached the world, Leo made his way through the manor. He ventured into the kitchen and found Chris sitting at the table with the book of shadows. Chris looked up at him as he entered and noticed the smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" He asked him.

"Well, your mom and...eh Piper and I had a great evening last night." Leo replied. He reached in the fridge and pulled out some Orange Juice.

Chris thought for a moment and then his eyes grew wide with curiosity. "Were you with her all night?" He asked.

"Yes, but we were up talking all night." Leo explained.

"Did you tell her about me?" Chris asked curiously.

"What? No." Leo replied. "I shouldn't be the one to tell her. I don't want to put any pressure on her either. I hope you're not thinking we're just going to magically get back together."

"You did have a date last night though, didn't you?" Chris asked.

"No it wasn't...ok, maybe it was a date." Leo said. "That doesn't mean we are back together. I don't know that we'll ever be back together."

"But..." Chris started to argue.

"You don't even care if we get back together, do you?" Leo asked. "Did you think I would just screw Piper and be done with it?"

"No, I didn't expect that at all." Chris replied. "I knew when I came back here, that I might be screwing with my own life. I didn't want you or Piper to find out who I really was because I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you."

"Then why did you tell me?" Leo asked.

Chris' hands formed into tight fists in frustration. "I only confirmed what you had already figured out." He said. Phoebe had asked him the same question, though he had also only confirmed what she had suspected.

Piper surprised both men, walking into the kitchen. She had on her pajamas with a robe over them. "Hey, there you are." She said to Leo with a smile. She took notice of Chris. "Oh,what are you doing here so early?"

Chris was still browsing the book of shadows. He had landed on the page for the Elders. "I'm just doing a little research." He answered.

Piper glanced down at the page he was on. "You're researching the Elders?" She asked curiously.

"Wait, you're researching the..." Leo started to get concerned.

"No." Chris cut him off. "I just happened to stop on this page." He remembered what Wyatt had said about a being of good possibly snooping down in the underworld. "You don't think the Elders would be after Wyatt, do you?"

"Why would you think that?" Piper asked.

Leo didn't give Chris a chance to answer. "They serve the greater good. It's not in their nature to attack little children or turn them evil." He said. "Besides, they let Piper and I get married and have him in the first place."

"But Wyatt said that there was a being of good poking around in the underworld, that he was also making deals with demons." Chris explained. "Maybe it's an Elder."

"No, I doubt it." Leo said. "No Elder would venture into the underworld unless absolutely necessary and they certainly wouldn't be making deals with demons."

"Ok, but who would that leave?" Chris asked. "I doubt Leprechauns are after Wyatt, or Fairies. I don't even think they have the power to go to the underworld. I doubt any good witches would be out for Wyatt."

"Maybe Wyatt heard wrong." Piper suggested.

"I guess." Chris replied. He closed the book. Wyatt said he hadn't been able to get a name or confirm his suspicions, so maybe he had been wrong with his assumptions.

Sigmund stepped into Gideon's office and found him sitting at his desk. "You called for me sir." He said to him.

"Yes." Gideon replied. "I have confirmed my suspicions."

"And which ones are we talking about?" He asked curiously. He reached a finger up, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"I have confirmed that it is Wyatt Halliwell that has come back from the future." Gideon explained to Sigmund. Sigmund's eyes grew wide with fear. "Also, I believe that the Charmed Ones white lighter, is Wyatt's brother."

"Chris and Wyatt are brothers?" He asked. "But Piper doesn't have any more..."

"Yes I know. She doesn't have anymore children YET." Gideon snapped at him. "Maybe we can keep Piper from becoming pregnant. Then, Chris won't be able to come back from the future and get in our way."

"I'm not understanding." Sigmund said.

"It doesn't matter." Gideon said. "We need to keep Leo and Piper apart, keep them from having another powerful child."

"I thought Chris was merely just a white lighter?" Sigmund replied.

"Or so he has lead us to believe. He could be holding back with his powers, so as not to make anyone suspicious of him." Gideon explained.

"I suppose so." Sigmund replied. "I have a class to teach though and I don't want to be late. Is there anything else you need to speak with me about?"

"No, that should be all." Gideon said. He waved his hand out shooing Sigmund to his class. "I don't want you to be late for class."

Gideon walked Sigmund to the door and watched, making sure he walked down the hall and out of sight. Then, he headed down the hallway and made his way to the secret room where he was keeping Wyatt.

He changed his appearance so he reflected the bald, clean shaven man he had changed himself into before. He opened the old wood door and stepped into the room.

Wyatt's brown, tired eyes glared up at him as he entered. He closed the door behind him quickly, as to make sure no one saw him or the room. "I've discovered some interesting information about you and the Charmed Ones white lighter, or should I refer to him as your brother?" Gideon sneered.

Wyatt was quite surprised that the man knew who Chris really was, but he offered up no replies to his statement. He didn't let on that he was surprised either and tried to keep his emotions in check. "Still not talking I see." Gideon said. Wyatt turned his gaze away from him, focusing on an imperfection in the stone floor.

Gideon continued to speak. "Your brother has been a nuisance, but don't worry, I plan on eliminating him." Wyatt thought he had his emotions in check, but anger boiled inside of him. He tried to struggle against the chains and get at Gideon. He still couldn't break free. "You obviously care about your brother."

"If you hurt him..." Wyatt stammered. Gideon could see the boiling anger in his eyes and smiled at him. Wyatt tried to calm himself and focused once more on the imperfection on the floor.

"If I hurt him, what?" Gideon demanded to know. "Are you trying to threaten me, because you are in no position to do so."

Wyatt so badly wanted to unleash his powers on the man. He could feel them surging within him, but he could not tap into them. He had no choice but to sit there defenseless as the man threatened his brother's life.

"Your brother is standing in my way and once I eliminate him, it should be easier to get rid of you." Gideon explained. Wyatt knew, he was referring to getting rid of his baby self, though in doing that, it would be rid of himself as well.

Wyatt's curiosity got the better of him. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

"I was hoping you might ask." Gideon replied. He snapped his fingers, changing his appearance to mimic Wyatt's.

Wyatt looked at him with disgust. "You think that Chris isn't going to realize you're an imposter?"

Gideon spoke in the same voice as Wyatt's, even mimicking his emotion as well. "You think that Chris isn't going to realize you're an imposter?"

"And what if you're in a position where you have to use your powers?" Wyatt asked. "Or should I say my powers? I doubt you've been able to mimic those as well."

Wyatt was right. Gideon hadn't been able to mimic his powers, just his orb color. "Hopefully he'll be eliminated before that happens." He answered.

"Yes, well I'm confident in my little brother." Wyatt replied. "He WILL realize that you're an imposter." There was one little detail that Wyatt hadn't mentioned to the man, a detail that would surely make or break the man's disguise. He and Chris shared a special bond that was not just telepathic, but brotherly as well. It was more powerful than even the bond of the Charmed Ones. It was something that the man clearly did not know about and something the man would not be able to mimic.

"By the time your brother realizes anything, it will already be too late." Gideon said. "I will be rid of you one way or another."

* * *

Chris had paced the attic in the manor for over two hours, before finally orbing out. He had been trying to call for Wyatt, but his brother was not answering him and he couldn't sense him anywhere either. Clearly, Wyatt had had his mental shield up and was also ignoring him. He had been doing so since their last encounter in the attic after Wyatt had gotten his powers back.

After spending two hours feeling overly frustrated, Chris had orbed to magic school. He never did get a chance to check out the library and assumed it would have books on demons that even the Halliwell family had not run up against in the past. Maybe those demons would know something about who is after Wyatt.

When he reformed in the library, he heard Piper's voice. "I think Wyatt is going to love the daycare here." He heard. He turned to see her and Leo speaking with Gideon.

"Yes, well he doesn't have to hide his magic in our daycare." Gideon replied. "Doesn't he have a birthday coming up?"

"Yeah, tomorrow actually." Leo said. "Piper has a party planned at the manor."

Chris made his way over to them. "Hey guys." He said, greeting them.

"Oh, hey." Piper replied. She felt a little awkward around Chris. She had blamed him for a lot of problems in her family's life and for the most part, she was right in doing so. As of lately though, she had been wrongfully blaming him for things and it was hard not to because he tended to lie about every little thing. Most of the time she had no clue what to even say to him.

"You guys haven't seen Wyatt at all have you?" Chris asked them.

"He's in the day..." Gideon started to tell Chris he was in the daycare, but Leo cut him off.

Leo knew which Wyatt Chris had been referring to. "No, we haven't seen him." He said.

"I don't understand." Gideon lied. "Wyatt's in the daycare."

"No," Piper explained. "Wyatt came back here from the future, though I have no idea why and he doesn't stick around long enough for me to ever ask him."

Gideon tried to look surprised at what Piper had just informed him. "I see." Gideon replied. He looked at Chris and tried to sound optimistic. "I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

Chris didn't really know or trust Gideon and he wasn't sure that he liked Gideon knowing about Wyatt being in the past. "Yeah I guess." Chris replied. "You don't mind if I browse through some books do you?"

"No, be my guest." Gideon answered.

"Thanks." Chris said. He turned away from them, heading to one of the huge book shelves in the library.

Leo wondered what Chris had wanted with Wyatt, so he walked over to talk with him. "Hey, is something going on between you and Wyatt?" He asked softly, hoping Piper couldn't hear him.

Chris already had a few books in hands. He set them on a table that stood between him and Leo. "There's always something going on between me and Wyatt." He answered. "It's just, I've been calling him and he isn't responding."

Leo assumed that Wyatt and Chris could call each other because of their white lighter abilities. "So he's ignoring you?" He questioned.

"It's not just that, I can't sense him. He's got a wall up." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked curiously.

"It's this stupid bond we have. It's more of a nuisance than anything." Chris explained. "We can usually sense one another and even speak telepathically. We usually focus on blocking each other out, but since he's been back he hasn't felt the need to block me. Ever since that incident with genie Phoebe, he's been blocking me out though."

Chris thought back to a conversation he had had with the Elders once. He had been frustrated with the bond he shared with Wyatt. At the time, he hadn't learned to put up a mental wall yet. It was a few weeks after Chris had thrown the triquetra necklace in Wyatt's face.

"_There has to be some way to get rid of this frickin' bond." He argued with one of the Elders._

"_I'm afraid not. As brothers and two of the most powerful witches in the world, you were given this bond so you could do great things together." The Elder explained. _

"_Well, obviously my brother doesn't give a rats ass about doing good." Chris replied. "In case you hadn't noticed, he's been rummaging through the underworld collecting powers."_

"_Yes, we have noticed." The Elder said. "He's been using his powers for things in which they weren't meant for."_

"_So why aren't you doing anything about it, why aren't you stopping him?" Chris demanded to know._

"_He's growing too powerful for us." The Elder informed him._

"_So, you're just going to let him continue doing this?" He than demanded._

The Elders eventually became powerless to do anything about Wyatt or the state of the city after Wyatt had unleashed his wrath on it and Chris was stuck with his brotherly bond. Eventually, he did learn to put up a mental wall against the bond to keep Wyatt from sensing him or speaking telepathically with him. It made it easier for him to hide from Wyatt, especially once he had formed the resistance and became intent on stopping Wyatt. Then, he had hated their brotherly bond and now, he was upset that it was being so useless.

Leo had no idea that his two boys had shared a bond, though there was a lot he didn't know about his future boys. "He must have a good reason for doing so." Leo tried to assure Chris.

"I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling that maybe something is wrong." Chris replied. He opened one of the books and started browsing the pages.

"What are you boys talking about?" Piper asked as she sneaked up behind Leo. Neither Leo nor Chris had seen or heard her coming.

Leo turned to her, worried she may have heard something she shouldn't have. "Nothing, we aren't really talking about anything."

"What are you looking for?" She asked Chris as he flipped the page in the book he was browsing.

He looked up at her. "I'm just trying to find any demon that may not have been in the book of shadows, someone that may know who is after Wyatt." He explained.

"Well, whether you find a demon or not, trouble always seems to come our way." Piper said. "I gotta get to the club." She turned to Leo with a big grin on her face. She held her hand out.

Leo reached for her hand. "We'll talk later Chris." He orbed out with Piper.

Chris couldn't help but to smile when he saw them grabbing hands. He had seen Piper's smile too. He hadn't seen her smile like that around Leo in quite some time. He glanced back at the books in front of him. He thought for a moment, remembering that tomorrow was his brother's birthday. His eyes grew wide in a panic. He took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. Tomorrow was the day of his conception.

Chris ignored the books and orbed back to the manor, hoping that Phoebe was there. He ran through the manor shouting frantically for her. "Phoebe." He must have yelled half a dozen times before she came running out of her room to greet him.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously. From the way he was screaming for her, she would have thought a demon was in the house.

"My conception date is tomorrow." He explained desperately. "If Piper and Leo don't screw by tomorrow night, I'm as good as dead."

Paige had been in Phoebe's room, showing her a new dress she bought. Phoebe suggested that she go and try it on, so Paige had been in her room for a few minutes. She walked out in her new chic dress just as Chris was speaking about Piper and Leo. "What's going on?" She asked curiously. She was eying Chris suspiciously.

"Uh..." Phoebe stammered, wondering how much Paige had heard.

"Nothing's going on." Chris lied. He hadn't realized she was home.

"You were talking about Piper and Leo having sex." Paige replied. "What kind of freak are you?"

"What?" He asked. "I'm not..." Chris tried to defend himself, but she cut him off.

"Oh please." Paige cried. "If you hadn't have shown up, they might not have even split up. Now you want them to have sex."

"It's not what you think." Chris tried to explain.

"Oh yeah and..." Paige was cut off.

"He's Piper and Leo's son." Phoebe shouted. Paige and Chris both froze. Everyone except for Piper knew who he was now.

Paige looked at Chris differently now, almost as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You're their son?" She questioned. Suddenly, most of the mystery that had surrounded Chris all seemed to make sense. He was there to save Wyatt because he was his brother.

Chris merely nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted another relative to know who he really was. He didn't have time to worry about another relative knowing though.

"So, you and Wyatt are brothers?" She asked, almost in disbelief. "I can barely believe this."

"I didn't realize you were home." Chris finally spoke.

"That's all you have to say?" Paige asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Phoebe looked up at Paige. "Tomorrow is his conception date and if Piper and Leo don't...well, you know."

Chris cut her off. "I'm toast." He declared.

Paige nodded her head. "That's a lot to take in." She said. "What can I do to help?"

"I have no idea." Phoebe replied.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" Chris cried. "Maybe you can whip up a love spell or something."

"Whip up a love spell?" Phoebe shot back. "We can't just go whipping up love spells. Besides, I don't think that love is the issue here. You've seen them together lately."

Piper and Leo did seem to be getting closer again, though no one knew that Wyatt had used a spell to help bring them together. There was hope for Piper and Leo, but that didn't guarantee hope for Chris. Phoebe could see how worried Chris was for his own life, but she had no idea what to do about the situation.

"I'm sure we can come up with something though." Paige tried to assure him, though she didn't know why she was trying to assure him. Ever since he had been in their lives he had been a huge pain, sending them after one demon or another everyday. She also partially blamed him for splitting Piper and Leo apart in the first place.

* * *

As the next morning emerged, Leo and Piper were nowhere to be seen. Chris sat in the living room, browsing the book of shadows, as Phoebe and Paige were up early trying to get things set up for Wyatt's first birthday party.

Paige walked through the room with a batch of fully inflated balloons in her hands. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to help us?" She asked him curiously.

He looked up from the book. "What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Maybe you can help Phoebe in the kitchen." Paige suggested. Chris closed the book and set it on the table, getting up from the couch. "You may want to put that upstairs." She motioned to the book.

"Right, I'll do that first." He replied, rolling his eyes. Chris reached for the book and headed up to the attic with it.

When he reached the attic, someone was waiting for him. His brother sat on the couch, seemingly deep in his thoughts. He looked up contently as Chris walked towards him with the book of shadows. "I've been calling you since yesterday." Chris said. "Why have you been avoiding me and blocking me out?" He set the book on it's podium.

"I haven't been avoiding you." Wyatt replied back.

"Then why do you have your wall up?" Chris asked. "I can't sense anything from you."

"I'm sorry Chris, I don't know what to tell you." Wyatt said.

"Well, you can start with where you've been and what you've been doing since the whole genie incident." Chris replied. It was quite clear that he was very frustrated.

"I don't have to answer to you." Wyatt said, annoyance written all over his tone of voice.

Chris looked at Wyatt suspiciously. Something was off about his brother. Something had been different about him ever since the genie incident. "What the hell is going on with you?" Chris demanded to know.

Wyatt stood from the couch. "What do you mean?" He asked back.

"I think you know what I mean." Chris shot back. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I..." Wyatt tried to argue. An energy ball interrupted his thoughts and his eyes followed it as it whizzed between he and Chris. A demonic bounty hunter had materialized a few feet away from them.

Chris turned to the bounty hunter and recognized him as one of the ones that was in the underworld when his brother had lost his powers. He and Leo fought off the bounty hunters, but they had not taken the chance to vanquish them. They had had bigger problems to deal with that day. Another energy ball came towards them and he reacted, sending it back at the bounty hunter.

The bounty hunter lunged sideways, barely avoiding it. It struck his arm, but he pushed the pain aside and continued his attack. Chris used his powers again, this time throwing the bounty hunter across the attic. He crashed into the hutch that sat in one corner of the attic. Glass shattered, falling to the floor with the demon.

Gideon was in disbelief over being engaged in a demonic attack. He looked and sounded like Wyatt, but he didn't have powers like Wyatt. He had no idea what the extent of Wyatt's powers were anyways. The bounty hunter made it to his feet and lunged at him, forcing Gideon to use his powers. Electrokinesis was a typical Elder power, though some demons wielded it as well. The blue bolts came from his fingers quickly, striking the bounty hunter and forcing it to his knees. It surged through him as his body convulsed.

Chris looked at Wyatt and watched as he electrified the bounty hunter. He had never seen Wyatt use that power before. Soon enough the ordeal was finished as the bounty hunter had been vanquished. Another came in it's place though.

Piper stormed up the attic stairs with Leo close behind her. "What's going on up here?" She demanded, as she walked in on a demon fight. Her hands went out quickly, blowing up the demon. She glanced at her son and then at Chris. "There will be no demons in this house today."

Leo walked in behind Piper. He had recognized the type of demon and knew immediately where he had seen them. "Are those the same demons from the other day?" He asked, mainly aiming his question at Chris.

Chris faced Leo. "Yeah, we didn't exactly vanquish them." He answered. He turned to Wyatt. "I've never seen you use that power before."

"Well, I haven't really had it long." Wyatt lied.

"You seemed to be quite familiar with it though." Chris said. He felt sure that Wyatt was lying to him and searched his mind, trying to tap into their brotherly bond. Still, he could not access it.

Paige and Phoebe had made their way to the attic as well, wondering what had been going on. "Is everything alright up here?" Phoebe asked as she entered. Paige stood beside her.

"For now." Piper replied.

Paige and Phoebe were both surprised to see Piper and Leo. They hadn't seen them since the previous evening. Paige let out smirk when she caught sight of Leo's shirt. "I think you missed a button." She said to him. "Or two." He looked down at his shirt. He had definitely missed a button, as he had dressed quite quickly when he heard the commotion in the attic. His face turned red as he adjusted the buttons.

"Where have you two been?" Phoebe asked Piper and Leo.

They both gave an awkward smile of embarrassment. "No where." Piper answered innocently.

"I should go." Wyatt said. He stepped away from them, intent on orbing out.

"But it's your birthday." Paige replied.

"Why don't you relax a little and celebrate with us?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Wyatt answered slowly, unsure of if he should stay or not.

Chris threw his arms out in frustration. "Am I the only one who is worried about the demon that was just here?" He asked. He looked at Wyatt, wondering whether or not his brother was serious about staying. Wyatt usually hated birthdays, especially his own.

_It was a dreary day in San Francisco. The world had consistently been dreary after the fateful day in which the boys had lost their mother. Before she had passed away, their father had seemingly abandoned them so he could focus on his duties as an Elder. After she died, he left his own boys with their grandfather. _

_Victor had planned a party for Wyatt's sixteenth birthday. He invited some of Wyatt's friends over and bought a huge cake. He had the manor decorated with balloons and streamers. Phoebe had helped him to decorate and get things ready. The few members that were left of the Halliwell family were there for the party. _

_Chris had been reluctant to celebrate. It had only been a few months since his mother had been killed on his own birthday. His family had been torn apart on that terrifying day and now they were finally going to be together again. He decided to put his own thoughts and terrors aside, so his family could finally focus on trying to have a happy day._

_It was not a happy day for Wyatt though. He was angry at the world, the mortal world and the magical world. He was angry at the magical world for taking most of his family away from him. Because of magic his world was full of death and terror. The mortal world wasn't much better. He wished he could be in control of things so that no one would be able to harm him or his family again._

_Wyatt had been out that morning and when he returned to the manor, everyone jumped out, screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"He stood frozen in the foyer as he eyed each face that stood in the living room. After a short moment, he pushed his way passed everyone and hastily made his way up the stairs to his room._

_Everyone looked around confused. "What just happened?" Phoebe asked. Victor, who stood next to her, merely shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have an answer for her. _

"_I'll go talk with him." Chris said. He started up the stairs after Wyatt, but he didn't find him in his room. Wyatt was in the attic. "What are you doing up here?" Chris asked him. Wyatt was sitting on the old couch holding an old family photo._

_Wyatt looked up at him and thrust the photo aside, letting it crash amongst the couch cushions. He stood from the couch. "How can you just sit down there and act like everything's perfect?" He asked back._

"_I know that it's not perfect, but Grandpa and Aunt Phoebe just wanted you to have a nice birthday." Chris answered. _

"_How am I supposed to have a nice birthday when most of my family is dead?" Wyatt stammered. _

"_You're not the only one that's lost family." Chris replied, slightly angered. "I was there when Mom died. I was there when Dad left."_

"_And you couldn't do a damn thing about it." Wyatt said angrily. "None of us could."_

"_You don't have to remind me." Chris shot back. "Lets just go downstairs and deal with your stupid party."_

"_How am I supposed to celebrate my life when it's filled with death and demons attacking every other day?" He asked. His hands formed fists of anger. "God, I hate this." He showed his arm out, pushing at the podium. It fell on it's side and the book of shadows crashed to the floor._

"_What are you..." Chris started to ask._

"_Why can't we just be a normal family?" Wyatt shouted. His hands went out, this time unleashing his magic. A wave of energy swept from them, striking a table and some boxes. They exploded into small pieces. The glass in the window behind them shattered. _

_Chris stared at his brother in awe and fear. He had seen Wyatt's explosive power before, but somehow this had seemed different. "You don't think I want to be normal too, but we're not normal and we never will be. Your magic is proof of that."_

_Wyatt looked at the mess he had created. "What good is any of this magic if we can't even use it to bring our parents back?" Wyatt asked. "I just want my family the way it used to be."_

"_I want that too." Chris replied. "All we have is each other now."_

_Phoebe ran into the attic frantically, while Victor stayed downstairs with the party guests. "What's going on up here?" She asked. She glanced around. Parts of the attic were in complete disarray. "What happened?" She demanded._

"_Nothing." Wyatt clearly lied._

"_It doesn't look like nothing." Phoebe replied. "When your party is over, you are going to be in some serious trouble here."_

"_Screw the stupid party." He yelled. "I'm done with birthdays."_

"_Wait, you can't just..." Phoebe tried to argue._

"_I don't care any more." Wyatt claimed. "No more birthdays, no more hope or happiness, no more feeling."_

"_You don't mean that." Chris stammered. _

_It was that day that Wyatt officially put aside his emotions and feelings. It was that day when his thirst for power started growing. He wanted the power to be able to protect the only family he had left. In his eyes that family was Chris. He wanted the power to make sure that no one could hurt them again, be they magical foes or mortal foes that wished he or his brother harm. _

"You vanquished him right?" Paige asked back, more like pointed out.

"But there could be more." Chris answered.

"He's right." Leo said.

"So, what...you want us to cancel our sons first birthday party?" Piper asked. She looked at Wyatt. "We can't cancel your party."

"I didn't say you should." Wyatt replied. Gideon didn't care if they had Wyatt's party or not, as long as they were still in the manor. He had a surprise for them, a plan to help get Leo away from his family and keep him from getting Piper pregnant with Chris. He had not planned on the demonic bounty hunter to attack though.

"What do you care?" Chris asked Wyatt. "You hate birthdays."

"Oh, of course I do, but who am I to question Mom?" He asked.

"Mom?" Chris and Piper both questioned. Piper hardly ever got Wyatt to say more than two words to her as he usually didn't stay around her long, yet now he was calling her Mom. Chris was just surprised to hear that coming out of his brother's mouth.

Chris and Piper both looked at each other quickly before he spoke. "Can we get back to the demon situation?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry Chris, but we have a party to finish setting up." Phoebe said. Just as she spoke, the doorbell rang. "That must be Darryl and Sheila. They offered to come early and help set up."

Piper glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Actually, the guest should be here soon too." She said. They were having an early party.

"But..." Chris wanted to argue.

Leo glanced over at him. He was just as worried about other demons coming to retaliate as Chris was. "Why don't you girls go enjoy the party." He suggested. "Me, Chris, and Wyatt can keep an eye out for demons."

"Well, it would be nice if you could enjoy it too." Piper replied. "Just please try and spend some time with your son too." She looked at Wyatt. "And I mean the little one that's down in his playpen."

"Ok, I will." Leo said.

The three girls headed downstairs to finish getting the party ready with the help of Darryl and Sheila. Not soon after, the guests started arriving. There weren't too many people, just a few friends here and there that Piper had known for some time. They also had children Wyatt's age. A few had a little bit older children, but they all played together well.

Leo spent some time with his son during the party and also helped his older boys to keep an eye out for demons. They couldn't risk any attacking at the party. Over all, the party went off without a hitch. It wasn't until after the party, that things started to go wrong.

The party lasted a few hours as Wyatt enjoyed playing with the other kids. The cake was decorated with frosting and an image of Thomas the train. After Wyatt had innocently unleashed a killer dragon on San Francisco, Piper was very cautious over what she let her son watch on tv, though she rarely let him watch any. Thomas the Train was one of the few shows she allowed him to watch at that age. If he had brought Thomas to life, she felt sure that he wouldn't try to destroy the city like the dragon had.

After the guests had left, the cleanup had begun. Bits of wrapping paper laid on the couch in the parlor and were spread around on the floor. Streamers and balloons needed to be taken down. Paper plates that were used for food and cake needed cleaned up and tossed into the trash. Leo was in the living room with the adult and toddler Wyatt. Little Wyatt was ogling over some of his new toys and teddy bears. The older Wyatt just stood, leaning against the wall. He was starring, but not at anything in particular.

A dark lighter orbed into the manor and aimed his bow at Leo in the parlor. Wyatt stood firm in his spot, even after noticing the dark lighter. He didn't seem to care of it's presence. Chris was walking in from the living room and witnessed the arrow flying free of the bow. "Leo." He screamed. Leo turned to Chris and followed his gaze to the arrow. It struck him in the shoulder. He orbed out with little Wyatt and aimed for the conservatory. When he reformed he nearly collapsed from the pain and the poison that was now surging through his body.

Chris took notice of Wyatt and he was sure that Wyatt must have noticed the dark lighter. Why didn't he react though? His question would have to wait, as the dark lighter needed to be taken care of first. He orbed the bow from him, but he was struck by an energy ball from behind. It hit his arm, causing instant pain. The bow never made it to his hand. It fell in front of him as he grasped the wound on his arm, feeling the blood in it.

Wyatt finally reacted, using his electrokinesis on Chris' attacker. It was another demonic bounty hunter. Gideon hadn't planned on the bounty hunters wanting to retaliate against any of the Charmed Ones or Chris for that matter. He had contemplated taking out the bounty hunters in case they had tried to retaliate, but he hadn't had the time. He had been too busy barraging the adult Wyatt and trying to infiltrate the Halliwell family in disguise as him. His power finally took out the demon, but now the dark lighter was attacking Chris.

The dark lighters Gideon had planned on seeing. He had convinced the dark lighters to help him rid the world of an evil that even they would grow to fear. There task was to go after Leo, not necessarily to kill him, but to get him out of the way so he could try and get at baby Wyatt. Gideon couldn't have Leo there to protect him. Once Leo was out of the way, he would work at getting Chris out of the way too. The bounty hunters were screwing up his plans though.

Chris was on the ground now, as the dark lighter stood over him with an arrow. He pushed it down towards Chris, but he took his good arm and thrust if up, grabbing the dark lighters wrist. The arrow was only an inch from striking his chest.

Piper ran into the room and immediately exploded the dark lighter. Phoebe had been tending to Leo in the other room and Paige had been in the kitchen. She wasn't far behind Piper though and entered the room only a second after. "What happened in here?" She asked. Chris grabbed at his arm again as the pain took hold once more.

Wyatt answered. "Dark lighters and bounty hunters again." He informed the two sisters.

"Wait, dark lighters?" Piper questioned, almost in shock.

"We need to get Leo to Gideon." Phoebe shouted from the other room. She new that Chris couldn't heal and wasn't sure if adult Wyatt could heal.

Wyatt walked into the conservatory where Leo and Phoebe were. Gideon didn't know if adult Wyatt could heal either, but he could heal and he wondered if he dare attempt it in front of everyone. It wasn't as if he could just leave and become himself once more. He was in too deep with the Halliwells to just orb out now.

Little Wyatt whimpered softly from his father's pain. He stood next to him with tears in his eyes as Phoebe tried to address Leo's shoulder wound. He tried to get to his father, but Phoebe held him back. She didn't want him to see the blood.

Chris, Piper, and Paige walked into the conservatory. Piper picked up her young son and tried to console him, but his cries only got worse the further she took him from Leo. Chris felt something tug at the back of his mind. It almost felt like his brotherly bond with Wyatt, but it was slightly weaker. He looked at the adult Wyatt and couldn't get a read on him though. _"Wyatt?"_ He questioned to himself, looking at the little Wyatt in their mother's arms. The little boy eyed him back and orbed into his arms.

Piper turned to Chris with a surprised look on her face. Paige and Phoebe were quite surprised as well. "Why did he orb to you?" Piper questioned.

Chris was clueless. He didn't have an answer for the sisters. Little Wyatt reached his arms out for Leo. "I think he actually wants Leo." Chris replied.

"But..." Piper tried to intervene as Chris moved Wyatt closer to their father. Little Wyatt's hands went out over Leo's wound. The golden glow formed not a moment later, healing his father's pain.

The little boy smiled as his father made it to his feet. Leo took him in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Wyatt." He said softly. He looked at Chris. "Thank you."

Piper didn't know what to say. Her one year old son should not have had to see his father like that, much less have had to heal his wounds. The little boy seemed cheerful now that his father was alright though.

"Well, now that we're done here," Wyatt intervened. "I should get going." He turned from them all quickly, hoping they wouldn't have a chance to speak. He started to form into orbs, but something stopped him and kept him firm in his place.

"You're not going anywhere, Wyatt." Chris said sternly, letting go of his grasp on him.

Wyatt turned and eyed him curiously. "And why is that?" He demanded to know.

Chris glared back at Wyatt. "I'll be asking the questions." He replied to his brother, more like the impostor of his brother. "Where is the real Wyatt?"

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked, feeling offended he would insinuate that he wasn't the real Wyatt. Though, it was true after all.

"Yeah, what ARE you talking about?" Piper asked curiously. Leo, Paige, and Phoebe were curious to know as well.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Chris replied to Wyatt. "The real Wyatt might have let that dark lighter attack Leo like that, but I'm not buying into that new power of yours. Also, you never would have sat through an entire birthday party like that, not after what happened to..." He almost said Mom, but stopped himself. He couldn't mention what happened to Piper in the future. He could barely even think about it, much less mention it.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but..." Wyatt tried to argue. Another energy ball whizzed passed him. It was yet another demonic bounty hunter. He took a quick step back, letting it pass him and strike the wall.

Chris used his telekinesis to throw the guy back into the front parlor, nearly forgetting about the wound on his arm. It still needed to be healed and that was the arm he had just motioned for his power to react. "Ah." He let out a soft moan. The bounty hunter was relentless though. More energy balls came into the conservatory.

Leo handed little Wyatt to Paige. "Orb him up to his crib. I need to heal Chris." He said, more like demanded.

Paige held Wyatt up. "Crib." She called. The little boy disappeared in orbs.

Leo ran to Chris's side intent on healing him. Chris tried to refuse, but Leo pushed him back behind the TV cabinet and started to heal him anyways. Adult Wyatt had orbed out shortly after his baby self was orbed out. No one had seemed to notice though, as the sisters were now taking on the demonic bounty hunter.

Paige orbed a plant at it's head, though it had barely phased the demon. Phoebe went at it with a kick in the stomach. That only seemed to piss it off even more than the plant had. Chris emerged fully healed from behind the cabinet, but Piper had already reacted. She blew up the demon and ended it's rampage on her family.

She glanced around. "Where's Wyatt?" She asked, wondering where both Wyatt's were.

"He's in his crib." Leo answered.

"But where's the other..." Piper was cut off as Chris replied in a panic.

"Oh no." He orbed out right away and reformed in Wyatt's bedroom.

The adult Wyatt was looming over his baby version. The baby was oblivious to the fact that he was an imposter and didn't have his shield up. Wyatt grabbed the little guy and turned to Chris. "Now I can finally eliminate him." He said before orbing out.

"No." Chris screamed as he reached out for his brother in the imposter's arms.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige had all ran through the house to Wyatt's room. They were in a panic when they heard Chris screaming in fear and anger. Phoebe could sense both emotions in his voice. Usually she couldn't sense anything from him. Sometimes emotions were hard to hide though.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper chimed in, sounding more panicked and full of worry than Paige had.

"He took him." Chris replied, barely able to get the words out. He couldn't even look at Piper for fear he would break down and beg his mother to comfort him, to reassure him that things would be alright. "Wyatt's gone."

* * *

**So everyone knows who Chris is except Piper now. I wonder what she was doing with Leo the morning of Wyatt's birthday? Now it seems both Wyatt's are missing. You'll find out more in the next update...Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another update...I meant to do it yesterday, but I guess I have no excuse as for why I didn't. I mentioned we might find out what happens with Wyatt. For that to happen, I'm going to have to make this kind of a long chapter...hope you all don't mind. I do not own Charmed.**

Gideon whipped open the door to his secret room and walked in with little Wyatt. He set the boy down on the floor, closing the door behind him.

Little Wyatt looked from his kidnapper to the blonde man on the floor. He looked back at his kidnapper and was ever so confused. They both looked the same. Little Wyatt didn't know who he could trust, so he tried to put up his protective shield. His lips started quivering when the shield did not form.

Gideon let out a laugh as he snapped his fingers, changing his appearance to that of the bald man he had been before. Little Wyatt was very frightened at the new man that stood before him and backed away from both men, still unsure of who to trust.

The adult Wyatt looked up at the man, wondering if his family and brother were alright. He assumed that if this man had been able to get at little Wyatt, than he must have done something to get his family out of the way first. "What have you done with my family?" Wyatt asked angered.

The man glared at Wyatt for a moment before focusing on the smaller version of him. "I'm going to enjoy eliminating you." He sneered.

Little Wyatt had tears in his eyes as the man spoke. He wanted his Mommy and Daddy more than anything, but he could not orb to them.

"You didn't answer my question." Wyatt said, fury wanting to erupt from him.

The man turned back to Wyatt. "I don't have to answer your questions."

It was late afternoon at the manor and Piper was frantic over her son being taken. She understood that Chris believed her adult son to be an imposter, but she didn't know why he believed it or who could have been disguised as Wyatt. Chris couldn't give her all of the answers she wanted though. He merely spouted out something about "future consequences." She was really starting to hate those words.

"If we are going to get my son back, you need to just forget those future consequences and tell me what I want to know." She demanded of Chris. "If that wasn't Wyatt, who was it?"

"That, I don't actually know." Chris answered. He was standing over the podium in the attic, flipping through the book of shadows. He was hoping that some demon or warlock in the book might just call out to him.

"Maybe it was a shape-shifter." Paige suggested.

"That had the ability to orb?" Leo asked. "And electrokinesis?"

"And that last one isn't even one of Wyatt's powers." Chris replied.

"So you know what all of his powers are?" Piper asked curiously.

Chris looked up at her. "Most of them yes." He answered.

"How is it you know all of this?" She asked.

He didn't really want to answer her question because it would only lead to more questions, but he answered anyways. "Because he's used most of them on me or those that I cared about." Chris replied. He turned away from Piper and stepped away from the book. He was gazing out at the setting sun. He couldn't help but wonder if this would be his last day of life. With Wyatt missing it was unlikely that his parents would be making love in time to conceive him. That was the least of his problems at the moment though.

Piper stood in shock, wondering what powers Wyatt could have possibly had to unleash on Chris or those he cared about. She still couldn't get over the fact that her precious little child would grow to be a menacing evil in the future. "I'm sorry, Chris." She said softly. She approached him and put an arm around his shoulder "I wish I knew what I could do to change the future for you."

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo said nothing. They already knew who it was that Wyatt had used his powers on, those that Chris cared about the most. It was his own family, each one of them that stood in the attic and future family as well.

Chris turned to Piper, catching a quick whiff of her hair. Apparently she used the same shampoo in the future. The smell nearly intoxicated him. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around her tightly and spoke instead. "Just protect Wyatt at all costs." He said. "Protecting Wyatt, saves the future."

"Yeah, but how do we find him?" Phoebe asked. She set the scrying crystal down on the table. "Scrying isn't working."

"Wyatt is a witch, maybe we could try the spell to call a lost witch." Paige suggested.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point." Piper replied. "I'll get the ingredients."

"I'll orb up and see if the elders can be of any help." Leo said.

After a short while everything was ready for them to call to Wyatt. Hopefully the spell would work and he would come to them. "Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here." The sisters chanted, as Chris stood by watching.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe each pricked their fingers, letting a few drops of their own blood settle in with the other ingredients used for the spell. "Blood to blood, we summon thee, Blood to blood, return to me." They finished chanting.

Chris sighed in frustration when nothing happened. "Now what?" He asked.

"Maybe Leo will have some answers from the Elders." Phoebe thought.

"When have the Elders ever known anything useful?" Piper replied, standing with her hands on her hips.

Leo orbed back into the attic with essentially no more information than they had already had. As Piper had suspected, the Elders hadn't had or known anything useful. "They had nothing for me." He said in frustration.

"Do you think Gideon might be able to help us?" Paige asked.

"Why don't we go and find out." Leo suggested.

Gideon stood before baby Wyatt, contemplating what his next move would be. Now that the boy was in a magically protected room where he couldn't access his powers, Gideon would finally be able to eliminate him. He ran out of the room impatiently, heading to his office where he kept a special athame. It was one he was saving specifically for this occasion.

Before he could reach his office, Sigmund stopped him in his tracks. "Sir, I think we have a situation." He said to him.

Gideon motioned Sigmund to his office and closed the door behind them. "What is it?" He asked.

"The Charmed Ones are here." Sigmund replied. "Baby Wyatt has gone missing and they want your help to find him."

A huge grin graced Gideon's lips, though Sigmund had no idea why. "Yes, well they aren't going to find the boy." Gideon explained. "We have him and once I send the sisters on a wild goose chase, we can eliminate him and be done with all of this madness."

"Wait, you have Wyatt?" Sigmund asked, nearly in disbelief.

"Yes, he's in a special room that's been enchanted to make his powers useless. Even as a baby, there's no telling what powers he has." Gideon continued to explain.

"Well that's fantastic." Sigmund lied. He had originally sided with Gideon, thinking that Wyatt was too powerful and had to be eliminated. As their mission to eliminate Wyatt went on further, he wasn't sure he felt the same way anymore. Wyatt was just a baby, what justified them killing an innocent baby?

"Yes, well I should go help the Charmed Ones and see if I can send them off after some random demons." Gideon replied. He and Sigmund walked from the room. "Hopefully, we can eliminate the boy before morning."

Gideon entered the library, where the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Chris were awaiting him. It seemed they were quite impatient as well. "What's this I hear about Wyatt?" Gideon asked curiously.

"He's gone." Leo explained. "My son is gone."

"Someone has been impersonating Wyatt, the older Wyatt." Chris added in.

"But, we're not sure for how long." Phoebe said. "And this impersonator took little Wyatt."

"Wait, Wait." Gideon stopped them. "One at a time please and start from the beginning."

Chris glanced at everyone before speaking. He didn't want to interrupt if anyone else decided to speak first. "It started a few weeks ago. Wyatt temporarily lost his powers while he was in the underworld." He explained. "Leo and I got to his aid just as someone or something was orbing out with him. He came back hours later, claiming he took care of the situation once he had his powers back."

"I'm not understanding what this has to do with little Wyatt?" Gideon asked.

"I'm getting there." Chris replied and then continued. "After Wyatt returned, he wasn't quite his usual self. There was something off about him, but I couldn't place what it was. Then today, the demons Wyatt had been fighting when he lost his powers decided to retaliate and come after us. Dark lighters decided to attack at the same time and Wyatt just happened to use a new power on them. Unless he's killed another being and stolen their powers recently, I don't see him getting any new powers at this point. I guess it wouldn't surprise me though."

"This Wyatt, that's who took little Wyatt." Piper added in.

"I'm thinking we never got the real Wyatt back." Paige thought.

"Yeah, but then where's the real Wyatt?" Leo asked. "Don't tell me we're missing both Wyatt's."

"So I'm not understanding. Do you think the demons or the dark lighters took him?" Gideon questioned.

"I don't think the dark lighters were after Wyatt, either of them." Leo replied. "He had a chance to get them and he shot me instead."

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me if they were after you." Gideon said.

"And why is that?" Piper asked.

"He's an Elder now and he stays in the open instead of in the heaven's where he should be." Gideon stated.

"No, he should be with his family." Piper replied.

"He's putting you all in danger by staying on earth. He's putting all Elders in danger as well." Gideon argued.

Though Gideon did have a point, Leo couldn't leave his family now. There was too much at stake and they needed him. His boys needed him. "I can't leave my family Gideon. I won't." He replied sternly. "Piper and my boys need me."

Piper's head whipped up, staring at Leo. "Did you say boys?" She asked, putting emphasis on the S at the end of boys. Everyone had caught onto Leo's mistake, though Piper was the only one who didn't know what he was talking about.

Leo quickly tried to recover from his mistake. "Well, both Wyatt's." He clarified.

"Oh." Piper mumbled. That made sense.

"Leo," Gideon started. "You belong in the heavens now. The sisters can focus on finding Wyatt."

Leo was getting angered now. "I'm not leaving my family." He replied.

"Your making a foolish decision." Gideon said.

"I don't care what you think." Leo responded even angrier that before. "Now can you help us find Wyatt or not?"

Gideon sighed. "I over heard something about an evil witch that was after the Charmed off spring." He answered somewhat reluctantly. Clearly, he wasn't going to get Leo out of the picture so easily. "Her name is Ember and she resides somewhere in the underworld."

* * *

Back in the secret room, little Wyatt was standing in one corner scared and afraid that the bald man would come back. He looked at the blonde man and felt something comforting about him. He took a step closer to him.

Wyatt looked over at his little version, wondering what he must have been feeling at such a young age. He didn't have any memories from that young of an age. His first memory was when he was four and it was of a demon attack. He didn't remember the specifics of what happened, just the scaly face of the demon that was attacking his family.

The little boy took another step closer to him. "It's ok, Wyatt." He said softly, trying to ease both of their fears. "You can come closer."

Little Wyatt was next to him now. He smiled and sat in the man's lap. Upon his touch, Wyatt felt a surge in his powers. He still couldn't use them though. He almost smiled in content as his mini version felt comforted in his lap, but he stopped himself. It was kind of weird to have himself sitting on his own lap. He wished he could embrace the boy in his arms, but they were still shackled to the wall.

"Can you use your powers, Wyatt?" He asked. If he had felt a surge in power, his younger version must have as well. The little boy looked up at him curiously, but did not show any use of his powers.

The door hand jiggled slightly, catching both Wyatt's attentions. Sigmund made his way into the room, holding an athame at his side. He was grinning from cheek to cheek. "Finally, the world can be free of both of you." He sneered, as he reached for the younger one with the athame.

Little Wyatt looked up at Wyatt with his big brown eyes. His blue shield formed around him. Somehow he was able to access his powers. Sigmund made a face in anger, as the shield forced him back against the door. _"How is this possible."_ He thought to himself. Neither Wyatt should have been able to use their powers.

Wyatt could see the man's anger. "Clearly, you're room wasn't built to handle two people born of the same strength and power." Wyatt said with a soft laugh. He assumed that his captors hadn't planned on having two Wyatt's in the same room and probably hadn't used strong enough enchantments on the room to keep the powers in it contained.

Sigmund glared at Wyatt, letting power flow through his hands. His electrokinesis seared into Wyatt, causing him to struggle in his chains. Little Wyatt stood in his place, shield still formed, unsure of what to do.

When Sigmund finished with Wyatt, he was barely conscious. His clothes were beyond tattered, from this torture and the previous sessions his captor had done to him. There were even scars on his body from where the power had consistently been burned into him.

Wyatt tried to keep himself focused. This man he had never seen before, yet he had the same powers as the bald man. It was clear earlier that the bald man could glamour, so maybe this was the same man with a different face. His eyes could barely focus on the man though. He felt himself slowly slipping away.

As everything went dark, Wyatt could hear the door slamming shut. Little Wyatt looked up at the blonde man, wondering what was wrong with him. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks as he pulled on the man's shirt. The blonde man didn't respond though.

The Halliwells appeared in the underworld. They were in search of the evil witch Ember. According to the book of shadows, she was once a mere mortal who was in seek of vengeance against those that killed her parents. Another evil witch offered Ember the power to destroy the ones who killed her parents. Ember took the offer, using her new found powers to kill the mortals who murdered her family, thus giving into the side of darkness. She eventually became consumed with power and stole from demons and other witches, eventually gaining the power of seeing into the future and the power of projection. She also gained the power to wield energy balls. She had typical witch powers as well, being able to chant spells and perform many rituals.

"How are we supposed to find Ember anyways?" Paige asked curiously as they walked seemingly in circles. "I don't recall us coming up with any specific plans here."

"Well, we've got plenty of potions." Phoebe replied.

"But we don't know where Ember is." Paige said in frustration.

"Well, we're going to torture whoever we need to in order to find her." Piper said. "Then, we're going to kick her ass and get my sons back." She grasped Leo's hand and walked ahead with him, leaving Paige and Phoebe behind with Chris.

"What's up with you?" Paige asked Chris. He seemed to be a bit withdrawn, like he wasn't totally focused on the task at hand.

"Today was my conception date, remember?" He asked back.

"Oh my god." She replied solemnly.

"With Wyatt missing, I guess we've sort of forgotten about that." Phoebe said. "There's still time though right?"

Chris grabbed her wrist, glancing at the watch on it. "It's nearly midnight." He replied. "I think it's too late."

"So what's going to happen when midnight strikes?" Paige asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I've prepared myself in case this might happen." He answered.

"In case what might happen?" She asked curiously.

"In case I'm not born." He replied. "Maybe Piper can better protect Wyatt without having another child to deal with anyways."

"No, Chris." Phoebe said sternly. "Don't try to blame yourself for what happens to Wyatt in the future. You will be born, we'll make sure of it." She didn't know how she would make sure of it, but she had to do something. She wasn't just going to let him die or fade away. The more and more she got to know him, the more he became like family. She wasn't going let anything jeopardize that.

Paige wanted to chime in, but she heard a noise and looked forward to see Piper exploding a demon. Her hands went out freezing another demon. "What are you doing?" Paige asked, as she caught up to her sister and Leo.

Piper reached a hand out, waving it in front of the demons face. It unfroze and the demon looked around confused. "What the hell..." He tried to argue.

"I don't think so." Piper intervened. "We want some answers and your going to give em to us. If not, you'll end up like your friend."

"You aren't serious." The demon replied. He was tall and bald, with black tribal markings on the side of his face.

Leo looked at Piper, seeing the anger on her face. He looked back at the demon. "Yeah, she's serious."

"We're looking for an evil witch." Phoebe said. "Her name's Ember."

"I don't know who you're..." The demon tried to respond. Piper cut him off again with a wave of her hand. "Ah." The demon screamed out in pain as his right hand was being blown off.

"She has my son and I want him back." Piper said and then demanded. "Now where is Ember?"

"I can't, I won't..." Piper waved her hand out. This time the demon was vanquished.

"Piper!" Leo seemed to snap at her.

"He wasn't going to tell us anything." She replied to her husband.

"What the hell..." Someone from behind spoke in a deep voice.

Everyone turned to see a tall man with darker features. His dark hair was spiked and he was dressed in lose fitting black pants with a black shirt and longer black coat.

Piper quickly reacted, trying to freeze the man. Nothing happened. Paige threw one of the potion bottles at the man and he mimicked Piper's hand motion, freezing the bottle mid air. "How did you..." Paige began to ask.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The man said. "I'm a witch."

"A witch who has the same powers as me?" Piper asked.

Chris took a step forward. "He can tap into other witch's powers when in their presence and use them as his own." He explained.

The man caught sight of him and grinned. "I was wondering when I would run into you, Chris." He said. He walked to Chris and gave him a manly embrace, pulling away quickly.

"You two know each other?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yeah." Chris answered. "Um, this is Ethanial, a friend from the future."

"I can't believe I'm standing before the Charmed Ones." Ethanial replied. He looked them over from head to toe.

"Well, you better believe it." Phoebe said.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked his friend. "How did you even get here?"

"Bellock sent me back here to kill you." Ethanial replied nonchalantly. "I tried to weasel my way out of it, but he insisted that I come back here. I wasn't the only one sent back either."

"Wait, you're here to kill Chris?" Piper questioned. He claimed to be here to kill Chris, yet the two seemed to be quite chummy.

"No, I mean yes." He answered, shaking his head.

Chris eyed Piper, knowing she must have had all sorts of questions. He thought he ought to explain things before she had the chance to ask them. "In the future, I'm the leader of a resistance group, a group against Wyatt." He started explaining. "We've been trying to protect the city from him. Ethanial was a part of the resistance for a time and then we sent him over to Wyatt's side as a spy."

"We went out in the open and I tried to kill Chris, not literally though. It was all an act." Ethanial also explained. "Wyatt saw me go against Chris and decided to take me under his wings."

"I see." Leo replied. "And just who is the Bellock character?"

"He's Wyatt's second in command." Chris answered.

"Not anymore." Ethanial informed Chris. Chris looked at him in confusion, awaiting his explanation. "I don't think Bellock thought Wyatt would be gone this long. He's kind of taken over the place. He didn't just send me back here to kill you, he wants Wyatt dead too."

"He knows you can't kill Wyatt though, no one can." Chris replied.

"No, but I can take out baby Wyatt." He said. "Though, I'm not much for killing babies."

"I don't understand." Paige replied with a curious and confused face. "You can back here to kill Chris and Wyatt, but your actually an ally?"

"Essentially." He answered with a nod of his head.

"We don't really have time for this little reunion." Piper said in a tone of impatience. "We still have to find my son. Wyatt's been missing for hours now, no telling what's been happening to him."

Ethanial glanced at Chris. "You lost Wyatt?" He asked with disappointment. Chris nodded his head. "I know you hate using it, but can't you just find him with that bond you two share?"

Piper turned to Chris with a suspicious look on her face. "What bond? Why would you and my son share a bond?" She demanded to know.

"She doesn't know who you are, does she?" Ethanial asked Chris.

Chris shook his head. "No she doesn't."

Phoebe glanced down at her watch. It was after midnight now, yet somehow Chris was still there with them. She assumed he would just disappear when midnight struck and since he hadn't, she could only assume one thing. Piper and Leo must have slept together.

"It's a long story." Chris answered. "I promise to tell you everything after we find Wyatt." He added mentally, _"If I'm even still here to explain everything."_

Piper's patience was running very thin. She wanted answers from Chris, but she knew they needed to find Wyatt first. "Fine."

Ethanial pulled Chris aside for a moment. "We need to talk, but I can see that now isn't the time." He said. "I need to go anyways, I'm trying to find someone."

"Who?" Chris asked curiously.

"Like I said, we need to talk and we will later." Ethanial replied. "Now go find your brother."

Chris, Leo, and the sisters left Ethanial and continued their search for Ember. They finally found another group of demons and this time, Piper and her sisters were able to get them to talk. They spilled Ember's location almost instantly.

The Halliwells seemed to catch Ember off guard as they entered her lair. It wasn't a typical lair for someone who was evil though. There were several lighted candles throughout her lair, some giving off a vanilla scent. The strong smell of lilies filled the lair as well. Several vases with lilies were actually strewn around on various tables.

Ember hadn't been expecting visitors and was completely shocked when she was forced off her feet. Chris used his telekinesis on her, forcing her into a table. The table collapsed to the floor and a vase of lilies shattered underneath her. She made her way to her feet and pulled a piece of glass out from her arm, letting the blood flow freely without a care. "Well, well. Now who do I have here?" She sneered. She had recognized Chris, though she hadn't known him personally. She had seen a vision of him in the future.

Piper took a step closer to Ember, noticing how slender and petite she was. Her appearance didn't look like that of the typical evil witches they had gone against in the past. She had on a floral skirt for pete's sake. Something didn't feel right to Piper. Ember just didn't seem to be evil enough to plot out anything against her family. "I want my son back." She said to her.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ember replied, forcing her arm out as if she were trying to shove someone. An energy dispersed from it, striking Piper, forcing her backwards. She laid on the floor unconscious.

Leo rushed to Piper's side, taking her head in his hands. "Piper." He tried to wake her.

"What did you do to her?" Paige demanded.

"Just gave her a little glimpse of the future is all." Ember replied.

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked angrily. He held up a potion bottle. "Tell us and we won't vanquish your sorry ass."

"Am I supposed to be scarred of you?" Ember said with a slight laugh. "From what I've seen it's Wyatt I should be afraid of and no, I don't know where he is."

Piper moaned on the floor as she laid in Leo's arms. She heard Leo calling out for her, but she couldn't open her eyes. She was being drawn into some sort of vision.

_Piper stood in an old warehouse, as random people seemed to walk around her. One even walked through her, as if she were invisible, just a mere bystander in whatever she was now witnessing. Her eyes gazed around, taking in her surroundings. _

_A few feet away from her, she saw a little girl being scooped up in a man's arms. He turned and Piper saw Chris' battered face. She hadn't a clue as to what had happened to his face, but she instantly recognized his features._

_The girl was maybe four or five years old and she was crying uncontrollably. "What's wrong with mommy?" She cried. Chris took a few steps to the side, trying to shield the little girl from something. Piper could see a body lying on the ground a few feet from Chris. Someone was kneeling over the woman with a first aid kit. Maybe she was the girls mother. "Is the bad man gonna come here?"_

_Chris wiped a tear from the girls saddened face. "The bad man hurt your mommy, but we're going to make her all better." Chris said. Piper walked towards the woman and saw the wounds on her. Clearly, Chris had been lying to the girl. "The bad man can't come here though and he's not going to hurt you, I promise."_

_Everything started to get blurry and the scene before Piper instantly changed and refocused. Now she was standing in the basement of the manor. Along one wall, three people were chained. To one side, two men were holding Chris. They seemed more like demons than men and Chris looked completely drained of energy, of life in general. He looked as if he could collapse and cease at any moment._

_Piper feared for him when she saw her grown son emerge from the shadows. "How many people must I kill before you join me?" Wyatt asked Chris._

_Chris struggled against the men holding him. "These are innocent people Wyatt." He stammered. _

"_No, they have gone against me and will pay for it." He whipped out an energy ball, waving it in front of Chris for a mere moment. He thrust it out at the wall, striking the first person that was in chains. There was a quick scream before the man went silent and stopped living. _

_The others shuttered in fear as Chris cried out. "Noooo." He struggled once more against the men that were holding him back. "He used to be our friend Wyatt. We went to school with him."_

"_I don't care who he was. He sided with you, thus making himself an enemy of mine." Wyatt replied with no emotion. Piper noticed how he seemed to be so calm when he killed the man, how he did it with such ease. She almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stood watching as he killed each person one by one with his powers. _

_Chris struggled harder against those holding him, as Wyatt killed each person. "You monster." Chris screamed, as he finally broke free of the men. He ran at Wyatt, pushing him back into the staircase. "They didn't have to die."_

_Wyatt pushed Chris off of him and made his way to his feet. He pushed a few blonde curls out of his face and raised his hand, slowly forming a fist. Chris grabbed at his own neck, feeling as if he were being choked. "When will you learn little brother. Anyone who goes against me faces death." Wyatt replied. Chris could barely breath now. Piper could see him getting pale as his breaths began to slow. _

_Chris moved a hand from his throat and tried to concentrate. It waved out, sending Wyatt flying into the stair railing. He crashed through it, sending wooden shards across the floor. His concentration on Chris was lost, as he tried to get to his feet once more._

_Chris collapsed to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He reached for a sharp shard of the railing that laid before him on the floor. He ran at Wyatt, intent on stabbing him with the shard of wood. As it neared his chest, Wyatt reached up quickly, grasping his brother's wrist. The wood was only an inch from striking him. "I've gone against you countless times, why haven't you killed me already?" Chris demanded to know. He tried to push the wood closer to Wyatt. _

_Wyatt brought his other arm up, sending Chris backwards with a wave of energy. Chris hit the floor hard, his whole body feeling drained. There was pain with each movement as he tried to at least make it to a sitting position. _

_Piper watched Chris as tears began to form in her eyes. He was her son too and he was in so much pain. She wanted to just run to him and take him in her arms, to reassure him that things would be alright, but she couldn't. Deep down she was screaming on the inside, but she was merely just an observer and could do nothing to ease her son's pain. _

_Wyatt stood with his arms crossed over his chest, staring intently at Chris. Chris had reached a point where he just couldn't take anymore. His body and mind just couldn't handle the constant abuse and fighting between good and evil, between he and Wyatt. "Just kill me already." He demanded. _

Piper's eyes fluttered open slowly, her mind trying to reach back into the real world. Phoebe took notice and rushed over to her sister's side. "Hey, you're awake." She said to her.

Piper looked around, realizing she was in the parlor of the manor. _"How did I get here?"_ She wondered. After a moment of thought, she bolted upright on the couch. "What happened with Ember, did we get Wyatt back?" She demanded to know.

Phoebe turned away from her sister, not able to look her in the eyes. "We took care of Ember, but she didn't have Wyatt." She answered.

"What?" Piper instantly freaked.

"Chris, Leo, and Paige are trying to find him though." Phoebe tried to assure her. "Chris thinks he knows where Wyatt is."

Tears filled Piper's eyes. "Oh, Chris." She cried out. She put her head in her hands.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "Did you see something when you were out? Ember used one of her powers on you, but we weren't sure which one it was and..."

Piper cut her off. "It was so awful." Piper explained with a sniffle. "I saw a vision of Chris and Wyatt. Things were so terrible for him."

"For Chris?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Ember must have used her projection power to show you a glimpse of the future."

Piper nodded her head. "How could I not see it?" She questioned. It was mainly aimed at herself though. "How did I not know he was my son?"

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock. Whatever Piper saw in her vision, must have given away Chris' true identity. "Oh, Piper." Phoebe tried to console her sister. Her arm went around Piper. "It's not your fault you didn't know. He did a great job of hiding his secret from all of us."

"Wait, why don't you seem as surprised as I am?" Piper asked, looking Phoebe in the eyes. She knew that Phoebe was a terrible liar.

Phoebe took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out as she explained. "I found out about Chris' secret some time ago. Leo and Paige know as well." She reached up, wiping some tears from Piper's cheek.

"You all knew and you didn't tell me?" Piper felt a little angered now.

"We didn't know how to tell you." Phoebe said with remorse. She wanted to tell Piper about Chris weeks ago, but she just didn't know how and she knew it would infuriate Chris if she had.

"I just can't believe that I, I have another son." Piper stammered. "Chris is my son."

* * *

"What are we doing in magic school?" Paige asked Chris curiously. Leo wondered as well.

The three of them walked the halls in search of something, but only Chris seemed to know what that something was. "I felt Wyatt here, but it was only briefly." Chris informed them.

"You mean you felt your bond with Wyatt?" Leo asked, trying to understand a bit better.

Paige wondered what bond Leo was talking about, but decided not to ask. She already had a bit of a headache from taking on Ember and meeting future friends of Chris'.

"Yeah." He answered Leo. "He has to be here somewhere."

Sigmund nearly panicked when he saw Paige, Leo, and Chris walking the halls. He approached them cautiously, wondering what had happened with Ember. Gideon had informed him about sending the Charmed Ones after the evil witch. They must have known they had been sent off on a wild goose chase and probably wanted to know why. "What brings you here?" He asked. "Did you find Wyatt?"

Chris answered. "No, we didn't find him, but I think I know where he is." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus on Wyatt. He felt something again, but it was faint. It was the same feeling he had when little Wyatt had orbed to him earlier that day. Could he be sharing a bond with little Wyatt as well? "He's this way." Chris pointed with his finger down an adjacent hallway. Leo and Paige quickly followed behind him.

Sigmund knew there was no stopping them. They would stop at nothing to get their precious Wyatt back. Deep inside, he screamed out to Gideon as he rushed to the Elders office. He knew Gideon was in with the the boy though, that he was about to kill Wyatt Halliwell, if he hadn't already.

Once inside his office, Sigmund called for him out loud. "Gideon, they know Wyatt is here." He said frantically, hoping the Elder was heeding has call. "Gideon."

Gideon orbed in immediately, wondering what Sigmund was so frantic about. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded to know. "I've just penetrated the boys shield, I was about to kill him."

"They are here and the know Wyatt is here." Sigmund explained.

"The Charmed Ones?" Gideon questioned.

"One of the Charmed Ones, and Leo and Chris." Sigmund replied.

Chris made his way down the hall to an old painting. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the painting and turned to the wall. "He's here." He said.

"Where, in the painting?" Paige asked confused. There was no doorway on the wall, just the old painting.

"Behind it." Chris explained, hoping he was right.

"But how are we supposed to get..." Leo started to ask, wondering how to get in the room.

Paige threw out a potion at the wall. It was a potion that mimicked Piper's explosive power. The wall exploded and the painting fell to the ground, as a door appeared behind it.

Chris reached out for the handle, and pushed open the door. Little Wyatt came running to him, wrapping his arms around his legs. Leo pushed passed Chris, noticing Wyatt slumped against the back wall of the room. Paige picked up little Wyatt so Chris could help Leo.

"Wyatt?" Leo questioned. He shook Wyatt's shoulder, trying to rouse him. His son looked weak, almost near death. His body was bruised and battered. He motioned to Chris. "Unchain his arms while I try to heal him."

Chris reached for Wyatt's arms. He unchained them, letting them each fall to his side. Leo placed his hands over his son's chest, trying to heal him. The golden glow seemed to wash over Wyatt's body. Slowly, he was healed.

Wyatt's eyes shot open, trying to focus on where he was and who was knelt in front of him. He was almost in disbelief when he saw Leo and Chris before him. He took in a deep breath, as he tried to sit up straight against the wall. Behind Chris and Leo, was Paige and she had little Wyatt safely in her arms. "How did you find me?" Wyatt asked weakly. Though he was healed, his body was still weak from the weeks of abuse.

"I think I was tapping into him." Chris said, referring to little Wyatt. "I couldn't get a read on you, but I felt him and the feeling led me here."

"Did I miss my birthday?" Wyatt asked, as Leo and Chris helped him to his feet.

"Yeah." Leo answered.

"Good, I didn't want to celebrate it anyways." He scoffed.

With that reaction from Wyatt, Chris knew right away that this was without a doubt his real brother. He let out smile in content that he and his family had finally found both Wyatt's. "We need to get you back to the manor." Paige said, as they all headed back down the hallway. "You can rest there. I'm gonna take little Wyatt home." She orbed out.

"I don't have time to rest." Wyatt stated. He pushed away from Leo and Chris, who were helping him stay on his feet. A wave of dizziness came over him and swayed for a moment. Chris reached out for him, but Wyatt pushed his arm away. "I have to get the bastard that did this too me."

Gideon and Sigmund walked towards them, watching as Wyatt could barely stay on his feet. "What's going on here?" Gideon asked.

Leo had his own questions. "Why was my son locked up in magic school?" He demanded to know.

Wyatt glanced up, noticing a familiar face. "I couldn't tell you." Gideon answered. "I didn't know he was here."

"Like hell you didn't know." Chris replied angrily. He had never trusted Gideon, even in the future.

"I swear..." Gideon tried to respond.

Wyatt focused himself and pushed away his dizziness and weakness. "You did this." He said to Sigmund with a dark fury in his eyes. "I remember your smug face as you tortured me and tried to kill me."

Sigmund looked at Wyatt in confusion and then glanced at Gideon. "I don't understand. I didn't do anything..." Sigmund tried to argue. He hadn't a clue as to what Wyatt was talking about.

Wyatt thought back to his time so far in the past, realizing that he had gotten soft, that he had let his guard down and that he was actually allowing himself to feel. He glanced at Chris quickly before saying. "Anyone who goes against me faces death." He turned back to Sigmund. Chris reached out to grab Wyatt. He had heard Wyatt say that countless times in the future and it was usually right before he killed someone that had betrayed him or sided against him. Wyatt's arm raised and flames began to engulf poor Sigmund.

Gideon took a step back in fear. Wyatt eyed him, as if contemplating whether or not to kill him as well. "Wyatt, don't do it." Chris tried to stop him. He didn't know who was behind Wyatt's kidnapping, but they weren't going to get any answers if everyone was dead.

Wyatt turned back to Chris. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked. "For a moment, I almost thought you could save me, that I needed to be saved. I was foolish to ever think that." He turned back to Gideon, about to raise his arm.

Chris reacted quickly, stopping him. "No." He snapped at Wyatt. Wyatt broke his arm free of Chris' grasp and orbed away. "Damn it." Chris shook his head in anger.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?" Gideon demanded to know.

"You tell us?" Chris shot back.

"I don't know." Gideon replied. "I had no idea that Wyatt was being kept here. I couldn't think of any place where he could be hidden anyways."

"Oh please, you're no better in the future than you are now." Chris retaliated.

"I had nothing to do with this, I swear." Gideon tried assure him. "How was I to know that Sigmund was after Wyatt? I can't even believe he would do such a thing."

"You expect me to believe that?" Chris asked in anger.

"Chris, he's an Elder." Leo said. "He wouldn't hurt Wyatt." He added the last part mainly trying to convince himself that Gideon wouldn't hurt Wyatt.

Chris looked at Leo, remembering all the times he had hurt his family when he was a child. "You're an Elder, but that never stopped you from hurting me, Wyatt, even Mom." He shot back before orbing out.

"I'm sorry." Leo said to Gideon. He orbed out, following Chris.

* * *

**Someone commented and essentially said, they hope Wyatt kicked Gideon's ass. Well, Wyatt kicked someone's ass. Gideon's playing like he knows and knew nothing. He's been getting a lot of use out of his glamouring power. Piper finally found out who Chris really was, thanks to the evil witch using her projection power to show her a vision she had seen of the future. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the update...more to come soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**How does Piper react to Chris? Who came back to the past with Ethanial? What is Gideon up too? You'll find out in this update. Thanks for all the comments guys, glad you like the story. I do not own Charmed. **

Leo formed in the manor only seconds after Chris did. Piper was holding little Wyatt and smiling in cheer at his presence. Even though he was tired, little Wyatt was smiling too. When she caught sight of Chris and Leo, she jumped up and handed him over to Phoebe. "Hey." She said to them. She walked over to Chris.

"You've got your son back, though I don't know where his older version went." Chris informed her. He turned away from Piper.

Her hand reached for his shoulder, stopping him. He turned back slowly. She put her arms around him and embraced him tightly. He didn't want to reciprocate the feelings at first, until she spoke. "Thank you for saving your brother." He almost couldn't believe what she was saying. Somehow she knew the truth.

He put his arms around her, pulling her closer, his head nestled in her hair. Tears began to form in his eyes. He's been wanting to embrace her as his mother for so long. "Mom." He said softly. He had missed having a mother, being able to pull her close and have her comfort when things were dreary.

Piper pulled back slightly, to look in her son's face. "I'm so sorry about everything, Chris." She replied to him. He really did look like her. She didn't understand why she never noticed it before today.

"It's not you're fault, Mom." He replied to her. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I don't mean to interrupt this little family moment, but how are you even still here Chris?" Phoebe asked. It was well after midnight. Even though she had assumed Piper and Leo must have slept together, she really had no idea if they actually had or not.

He looked at Phoebe and then to his parents. "I don't know. Unless Mom and Dad...well..." He trailed off.

"Well what?" Piper asked curiously, taking a step back from her son.

"Unless, we slept together." Leo guessed.

"Yeah." Chris answered. "Wyatt's birthday was my conception date."

"Wait, what?" Piper seemed in a panic. "I mean, we...well, this morning we...and I just can't be, I can't be pregnant. That's not what you're getting at is it?"

"Oh, yeah. That's what he's getting at." Paige said. "How else do you think you end up with a second son. I thought you too might have been at it this morning."

"Was it that obvious?" Leo asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You two were both glowing this morning, plus you couldn't even button your shirt right." Paige replied.

Piper sat back on the couch. "I can't believe I'm pregnant." She said, almost in disbelief. "I can't even believe I have another son. This is terrifying and amazing all at the same time."

Leo walked over to her. "Don't worry, I'm going to be here through everything." He assured her.

"But what about your Elder duties?" She asked curiously. That was part of the reason why they had seemingly split up, why he was gone a lot of the time.

"To hell with them." He replied firmly. "I don't want to be away from my family, especially if I'm having another son. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Piper smiled as she reached out to hug him. She was hoping he would say that.

Chris couldn't believe the words that came out of Leo's mouth. "You never chose us." He said to Leo, almost in anger.

Leo turned to Chris. "What are you talking about?" He asked curiously.

Chris explained, though he wasn't sure he should. "In the future, it was never us." He said. "You always put your Elder duties before your family."

"I did?" He questioned in disbelief. Why would he abandon his own family? Chris nodded his head. "No, whatever I did, I swear I won't do again. I can't imagine putting anything before you guys"

"Well, you did and you weren't there when we needed you the most." Chris replied.

Leo still couldn't believe what Chris was saying. "Let me assure you right now, that I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Chris hoped that Leo meant what he said. He hoped he would always be there for his family, but him saying he would be and him actually being there were two different things. He would just have to wait and see what the future held.

Little Wyatt yawned and rubbed at his tired eyes. He let out a soft, incoherent mumble. Piper rose from the couch. "We should get you to bed." She said, taking him from Phoebe. She glanced at Leo. "Care to tuck your son into bed?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. He followed Piper out of the attic.

* * *

A few days had passed since Piper had learned about Chris. He was her son and she was trying to accept that. After the initial shock of having another child wore off, she became overjoyed in the fact that Wyatt would have a brother. She called out to Chris several times over the last few days, but he hadn't responded to her. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been avoiding her for some reason.

Chris had, in fact, been avoiding her. He wasn't sure how to handle being around her now that she knew the truth about him. She wasn't there for him in the future, she had died when he was younger. He didn't want to risk getting too close to her knowing he would be going back to a future that didn't have her in it.

He heard his mother call out for him yet again and ignored her. He was standing in a park, his and Bianca's park. It was such a beautiful park in this time. It was in the future as well, until Wyatt destroyed it. He was waiting for his friend Ethanial to show up so they could finally talk.

Ethanial walked up behind Chris in the park, watching the children play as he walked. In the future, people didn't let their children play in any of the parks around San Francisco. They were all too terrified of Wyatt and what he might do to their children or to anyone in general. They had no idea what he was capable of and feared him simply because of that. "Hey." He said to Chris.

Chris turned, greeting him back. "Hey to you too." He replied. "I still can't believe you're here."

"I can barely believe it myself." Ethanial said. "It's nice to see the children actually using the park for a change."

Chris glanced around at the kids. He had hardly even noticed them before. He concentrated on them for a moment and heard one child asking his mother to push him higher on the swing. A few other children erupted in laughter over something. He refocused on Ethanial. "Yeah I guess. So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Um, well..." He started, not really wanting to answer Chris. He knew Chris was not going to like what he had to say. "Remember when I said that I wasn't the only one who came back?"

"Yes." Chris answered. He was starting to get worried now.

"It's Bianca, she's here." Ethanial finally just blurted out.

"What?" Chris asked in disbelief. "She's here? Where?"

"I don't know and you're better off avoiding her." He said back.

"Why?" Chris demanded to know. Bianca was the love of his life, his soul mate. Why should he avoid her?

"After you came to the past, Wyatt's men captured her and started torturing her." Ethanial started to explain. "I don't think she was able to get out of the manor after you went into the portal. Once Wyatt had his own hands on her, he tortured her too, forced her to join him and work beside him. He had her so twisted that she almost ratted me out as a traitor and had me killed. I had to convince her that I had finally seen the reasoning in Wyatt's ways before she would let me be. She started killing innocents in his name. He broke her love for you and handed her over to Bellock to be his trophy or something."

Chris' hands nearly formed fists in anger. "He tortured her?"

"Yeah and that's not even the worst of it." Ethanial continued. "He got her to give up the location of the warehouse. Nearly one hundred resistance members were killed in that warehouse." Chris closed his eyes and turned away, trying to calm his anger. "Once Wyatt left, Bellock twisted her mind further, convincing her that you're the enemy and that you and Wyatt had to die. That was why she was sent back here with me. We went our separate ways as soon as we got here."

Chris shuddered at the thought of what his own brother or even Bellock might have done to Bianca. "Wyatt used a potion on her didn't he, the one used to bend a demon to his will?" Chris inquired.

"No, his torture was enough to make her change sides. Bellock used magic on her to convince her you and Wyatt had to die though." He told Chris.

"I don't understand." Chris replied. "Did he use one of Wyatt's potions or maybe a spell?"

"No, I think it's one of his powers." Ethanial explained. "He has the power to put thoughts in others minds. It's something I just learned about. I think he planted the thought in her mind that you had to die, that Wyatt did."

"Why does he want to kill Wyatt though?" Chris asked curiously.

"So he can take over, why else?" He said back.

"If he had this power though, why not just use it on Wyatt and make him surrender his reign of terror?" Chris wondered.

"I haven't the slightest..." Ethanial tried to respond. He turned panic mid sentence, yelling. "Energy ball!"

Chris turned in search of the incoming energy ball, but Ethanial threw him clear before he could see anything. Ethanial screamed out as the energy ball struck him in the chest, forcing him to the ground. Chris reacted quickly, getting back to his feet, eyes scanning around for whoever threw out the energy ball.

"Did you miss me?" A familiar female voice asked.

Chris' eyes fell on Bianca. She looked just as beautiful as ever, but something was different. She seemed darker. Looking in her eyes, she seemed lost. Her slender body was covered in black leather. "You don't have to do this." Chris tried to convince her, knowing she was probably there to kill him.

"I knew that rat was a traitor." She said, referring to Ethanial.

Chris turned to his ally. He was lying on the ground with a bloody hole in his chest, grasping at it in pain. He turned back, focusing on Bianca once more. "Don't do this Bianca. I love you!" He replied.

"Love?" Bianca snorted "I don't think so." She put her hand out, an athame forming in it.

"But I do." Chris tried to assure her. "And you used to love me. Don't you remember that we were engaged?" He reached in his pocket, pulling out the small diamond ring he had proposed to her with. She had sent it back with him to help remind him of why he was changing things, to remind him of what had been at stake.

"Yeah, about that..." She trailed off, reaching her hand out. The ring burst into pieces. She let out a laugh when she saw the look on his face.

In that moment, Chris' heart nearly snapped in two. It pained him to see the ring, her ring, thrown away and destroyed as if it meant nothing, as if their love meant nothing. He reached for the pieces, but Bianca charged him. Her athame aimed for his throat. He caught her hand, holding it just inches away from himself. The sun glared off the dagger, nearly blinding him. He felt the cold tip touching his skin and tried to push harder to get it away from him.

Ethanial struggled to lift his head. He was trying to see what was going on with Chris and Bianca. He could hear them struggling, but couldn't see from how he was laying. Immense pain echoed through his body, feeling the worst in his chest. Breathe was starting to elude him, but he tried to move anyways, tried to get a glimpse of what was happening.

Ethanial never really had any active powers of his own while growing up. He could write spells, perform rituals, and make potions. It wasn't until he reached his teen years that he learned of his active power. He was in the presence of another witch and somehow mimicked her power, using it as his own. When he left the witch, he no longer had the power. Ever since then, he was able to channel other witches powers as his own when in their presence.

When he finally caught a glimpse of Chris with the athame at his throat, he tried to concentrate on Chris' powers, tried to channel them for his own use. After feeling the power inside of him, he waved out his arm, hoping to signal Chris' telekinesis. It worked and Bianca was forced backwards off of Chris, the dagger dropping from her hand as she went.

Chris made his way to his knees, reaching out for Ethanial. He orbed out with him, calling out for Leo as he reformed in the attic of the manor. "Leo," He cried frantically. "Leo."

Leo formed in the attic a few seconds later, wondering why Chris had called in such a panic. "What's going..." He was cut off

"You have to heal him." Chris pleaded. "I need you to heal him."

Leo recognized the young man, they had seen him in the underworld days ago. He walked over to him, taking in the seriousness of the wound. Ethanial's chest was burst open, blood covered him. Leo placed his hands over the man, waiting for the glow to appear. Slowly, the wounds were healed and Ethanial was able to at least reach a sitting position on the floor.

Piper made her way into the attic. She thought she had heard shouting and ran up there as quick as she could from the kitchen. "What's going on up here?" She asked, taking note of Chris, Leo, and the third man. She remembered seeing the man before, but she couldn't place his name.

"Ethanial was injured trying to save me and I needed Leo to heal him." Chris explained.

Piper looked at Ethanial, pleased to know his name again. "You saved my son?" She questioned. "From who, what?" She looked back at Chris.

"A Phoenix, Bianca actually." He answered.

"A what, who's Bianca?" She questioned once more.

Chris answered her this time. "She was my fiance, but Bellock twisted her thoughts around and now she wants me dead, Wyatt too." He went to the book and flipped through the pages.

"You're engaged?" Piper asked curiously.

"Was." Chris replied.

"Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry." She said, walking over to him. He whirled the podium around, showing her the book of shadows page on a Phoenix. She began to read to herself.

"You mentioned Bellock once before I think." Leo tried to remember. "Who is he again and what does he have to do with Wyatt?"

"Bellock is Wyatt's second in command." Chris explained.

"He's the one Wyatt left in charge when he came back here to get Chris." Ethanial added in, making his way to his feet finally. "Now that Wyatt's been gone all this time, Bellock's taken charge and he wants Chris and Wyatt out of the picture. That's why he sent me and Bianca here to do the task, but he didn't know I was actually an ally of Chris'."

"Bianca's an assassin?" Piper asked, as she finished reading the page in the book. "How did you end up engaged to an assassin?"

Chris turned to his mother. "She was sent to kill me and I guess I won her heart over before she could complete the task." He explained. "I proposed right before I came back here."

"But who sent her to..." Piper wanted to ask who sent her to kill him, but deep down she knew the answer. It was Wyatt. "Wyatt." She bowed her head, turning away from Chris. She was almost in disgrace, disgrace at what her eldest son would become in the future, disgraced at what he would do in the future. Tears welled in her eyes.

Chris walked over to her. "Mom, this isn't your fault. We can change this." He assured her.

She faced Chris, a small smile replacing her tears. "You just called me Mom." She said softly, wondering if he had even realized he had done so.

Chris smiled back. "Well, you are my mother." He replied.

"But you've been avoiding me the last few days, you haven't answered any of my calls." She said.

"Now isn't the time for this." He sighed. "It's just, with what's happened in the future and what I have to go back to..."

"What?" She pried.

"I didn't, I don't want to get too close to you or anyone from this time." He explained, turning away. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Gideon stood in the heavens amongst several other Elders. They had been questioning him about the recent incidents that had occurred in magic school. Gideon had been behind the events, but thanks to his glamoring power, he was able to frame Sigmund. He even used magic to create fake journals detailing plans in which Sigmund had thought up to eliminate Wyatt. Because of all the evidence he had planted to frame Sigmund, none of the Elders had suspected that he was even remotely involved.

"I feel so terrible. I never suspected Sigmund would do such a thing." Gideon lied to the Elders. "He was a great assistant, a great librarian. There didn't seem to be an evil bone in his body."

"I imagine he must have been quite skilled in the art of deception. He has fooled us all." The Elder Odin claimed. "You said that Wyatt, the older Wyatt had killed him though."

"Oh yes." Gideon replied. "His powers were fierce and his rage was uncontrollable. I'm sure he would have killed me to if his brother hadn't have saved me."

Another Elder, Sandra, wrinkled her face in confusion. "He has a brother?" She asked.

"Chris, their white lighter, is his brother." Gideon explained. "He came back to change the future."

"Well it's clear his task must be finished, since it seems Sigmund was after Wyatt all along." Odin replied. "I think that it's time for him to return to the future."

Sandra waved out her hand, a white light emanating from it. Within seconds, Chris appeared before them with confusion written all over his face. "Hello, Chris." She said, greeting him kindly.

"What's going on, why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.

"We think it's time for you to go back to the future." Odin answered.

Chris glanced at Gideon, still in distrust of him. A part of him wondered if he had anything to do with Wyatt's kidnapping. "You can't send me back."

"We can and we will." Odin said sternly. "You came here to save Wyatt, to protect him and you have done just that. The threats against him have been neutralized."

Chris' shoved his hands into his pocket in frustration, feeling a crumpled paper inside. He pulled it out and unfolded it slowly. "What is that?" Gideon asked curiously.

Chris read the date to himself that was written on the page. It was the random date that Madame Serena had given him. He thought he had tossed the paper weeks ago, since the date had not been accurate, yet there it was in his pocket. It clearly had not been the correct date of his conception, but maybe it was a more important date. Maybe it was the exact date in which his brother's life would be changed enough to lead him down the path of evil. "It's a date." He answered. He turned to the other Elders. "There are others after Wyatt. Sigmund was not the only threat. I think this date is when it all happens."

Gideon tried to read the date on the paper, but Chris held it just out of his view. "Please don't send me back yet, let me finish what I came here to do." Chris pleaded.

"I'm afraid we have no choice." Sandra replied. "Our decision has been made. We can no longer have you interfering with this..."

Chris cut her off, speaking rashly. "You think I'm interfering?" He demanded, but didn't wait for an answer. "You would be dead right now if I hadn't come back here, most of the Elders would be."

"Excuse me." Sandra said, feeling insulted at his accusations.

"In my future, the Titans weren't stopped so quickly." He started to explain. "They gained control up here and killed off all but a handful of Elders. They even killed Paige, severing the power of three. When I was three or four, Piper and Phoebe were forced to work with a demon to finally stop the Titans. Several years later, the demon went after Piper, killing her when I was fourteen. Because I came back here when I did, the power of three lives and only a handful of Elders actually died because of the Titans. Now, hopefully the sisters won't have to work with Zankou in the future."

"Wait, did you say Zankou?" Odin asked curiously.

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"But he's locked away." Gideon said. "The source made sure to get him out of the way many years ago."

"Well in my future, someone releases him and he helps Piper and Phoebe defeat the Titans." Chris explained.

"And why is it you are so forthcoming about the future." Sandra asked curiously.

"I'm just trying to prove that I'm doing some good here and that you shouldn't be so quick to send me back." He answered.

Odin had seen the date on the paper Chris had. It was still several months away. "I will be honest." He said. "I don't want you to be here any longer than necessary, but if you sincerely think you can do some good here than I am inclined to let you stay."

"Really?" Chris asked. Gideon was wondering the same thing.

Odin glanced at Sandra. She nodded her head, agreeing with him. "Yes, but once that date comes, we will send you back without hesitation." He added.

"Of course, thank you." Chris replied.

"You may go now." Sandra told Chris.

He didn't say anymore, orbing out right away so he could get back to the manor. Leo was arguing with Piper as he reformed. "I told you, I can't orb up there. They won't let me for some reason." He said to Piper.

"But they took my son and I want to know why." She demanded.

"So do I, but..." Leo trailed off, noticing Chris as he stood a few feet behind Piper.

"But, what?" Piper again demanded.

"Mom." Chris said, getting her attention. She whirled around, running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank god your ok." She replied. "What did the Elders want with you?"

"They wanted to send me back to my time." He explained. "With Sigmund dead, they thought the threats on Wyatt have been averted and that I did what I came here to do."

"But I thought you said there were others that were after Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"There is one after him that came back from the future, yes. Also, I don't think that Sigmund was the only one after Wyatt. I think he was working for someone, someone with more power. I doubt he would have been able to kidnap Wyatt on his own." Chris also explained. "Whoever kidnapped Wyatt could orb and Sigmund can't do that right?"

Leo tried to think for a moment, remembering what powers Sigmund had. "No I don't think he can orb, but he can levitate like Phoebe." He replied.

"Gideon can orb." Ethanial chimed in from across the room. He had been sitting on the couch awaiting Chris' return. Chris had almost forgotten he was even there.

Leo almost seemed enraged that anyone would insinuate that any of the Elders would be after one of his sons. It didn't make any sense. "Gideon was one of the Elders that rallied for Piper and I to get married, why would he want to harm our child?" Leo asked. "He's a being of good, he's not capable of doing such things."

Piper looked at Leo, understanding why he had defended the Elder. Sigmund was supposed to be a being of good as well and look at what he had done. "We thought Sigmund was a good guy too." She said to Leo.

Leo knew Piper was right. Sigmund had been good or so they thought. If he could easily turn against them, then so could Gideon. "Well until we have proof that Gideon had anything to do with this, I think we should just keep these opinions to ourselves and keep Wyatt close." Leo replied. "No more magic school daycare for him."

"But..." Piper wanted to argue. "Ok." She would just have to seek out a normal daycare because with work and Leo's job they needed some kind of daycare. Plus, Wyatt needed to be with other kids his age too. It was important for him to be able to make friends and get along with others his age.

That night, Piper had made her way to P3. She was working while trying to be social with her sisters. They were there as well, though she was on the other side of the bar from them. Chris had joined the sisters on there end of the bar, though he wasn't drinking and Piper could tell his mind was distracted.

Finally Chris had seemed to have enough social time and excused himself from the bar. "I'm gonna head in back, try to get some sleep." He said. Before either sister could argue, he was walking off.

"I'll be back." Piper said to her sisters and then to the other bartender. She walked out from behind the bar and went after Chris.

She hadn't even knocked on the door of the backroom, letting herself in unannounced. She didn't feel she had to knock since it was her club and it was her storage room. "Chris." She said.

He glanced up at her with tired eyes. He was trying to lay on a sofa that was a few inches too short for him to fit on. "What is it?" He asked, bolting upright. His mind immediately jumped to conclusions, thinking something was wrong.

"Just relax." She replied. She could almost see his heart racing and she knew from the look in his eyes, that he was ready to attack at something, anything. "I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh." He calmed himself quickly, his heart beat slowing. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, I think." She said. "About earlier, you said you didn't want to get close to any of us. Why?" She had a feeling in the back of her mind that was screaming at her, telling her that she already knew why, but the answer didn't come to her. She wasn't putting it together. Why wouldn't he want to be close to her, unless...

"It's just..." Chris didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to answer.

"I'm not there in the future am I?" She guessed, finally piecing things together.

Chris could barely look at her, tears filled his eyes. "Oh Mom." He said softly. "I can't answer that. You know I can't tell you."

"But you've been opening up about other future details, just tell me." She begged. "Please. I can handle the truth."

"But I can't." He replied. None of the sisters were there for him in the future, not even his father had been there for him in the future. Sitting in front of his mother and knowing she dies in the future, was killing him, eating him up inside. His eyes grew cold and distant. They weren't their usual bright green, but somehow they were fogged over, murky even.

Piper took his hand. "You're my son and I love you peanut. I..." She was cut off.

Chris formed a half smile. "Did you just call me peanut?" He asked.

Piper felt embarrassed for a moment. She didn't know where the word Peanut came from. "I think so, it just came to me." She claimed.

"I always hated that nickname growing up." He said. His eyes were clearing now, warmth was flowing into them.

Piper smiled. "In that case, I think I'll call you that from now on." She said with a slight laugh. Then she was serious again. "I don't care what happened in the future, to me or to my sisters, but we're here now. Let me in Chris, let me be your mother."

Chris didn't know what to say or how to respond. He wanted to be close to her, like he had been as a child. Maybe he had changed her fate when he came to the past, maybe she won't die after all and she'll be there in the future.

Piper could tell Chris was in his thoughts. She wasn't sure he would answer, so she continued speaking. "Why don't you come stay at the Manor?" She asked.

He pushed his thoughts away, shocked at her question. "What?" He asked, trying to be sure he heard correctly.

"We don't have an extra bed, but you can have the couch in the attic." She said. "It's bigger than this little thing you've been sleeping on. Or we can set up an air mattress in Wyatt's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You're serious?" He asked. She nodded. "But I can't, I just can't."

"You're my son and I won't have you sleeping in the back room of some club, even if it is my club." She said. "You're going to stay at the manor." She sounded final in her decision, as if she didn't want any room for Chris to continue arguing. He would stay at the manor, end of story.

* * *

**So, Piper confronts Chris and finds out she's pregnant. Bianca came back with Ethanial, her love for Chris seemingly erased. Gideon framed Sigmund and the Elders almost sent Chris back to the future. My favorite part of the update was here at the end when Piper confronts Chris again and she essentially forces him to stay at the manor. The next update will jump forward a few months, just like the show did and you will see how Chris is adjusting to living with his family. Hope you liked the update...any comments are appreciated. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, here's a quick update...I don't have a lot of time since I have relatives visiting from out of town. I thought I would let you see how Chris was adjusting to life at the manor though. I do not own Charmed. **

Over the next few months, Chris continued as the Charmed Ones white lighter, but now he was also something more. He was a child, a son. He was no longer the lone warrior he had appeared to be in the future. Piper had shown him the love he had been missing all of those years after her death in the future. He was almost happy to be with her and with Leo. Leo had been there the way he should have been in the future and he claimed he would always be there. "To hell with the Elders." He had said at one point. Chris had to smile when he heard that because it certainly wasn't anything the future Leo, his Leo, would have ever said.

Demons had been attacking as usual and Chris, with the help of his father, had helped the sisters through their battles and guided them as well. Chris still sent them after countless demons to try and insure his own brother's safety, but deep down he still had bad feelings about Gideon.

Wyatt had been quite scarce over the months, not wanting to get close to anyone like he had mistakenly done before. He only came when he knew Chris was in absolute danger and it was only to keep him alive. He didn't bother sticking around to share words or even glances with any of his family members. Chris had no idea where Wyatt had been staying all that time or what he had been doing aside from avoiding his family.

Bianca was out there, trying to find Wyatt, to eliminate him and even his baby self. She had attacked at the manor a few times and managed to barely escape with her life on each attempt. Chris assumed she must not have even found the adult Wyatt, because he surely would have killed her in an instant. She had even attacked Chris, trying to kill him as well. It pained him to see Bianca attacking him and his family like such an animal, with dark fury in her eyes. She was cold and empty inside. All feelings she used to have for him were seemingly lost or locked away somewhere in her mind where she couldn't access them.

As sun crept it's way across the attic floor, Chris was stirring on the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable couch, but at least he fit on it and at least he was home, right where he belonged. His arms stretched out and he peeled back the blankets. He sat up, reaching for a pair of pants that were folded on the table next to the couch. He slowly pulled those over his boxers.

There was a knock on the attic door and Piper peeked her head in. "Hey, I'm making omelets if you're hungry."

"Great, just give me a minute." He answered. Soon after, he was making his way down both flights of stairs, eager to eat something.

Chris walked in the kitchen as Piper was grabbing her pregnant belly almost in pain. Her face twisted in as if something was wrong. "Are you alright?" Chris asked, walking over to embrace her.

She looked up at him with almost a smile. "Well if you would quit kicking my bladder..." She trailed off, pulling away from him. "I'm fine Chris."

He glanced at her belly. Oh, how it had grown over the months. It felt weird to see his mother carrying him inside of her, but he was happy to know that she was doing all she could to assure his existence. "Do you want me to cook instead?" He asked. "You should sit and rest."

"You can cook?" She asked, almost in shock. In all the months he had been at the manor thus far, he had never indicated he knew anything about food.

"Yes, I had the best teacher." He smiled, a pearly white smile. He had smiled a lot more since he had been staying in the manor, despite what he was fighting for, why he even came back to the past in the first place. "Go and sit at the table."

Piper wanted to argue with him, but he took the spatula out of her hand and motioned her over to the table. "Mushrooms and cheese right?" Chris asked, remembering her favorite type of omelet.

"Yeah, how did you...never mind." Piper replied, shaking her head in dismay. She wanted to ask how he knew what her favorite was, but deep down she knew already.

His movements with the spatula were quite graceful. He cooked like someone who could have been a chef, Piper thought. "So you like to cook?" She asked him.

"You could say that, but I don't get to do it much in the future." He replied.

After a few minutes, the omelet was finished and Piper was able to take the first bite. It was wonderful, delicious. Omelets weren't hard to cook, but she had never dreamed Chris' would be so perfect. Shortly after breakfast, Chris heard her in the bathroom throwing up the very breakfast he had served her. Her morning sickness was growing weary on her, especially since it had seemed to last all day.

Chris knocked on the bathroom door. "Mom, are you sure your ok?" He asked, feeling bad that he was technically the cause of her nausea.

"Yeah." She said through the closed door. Then she spoke sarcastically. "I'm just fine." The door burst open and she walked out.

"No you're not." He replied, catching on to her sarcasm. "I'm sorry about, about me."

"Oh Peanut, you don't have to be sorry." She said back. "It's all worth it in the end."

A loud screech made it's way across the manor, putting Chris and Piper on immediate alert. They ran down the hall as Phoebe came out of her room, holding a red dress on a hanger. "What is it?" Chris asked.

"The dry cleaners ruined my dress." Phoebe answered. She pointed out a stain in the center of it. "What am I supposed to wear to my reunion tonight." She had her ten year high school reunion that evening.

Paige came to the top of the stairs. "What's going on?" She asked, after hearing the screech herself.

Chris glanced back at her. "Nothing demonic." He said with a tone of annoyance.

"But..." Paige wanted to argue. "What was the screaming all about?"

"Phoebe was yelling about her dress." Piper said with the same annoyance that Chris had. She sent a sharp glare at Phoebe. "You should know better than to scream like that in this house."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted tonight to be perfect." She replied. "I haven't seen these people in ten years."

Paige stepped forward, placing a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "Come on. I'm sure there's something else in that closet of yours." She motioned Phoebe around, back towards her room.

Chris rolled his eyes as they walked off. "Well, I have some demons to find." He said, turning from his mother.

She grabbed his arm. "You can't go. Dad's finally coming out to see us and he's anxious to meet you." She said.

He turned back surprised. "Grandpa's coming?" He asked.

She nodded. "He wished he could have come sooner, but his job keeps him on the road a lot." She explained.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be around a lot more when he retires." He replied. "I have some demons stuff to do, so just call me when he gets here ok."

"Sure, but maybe I can help you." She thought. She was desperate for something to do, anything.

"No, no." He replied. "I can handle it. I'll get your help when and if I need it ok."

"But..." Piper argued. Since her pregnancy had progressed, her family had been making her cut back on her Wiccan duties. They didn't want her stress to get to high and put baby Chris in jeopardy. Her stress had interfered with her pregnancy with Wyatt and they didn't want a repeat of that.

"No." Chris said sternly. "Just stay here and relax. I thought you had some paper work to deal with, something about the club?"

"Yeah, but..." She trailed off. "Ok."

Chris loomed over the book of shadows, flipping the pages quite frantically. He had infiltrated a group of scabber demons without even bothering to research much about them. It was a quick decision, merely because they had mentioned something about a being going after the Charmed offspring. He wanted to know who.

Now that he had infiltrated the demons, he thought he ought to get a little knowledge on them. He hadn't the slightest clue how to vanquish them or weaken them. He landed on the page and began to read to himself. "Pack demons who attack by spraying toxic acid from their mouths, causing their victims to burst in flames upon impact." The book didn't mention how to vanquish them.

He orbed out, heading back to the cave in the underworld where the scabber demons had considered their sanctuary. They hadn't done much since he had left them, though he hadn't been gone long either. The pack leader was quite suspicious of why he had left, but Chris fed him some lie about wanting to get even with a woman, about wanting to kill her and smell her flesh burning when his acid hit her. His answer seemed to please the pack leader.

The pack leader, Rowlin, addressed the other Scabber demons. "I spoke with Bellock again and he has offered us a huge bounty to go after the Twice Blessed witch." He started explaining. "Apparently, he has someone else on the task, but it's taking too long for him to get it done."

Chris wasn't sure he was hearing correctly. He thought the name Bellock had been mentioned. How was that possible though? _"Did he come back in time?" _Chris asked himself and immediately came to another conclusion _"No, he's an old demon, he must have existed in this time."_

"We can't go after the child of a Charmed One, it would be suicide." One of the other scabber demons argued.

"It would be suicide, but I seem to be unable to refuse the task." He claimed. "The boy must die."

"You've never wanted to kill him before." Another demon chimed in. "You never even seemed to care about him before."

"Yes, well I changed my mind." He replied harshly. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Believe me, I tried to refuse. Something is pushing me to do this and it will be done."

Chris remembered Ethanial saying something about Bellock being able to plant a thought in ones mind, a power he had only recently learned of. Maybe that was why Rowlin suddenly had the need to kill little Wyatt. As far as Bellock was concerned though, Chris wondered how he went from wanting to kill Wyatt, to working under him? That thought would have to wait, as someone else began to emerge from the shadows.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice spoke. "I come on behalf of Bellock."

Rowlin turned, facing the one who spoke. Chris immediately knew whose face belonged to that voice. It was Bianca and if she saw him, his cover would be blown. He stepped back, trying to keep to the shadows.

"Who are you?" Rowlin asked curiously. His eyes had a hunger in them, a thirst. Something only a woman could quench. Obviously, he had been turned on by Bianca's dark beauty.

"That doesn't matter." She replied. "I came to warn you that Wyatt has a lot of protection, a white lighter that came from the future. Bellock didn't realize that when he told you to go after the twice blessed child. Just keep a look out for him." She looked away from Rowlin, realizing the hunger in his brown eyes. It was quite pathetic actually.

"Why don't you join me in my chambers?" Rowlin asked. "I could use a little company before I go risking my life to kill the twice blessed child."

"Ugh." She sneered. "I have someone already and..." She trailed off. Something, someone, caught her eye in the shadows. Chris knew why she stopped mid sentence, knew why she was gazing at the shadows so intently. She had seen him. His cover was busted. "That's him." She screamed.

The other scabber demons turned to Chris. "Traitor!" One of them had screamed. They came at him, spitting acid in his direction. In a panic, he orbed out.

Chris wasn't concentrating on where he was orbing to, as long as he got away from the demons. He appeared in the upstairs hall of the manor. Piper walked out of her bathroom and through her room, greeting him in the hall. "Hey, there you are." She said.

"I can't talk now, I've got scabbers on my tail." He replied quickly, trying to get around her so he could get to the attic stairs.

"You've got what on your tail?" She asked in confusion. What on earth were scabbers? "I've been calling you for ten minutes now. Didn't you hear me?"

"_She was calling me?" _He questioned to himself. He hadn't even heard her calling. He was already on his way up the attic stairs though.

She followed him, curious to know why he seemed to ignore her question, curious to know what the heck scabbers were. "What are you doing? Where have you been?"

He made his way over to the book of shadows, double checking the entry on scabber demons. "What do you know about Scabber demons?" Chris asked Piper. Just as he remembered, there was no vanquishing method listed in the book for them.

"I don't know anything about them." She replied, making her way over to the book. She glanced down at the page Chris had it open to. "Acid, they spit acid?"

"Yeah and I think they're working with Bellock." He answered. Maybe Bellock was in the book of shadows? He started flipping the pages._ "No, if he was in the book, Wyatt would probably know all about him and probably never would have worked with him." _He stopped.

"Bellock came back from the future?" Piper asked. Her stress levels were starting to rise a bit.

"No." Chris assured her. "But he existed in this time. The scabber demons mentioned his name." He didn't tell her about seeing Bianca.

A yell came through the house. "Piper, are you ok?" Victor Bennet asked. He stood in the living room, shouting up the stairs.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Dad." She replied. "Come on." She grabbed Chris, practically dragging him through the house.

"But..." He argued and tried to pull away.

"Piper." He yelled again. She had complained about her morning sickness and went up to the bathroom. She had been gone for quite a while though and it worried him.

She emerged at the top of the stairs with Chris in tow, though he was reluctant in following her. He had other matters to deal with. "Sorry I took so long."

"Is that..." Victor was asking about Chris.

He was cut off. "Grandpa." Chris spoke with excitement. He reached out for the old man, enveloping him in a hug.

"I take it you guys are close in the future?" Piper asked, hoping Chris might give her a little insight into the future.

"Yeah, I mean he practically..." He trailed off, his excitement slowly diminishing, and he finished the sentence in his head. _"raised me."_

Piper could tell he was pulling back emotionally. There was something hidden behind those eyes of his, something she suspected had to do with her in the future. Over the last few months, Chris had slowly been warming up to her, been warming up to staying in the manor. Slowly, he had been opening up about the future, but deep down, she knew he was concealing something, something that was painful for him to think about, something that would be painful for her to know. Deep down he was holding back a little.

"I don't know how this is even possible." Victor replied, pulling back from his future grandson. He didn't understand much about magic, but he knew from what Piper had told him, that Chris was his grandson and that he had come from the future. "It's great to have another grandson." He smiled, glancing at Piper's belly. He could hardly believe she was pregnant.

Leo orbed into the living room, forgetting that Victor was due for a visit. "Hey Victor." He said, trying to force a smile.

"Hello, Leo." Victor replied.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked him. "You left before breakfast."

"I know, there was an issue with an old charge." Leo answered. "And some issues with the other Elders. We can talk about it later."

"We can talk now if you want." Piper assure him. "We should let Chris get reacquainted with his grandpa."

"Wait, but..." Chris argued once again.

Victor reached an arm around his grandson's shoulders. "Come on." He said in a cheerful tone. "Care for a cigar." He pulled two out of his suite coat and held them up.

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't smoke and you shouldn't either." He answered.

"Oh, well I only have one on rare occasion." Victor admitted. "It's one of my guilty pleasures."

"And it's going to get you in a lot of trouble in the future." Chris replied.

Victor's face scrunched up. "What do you mean?" He asked. Eying the cigars, he knew exactly what Chris meant. "You know, I've been meaning to pick up a new habit."

They both turned when they heard the front door slamming shut and ventured towards the foyer. Paige and Phoebe went rushing passed them, calling out for Piper. Her and Leo came running out of the kitchen and through the dining room.

"What is it?" Piper asked curiously. Worry filled her eyes, though in her family, it seemed she was always worried about something.

"Everything ok?" Victor asked his girls.

Phoebe turned to him with a smile. "Hey, Daddy." She reached to give him a hug and he did the same back.

Paige was the one to actually answer the question though. "No it's not alright." She said and then filled them in on what had happened. "She did some kind of freaky Phoebe flash thingy."

"I'm not following." Leo replied, feeling ever so confused.

"Phoebe had some kind of flashback, literally. Her body flashed back to, I don't know, a teenage Phoebe." Paige tried to explain, though she wasn't sure she was explaining it well enough. Phoebe did seem to flashback to her teenage self. Unbeknownst to any of the sisters, including herself, Phoebe had read something in her old yearbook that seemed to trigger the flashbacks.

"Look, I'm just gonna go to my room." Phoebe said, intervening. She turned and walked to the stairs.

"So, how did this happen?" Chris asked Paige curiously. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. It all started when someone called her Freebie." Paige answered.

"Oh yeah, that'll do it." Piper claimed with a sigh.

"Ok, well I'm going to go up and see what I can do about Phoebe." She replied, making her way to the stairs.

"I should get back to those scabber..." Chris tried to excuse himself.

Piper cut him off. "Maybe you two would like to go grab a bite, you know get to know each other a bit." She said. "We'll take care of Phoebe and those scabbers."

She turned, heading up the stairs, not even noticing the glare Chris was giving her. Leo noticed and merely shrugged his shoulders and gave an apologetic look before he followed Piper.

"How bout it then?" Victor asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly agreed to join him for a bite even though it went against his better judgment. He had been expecting the scabber demons to follow him and try and attack, but they hadn't yet. Even if they did, he knew the sisters could handle it though.

* * *

**This was essentially the start of "Hyde School Reunion." Hope you like the update though, let me know what you think. I will post more as soon as my relatives leave in a few days.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, now that my relatives are gone...here is another update. What will happen at dinner with Victor? I can tell you it surely isn't what happened on the show. Also...I can guarantee that what happened to Rick on the show is much different in my story. I never liked what they did with Rick in the show. Thanks for all the comments. I do not own Charmed.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chris sat across from his grandfather, browsing through a menu. They were at an Irish pub called Brennigan's. There was a picture of a raven on the menu, which of course had Chris curious. "What's with the raven?" He asked Victor. Across from their table at the pub was even a painting of a Raven amongst a dreary sky, flying with nowhere in particular to go, flying without purpose.

"I think Brennigan is an Irish name, meaning raven." He answered. "This place has the best burgers though, I hope your hungry."

"Yeah, but we should make it quick." Chris replied. "I have MAGICAL things to deal with."

"Well, I'm sure you're mother has everything under control at the manor." He tried to assure Chris.

The waitress came, taking their orders. Both had ordered a simple cheeseburger and whatever beer was on tap. Chris wasn't in the mood for a beer, but Victor had ordered those.

"So what's the future like?" Victor asked curiously.

Chris smiled and shook his head slowly. "I can't answer that." He replied, as the beers were placed on the table.

"Oh come on, you gotta give me something." He pleaded innocently. He took a sip of his beer.

"All I can say is that we become really close in the future." Chris answered.

"And Wyatt, am I close with him too?" Victor asked. Piper had told him a little bit about Wyatt when she talked to him about her pregnancy and Chris. He didn't know much aside from the fact that Wyatt seemed to be essentially evil in the future and that Chris was here in the past to change that.

Chris took in a deep breath and sighed. "You guys were close when he was younger, but after Mom..." He trailed off.

"After your mom, what?" He wondered. Chris turned away, not even wanting to think about what he almost blurted out. "Chris, what happened to your mother?"

"I can't, I can't say." He replied, feeling tears trying to form in his eyes. "The point is that as I got older, I started getting closer with you and Wyatt started pulling away. You were awesome grandpa and you were always there for me."

"Chris, if something happens to my daughter, I want to know." Victor demanded. "I need to know."

Chris sighed again, this time fighting the tears that wanted to stream down his cheeks. Victor could see them swelling in his eyes and knew it was something bad. "I can't talk about that, I don't even want to think about it." He almost sounded angered.

"You know, your mother thinks you're keeping something from her." Victor informed him. "Is this event in the future what you are keeping from her?"

"No, it's nothing." Chris hissed at his grandfather. A tear ran down his cheek.

Victor knew that it pained Chris to think about whatever happened and yet he continued to push. "It's not nothing, not to you." He said. "I can tell."

"Just leave it alone!" Chris pleaded.

"But Chris, you can't keep this to yourself. Tell me what it is, just tell me..." Victor demanded, though his voice wasn't stern at all.

"She dies in the future." Chris blurted out, as more tears made their way to his cheeks. "She dies when I turn fourteen. Are you happy?" He snarled, turning away so his grandfather couldn't see his tears.

The waitress set their burgers on the table and walked off, though neither noticed she had even brought their food. Chris focused on a blank spot on the wall, not wanting to face Victor and Victor starred at Chris in disbelief, unable to even fathom what he was saying.

"She dies?" He asked, trying to verify what he heard. "How?"

"I can't tell you." Chris answered, turning back to him.

Victor could see that Chris' eyes were red from the tears that had started drying on his cheeks. "Oh, Chris. I'm so sorry." He replied solemnly. "I..."

Chris cut him off. "Please don't." He said softly. "I've already come to terms with what happened and as long as I don't get too close to Mom, I should be fine."

"But, why shouldn't you get close to her?" He Victor asked curiously. "She is your mother after all."

"I can't get too close because she won't be there when I go back to the future." Chris answered. He finally noticed his burger and reached for it, taking a huge bite out of it. Maybe if he focused on his burger, the images of his mother's dead body would leave his mind or at least retreat to the back of his mind for the time being.

"Maybe that's all the more reason to get close to her. Heck, maybe you've changed her future and she won't die on your birthday." He replied, though Chris seemed hopeless at the thought. "If you can come back here and change Wyatt, why not your mother?"

"But..." Chris wanted to argue. A yell from across the pub interrupted him.

"There he is!" Someone shouted. Chris whirled around just as a scabber demon was approaching their table.

Chris barely had time to react. Before he knew it, his arms were flinging across the table and his body was lunging towards his grandfather, pushing him backwards, pushing him away from the demons. The scabber demon shot out a stream of acid from his mouth that burned through the table. Another came up from behind him, as Chris and Victor crawled away from the demons.

"What the hell was that?" Victor screamed in terror.

"I don't have time to explain." Chris answered. He glanced back and the demons weren't far behind them. He waved his arm out, sending a table at them as a distractions. "We gotta get out of here." He grabbed his grandfather as they made there way into the hall that lead to the bathrooms.

"Wait, no..." Victor argued, sensing right away that Chris was going to orb from the pub and that is exactly what happened.

Gideon paced his office, the mirror in view. Through the mirror, his other world counterpart was pacing as well. "It's been months, I don't see why we can't start attacking by now." His counterpart said. "The Elders don't suspect we had anything to do with what happened before."

"They don't suspect us, but I'm not so sure about the Halliwells." Gideon replied. "After the little incident, Piper pulled Wyatt out of daycare. The sisters don't visit often. Of course, you already know all of this."

"Yes, that is true." His counterpart admitted. "Our task may be a bit harder now, but you know it must be done."

"So it must be." Gideon stopped in front of the mirror. "We need someone to assist us though, we can't do this on our own. Wyatt's too powerful."

"Sigmund is gone now and the dark lighters, white lighters in my world, won't work with us. Not after our last fiasco." His reflection spoke back from the other world.

Gideon had originally intended for the dark lighters to attack on Wyatt's birthday so they could try and get Leo out of the picture, to leave his family slightly vulnerable and distracted. The demonic bounty hunters interfered though and the dark lighters were unable to follow through with their plans. Since Gideon had neglected to inform them of the bounty hunters, which he hadn't even anticipated, the dark lighters refused to continue with the task, refused to even attempt another go at their task.

"Well, there must be someone." Gideon replied.

"Well, we could..." His counterpart started.

They both eyed each other, stammering at the same time. "No."

Gideon sighed, giving in. "Alright, I suppose we could go back to Bellock and talk with him about the situation.." He replied. "I don't see why he can't get his own hands dirty."

* * *

"Whoa." Victor shuddered and swayed in dizziness as he formed in the manor next to Chris. He had never orbed before.

Chris stepped away from him. "You ok?" He asked his grandfather.

Victor shook his head hastily. "No." Was his only reply.

Chris let out a quick laugh and a smirk. "Don't worry, you'll get used to orbing in the future." He claimed.

"Chris, that you?" Piper asked from behind. She had walked out from the kitchen.

He and Victor both turned to greet her. "Yeah, hey." Chris answered.

"Hey." Victor said to his daughter.

She glanced at her father, wondering if he was alright. "What's going on?" She asked, having a feeling that something was wrong. She had enough going on though, with Phoebe's latest issue.

"Scabbers attacked while we were out and we had to orb." Chris explained.

"WE had to orb?" Piper asked curiously. She smiled as she looked at her father. "You orbed?"

"I didn't have a choice." Victor grumbled. He sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Well, you're doing better than we are." Piper stated. Chris and Victor gave a her a curious look and she explained. "Phoebe took off out the window and has completely reverted to her teenage self. I believe Paige said something about her stealing a cop car and putting a spell on her whole reunion class."

"She did what?" Victor cried.

"Paige reversed the spell and she's in the attic trying to scry for her as we speak." Piper explained.

"Where's little Wyatt?" Chris asked.

Piper smiled. "He's at the park with Leo." She answered.

Gideon's purple orbs formed in the underworld. He walked into a cold, dimly lit cavern in search of Bellock. He didn't expect to see the beautiful Phoenix witch though. He recognized what she was from the symbol on her arm. She stood next to Bellock, as if awaiting to follow his command or to serve his every need. Her black leather clothes were skin tight and Gideon could see every curve of her slender body.

"What brings you here?" Bellock demanded to know. He was eying Gideon suspiciously, as he hadn't seen the Elder in months.

"I'm sure you've heard about Sigmund." Gideon replied quite hastily.

Bellock gave a single nod. "Yes, and I know Wyatt and Chris have come back from the future. Bianca has informed me of everything."

Gideon was a bit confused. Bellock seemed to know quite a bit about what was going on, with Chris and Wyatt being here from the future. "Who is this Bianca you speak of?" He asked curiously.

The woman next to Bellock gave a quick smirk. "That would be me, also from the future." She explained.

"Bianca has informed me that you fail to kill the boy in her future, that I have no choice but to work beneath him." Bellock also explained.

"I never wanted to kill the boy in the first place." Gideon admitted. "It wasn't until I met you that I suddenly wanted him dead."

_Gideon had been an elder for many decades and when he became an Elder, most of his former charges as white lighter had been reassigned. He never thought he merited becoming an Elder, but he accepted the title and tried to wear it with honor._

_When Piper and Leo fought to be together, Gideon rallied on their side. He was one of only a few that were willing to allow the forbidden lovers to be together. The few that rallied with him, had suspicions that Piper and Leo's destinies were one in the same, that they would create a powerful child who would be a great force for good. Gideon rallied for other reasons though._

_He had felt the very love they felt. He had been in a forbidden relationship with another witch named Olivia. She had the softest skin that smelled like fresh strawberries and hair as black as the night. When the Elders found out about their relationship, they had given Gideon two choices. The first choice was that his soul be recycled and the second was that they erase Olivia's memory so she could forget him and move on. _

_Gideon didn't want to live without her love, but he knew if they recycled his soul, Olivia would be left without him, left to suffer with the heartache of losing him. So, he decided to let them wipe her memories clean. Once his decision was made, he had never even said goodbye to her. He didn't even warn her about what the Elders were going to do, for fear that she would object and fight against them._

_Gideon went years, nearly decades without her love and just when he thought he had nearly forgotten about her, he felt a twinge of pain and knew that it was Olivia he was feeling, that it was her pain he was feeling. He immediately went to her aid, but found nothing left except an old, frail body lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Bellock stood in the corner of the room, staying long enough for Gideon to memorize his cold hard face before shimmering out. _

_Gideon followed the demon, orbing out and reforming next to him in the underworld. It went against his better judgment, but his thoughts were beyond rational after seeing Olivia's body on the floor. Bellock was all to prepared though, grabbing Gideon as he formed and pulling him close. _

_He knew the Elder was the head of magic school, a school that evil was not allowed to enter. He knew that he was one of the Elders who rallied for the Charmed One to marry her white lighter and give birth to the progeny known as the twice blessed witch, the witch that might someday be the end of him and many other demons as well._

_Bellock whispered into Gideon's ear. "You will stop at nothing to kill the twice blessed witch. Wyatt Halliwell must die." As he whispered, a white stream of air seemed to wisp into Gideon's ear and mind. He let go of the Elder._

_Gideon stared blankly at the demon and spoke. "I will stop at nothing to kill the twice blessed witch. Wyatt Halliwell must die." Gideon didn't know why the witch must die, but it didn't seem to matter why. He would do the task regardless. Any thoughts he had about getting revenge on the demon for killing Olivia were gone, replaced with this new desire, this new task to eliminate Wyatt._

"He is a threat to us all and you know that." Bellock replied.

"Yes, but..." Gideon wanted to argue.

"There are no buts here." Bellock interrupted. "He is a threat end of story."

"This whole crusade is getting out of control though." Gideon claimed. "The sisters almost caught me before, they will catch me eventually."

"I don't care. I have other demons trying to take out Wyatt Halliwell, in case you don't succeed." Bellock informed Gideon. "I will not bow to that child or any child in the future."

"I found Phoebe." Paige said. The crystal she was holding over the map had fallen on a location. As soon as she spoke though, the crystal started swaying again. "Crap, she's on the move."

Chris stood across the table from Paige, while Victor and Piper sat on the old couch. "Well, she's gotta stop again eventually." He said, looking at Paige.

"This is ridiculous." Piper replied from across the room. "How is she moving around so fast?"

"She could be in a car." Paige answered. That would explain why Phoebe seemed to be moving around so fast.

A scabber demon formed behind Paige. "There he is." It shouted, pointing towards Chris. Another scabber formed next to him.

"Scabbers." Chris screamed, jumping to a fighting stance and readying himself for the attack.

Paige let the crystal fall from her hand and thud against the table. She turned just as one of the demons were shooting out some kind of acid and jumped sideways, avoiding the acid by mere inches. It struck the table and started melting it away. "What the hell was that?" Paige screamed. No one answered.

The other scabber charged at Chris, sending acid at him as well. He panic orbed and the acid whizzed passed him, striking an old box near the couch.

Victor wasn't really used to being around demons. He panicked at the sight of them and jumped behind the couch, though it was probably useless since the demons acid seemed to burn right through whatever it touched.

Piper reacted with her hands and tried to explode one of the demons, but it was useless. It barely even faltered the demon. Paige caught wind of what had happened and reached for a knife that was on a cabinet behind her. She thrust it at the demon, but it struck his back and melted away.

He turned to Paige hastily and shot his acid at her. She was quick to react though. Reaching her hand out, she called "Icky stuff." The acid was engulfed in blue orbs. Her hand shoved at the demon and the acid orbed at him, burning right through the demon and killing him. The other demon, shimmered away in a panic. He didn't want to meet the same fate as his friend.

Piper eyed Paige curiously. "Icky stuff?" She questioned.

"It worked, didn't it." Paige shot back, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Victor emerged from behind the couch. "Are they gone?" He asked, glancing around the attic at everyone.

"Yeah, they're gone." Chris answered.

Paige eyed the table and walked over to it. A whole was melted into the center of it. What was left of the map, was singed into the table and there was nothing left of the crystal aside from the string they used to dangle it with. She held up the string. "How do you propose we find Phoebe now?" She asked curiously.

"You mean, you don't have a spare crystal to scry with?" Chris shot back.

"I wasn't aware that the only one we had would ever get annihilated by acid." Paige replied with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Ok, ok, enough arguing." Victor intervened. "Now, your both white lighters right?" Both Chris and Paige nodded in sync with one another and waited for him to continue. "Why can't you just, I don't know, sense her like Leo can?"

"Yes, that's a great idea." Piper added in. They were both part white lighter and unless Phoebe was in the underworld, there shouldn't have been any reason why either one of them couldn't sense her.

Paige closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She didn't use this part of her white lighter abilities often, but if she concentrated hard enough she knew she should be able to find Phoebe. She tried to shut the world out, tried to shut out all sound around her. It wasn't working. "Piper, quite breathing so hard. I can't concentrate." Paige said, her eyes still closed and focused.

Chris and Victor looked at Piper with worry, wondering why she was breathing hard. She was rubbing her stomach softly, trying to resist the wave of nausea that was overcoming her. Her nausea was never as bad with Wyatt as it had been with Chris.

"I think I got her." Paige stated, opening her eyes with a start. "She's in a warehouse maybe. There is someone with her."

"We should go after her." Chris replied, referring to himself and Paige. "Mom, you stay with grandpa where you're safe."

"But..." Piper argued.

"Don't argue with your son, Piper." Victor said, walking over to her. "Why don't we just go downstairs and relax, maybe I could make you some tea."

"Oh, alright." She gave in, but cast an evil glare at Paige and Chris before she let her father usher her out of the attic.

* * *

Paige and Chris orbed outside of the warehouse she had sensed Phoebe was in. "I wish I could sense how many people that are inside with her, but I'm not sensing much aside from Phoebe herself." Paige said to Chris.

He moved closer to the door of the warehouse, placing his ear nearly on the door. He could hear a voice inside, but it wasn't Phoebe's. "There is at least one other person inside with her." He replied.

Paige looked at Chris curiously. "Apparently your powers are working better than mine." She said, assuming he had used his white lighter abilities to sense how many were in there.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No, it's called the ability to hear." He let out a chuckle. "I heard a man's voice in there."

"Oh." Paige replied, feeling like an idiot. "How do we want to do this?" She didn't know if they should orb Phoebe out or if they should just go into the warehouse.

"Well, I don't think we want to expose any more magic than Phoebe may have already exposed." Chris said and then suggested. "What if we just go in?"

"Just go in, that's all you could come up with?" Paige asked. Chris shrugged his shoulders, indicating it was the best he could come up with. "Fine, we can go in, but we use our powers as a last resort."

Chris slowly eased the door open, trying to be as quiet as he could. It wasn't an easy task with the door he was working with. It was a big sliding door and it was rusted to no end. He knew for certain, he was drawing attention to himself from Phoebe and whoever was with her.

"What did you do to him?" He heard Phoebe's voice demanding to know. His eyes whirled around in search of her and met her face, but her face seemed younger and her hair was longer around it. She was in a black leather jacket, as opposed to the dress she had originally started the evening in. He assumed that was her teen self.

All eyes met him as Paige stepped next to him. Phoebe's body began to flash, between her teen self and adult self, finally sticking on her adult form. "Chris, Paige." She said curiously, wondering how they had found her.

The man next to Phoebe had a shot gun aimed in their direction. A police car was parked behind him. He glanced at Phoebe. "Who are they?" He demanded to know. He didn't seem to notice that Phoebe's appearance had changed.

Her eyes batted around aimlessly, wondering whether or not she should be honest or not with her answer. "Rick, this is my sister and nephew." She finally answered.

"_Rick?" _Paige questioned to herself. She had heard the name earlier in the evening. Rick Gittridge was his full name and from what she had heard, he was in jail for god only knows what. He was part of Phoebe's group of friends when she had been in high school.

"She don't look like either one of your sisters." Rick replied, his grip tightening on the shot gun. He didn't seem to have anything to say about Chris.

"Long lost sister." Paige informed him.

A figure emerged from the shadows. Paige recognized her as Ramona, another old friend of Phoebe's. She knelt to the ground on the other side of the police car. "I think he needs a doctor." She said. Paige and Chris had no clue who she was talking about. They couldn't see a man's limp body on the other side of the car, they couldn't see the gash in the side of his head where Rick had smashed him with the butt of his shotgun.

"What's going on here?" Chris asked curiously.

Phoebe wanted to answer him, but Rick did so instead. "Did I say you could talk?" He snarled back. He aimed his shotgun a little higher and motioned it at Chris and Paige. "Over in the corner now." He used it to force them back into a corner.

"So, what, you're going to kill us?" Paige asked, trying not to show worry. It wasn't everyday she had a gun in her face. Phoebe could tell how worried she truly was though.

"Shut up." Rick replied hastily. He wasn't sure what to do. Before they had showed up, he had made a plan, a plan to use Phoebe's powers to help him rob a armored car. His plans would have to change, though he had no idea how drastic the change would be. He turned to Ramona, aiming the gun at her. "Get in the corner with them." She stood, but didn't move. She was too terrified of what Rick might do to them. "Now." He demanded. In his anger, the shot gun started shaking a little bit. It made Ramona move quickly though.

Chris turned to Paige, whispering quickly in her ear before Rick could turn back to them. "You orb the gun and I'll subdue him." He spoke so fast, that his words nearly came out in a jumble. He wasn't sure that Paige could even understand him, but when she nodded, he knew she must have.

Rick guided the shotgun to follow Ramona as she made her way into the corner. "Please don't hurt them." Phoebe pleaded. He glanced at her for a moment, letting her see the twisted excitement in his eyes. She hadn't a clue as to what he could have been excited about, but she had the idea that in some sick way, this was all just fun and games to Rick. He had no care that what he was doing was wrong. She couldn't believe that in her teenage form, she was stupid enough to break him out of jail.

Paige looked at her sister, giving her a look. Phoebe didn't know what the look meant, but she took a step away from Rick. Paige's hand went out. "Shotgun." She summoned calmly.

Rick aimed the gun at her and was about to tell her to keep her mouth shut, but as he aimed, dancing blue lights formed around it and it disappeared from his hands. "What the hell..." He trailed off. The gun reappeared in Paige's hands and as soon as it did, Chris reacted, using his own form of telekinesis on Rick. His hand waved out, sending the man packing. He hit a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"How did you..." Ramona started to ask. Her eyes scanned around the warehouse in disbelief. Apparently Phoebe wasn't the only Halliwell with some kind of magical powers. It was all proving to be too much for her to take in. Her legs started buckling, giving out on her.

"Oh no." Paige said, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. She laid her down gently and asked. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Phoebe replied. She glanced around. "They all saw me use my magic. They all...I can't believe I broke him out of jail."

"Who?" Paige asked before an answer came to her mind. "Rick? You broke him out of jail?"

"Phoebe, what were you thinking?" Chris demanded. How stupid could she have been even as a teenager? She should have known better than that and she exposed magic on top of things.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess my teenage self wasn't thinking." She answered him.

At the manor, Piper and Victor had been in the kitchen. He had made her some tea and they had been talking about things, about Chris mainly. She was curious to know what he and Chris had talked about over dinner.

"You know I can't tell you what we talked about, I won't." Victor said to her.

"But Dad..." She tried to argue.

"He trusted me and if I tell you what he said, I would be betraying that trust." He replied.

"I know he's been keeping something from me." She said, taking a sip of her warm tea. "And you know what it is don't you?"

Victor sighed. "It's not anything you need to worry about, not yet." He answered.

Leo walked into the room holding little Wyatt. "I need you to take him." He said to Piper. He thrust Wyatt towards her. "The Elders are calling."

"Wait, but..." She stood, taking Wyatt in her arms. Leo seemed frantic."What's going on?"

"Turn on the TV." Leo said as the blue orbs formed around him and he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Victor asked curiously.

Piper went over to the little kitchen TV and hit the power button. She shifted Wyatt to her other arm, so she could flip through the channels. "I have no idea." She replied. She stopped on a channel that was running a special news bulletin.

A younger Chinese woman, dressed in a gray suite addressed the camera. She was typically on the nightly Bay News program. It was a little early for that to be on though. "I'm Tanya Chao and we're here with a special news bulletin. We've just received a video from a security camera at a local Irish Pub, Brennigans. The footage of this video has not been doctored in anyway. It seems that some sort of people or strange beings have attacked there, leaving destruction in their wake." She said. Her image at the news desk was replaced with a video.

There was no sound on the video and it was in black and white, but the camera seemed to be focused on one corner of the pub. In the corner were a few tables, one which sat two people. Though the video was slightly blurry, Piper could make out her father's figure at the table. Two men came up from behind the table and who she presumed to be Chris, turned to the men and whipped back, lunging across the table. One of the men spit something and it started burning a hole through the table. At that point in the video, Piper realized what she was actually watching. Chris had said the scabber demons had attacked them while he and Victor were out and apparently, the whole scene was caught on video. The table went flying at the demons, but Chris and Victor were long out of the security camera's range. The scabber demons stumbled, but made it passed the table. To the average person, it would seem that they disappeared in a mere instant, but Piper knew they were actually shimmering.

"Wait is that, I mean that's Chris and I." Victor stammered.

The video ended and Tanya was on screen again. "Customers at the pub claim that the men seemed to shoot some kind of acid from their mouths. They claimed they were no men, but merely some sort of creatures or demons, creatures who eventually disappeared from thin air. Another customer claimed that one of the men that the creatures attacked waved his hand out, making the table crash into the creatures..." Piper flipped the TV off, not wanting to see any more.

"Oh no, this is not good." She said. Wyatt made some noises in her arms and she tried to force a smile at him.

Leo orbed in next to her. "Incoming." Was his only word.

Before Piper or Victor could say anything to him, white figures appeared in the kitchen with them. Two men in white suites stepped forward, eyes glancing at each face in the room. Piper recognized them all to well as The Cleaners. Just months before, they had tried to erase little Wyatt for exposing magic. "Wait, but..." Piper stammered.

"I see you Halliwells are still exposing magic." The taller one said. "Where is your white lighter?"

"Why? Why do you want him?" Piper demanded.

"He's played a part in this latest exposure of magic and he must be erased." The other Cleaner claimed.

Victor, who had already gotten out of his chair at the table, took a step forward. "I was there too, do you want to erase me?" He asked in anger. "Surely you can't just go around erasing people."

"Ah, but we can." He replied. "Our task is to do whatever it is to keep magic from being exposed. You did not use any powers, so you can remain."

"I won't let you erase my son." Piper had a hatred in her eyes, anger was starting to rise inside of her.

"We aren't here for Wyatt." The taller Cleaner replied. He obviously wasn't aware of who Chris really was.

Chris walked into the kitchen blindly, unaware of who was in the room. "We found Phoebe and..." He stopped abruptly when he saw the men in white suites.

Both men turned to him. "Ah, there you are." They both said in unison. Chris raised an eyebrow in confusion. Both men seemed to be quite pleased to see him.

"You can't take him." Leo said.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

One of the cleaners waved his hand out and Piper knew the motion. He was trying to erase Chris. When nothing happened, the other cleaner did the same movement with his hand. "This is impossible." He said, when he couldn't erase him either.

Piper felt a movement in her stomach and glanced down at her belly. Baby Chris must have been moving, possibly reacting to something. She passed Wyatt on to her grandfather and started rubbing her belly, trying to calm the baby inside of her. "Please, can't you just fix things without taking him?" She asked, more like begged. She couldn't lose her son, even if his fetus was still inside of her.

One of The Cleaners turned to her briefly. "I'm sorry, but he will be erased. We will find away." He and the other Cleaner stepped towards Chris. A white glow formed around the three of them and they disappeared.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but you'll see what happens to Chris in the next update and you'll see why the one cleaner couldn't simply erase him like they had Wyatt earlier in the season. Wyatt might pop up in the next update briefly. Also, I never liked how an Elder, a supposed being of good magic, just decides one day that Wyatt has to die. So**, **I hope you like my back story of how Gideon turned onto that path and made the decision to go after Wyatt. Anyways...comments are appreciated. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Why couldn't The Cleaners erase Chris and what happens now that they have taken him? How does Piper react? Well, you'll find out. ****I would like to thank everyone for reading and commenting. ****I do not own Charmed!**

**

* * *

**

Piper stormed up the stairs, rushing passed her sisters rooms without evening thinking to check if they were home or if everything had turned out all right after their high school reunion from hell. Leo called after her. "Piper, where are you going?" He was following a few feet behind her.

"If you can't find him, I will." She stammered. As she made her way into the attic, she saw someone waiting on the couch, someone she hadn't seen in months. "Wyatt." She was surprised to see him after all this time. After he had killed Sigmund, he had distanced himself from them and Chris.

"Where's my brother?" He demanded to know. He stood, looming over his mother. "I can't sense him."

She looked up into his brown eyes. They were different than she had remembered, they were almost empty, devoid of emotion. "Your father can't sense him either." She replied.

Leo walked in behind Piper, stopping when he saw Wyatt. He hadn't seen him since that fateful day in magic school when he had killed Sigmund. "Wyatt, where have you been?" He asked curiously.

"That's not your concern. I want to know where my brother is." He demanded once more.

"And you think we don't want to know?" Leo shot back. "The Cleaners took him."

"What?" Wyatt replied in anger. He had nearly forgotten that they still existed in this time. In the future, he had killed them all.

Piper moved away from Wyatt, making her way to the book of shadows. She flipped it open and began to browse the pages. "He was in public when demons attacked." She explained. "Magic was exposed." She stopped on one page.

"What demons?" Wyatt asked curiously.

Leo was about to answer, but Piper spoke instead, reading something aloud from the book. "I now invoke the law of three, he who was taken return to me." She said.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. He started towards her, curious to see the page she was reading from in the book.

"I'm trying to find my son." She claimed and it was the truth.

"You didn't answer my question." Wyatt snarled at them. "What demons?"

Leo turned to Wyatt. "Scabber demons." He answered angrily, turning back to Piper quickly. "What makes you think some spell is going to bring him back?"

"It worked with Wyatt, sort of." She stammered. She was flipping the pages again. "Maybe I should try the spell to call a lost witch."

Wyatt looked at her dumbfounded. He hadn't a clue as to what she was talking about. He reached into his memory, knowing he should have some inclination as to what she was referring to, but the memory didn't come. He had forgotten that The Cleaners had tried to erase him when he had been a child.

"No, Piper. I don't think a spell is going to work." Leo replied, grabbing her hands, keeping them from ferociously flipping the pages in the book. He was worried, with each page she flipped, that one of them was bound to rip right out.

Victor walked through the attic door. "Any luck finding Chris?" He asked. His eyes fell on the tall blonde man. He resembled Leo in some ways, but the look in his eyes seemed to be that of almost pure evil. "Who are..." He trailed off, assuming it was Wyatt.

Wyatt stared at him with a hatred. After Piper had died and Leo had left in the future, Victor had moved into the manor to take care of him and Chris. As Wyatt started changing the world, molding it to his own liking, Victor started to stray away from him and focus mostly on Chris. Wyatt didn't really understand why his own grandfather had pushed him away, it seemed as if his whole family had been pushing him away at the time. Of course, he didn't think that him changing the world had anything to do with his grandfather's sudden reaction to him. He didn't think that killing his own cousins had anything to do with it either. Wyatt was too self centered and twisted to realize that anything was his own fault. He had never deemed anything he did as wrong or even evil. It simply was a part of who he was and how he was.

"We haven't found him yet." Piper replied. To Victor, his daughter looked and seemed hopeless. She seemed beyond frustrated as well and she was.

She cradled her belly, glancing down at it. "Oh god, please don't let me lose him." She fought back a few tears that were starting to sting her eyes.

Leo stepped around the podium with the book and took Piper in his arms. "We aren't going to lose him." He replied, trying to comfort her. His hand graced her cheek as he slowly caressed her. She turned to him, letting her tears fall. She buried her face into his shoulder. "I don't care what I have to do, we will find him." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than he was Piper.

Chris was nearly blinded as he took in his new surroundings. The ground was a blinding white. Black lines ran from the outer edges of the floor meeting at a circle in the center. The men in white suites were gone. His eyes went up, focusing on two heads that seemed to be floating before him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw two more heads. "What's going on? Where am I?" He asked, though he was almost afraid to even speak.

The heads seemed to loom over him. One of them spoke. He had gray hair and seemed to be the oldest one of them all. "We are the tribunal, a council consisting of Elders and demons. We monitor magic, to be sure it isn't being exposed." He replied. Chris' eyes met each face, trying to discern which were the Elders and witch were the demons. "I am Aramis and this is Adair. We are the Elders."

"I am Thrask and this is Crill." Another head spoke. Chris was left to conclude that they were the demons. "You are here because you were involved with the exposure of magic."

Before Chris, in the center circle, an image formed. It was a replay of the scene at Brennigans. The scabbers came from behind, as Chris tried to get his grandfather out of the way. The acid, spurted out from one of the scabbers, burnt through the table. In mere moments, the table was in the air, headed at the demons.

"This has been replaying on the local San Francisco news." Adair said. "Soon it will probably be playing all across the country."

"I didn't know that was being taped." Chris stammered in defense. "They attacked me. It's not like I had a choice in what I did."

"There are always choices." Thrask replied.

"And what choices were those?" Chris asked. He didn't see any other choices in what he did. Besides, his use of powers wasn't necessarily caught in the video. What he did to the table was visible, but his motions that made the table move as it had weren't visible.

Neither head addressed his question, though Aramis spoke. "This isn't the first time you have used magic in public is it?" He asked Chris.

Chris took a step forward, not realizing he was in the circle. "What, I haven't...well..." He wasn't sure how to answer the question. In the future he came from, magic out breaks had been rampant through the city. Most of the country had known about magic. He didn't have to worry about using magic in public when he was in the future. He jumped back when a memory of his started to replay in the circle. "Wait, how..." He didn't bother finishing his sentence.

In the memory, Chris was fighting a demon in a school yard. He was nineteen at the time. Children behind him were being ushered into the building quickly, as a few older kids stayed and stared in awe at the fight that was ensuing. He was shielding his cousin, Gracie. She was twelve and terrified at the demon before them. "I won't let you kill her." Chris had shouted. His hand went out and the demon was forced backwards, striking a tree with velocity enough to rattle some of the leaves free from the branches. The demon jumped back to his feet, sending a reel of energy balls at Chris and Gracie. Chris used his telekinetic orbing, channeling the wave of energy balls and sending each one back at the demon. The few children that stayed to watch, screamed out in fear at the demons display of power and they decided to finally take cover inside the school.

The memory faded and Chris stood, barely able to breath. That was the day Gracie had died. She wasn't killed by that demon, but by Wyatt later in the day. She was a threat to him and he couldn't risk her growing older, her powers getting stronger. He couldn't risk her being strong enough to someday fight against him, as he assumed she eventually would.

After seeing parts of that day as if he were an outsider looking in, Chris began to wonder why he came back to save Wyatt. Why he didn't just find away to kill his brother and be done with the madness? He was a ruthless monster and maybe he didn't even deserve to be saved. His thoughts left him as Crill spoke.

"It seems you were quite careless with your magic. I'm surprised that The Cleaners were not there to clean that up." He said.

Chris shook his head in disbelief. They must not have realized that his memory took place in the future. "They probably didn't even exist in the future. I'm sure they were probably eliminated." He informed them, speaking about The Cleaners. He wasn't even sure who they were, but he imagined they had something to do with keeping magic from being exposed and he assumed they had probably worked with the tribunal.

"The future?" Aramis questioned. "Why do you bring up the future?"

"Because that's where I came from." Chris blurted out, almost in a tone of annoyance. "That memory was in the future. I was trying to protect my cousin."

"You exposed magic." Thrask stated.

"Magic had been exposed for a few years already, so I wasn't exposing anything." Chris replied in defense. "What is the point in all of this?"

"The Cleaners were supposed to erase you, as they do with most that expose magic." Adair explained.

"They were unable to erase you on their own, so they brought you here for us to decide your fate." Aramis added.

"I don't think so." Leo said from behind his son.

Chris turned to him in confusion and curiosity. "Dad." He said, some relief washing over him. Finally, he had a familiar face with him.

Leo walked up to Chris. "I'm not going to let them erase you." He looked up at the Tribunal. "You won't erase my son."

"How did you even get here?" Thrask demanded to know.

Leo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I used a spell." He claimed.

Aramis looked at him in confusion. "Only a few Elders and demons know that spell, how did you..."

Leo cut him off mid-sentence. "I forced it out of one of the Elders." He said. Chris looked at his father with bewilderment. Did his father really force something from another Elder? Surely some trouble would await him for doing so.

"There will be a price to pay for that you know." Aramis claimed.

Leo didn't seem worried though. "As long as I save my son, the price was well worth it." He replied.

Chris could barely believe Leo. He stood, starring at his father in awe. His Leo, the one of his future, never would have stood up for him like that. He never would have put his own neck on the line to protect him like that. This Leo, was the Leo he had always wanted his father to be.

Crill eyed Leo. "This is not your decision." He said.

A ball of golden sparkles appeared before them, slowly forming into the figure of a black woman in a a bluish, almost silver robe. Her dread locked hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "His fate has already been sealed." She spoke. Her tone seemed to comfort Chris, ease him almost. He had no idea what that fate might have been or even who the woman was, but something about her voice soothed him.

Leo had never met an Angel of Destiny before, but he had heard others describing them, describing the ball of golden lights they appeared in, describing the nearly silver robes they wore.

"I don't understand." Thrask replied.

"Chris' fate is bigger than any of you can imagine." She explained as she addressed the council. "You can not erase him because he doesn't quite exist."

Chris didn't understand what she was talking about. He didn't quite exist. What did that even mean? She turned to him, her gleaming blue eyes locking with his green eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The future you came from is ceasing to exist. It's crumbling and changing. A new future is emerging in it's place." She explained. "There will be no place for you in the new future, not this version of you anyways. When the time comes you will be reborn, but in the meantime, your fate lies with your family. Protect Wyatt and you protect the future. I have seen it so."

"Wait, but..." Leo was filled with many questions as was Chris. The Angel of Destiny didn't seem concerned with them though.

She had turned back to the council to address them once more before leaving. "You will erase the demons that played a part in exposing magic and erase the evidence of that exposure, but you will let Christopher Halliwell be. Is that understood?" She asked.

Each council member nodded their heads, understanding that they were to leave Chris alone. The Angel of Destiny slowly faded into the golden sparkles she had appeared in. A moment later, they were gone. Thrask addressed Chris. "I suppose we are done here. You may leave." He said.

Relief swelled in Chris. He turned to his father and saw a smile escape his lips. "Lets go home." Leo said to him.

He took a deep breath and reached for Leo, enveloping his father in a hug. Leo returned the gesture and orbed them out of the Tribunal at the same time, taking his son home where he belonged.

* * *

**Ok, so I've completely changed relationships in my story versus the real season. Piper is more worried about Chris than she ever was in the real season and to me, my interactions between them and her feelings are much more realistic. Don't know if you feel the same way though. Also, Leo and Chris' relationship is a little different as well and Leo actually wants to be there for his family and has been there throughout her pregnancy. I never liked how he left after "Courtship of Wyatt's father." Anyways...more to come soon. Comments are appreciated. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the latest update. Chris and Leo left the tribunal and our now about to face their family back at the manor. I do not own Charmed.**

Chris and Leo appeared in the attic, where it seemed everyone was awaiting them, even Wyatt. Several sets of eyes stared at them in wonder.

"Well?" Piper asked.

"Well, they didn't erase me." Chris said.

Piper heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good, but where did they take you?" She asked.

"They probably took him to the Tribunal." Wyatt answered from behind everyone. He had been to the Tribunal once. Before they could even think about deciding his fate, Wyatt had vanquished each Elder and Demon that were there.

"How do you know about..." Leo wanted to ask Wyatt.

Chris stopped him. "That's exactly where they took me." He replied. "They wanted to erase me, but..." He trailed off. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell them anything about the Angel of Destiny intervening. He wasn't even sure he understood why she was intervening or what she was even speaking about.

Leo saw his hesitance. "But, they decided not to." He finished for Chris.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige eyed each other and then Leo with curiosity, assuming he was keeping something from them or that he was helping Chris keep something from them.

Chris gave Leo a look of appreciation. "They're going to fix things and erase the demons, but I get to stay." He added in.

"So, they're going to erase evidence of that video?" Phoebe asked. "Paige and I saw it playing on three different stations."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I hope." He said.

"How stupid could you be to invoke the wrath of The Cleaners?" Wyatt snarled. "They should have erased your sorry ass." Before Chris could argue with him or anyone else could argue, his black orbs carried him out of the attic.

Chris didn't know how to react to Wyatt's last words. In fact, they had left him speechless. Since Wyatt had been in the past, he hadn't really done any of the normal things he would have done in the future. He had only threatened him a few times, though mostly he just claimed he didn't want Chris to get himself killed. Now it seemed as if Wyatt didn't care if he got himself killed.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Paige asked.

"I just can't believe he's my Grandson." Victor said from the couch.

"I can't believe he's MY son." Piper replied.

"Our son." Leo corrected her. Piper rolled her eyes.

"So what happened with the all the teenage drama?" Victor asked Phoebe. Last he had heard was that she had stolen a police car and was on the loose in the city.

Chris joined his Grandfather on the couch and listened as Phoebe explained to him, Piper, and Leo what had happened. She explained stealing the cop car and breaking Rick out of jail. Then, she explained how Chris and Paige subdued Rick and helped her with a spell to erase their memories of her open use of magic. "We then called the cops and Rick was arrested. They don't know how he managed to break out and he doesn't really remember how it happened either." She finished.

"Well that's good." Leo replied. "We don't need to deal with The Cleaners twice in one day"

"That's for sure." Piper chimed in.

Victor rose from the couch. "Well, as much as I like dealing with magic and demons, I think I'm going to head home." He informed everyone, though he was partially being sarcastic.

"You mean you don't want to stay and wait for the next demon attack?" Phoebe asked jokingly.

"I think I've had enough activity for one day." He replied.

Piper smiled and started walking towards him. "I'll walk you out. I can check Wyatt on the way." She was referring to little Wyatt. He had been put to bed some time ago and she wanted to make sure he was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Paige said. She followed Piper and Victor.

Phoebe headed off too. "Same here."

Not a moment later, Leo and Chris were left alone in the attic. Neither one was really sure what to say to the other. Leo parted his lips, seemingly ready to say something, anything. Words didn't escape them though.

Chris took it upon himself to speak instead, to break the awkward silence. "Why did you come after me?" He asked him.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked back. "You're my son Chris. That's why I came after you."

"But you put your own neck on the line trying to get to me." Chris said. "You forced an Elder to help you get to the Tribunal. You could get in trouble for that."

"Chris, I don't know what kind of person I turn into in the future. What I do know right now, is that you're my son and I would do anything for you." He replied. As much as Chris wanted to doubt Leo and continue hating him for future wrongs, he could tell that he meant every word he was speaking to him. "I don't care about consequences. What I care about is you and the rest of my family."

Chris smiled at his father, which was something he hardly did in the future. "Thanks, Dad." He said, though he almost seemed hesitant to call him dad. He didn't regret saying it though.

Leo didn't question his hesitancy. He smiled back. "Your welcome, son." He and Chris hugged once more before Leo decided to head downstairs. Chris seemed tired and he wanted to let his son get some rest and technically, the attic was serving as his bedroom. "I'll see you in the morning ok, good night."

"Yeah, night." Chris replied. He was tired and he knew it must have shown. He went to the couch, pulling his blankets and pillow out from behind it. He took his shoes off and laid down, shifting from one side to the other, trying to get comfortable. Piper had given him the option of the couch or an air mattress in Wyatt's room. Even though an air mattress may have been more comfortable, he had chosen the couch. He hadn't expected Piper to go out and buy an air mattress anyways. Right now, he was wishing he had chosen the air mattress.

Despite being tired, he couldn't force the much needed sleep. Since he had been staying in the manor and since he had stopped most of his lies, he had been sleeping quite well compared to how he had slept or hadn't slept in the future. The weight of the world was like a crushing force on his shoulders in the future. He felt it drag with him wherever he went and most nights, it kept him from sleep. Since he had been staying with his family, that weight didn't seem to be quite as heavy as it used to and he had slept somewhat peacefully in the attic of the manor. This night was different though.

His mind raced, thinking about anything, everything. He thought about Bianca and how much he loved her. He thought about how things might be if he succeeded in saving Wyatt. Would he still even know Bianca in the new future? Would his father be there for him in the new future? What would Wyatt be like in the future? He tried to picture what Wyatt would look like. Maybe his hair would be shorter, like it had been when they were in high school. Maybe Wyatt would be a teacher in the future, a history teacher. That always was his favorite subject in school. Maybe he and Wyatt would be close in the future. Maybe they would hang out on weekends and do whatever it was normal brothers did together. He wasn't even sure what it was that normal brothers did together.

Chris had no idea how long his thoughts were carrying on, but it seemed as though he had laid for hours thinking of the future. Finally, his eyes were slowly starting to drift close every now and again. His thoughts started to slip away from him and sleep was taking over.

The next morning, Chris awoke to the sound of someone's car horn flaring violently in the street. He hadn't a clue as to what was going on. Maybe there had been an accident or something. He sighed and pushed the covers from his body. He climbed off the couch and went to one of the windows in the attic. From what he could tell, it seemed a neighbor had nearly backed into another car that was driving by. It was clearly nothing that concerned him.

Chris made his way to the stairs and headed for the kitchen, checking rooms on the way for his Aunts or Mother. They didn't seem to be home. Wyatt was in a playpen in the conservatory, so he assumed that someone had to be home though. He heard a noise in the kitchen and found Leo mixing some kind of breakfast for Wyatt.

"Hey." He said to his father.

Leo placed the bowl he had been fixing on the counter near Wyatt's highchair. "I was just about to come and wake you actually." He replied. He had an eery look on his face, a look that made Chris curious.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked curiously.

Leo walked passed Chris, heading out of the kitchen. "Well, I need you to watch Wyatt." He didn't give Chris a chance to argue, as he went through the dining room into the conservatory and out of view.

"Wait, what?" Chris wasn't sure he had heard right. He tore after Leo. "You want me to watch Wyatt?"

Leo picked Wyatt up from the play pen. "Hey, buddy. Your brother is going to feed you this morning." Wyatt was too young to understand Leo, but he let out a laugh and a smile. Leo didn't know why the boy was so cheerful that morning.

"No, no. I can't feed him. I can't watch him." Chris argued. He didn't know the first thing about watching a toddler of Wyatt's age.

"You're the only one that can watch him right now. The Elders have called a meeting with me to discuss what I did yesterday." Leo explained. He was walking back to the kitchen. He stopped and turned back to him. "Chris, I threatened another Elder. They aren't just going to let me get away with it."

"What are they going to do to you?" Chris asked curiously. He hadn't remembered the last time he had been so worried about his father and right now, he was beyond worried. He wasn't sure the extent of Leo's threat to whatever Elder, but his thoughts ventured into things that he prayed wouldn't happen. What if they took away Leo's powers? That wouldn't be so bad, but what if they tried to recycle his soul? No, that couldn't happen. He wouldn't let that happen to his father.

"I don't know yet, Chris." Leo replied. He finished his way to the kitchen, setting Wyatt in his high chair.

"Well, where's Piper?" He asked. Why couldn't she watch Wyatt?

"She had an emergency at the club, but she shouldn't be too long." Leo answered. He tilted his head slightly, almost as if he were hearing something. "They're calling me again. I gotta go."

"Wait, but..." Chris' argues went ignored as Leo orbed away. Little Wyatt stared at him with his big brown eyes, his smile fading. His hand reached towards the bowl of food on the counter and it orbed to the tray on his highchair. His hand moved to reach into the bowl and Chris panicked. "No, Wyatt." He grabbed the bowl before his brother's hand could reach into what looked like some kind of oatmeal.

Wyatt made a fuss, but Chris ignored it. He rummaged through a drawer nearby, grabbing a spoon for Wyatt. He pulled a chair over to Wyatt and sat. He reached a spoonful of food to Wyatt and Wyatt ate it happily. _"This isn't so bad."_ Chris thought to himself. He relaxed a little and set the bowl on the tray as he fed Wyatt. After a minute or so, that was proving to be a huge mistake. Wyatt's hands quickly went into the oatmeal. "No." Chris grabbed at the bowl, as Wyatt started laughing. His hands flung around wildly, sending oatmeal in all directions.

Chris placed the bowl on the counter and reached for some paper towels. He wiped the oatmeal from his own face before focusing on Wyatt. Little Wyatt had started to rub his hands in his hair, coating a few strands with chunks of oatmeal. "No, Wyatt." Chris cried in frustration. He removed him from his now messy high chair and set him on the chair he had been using, watching closely so his brother did not fall. He started wiping the oatmeal from Wyatt's hands and then his little face, before focusing on the hair. Wyatt sat contently, smiling at Chris. He couldn't help but to smile back.

"Come on Wyatt." Chris said softly, as he picked his brother up from the chair. He carried little Wyatt to the conservatory and laid out a blanket on the floor. He pulled some toys out of Wyatt's play pen and set them on the blanket with Wyatt. He sat next to Wyatt, helping him with some toy blocks. "I guess they haven't started your Lego collection yet." When he and Wyatt were younger, they had two huge tubs of Legos to split between each other and they used to build for hours with them.

The front door opened and Chris heard someone walking in the foyer. "Hello, anyone home?" He heard Piper's voice ask curiously.

"In here." Chris replied.

Piper stepped into the room and smiled at the sight before her. She glanced at Chris and let out a laugh. "Is that oatmeal in your hair?" She asked, taking a step forward to get a closer look.

Chris' hand went up to his hair. "He got it in my hair too?" He asked back. "Wyatt is a menace with food, I don't know how you manage to get any food in him."

"Why were you feeding Wyatt?" She asked curiously. She bent down and sat next to Little Wyatt, giving him a hug.

"Leo had an issue with the Elders." He answered.

Of course, Piper immediately became worried. "What issue? What happened?" She seemed to demand.

"He didn't tell you?" Chris asked. The look on Piper's face told him that Leo hadn't said a thing to her. "He threatened an Elder yesterday, so he could get to me at the Tribunal. Only a few beings know how to get to the Tribunal and Leo forced it out of an Elder who obviously had a way to get there."

"Well, what are they going to do to him? They can't take him away from us." Piper replied quite frantically. When Chris first came to the past, she and Leo had been split apart for a while. Part of her blamed Chris for that, but she understood that he needed to make way for him to become their white lighter so that he could protect them. It hadn't really been his plan to split up his own parents, though that didn't necessarily excuse what he did. Over the last few months, her and Leo had been together as a family again. He was intent on being their for her and for both of his boys, despite his Elder duties. "Why do they keep putting us through all this crap? How many times do I have to lose him?"

"You're not going to lose him." Chris tried to assure her.

"You don't know that." She retorted.

Chris sighed. There was never any reasoning with his mother. He was the same way. "Ok, why don't I just orb up there and see what's going on?" He suggested to her.

Piper shot to her feet. "You're taking me with you than." She claimed.

Chris glanced at little Wyatt. "Someone needs to stay with Wyatt." He replied.

Piper smiled, reaching down for the little guy. "You're absolutely right." She said calmly. "You go, but I want some answers as fast as you can get them."

Orbs engulfed Chris as he focused on the heavens. When he reformed, he was greeted by one of the Elders.

"We were wondering when you would show up." The Elder, Sandra, said to him.

Chris looked around confused. His eyes searched for his father, but did not see him. "Where's Leo?" He demanded her to answer. "What are you doing to him?"

"He lashed out, he forced things from me that he shouldn't have." She answered. "For that, he must be punished."

"Punished how?" He wondered and then thought. _"Please be ok, Dad"_

"I'm not sure I can answer that, but it's come to our attention that he never really wanted to be an Elder." She replied to him. "In fact, I believe you had something to do with that."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He then wondered.

"Leo just wants to be a husband, a father." She explained. "He has told us that. He's also sorry for forcing information from me, though he knows it doesn't excuse what he's done. He only wanted to protect his child, to protect you."

"Ok, but I already know why he did it." Chris replied. All Chris wanted to know was what his father's punishment would be and she was telling him everything but that.

Sandra could see the frustration forming in Chris' green eyes and explained further. "We've decided that if it's a husband and father he's wanted to be, than that's what he'll be."

"I don't understand." Chris stammered, his frustration turning into confusion.

"You will see in time. Your father will be home soon." She replied and turned away from him, heading towards a group of white lighters.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short. So, Leo is in a little trouble with the Elders. Don't worry though, his punishment won't be too severe. I won't take him away from his family. You'll find out what happens to him in the next update. I loved writing the moments between Chris and little Wyatt. I hoped you guys liked them. Please comment and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been a lot busier than usual, so I haven't had a lot of time to write, let alone update. Thank you for the wonderful comments though. Glad you have all stuck with me and continue to read. In this chapter, you'll find out what happens to Leo.  
**

Piper couldn't stand the wait. Leo had been gone for hours and she was trying to keep herself busy, trying to do anything that would keep her from worrying about him. Chris had told her each word that was passed between himself and Sandra and it only added to her worry. "If it's a husband and father he's wanted to be, than that's what he'll be." What did that mean?

Through the hours, Piper had given Wyatt a bath and scrubbed down the oatmeal that was splattered in part of the kitchen. Now she was cooking. It had always been a passion of hers and a way to sooth her, to ease her mind. She wasn't cooking anything in particular. She was just making a brew of random ingredients. It was something her Grams had taught her, something that had soothed her Grams as well.

Chris watched as his mother cooked, wondering if she was making anything specific. "What should I add in next?" She asked him. He sat on a stool at the island. She stood across from him bent over a pot.

"What exactly are you making?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing in particular." She reached in the cabinet behind her, pulling out a bottle of nutmeg. She added some in and put it back in the cabinet.

"Ok, well how about some toadstool." He replied. Piper added in some toadstool.

Paige walked into the room. Her nose wrinkled up. "I hope that's not dinner." She said.

"No, it's not." Piper assured her sister.

"Well, Wyatt's awake from his nap. Phoebe said she'd bring him down though." Paige explained. "No word from Leo yet?"

Chris answered. "No, nothing." He said.

"It's really starting to frustrate me." Piper said. She went over to the fridge. "I can't keep losing Leo like this."

"Your haven't lost him yet." Chris reminded her. "Sandra said he would be home soon."

Piper sighed. "Not soon enough. It's been hours since you talked with her." She said.

"Piper, you need to just relax." Paige wished her sister would calm down a bit. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Almost as if Paige had willed it, Leo appeared before them in his typical swirl of blue orbs. He stood before them with a smile on his face, though no one had a clue as to what he was smiling about. He was just punished by the Elders, yet he was smiling. Piper was completely baffled.

"Leo?" She almost seemed to question. He stepped towards her. His arms immediately reaching around her. "What happened? What did they do to you?" She pulled away from him, waiting for an answer.

His smile faded. "Well, I'm not an Elder anymore." He replied, the words escaping his mouth slowly.

"Wait..." Chris tried to speak.

Paige cut him off. "But you orbed." She said. Chris sighed silently to himself, thinking she must have read his mind. He intended on saying the same thing when she interjected.

Leo turned so he could face everyone in the room. "Yes, I did." He replied and then started to explain. "The other Elders have decided to strip away my Elder status and make me a white lighter again, your white lighter and yours only." He made sure to specify.

"Huh?" Paige questioned. She didn't understand what he was actually saying.

So, Leo explained exactly what had happened while he was in the heavens. He left out some of the less important details, only explaining what they needed to know.

"_What do you have to say for your actions?" Sandra asked. There were other Elders standing beside her._

"_I'm sorry for what I did and I know what I did was inexcusable." Leo replied. "Would I change what I did, no. My son's life was in jeopardy and my boys are the most important things to me, as is Piper. I can't lose them, I won't."_

"_You do realize this cannot go unpunished?" The Elder, Jonah, informed Leo._

"_Yes, I do realize." Leo said and then begged. "You can do what you want to me, but please don't take me from my family. All I've ever wanted to be since I met Piper was be a good husband to her and a good father to our children. You can't take me away from them."_

"_We will take that into consideration." Sandra replied. _

"_We understand that you never really wanted to be an Elder." Jonah said. _

_Leo took in a deep breath before addressing Jonah's assumption. "Well, I always thought that someday I would become an Elder, but this wasn't exactly planned and it wasn't exactly the right time." He explained to the Elders. "If it's a choice between being an Elder and being with my family, I chose my family."_

"_Of course you do." Gideon spoke from behind the other Elders. He stepped forward. "You have barely fulfilled any of your Elder duties."_

"_We weren't aware you were here, Gideon." Sandra said to him._

"_Well, I am an Elder aren't I?" He replied to her. "I have every right to be here. You should strip Leo of all his power and recycle him."_

"_What?" Leo couldn't believe what Gideon was saying._

"_That seems a bit harsh." Sandra said. "He has always been a great white lighter and aside from falling in love with a charge, he's usually very good at following most of the rules."_

"_He did threaten you though." Jonah replied to Sandra._

"_In all fairness, if I were in his situation I might have done the same thing." She said back._

"_Look, you can take my powers for all I care, just let me stay with Piper." He begged._

"After that, they sent me away so they could talk amongst themselves and decide what do to." Leo said. "They didn't wan to leave you without a white lighter and they assumed you wouldn't take lightly to a new one."

"But I still don't understand." Piper said. "This isn't exactly a punishment."

"No, I guess it isn't." Leo replied. He smiled. "I'm just glad to be home, to be with my family."

"Well, we're glad to have you Dad." Chris said, patting the back of Leo's shoulder.

Leo kept smiling. It felt good when Chris called him Dad. He knew that he obviously wasn't the best father in Chris' future, but Chris seemed to be able to put that aside and take him for who he was now instead who he was in some future that may not even exist anymore. "Any thoughts on dinner?" He asked, glancing down at the pot on the stove. "I hope this isn't it."

Piper smiled. "No, it's not it. How about I cook up a big stir fry?" She suggested.

"I love your stir fries." Chris replied excitedly. It had been so long since he had had one of her good stir fries. It was one of his favorites. In fact, it had been one of Wyatt's favorites too.

"That sounds great." Leo said. Paige agreed.

Almost two hours later, they were all sitting around the dining room table. Leo was next to Piper, with Wyatt's highchair at the head of the table nearest Leo. Chris sat at the other head of the table, while Phoebe and Paige sat next to one another.

Piper had prepared a beef stir fry with carrots, peapods, a little bit of onion, and mushrooms laid over white rice. They each had a huge plateful, except for Wyatt though. Piper gave him a little, but made sure the food was in small pieces and she left out the carrots. He was in a 'no carrots' stage. Any time she tried to give him carrots, he usually spit it out right away or made a huge fuss before she could even get it to his mouth.

The rest of the evening went by peacefully. There were no demon attacks and her family was all home, safe and sound.

The next morning she awoke, not realizing how late she had slept. She jumped upright in her bed, reaching for Leo, but he wasn't there. Her mind immediately went to the worst thought...the Elders had taken him again. As the bedroom door swayed open though, she realized that he had just beat her up, the Elders hadn't taken him.

"Hey." He greeted her. "I was just coming to wake you."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to sleep so late." Her arms stretched and then quickly went to her stomach.

"Everything ok?" Leo asked with worry.

"Yeah, just need the bathroom. That kid of yours won't stop with the morning sickness." She climbed out of bed, making her way to the toilet.

Leo followed her, but stopped just outside the doorway. "When's your doctors appointment?" He asked.

Piper was leaned over the toilet, holding her hair out of her face. "It's in an hour, so I don't have a lot of time to get ready." She answered.

"Ok, I think it'll be nice having ultra sound pictures of Chris. We don't have any for Wyatt." He said.

Piper emerged from the bathroom. "Hey I wanted to go to a doctor with him and do all the ultra sounds and normal pregnant mom things, but you guys wouldn't let me." She retorted and went to the dresser for some clothes.

Paige knocked on the door and without waiting for someone to open it, she started talking. "Do you still need me to go with to the doctor?" She asked.

Piper reached for the door, opening it. "No, that's ok." She glanced at Leo. "You're coming right?"

"Yeah, of course." He answered.

"Oh, alright." Paige replied. "Just thought I'd double check." Paige headed off down the hall, leaving Piper alone with Leo once again.

"I should go get Wyatt ready." Leo said. "He's downstairs playing with Chris, but I haven't changed him out of his pajamas yet."

"Ok. I'll be down in a few." Piper replied.

Leo left her alone in the room to finish getting ready for her doctors appointment. During this appointment she would finally get an ultrasound picture and learn the sex of the baby, though she already that it was a healthy boy growing inside of her or she had hoped he was healthy. Chris was healthy, so why wouldn't the baby be?

* * *

**This isn't the longest update, but I'm working already on the next part. Hopefully I will be able to update a bit quicker next time. I guess Leo wasn't necessarily punished. I thought about taking away his powers, maybe even recycling him, but I couldn't do that to Leo. I wanted him to be with Piper and his kids, which is where he belonged. Anyways...comments are appreciated. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next update. I am getting into the Spin City part of the season. Will it play out like the real season? We'll you'll just have to read to find out. Thanks for all the great reviews. I do not own Charmed. **

At the doctor's office, Leo was smiling through most of the appointment. He got to see his baby boy on the ultrasound machine and he got to hear Chris' little heartbeat. The doctor even printed out some pictures for them. He informed Piper and Leo that it was a healthy boy growing inside of her, which they had sort of assumed anyways.

Little Wyatt was with, watching the images on the ultrasound from his father's arms. He didn't know what he was watching, but it seemed to amuse him.

After the appointment, Piper and Leo headed down to the parking garage where they knew Chris would be waiting. He had said just before they left for the appointment that he would probably be waiting when it was finished so he could make sure everything was alright with Piper and his mini version.

He was leaning against Piper's jeep waiting for them, his arms crossed over his chest. "So, how'd it go." He asked curiously.

"You'll be happy to know you're a healthy baby boy." Piper replied sarcastically, making Chris role his eyes.

"We even have pictures for proof." Leo said, holding them out for Chris to see. He opened the back door to the jeep and started to load Wyatt into his car seat.

Chris took the pictures, looking at them briefly before handing them to Piper so she could put them in her purse. He moved so he could lean back against the car, but something caught his eyes in the corner of the parking garage. A demon took form, one he had never seen before.

The demon was pale, almost white, with wavy black hair and a long black dress. She came at them with long claws extended from her hand. "Demon." Chris shouted. Leo turned, as Chris was thrusting Piper aside. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Wyatt's little shield went up around himself and his father, but Leo didn't stay in the shield for long. He ran to Piper's side to make sure she hadn't been injured when Chris pushed her out of the way.

The demon was after Piper, but since she was conveniently pushed from her grasp, her claws struck Chris. Long gashes were left on his neck before he could push the demon away from him. Instinctively, his hand went up to his neck, cradling the wound. His other hand went out, telekinetically throwing a nearby fire extinguisher at the demon. It struck her, but barely seemed to phase her.

The demon knew she was out numbered and though they hadn't realized it yet, she knew she had infected one of them with her venom. She would have an ally as soon as the venom took hold. Until then, she would wait in her lair. She transformed into a black spider, just as Piper made it to her feet and tried to use one of her own powers. She was too late though and the spider crawled out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" She asked frantically. Her hands were holding her belly. All of the action got little Chris kicking at her bladder and she could barely take it. His fetus was much more active than Wyatt's ever was.

"I'm not sure." Leo replied. Little Wyatt had put his shield down, though he was a little cranky now. Leo went over to his son, trying to comfort him. "It's ok buddy, the demon's gone now."

"Dad, I think I might need a little healing." Chris said, as he slumped against the back of the car holding his neck.

Leo walked to the back of the car so he could get a better look at Chris' wound. There were three deep red gashes going along the side of his neck. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of blood though. Leo's hand went to the cuts and they each began to mend one by one. "We should get home and see if this demon is in the book." Leo said.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Chris replied. He thanked Leo for the healing before orbing back to the manor.

Once at the manor, he went to the attic in search of the book. It wasn't there though. He finally found it on the table in the conservatory and sat down, browsing it's pages.

He settled on a page for a demon known as the Spider Demon. He read the page to himself, learning that she emerges from her lair every one hundred years in search of the most powerful magical being she can detect. She captures them and feeds on them. There was a vanquishing potion listed with the entry as well.

Paige entered the room and glanced at the page Chris was reading from. "What's this uh, spider demon?" She asked curiously. "Do you need help with a potion or anything?"

"Actually, I could use some help." Chris answered and then explained. "She attacked us at the hospital after Mom's appointment. I guess she feeds on powerful magical beings."

Paige's face contorted in confusion. "So which one of you was she after?"

"I think she was after Mom." Chris replied.

"I guess that makes sense. She's probably more powerful with a magical fetus growing inside of her." Paige thought.

"I guess." Chris said.

Paige headed for the kitchen. "If you wanna bring the book to the kitchen, I can help with that vanquishing potion."

Chris followed Paige and took the book to the kitchen, but was caught off guard when he saw Wyatt standing tall near the table with his arms crossed and his face emotionless.

"Um, Wyatt. What are you doing..." Paige started to ask.

"I'm not here to talk to you." He said sternly.

She turned, taking the book from Chris and heading over to the stove. "What do you want, Wyatt?" Chris asked curiously.

"Someone attacked you." Wyatt replied.

"So, what do you care?" Chris shot back. "You can't just disappear a few months ago and than show up outta nowhere acting like nothing happened."

"What demon was it?" Wyatt demanded to know.

"You're not even listening to me are you?" Chris asked, feeling somewhat agitated. "You should just leave, Wyatt."

"Oh, I need to leave?" He asked. He could feel emotions slipping into him. "I'm not the one living in the manor and pretending that everything is alright. I'm not the one getting attached to people that aren't there for us in the future."

Paige started on the spider demon vanquishing potion, though she listened to every word that passed between her nephews. She wasn't sure if she should chime in or just let the two of them sort things out on their own.

"But they could be and they want to be." Chris replied.

"Sure Piper maybe, but what about Leo?" Wyatt asked. "You really think he won't abandon us like he did before?"

"He's been here this whole time." Chris explained, his anger slowly getting the better of him. "He's not an Elder any more and he wants to make up for what he did in the future."

"You're being ridiculous, Christopher." Wyatt nearly shouted.

Piper stormed into the room. "What's going on in here?" She demanded, catching sight of both of her sons. She was surprised to see Wyatt again.

"Wyatt was just leaving." Chris answered her. He faced Wyatt. "Maybe you should just go back to the future."

"It was a thought, but there isn't anything left for me in the future." Wyatt said.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked, finally speaking.

Wyatt ignored her question. "I never actually thought you could change anything." He said to Chris. "But I spoke with a Seer and she says that our future is ceasing to exist, it's changing. You're ruining everything I worked for."

"Incoming!" Leo shouted from the other room. He came running, chasing after a black spider that was crawling across the floor.

The spider transformed into the demon she had been earlier. Everyone turned just in time to watch the transformation. She was intent on Piper until she sensed someone in the room that was more powerful. She faced Wyatt and extended her hand, webs flowing out of it.

Wyatt moved sideways avoiding the webs. _"What, is she supposed to be some comic book reject?"_ Wyatt thought to himself, as he remembered the Spider-man comics. He and Chris used to read comics when they were younger and Spider-man had been Chris' favorite. He himself had always been a fan of the Justice League.

Piper reacted with her hands, trying to blow up the demon, but the demon merely transformed back into her arachnid state and crawled off. Leo, who had come in behind her, tried to stomp on her. She was too quick though.

"Is everyone ok?" Paige asked. She glanced around at everyone.

"I think so." Piper answered. She glanced at Chris, his green eyes were nearly dilated. His face looked pale. "Chris, you ok?"

He looked up at Piper. "Huh, yeah." He lied. The truth was, he didn't feel well at all.

"You're eyes are dilated." Wyatt said. "Maybe that demon infected you."

"It doesn't say anything about the spider demon being poisonous." Paige said, glancing down at the book of shadows. She flipped the page to be sure there wasn't anything else with it. "Oh, wait..."

"What?" Leo asked.

Paige looked up. "She poisonous alright. There's an antidote in here." Paige answered. She held out a little potion vile. "We need the power of three to bless the vanquishing potion. How do we do that?"

"With our blood." Piper answered. She walked across the kitchen. "I'll help you with that antidote potion."

"Maybe you should go lie down on the couch or something." Leo suggested to Chris.

Chris decided not to argue. He left for the couch in the living room. After he was scratched by the spider demon, he had started to feel different. He started to feel like he was changing inside, like he was transforming into something and it wasn't a good feeling. He was nauseous and he had a headache that just throbbed at the base of his skull.

Wyatt followed him into the room. "It shouldn't take them long to make the antidote." He said, getting Chris' attention.

Chris turned to him, his eyes completely red instead of their usual green. His skin was nearly white. Long black nails had formed on the end of his hands. He thrust out a hand, sending webs at Wyatt. "You bastard." He said.

Wyatt maneuvered out of the way. "What the..." Webs came again and he moved once more.

"You said the Cleaners should have just erased my sorry ass and now you're here acting like you care." Chris stammered in anger. "Go to Hell." He looked towards the other end of the room, where the spider demon was transforming into her demonic half. She aimed her arm at Wyatt, sending the webs around him. Wyatt tried to orb, but the webs kept him in place, quickly cocooning him.

Phoebe entered the manor, walking towards the back of the house. Piper had called her earlier and explained to her the situation with the spider demon. As she walked passed the living room, she froze at the sight before her. Something or someone was in some sort of cocoon against the wall in the living room. A very scarey looking Chris held his hand out to the cocoon, orbing out with it.

Her eyes grew wide with panic. "Piper, Paige." She yelled. "Guys, you need to get in here."

Leo was the first one to Phoebe, though Paige and Piper followed close behind. "What is it?" He asked. He glanced around, expecting to see Chris.

Phoebe was relieved to see Paige and Piper because that meant they weren't the ones in the cocoon. Who was in the cocoon though? "There was a cocoon on the wall and Chris orbed out with it." She explained. "He didn't seem like Chris though. His eyes were red and he was pale, nearly white actually."

"The demon infected him." Piper explained. She help up a potion bottle. "I guess we weren't quick enough with the antidote."

"Ok, but who was in the cocoon?" Phoebe asked.

Leo glanced around the room and then at Phoebe. "Well, Wyatt was here, unless..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"The spider demon feeds on powerful beings. I'm sure Wyatt would be quite tasty." Paige said.

"This is just great." Piper mumbled. "One son has been turned into a demon while the other son has been turned into someone's meal."

"Look, all we have to do is scry for Chris and that should take us to both of them." Paige said. "First, Phoebe needs to bless this vanquishing potion."

* * *

Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Piper orbed to a small cave just outside of town. They had vanquishing potions ready for the Spider demon and they had an antidote for Chris. Hopefully, they weren't too late to heal him.

Phoebe walked to the cave entrance, but it was sealed over with spider webs. "Any ideas on how to get inside?" She asked. Leo went to the webs and put a hand to them. A shock went through his hand, into the rest of his body. He was forced backwards.

"Are you ok, Leo?" Piper asked. She helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied.

Paige concentrated, trying to orb. She couldn't get inside. "Orbing won't get us inside." She said.

"What if we tried a spell?" Phoebe suggested. Paige and Piper agreed that a spell might work, so Phoebe improvised, coming up with a spell quickly. "Break the seal that magic has spun, this web door must be undone."

The webs glowed for a moment and then quickly dissolved, allowing them to see inside the cave. Chris was hunched over in a corner. He looked like a hungry beast. The spider demon had her claws dug into the sides of the magical cocoon that laid before her on a stone table. Chris had no choice, but to watch as she fed.

Piper ran at her, thrusting out the vanquishing potion. The spider demon barely had to time to react. Her hands broke free of the cocoon and she tried to block the potion. The vial shattered and she screamed out as her body exploded slowly. Leo ran to Wyatt and started tearing at the web cocoon he was trapped in.

"Chris." Piper said. She moved to the corner where her youngest son was. "I have an antidote for you." She held out another potion vial. He shot a web from his hands that enveloped around the vial. He brought it to himself and smashed it against the ground.

Wyatt's chest heaved up and down with labored breaths as Leo broke him free from the cocoon. He took in a deep breath and the afternoon air felt good in his lungs. Leo helped him to a sitting position.

Chris waved his arm out, throwing Piper back with his telekinesis. Luckily, she slammed into Leo instead of a cavern wall. The little baby inside of her was not happy, kicking her and moving wildly inside her, as if in protest. Leo helped her up and motioned for her to leave the cave. Leo turned to help Wyatt get to his feet, but was met with the same fate as Piper. Chris waved his arm and sent Leo out of the cave. The web door reformed, blocking them all out once more.

Chris faced Wyatt, his red eyes seemingly glowing in the dark cavern. Wyatt stood and poised himself in case Chris tried to attack him and Chris did just that.

Webs shot from Chris' hands forcing Wyatt back against a cavern wall. He wasn't there for long, as Chris ran to him and started unleashing punches into his stomach. Using all of his force, Chris used his telekinesis to throw Wyatt across the cavern as hard as he could. Wyatt struck another wall, blood forming in a grizzly gash on his forehead. He tried to catch his breath, but his stomach ached with each inhale.

"You need to stop this, Chris." Wyatt said.

Chris screamed. "No!" He approached Wyatt.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Paige asked, as she stared intently at the door of webs in front of them. "I mean, how are we supposed to get that antidote into Chris?"

Piper felt a kick in her belly. Little Chris was still in some sort of protest against what was going on and what had happened. She looked down at her belly and then to Phoebe. "Where's the other antidote?" She asked.

Phoebe held it out. "I have it here." She replied. Piper took the potion and uncorked it. She looked at the orange liquid and made a sour face before she gulped it down. She gagged as the taste lingered in her throat. "What are you doing?"

Piper pushed the lingering taste away and answered Phoebe. Her hand went down to her belly. "Well, I figured that the baby is essentially Chris. If something happens to the baby, than it will happen to Chris or at least, I'm hoping." She explained.

Inside the cave, Chris thrust Wyatt around with his telekinesis. He had him pinned on the ground now, punching him over and over. He felt something inside of him transforming. His eyes returned to their usual deep green. He was no longer infected.

The web door to the cave, disappeared and everyone entered slowly, unsure of what to expect. Even though Chris was no longer infected, they found him wailing on Wyatt. "You Bastard." He said. "I don't know why I even bothered coming back here to save you."

Leo ran to Chris, pulling him off of his brother. He struggled against Leo for a moment, before giving in and walking away. He pushed through his mother and aunts. Once outside the cave, he orbed away. Leo helped Wyatt up and healed the cuts and bruises on his battered face.

The sun had set on the world and Piper finally found Chris sitting in the darkness of the attic. She turned the lights on and walked over to him on the couch. "Are you ok, Peanut?" She asked.

He turned away from her. "Yeah." He lied.

"No, you're not. I can see it." She replied. "Something is bothering you and I'm guessing it has to do with Wyatt. You seemed pretty angry at him."

He turned back to her. "If you knew the things he's done in the future, you'd be angry with him too." He said.

"Well, you're here to change that." Piper put her hand on his knee for reassurance. "And we're going to do whatever we can to help."

"What if it's not enough?" Chris asked, feeling unsure of things. "What if he can't be saved?"

"You can't think like that, Chris." Piper said.

"But you're thinking the same thing, aren't you?" He asked.

Piper turned away from him for a moment, not wanting to answer. "You know that I worry way too much. I'm not doubting that we will save Wyatt. I'm just worried about how it's going to happen, worried about how the future is going to turn out." She said, though in truth, she did have some doubt.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early." Chris said. "I'm pretty tired."

"Ok. I'll let you sleep." She reached over and hugged him. "Good night."

* * *

**So the demon still infected Chris, but she didn't get Piper. I figured that technically since Wyatt is tb and all, he's the most powerful witch. So, when the demon got to the manor, she went after him instead. Chris had his big fight with Wyatt instead of Leo when he was in the cave. It made more sense to me for my season to do it this way, since I've made Chris a bit closer to Leo. After all, Leo found out who Chris was much sooner in my season than the real one. Anyways...let me know what you think of the update. More to come soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the latest update. I know some of you thought Chris still should have fought with Leo in my last update, but in my ending A/N I explained why I had him fight with Wyatt instead. I thought some people might not like that change, but I thought it fit my version. I hope you like this update though. Wyatt and the sisters end up tracking the same creature and just when they think everything is taken care of, things take a turn for the worse. Thanks for the reviews guys. I do not own Charmed.**

After a few days, Chris and the sisters had been Wyatt free again. Chris didn't want to see Wyatt after their last encounter. He knew he was doing the right thing by trying to save his brother, but sometimes he had his doubts. Sometimes, he wished he could just rid the world of his brother instead. Unfortunately for him, Wyatt wasn't gone for good though.

Phoebe and Paige were out with Darryl Morris. It was late in the evening and they were tracking a phantasm when Wyatt intervened. They were just about to strike and rid a thief and killer of the phantasm inside of him. Wyatt orbed in behind them and gave them warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, catching their attention.

"Who are you?" Darryl asked. He had not seen or met adult Wyatt yet.

Phoebe turned to Darryl. "Remember when I told you that Wyatt was back in the past? Darryl, meet Wyatt."

"What do you want?" Paige asked. "We're in the middle of something here."

"I understand that, but I've been tracking a phantasm and the host of the phantasm is sitting over there with a video camera." Wyatt explained. He pointed towards a car just down the street from the alley they were standing in. "I think she works with you Darryl."

Darryl peeked out of the alley and saw Inspector Sheridan sitting in her car with a camera. "Why is she there with a camera?" He asked. Her being there didn't seem to make sense.

"But how would she even know to be there with a camera?" Paige asked.

"Someone is trying to set you up." Wyatt replied.

"But who?" Phoebe asked.

"Barbas." He answered. "I heard that Barbas was asking about phantasms and how to control them. He may be trying to set you up."

"And why is it you care?" Paige asked.

"I don't. Well..." He trailed off. He was starting to care. He just didn't want to admit it. Being in the past, being around his family, was starting to slowly change him. "I just don't want you to get caught using magic."

"I still don't understand." Darryl finally chimed in. "So, Sheridan has that thing in her? I thought it was in that guy over there?" He pointed to a thief that Sheridan had her camera aimed at.

"There must be one in both of them." Phoebe concluded.

"How do we get rid of either phantasm without getting caught on tape?" Paige asked. Wyatt sighed and held his hand out. The camera that Sheridan had appeared in his hand. "I guess that works."

Sheridan looked around confused for a moment. Angered, she got out of her car, walking over to the thief who seemed to be trying to break into a pawn shop of sorts. "I think they're on to us." She said.

"Ya think." Paige replied, as she and Phoebe emerged from the shadows.

Phoebe reached her hand back and thrust a potion at Sheridan and the thief. The phantasms inside of them started twitching and were forced from them. Paige held out a short wand she was carrying and after a moment of struggle between Paige's hand holding the wand and the phantasms, they were both sucked inside.

Sheridan and the thief had collapsed to the ground unconscious. "So, you're sure he committed those murders?" Darryl asked Paige and Phoebe.

"Yes." Phoebe answered.

"I guess I'll take him in then. Thanks for the help." He replied.

"You're welcome. We should get going." Paige said.

Wyatt stood, not saying anything. He was still holding the camera. He followed the sisters out of the alley, back to Phoebe's car that was parked down the street.

"So are you coming back with us to the manor?" Paige asked him.

"Yes, but I planned on orbing. I need to speak with Chris." He replied.

"I don't think he really wants to talk with you." Phoebe said. "You can ride with us if you want."

Wyatt looked at Phoebe's Mini Cooper. "Your car isn't made for tall people. I'll just orb." Wyatt was right around six feet tall, there was no way he was going to sit comfortably in her car.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from behind them.

Paige and Phoebe didn't recognize the leather clad woman, but Wyatt knew her all to well. "I was wondering when I was going to see you, Bianca." He replied.

"Wait, Bianca. As in Chris'..." Paige started to say.

Bianca cut her off. "I'm not Chris' anymore." She said sternly. "I've moved on to someone better and now I'm here to eliminate all of you." She formed energy balls in each hand, thrusting them out quickly.

Wyatt threw out one of his own energy balls, which struck hers mid air. Paige orbed the second energy ball and sent it back at her, but Bianca just shimmered out and back in place, avoiding it. "Just get out of here." Wyatt said to his aunts. "I can handle her."

"But..." Phoebe started to argue.

"Go." Wyatt ordered. So, her and Paige climbed in the car and left.

"Teddy bears or clowns?" Piper asked Chris, who was sitting next to her on her bed. She held up a magazine. On one page was a crib set that had teddy bears on it. The page across from it had clown crib sets.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Definitely not clowns. I hate clowns." He replied.

"Ok, no clowns." She said, putting down the magazine. "You're kicking again."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry." He said innocently.

"You know you're one restless baby." Piper replied.

Chris was about to respond, but orbs stole his attention. Wyatt formed near the fireplace in Piper's room. He had a gash on his right arm, blood trickling down passed his elbow. "Wyatt?" Chris questioned.

Piper looked up, eyes meeting those of her eldest son. "What happened?" She demanded to know, as she rose to her feet and walked over to him. She looked his arm over.

"Stop, I'm fine." He insisted, though as she touched his arm, he winced in pain.

"So, what happened?" Chris asked. "Why are you here?"

"Bianca attacked." He replied to Chris. "She's determined to take out the Charmed Ones and both of us."

"Well, I can understand why she would want to take you out." Chris said. "After all, you did torture her after I left."

Wyatt pushed away from Piper. "Who told you that?" He demanded to know.

"Ethanial. Yeah, he's been part of the resistance the whole time." Chris informed Wyatt.

Piper had no idea what the boys had been talking about. She did know that at one point, Bianca was Chris' fiance. She knew very little about Ethanial or the resistance though.

"Damn it." Wyatt muttered under his breath. "Look, that's all in the past or the future, depending on how you look at things. You need to come to the realization that we may need to kill Bianca."

"What, no." Chris shot back. "I can't kill her."

"Wait," Piper intervened. "She wants to kill us?"

"Yes." Wyatt said and explained. "I met Phoebe and Paige in an alley. We were both tracking phantasms. After we took care of the phantasms, Bianca tried to attack us. I told Phoebe and Paige to leave, that I could handle Bianca. Shortly after they drove away, Bianca shimmered away and I couldn't trace her. She's probably used a cloaking spell on herself."

"Well, Phoebe and Paige aren't back yet." Piper replied.

Leo walked in to the room, worry and fear in his eyes. "Something's wrong. I can't sense your sisters." He informed Piper, not realizing Chris and Wyatt were in the room. Usually when he couldn't sense someone, it meant one of three things. Either they were cloaked from him sensing them, they were in the underworld, or they were dead. Hopefully, they weren't dead.

* * *

Piper shot out of the room frantically, headed for the attic. She didn't care how she had to do it, but she was going to find her sisters. "Mom, where are you going?" Chris asked, as he chased after her. Leo and Wyatt followed.

"I'm going to scry and if that doesn't work I'm going to..." She was cut off.

"If Leo can't sense them, you won't be able to scry for them." Wyatt said. Piper froze mid-step for just a moment. It felt weird to hear her own child refer to his own father as Leo. Chris used to do the same thing before his secret was out and even after that for a short while, but even Chris called Leo Dad now. "Would it kill you to call him Dad?" She asked and then started back towards the attic.

"He's right, Piper." Leo replied. If he couldn't sense them, there was no way Piper would be able to scry for them. The spell to call a lost witch may work, but it would probably be a long shot.

"Bianca probably has them." Wyatt said.

Piper stopped when she reached the book of shadows. "She's a Phoenix right?" She asked as she opened the book, looking for that page specifically.

"Yes." Chris answered. "And she's working with Bellock."

"Maybe he's in here too." Piper replied.

"No, he's not in there." Wyatt informed them. He looked at Chris.

Chris looked back at Wyatt. "If he was in the book, I doubt you would have ever let him work beside you." He replied to his brother.

"And why is that?" Wyatt asked curiously.

"Did you know that one of his powers is thought manipulation?" Chris asked back. Wyatt's eyes grew big with bewilderment. "Ethanial told me that was one of his powers, that he used it on Bianca and god only knows who else. Bellock wants both of us dead, you especially so he can take over as ruler or whatever."

"That son of a bitch." Wyatt said clearly angered.

"All right, lets just calm down." Leo replied. "We've faced Bianca a few times." He looked at Piper. "You're power barely affected her, she just rematerialized after you blew her up. Maybe there is a potion we can use on her as a last resort." He knew Chris didn't want to kill Bianca. He loved her, he was going to marry her. Eventually though, he would have to come to the realization that it was either her or his family.

"What about Bellock?" Piper asked.

"We can try a potion on him too." Leo answered.

"Yeah, but it's going to have to be a strong one." Chris added in.

Wyatt shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "There's only one way to kill Bellock and it's not a potion." He replied.

"And how is that?" Piper asked.

Wyatt answered. "A knife that's been dipped in dead man's blood."

"What?" Piper gasped out. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"He comes from a line of demons that existed before there were a lot of witches making vanquishing potions." Wyatt explained. "A potion might work on him, but it's not a guaranteed way of vanquishing him."

"Ok, but how do we get dead man's blood?" She asked.

"Vampires." Chris replied.

"Vampire blood to be specific." Wyatt added. "They are technically dead, well living dead anyways."

"That's not going to be an easy task." Leo said. "How does any of this help us get the sisters back?"

"If Bianca has them, she's more than likely with Bellock." Wyatt replied. His arms were crossed over his chest now. "We're going to have to fight them."

"We don't even know where they are." Leo said.

"Bellock's lair in the future has been in the same place for nearly fifty years and I know just where that is." Wyatt explained.

"Well, a potion is going to have to cut it for now. We don't have time to get dead man's blood." Piper replied.

With that said, she set out to make a few upper level vanquishing potions. Leo didn't like the idea of his pregnant wife going after powerful demons, especially since baby Chris didn't seem to have any shields or anything that Wyatt had when he was in the womb. Piper was adamant though and refused to sit back. She was going to kick some ass and get her sisters back or so she claimed. She thought she would be just fine as long as she had Chris and Wyatt to back her up. Leo wanted to help, but someone had to stay with little Wyatt.

Piper was all ready to head to the Underworld, but when Wyatt orbed her and Chris, she was surprised to appear near a seemingly abandoned house in a lower class neighborhood of San Diego. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

"He has a lair in the Underworld, but he's usually here. He lives here on the surface." Wyatt explained.

Chris smiled as they walked up to the door. He remembered a few young witches egging Bellock's house in the future. They didn't realize it was a demon's house. They had assumed it was abandoned and just wanted to have a little fun. Chris was furious when he found out what the witches had been doing, but was grateful that Bellock must not have been home when they did it. Surely he would have killed the young witches.

"Why didn't we just orb in?" Piper asked as they walked to the porch.

"We can orb out, but he as the place protected from anyone orbing in." Wyatt replied.

Chris looked at Wyatt curiously. "So, what...we're just going to ring the door bell?" He asked.

Wyatt smiled. "No." His hand reeled back, an energy ball forming in it. He lunged it at the door and the door burst into pieces, flying back into the house.

Piper stepped back in astonishment. "Ok." She followed her boys inside.

A stunned Bianca turned to face them. "You're too late." She said. Phoebe and Paige were slumped over on the couch. "I've already taken their powers and they should finish bleeding out any second." She held up and waved a bloody athame in mockery of what she had done.

"What did you do to them?" Piper demanded to know. She could see her sisters on the couch and she could see blood, lots of blood on the couch, but she couldn't make out the deep knife wounds in their abdomens.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." With a quick shimmer, Bianca formed next to Piper and forced the athame into her stomach. With another quick shimmer, she was gone.

Piper's hands went to her stomach, warm blood oozing all over them. Chris tried to catch his mother as she fell, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. The baby, the knife must have struck the baby. His hands immediately went to his side, blood oozing out as well.

Wyatt caught his mother and saw the blood on Chris' hands. He panicked and called Leo immediately. "Leo, you have to get here right now." He demanded.

Leo heard Wyatt calling, but new he couldn't very well leave little Wyatt who was asleep in his crib. He couldn't take little Wyatt with either, especially if there were a demon wherever Wyatt was.

"Leo." Wyatt screamed out one more time. He laid his mother down on the ground and began to heal her, assuming that once she and the baby were healed, Chris might be healed as well.

Leo could hear the panic in Wyatt's voice. He could hear the fear in it as well. He had to get there as quick as possible. He ran into Wyatt's room and orbed out with the baby. He wasn't going to chance leaving his son alone in the manor. He orbed into Darryl and Sheila's house, sensing they were both home. Sheila looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't give her a chance to speak. "It's an emergency, I need you to watch Wyatt." He laid Wyatt on the bed and orbed out without waiting for a reply.

He appeared outside of the house where Wyatt had been calling from. He didn't understand why he couldn't orb directly inside, but he hurried up the porch steps as soon as he formed. "What's going..." He started to ask what was going on, but stopped when he saw Wyatt healing his mother and apparently Chris at the same time.

"Paige and Phoebe...they're on the couch." Wyatt replied quickly. "They need healing."

Leo tried not to dwell on his injured wife or son. He ran to the sisters on the couch and began to heal Phoebe first. She seemed to have lost the most blood. Wyatt finished healing Piper and ran over to Paige and started healing her.

Darryl walked into his bedroom where Sheila said she would be waiting for him. She used a come hither tone and he knew that when she used that tone, she was usually waiting in some kind of sexy lingerie. He walked in and looked at the bed in confusion. Sheila was sitting with little Wyatt laying against the pillows. "What's going on?" He asked her curiously.

She sighed, looking up from Wyatt to her husband. "Leo orbed him in, said it was an emergency." She replied.

"What emergency?" He asked. "I was with the sisters earlier and everything went fine."

"He didn't say or wait long enough for me to ask anything." She said.

"Where's little Wyatt?" Piper asked as they formed in the manor. "You didn't leave him alone did you?"

"No." Leo answered. "He's at Darryl and Sheila's."

"Any idea how we get our powers back?" Paige asked.

"We can kill Bianca." Wyatt replied. Killing her would release her hold on their powers.

"Or we could try the spell to call a witche's power." Chris suggested.

Wyatt clenched his fists in anger. "She's evil Chris, Bianca is evil. She's going to have to die eventually, when will you realize that?"

"She wasn't evil until you tortured her and twisted her mind around." Chris shot back.

"She started out evil, she was sent to kill you and I can't for the life of me understand why she didn't." He replied. "She's just doing what she was trained to do."

"I can't believe you are saying this." Chris said. "I can't kill her, I won't."

Wyatt sighed. "Fine, I will." He replied sternly.

"Guys, stop it now." Paige intervened.

Phoebe spoke. "Lets try a few spells first and then we can go from there, ok."

Chris shook his head in dismay. "Fine." He said reluctantly. He hated the thought of anyone killing the love of his life, but if she was targeting his family now, maybe she had to die. _"No."_ He pushed the thought away quickly.

**So Bianca nearly killed the sisters and Chris, though they were saved in the nick of time. Phoebe and Paige need to get their powers back and they all need to eventually deal with Bianca, which is something Chris will be dreading. Anyways...please review. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I seem to have a few new readers or at least new reviewers. Thanks for taking the time to read the 20 chapters and reviewing on it. Here is an update for anyone interested. Will the sisters finally deal with Bianca? Well, you're about to find out. I do not own Charmed.**

"Now that we have our powers back, what do we do?" Paige asked. They were able to use a spell to retrieve their powers from Bianca. It was early morning and the sun was starting to show itself through the windows of the attic. "Should we go after Bianca?"

"Yes." Wyatt said sternly.

"No." Chris argued.

Wyatt put his arms out in protest. "When are you going to realize..."

"What are you even still doing here?" Chris interrupted.

"I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself." Wyatt replied. "After you tried to kill me in that cave a few days ago, I don't know why I'm even bothering though."

"Boys." Piper snapped. "Stop it this instance. Arguing is not going to get us anywhere. You can both hate each other later, but in the meantime we have to go after Bianca."

"What?" Chris screamed out in disbelief.

"You can sit this out if you want to, Chris." Piper said. "I don't expect you to kill the love of your life, but she tried to kill us and I don't doubt she'll try again."

"It's her or us." Phoebe added in.

"Fine, do what you want." Chris replied before storming out of the attic.

"I can't even imagine how hard this must be for Chris." Piper said. "But she's obviously not the same Bianca he fell in love with. Something tells me that his Bianca would not be out to kill us."

"She wanted him to save you." Wyatt replied, turning away from the sisters.

The three sisters looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Phoebe was the one to ask.

He took in a deep breath before facing them again. "She helped Chris formulate his plan to come back here. She said that if he could protect the three of you, than maybe I could be saved or at least protected from whatever it was that Chris thought I needed protection from." He explained.

"And did Bianca or Chris tell you this?" Paige asked.

"Bianca, but only after I forced her to do it." Wyatt replied.

"After you what?" Piper snapped. She had an angry look on her face, one that partially showed her disgrace in him.

"Don't look at me like that." Wyatt said. He didn't like that look. He had seen it several times when he was a child. She flashed it every time he did something wrong, like when he tried to give his little brother a new spiky hairdo by putting Crisco in it or when he first got his explosive power and accidentally annihilated a bird in the yard. "I did what I did, end of story. There's no way to change it or undo any of it. The point is that she wanted Chris to save you, but now her thoughts are so twisted that she doesn't even remember that anymore."

Phoebe sighed. "I hate to admit it, but Wyatt's right. We can't change what he did. All we can do is focus on Bianca and Bellock, try and get to them before they get to us again." She replied.

"Well, we've got plenty of potions." Paige added.

"None that will work on Bellock though." Piper informed her sisters. "Wyatt said we need a knife dipped in dead man's blood in order to kill Bellock."

Paige and Phoebe glanced at Wyatt with an 'eww' look on their face. "How does one get dead man's blood." Paige asked.

"I'll focus on that." Wyatt replied. "I'll be back shortly." He orbed out, heading for the lair of a coven of vampires. Being that it was early morning, they would probably be hiding out in the comfort of their dark lair, avoiding the sunlight like the plague. He would probably be catching them off guard, which would make it easier for him to kill one or at least get some blood from one.

Chris had headed downstairs. He entered the kitchen where Leo had just finished feeding little Wyatt his breakfast. The little boy smiled when he saw Chris and orbed from his highchair into his arms almost immediately. "Gee, morning Wyatt." Chris said sarcastically. His arms enveloped his brother.

"Morning." Leo said from the sink. He smiled at the sight of his boys. "Someone's happy to see you."

"Yeah, I guess." Chris replied. He thought for a moment and then asked his Dad. "Have you ever had to hurt someone that you loved?"

"I think at some point, we all hurt someone we love in one way or another." Leo answered.

"That doesn't really answer my question though." Chris said. He sat at the table with Wyatt in his lap. "Have YOU ever hurt someone you loved?"

"Yes I have." Leo replied honestly. "I've hurt your mother a few times. I've also taken a guess that I've probably hurt you in the future. Maybe I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I plan on making up for that though."

"What if you had to kill someone you loved?" Chris asked. "Would you do it?"

"Are you talking about Bianca?" Leo asked back. He didn't wait for an answer though. "If there's no way to save her, than there really isn't any other choice. She tried to kill your Mom, her sisters. She wants to kill you and Wyatt now."

"I wouldn't even know how to try and save her." Chris replied. "Wyatt seems to think that there isn't any other option but to kill her."

"Well, I'm sure it isn't something easy to talk about, much less think about. You're future is changing though and if she dies now, she'll still be there in the future." Leo said.

"What do you mean she'll still be there?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm not saying you will still know her in the future, but she exists in this time right?" Leo asked. Chris though about Leo's question, wondering what he was getting at. "She's still a child and still has her whole life ahead of her. She will grow and live well into the future."

"I guess you're right." Chris replied, trying to make full sense of what his father was saying. Little Wyatt fidgeted in his lap. He set the boy on his feet and watched as his little feet took him out of the room quickly. As he rounded the corner and out of site, Chris stood to follow him.

There was a loud crash in the other room, causing Chris to pick up his pace. Leo followed him, wondering what the noise was. Little Wyatt stood in the doorway between the dining room and the living room. Bianca was pulling herself up from the ground. She had crashed into the round marble table that sat between the stairs and the couch in the living room. She had an athame in her hands.

Chris didn't understand why little Wyatt's shield wasn't up. Leo didn't understand either. As Bianca charged the little boy, he said. "Wyatt shield." Wyatt's shield didn't raise. The boy looked back at his father, orbing immediately into his arms.

"Damn it." Bianca shouted in anger. How was she going to get at Wyatt when he was in the protection of his father? At least the athame she had stolen from Gideon actually penetrated his shield though. She wasn't convinced that it would work. Of course, that didn't matter now that she couldn't even get to little Wyatt.

Paige orbed into the living room after hearing all the noise and nonsense. She caught off guard when Bianca aimed an energy ball in her direction. Orbing out quickly, she avoided it. It flew through the living and into the conservatory, bursting through a window.

Bianca realized she was starting to get out numbered as the rest of the family made their way down the stairs. Instinctively, Piper thrust her hands out when she saw Bianca. Instead of blowing her to pieces that would only reform later, blue bolts came flying from her fingers. Sparks began to electrify Bianca.

"What the Hell?" Piper screamed out, quickly pulling her hands back as everyone starred at her in awe. Bianca, almost to her knees now, took the moment to shimmer out immediately.

"Wait did you just..." Paige thought, trying to formulate her question. Piper stared at her hands in amazement. Was she getting a new power?

"You just used electrokinesis." Wyatt claimed from behind her. "You didn't have that power in the future, so what are you doing with it now?"

"I don't know." Piper replied. She put her hands at her side.

"He's right." Chris said. "You never had that power in the future, unless I've really changed a lot by coming back here."

"No, I don't think that's it." Leo replied. "A few demons have that power, but it's mostly an Elder power."

Piper looked at him confused. "So I'm an Elder now?" She asked. "Cause I sure as Hell ain't a demon."

"Maybe you're taping into the baby's powers. You did that with Wyatt." Leo said.

"But I don't have that power." Chris explained. "I've never had that power. Wait, so Wyatt had powers from the womb?"

"Yes, but was your father an Elder when you were conceived?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"No, no, back to Wyatt." Chris shot back. "He.."

Wyatt cut him off. He had a bottle of Vampire blood in his hand. "I'm the twice blessed witch, what did you expect?" He asked.

"Boys, not helping." Leo said. He looked at Chris. "I wouldn't be surprised if you received that power, since I was an Elder this time around."

"If the baby has that power though, wouldn't I have that power too?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure how any of that works." Leo replied.

"So, what about Bianca?" Paige asked.

"I think we should go after her." Piper replied. She turned to Chris."You can stay here with Leo if you want, but we have to go."

"I'll get some potions from the kitchen." Phoebe said. She walked off.

"I'll take this into the kitchen." Wyatt said, holding up his bottle of blood. "Then I can help you guys track Bianca."

Piper followed him. "Maybe we should make sure we have a knife ready to take out Bellock, just in case we run into him." She suggested.

"Ok." He replied.

* * *

Chris stayed at the manor with his father and little Wyatt, while everyone else headed to the Underworld in search of Bianca. Like usual though, it was dark and dreary in the Underworld. Paige wondered how demons ever got anything done with such little light.

"How do you know she's down here?" Phoebe asked Wyatt.

"Lets just call it a hunch." He replied. Wyatt had a knife tucked into the belt of his pants. It had been dipped in Vampire blood and allowed to dry. "She's not stupid enough to go back to Bellock's place again."

"Well, wherever we find her, I've got a nice little potion for her." Paige replied.

"And if we see Bellock?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt's got the knife all ready for him." Piper answered.

"I don't know if I can go through with this?" Phoebe replied.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"She's Chris' fiance." She replied.

"And she tried to kill you." Wyatt reminded Phoebe.

"But even though she had so much hate in her and anger, I could see that deep down she loves him. It's like something is forcing her to push out that love and...it's hard to explain." Phoebe said.

"That's Bellock, according to Chris anyways." Wyatt replied. "Thought manipulation. If I had known that was one of his powers, I would have just vanquished his ass when I met him."

"There's such a power as that?" Paige asked.

"Yes, there is." Wyatt answered. He put his arms out, stopping the sisters. "She's close."

As he finished speaking, an energy ball whizzed passed them. Phoebe ducked just in time to avoid it. "I was wondering if you'd come after me." Bianca said calmly. She sent out a few more energy balls. The sisters scrambled to get out of their paths, while Wyatt orbed out. He reappeared behind Bianca and grabbed her, thrusting her against a rock wall.

Despite getting thrown by Wyatt, Bianca let out one more energy ball. It struck Phoebe's arm. Phoebe screamed out, as Paige pulled her aside. Gideon emerged from the shadows with an athame in hand. He wasn't fond of Bianca stealing it from him and had gone to the Underworld set on getting it back.

"I knew it." Wyatt said angered when he caught sight of Gideon. He had suspected Gideon had been involved with his kidnapping that happened some time ago, but he never could find any tangible evidence to prove his theory. He ignored Bianca and focused on the Elder now.

Bianca made her way to her feet, glad to have Wyatt distracted as she faced the sisters once more. She threw out some more energy balls, but Paige kept orbing them back at her. She shimmered out of place, forming behind Piper, anthame forming in her hand. She lunged towards Piper's back, intent on stabbing and killing her and the baby inside of her once and for all.

Ethanial had been nearby, tracking the Elder. He had no idea that he would be running into the Charmed ones or Bianca though. He saw the knife reaching towards Piper and reacted, tapping into one of Paige's powers. The athame orbed from Bianca's hand to his, but that didn't stop her from attacking Piper.

Bianca charged Piper, jumping on her back. Piper tried to fight her off, but the baby was kicking in her stomach. She felt a wave a nausea coming on. Paige reacted, helping Piper. She pulled at Bianca, forcing her back.

Ethanial ran at her with the athame, but Bianca saw him coming in the corner of her eye. She whipped out an energy ball, catching him square in the chest. He was thrust backwards as searing pain overtook him. His head landed hard against a rock, blood immediately oozing from a gash created on impact.

"Watch out." Phoebe said to her sisters. Using her good arm, she let a potion fly from her hand at Bianca. She shimmered out to avoid it, reappearing some ways away from the sisters.

Wyatt tried to get Gideon but he orbed out quickly and Wyatt couldn't sense him anywhere. So, he refocused on the sisters and Bianca. He caught the potion exploding, though Bianca wasn't even close to it. He didn't have any potions on hand, but he had the same power that she did and let an energy ball loose on her and then another. The strike from both energy balls was enough to finally kill her.

"Oh my god." Phoebe and Paige both said in unison. Phoebe said it in shock after watching Bianca, the love of Chris' life, die. Paige said it after she noticed Ethanial on the ground. There was a lot of blood on the rock under his head.

Paige ran over to Ethanial. Piper did too once she regained herself and pushed away the nausea the baby inside of her was causing. "Is he ok?" Piper asked.

Paige shook Ethanial's shoulder. "Hey." She said. "Ethanial?" He didn't rouse though, so she reached for his pulse.

"Is he..." Phoebe couldn't even finish her question, assuming that more than likely he was dead.

"I think so." Piper replied. Paige nodded her head in confirmation. The man had no pulse.

"We should get out of here before, Bellock finds us." Wyatt said, getting each sister's attention. He didn't seem to show any remorse about just killing his brother's fiance and that scarred Piper a little. He didn't seem to care about Ethanial either.

"What about him?" Paige asked, referring to Ethanial, his body more or less.

"We can't do anything for him." Wyatt replied. "He doesn't exist yet in this time."

"He doesn't?" Phoebe asked. She looked down at the body and was surprised when it started to fade away.

"No, he doesn't. He's a year younger than Chris." He said.

Back at the manor, Chris paced the conservatory. Leo was on the floor, playing with little Wyatt. "Would you just relax, Chris." Leo said to him.

"Kiss, kiss." Little Wyatt tried to say Chris' name. He reached out for him and Chris just smiled slightly, taking a seat on the floor next to him.

He wasn't on the floor for long though when Wyatt and the sisters appeared before them. He jumped to his feet immediately, wondering what had happened. "So, did you find Bianca?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did." Paige replied.

"And?" Chris demanded. No one seemed willing to answer so he practically snapped. "What happened?" His eyes were welling up with tears, fearing the worst.

Piper took in a deep breath before finally giving her son an answer. "I'm sorry Chris, but she didn't make it." She said to him.

A tear slid down Chris' cheek as he orbed out. He formed in the park, his and Bianca's park. He sat on a bench and looked up at the afternoon sky. "I'm so sorry." He cried out. More tears graced his cheeks. "I'm sorry Bianca." A light wind flowed through the trees, rustling slightly as it did so. The noise of children could be heard laughing at the nearby playground. As he watched the clouds in the sky, he wondered if he would ever see Bianca again. Would they still know each other in the future? He couldn't picture ever loving another woman, but in his future he never had any other woman to try and love. Maybe in the knew future he would be destined to be with another woman. That future was unclear to him though, as he had yet to live it.

* * *

**So, Bianca and Ethanial are gone. Now everyone knows or will know about Gideon, once Wyatt informs them. You'll find out about that in the next update. Chris orbed off after hearing about Bianca. He's sad about her death, but you'll see how he really feels in the next update. So for those who think he should be more concerned about his family than Bianca, just wait for the next update. I don't want to give too much away though. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the great reviews and comments on the last chapter. I'm working on a Supernatural fan fiction too, so my time has been kind of split between the two. That's one of my other favorite shows. Anyways...I'll leave this short so you can get right to the reading. I do not own Charmed!**

"Is Chris back yet?" Phoebe asked Piper. Chris had orbed out a few hours ago after they had told him about Bianca. It was them or her and she didn't make it. The sisters felt bad for killing the love of his life, but what choice did they have. Deep down, Chris had to understand that.

"No, he isn't and I haven't the slightest idea where he could have gone." Piper replied. She sat in the kitchen with her hands rested on her belly, feeling the baby's movement. He was quite the restless child.

"Well, we're still going to have to deal with Bellock, I mean he could be the one that turns Wyatt..." Phoebe glanced at Wyatt sitting across from Piper on the table. "erm, you evil."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, but didn't argue the fact that his aunt thought he was evil. "Well I don't think that's his intention. I think he just wants me dead." He replied. "Plus we have to deal with Gideon."

"Wait, Gideon? As in the Elder?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"While you were napping, Wyatt told me that Gideon was in the Underworld." Piper explained. Both Phoebe and Paige had been napping since neither one of them had really gotten any sleep the night before. They were all too busy trying to get their powers back after Bianca stole them. Once their powers were back, they immediately took to the Underworld in search of her.

"I think he had something to do with my kidnapping." Wyatt added in.

"But I thought that was Sigmund." Phoebe replied, feeling a bit confused.

Wyatt explained his assumptions. "Sigmund isn't strong enough to keep up the barriers in that hidden room. He can't glamour, which is something I'm pretty sure my kidnapper was able to do quite well." He said.

"And why is it you thought he could glamour?" Piper asked again, though he had already explained it once to her.

"Because most of the time he looked like Lex Luther." He answered.

"Like from the comics?" Phoebe asked. Somehow she wasn't surprised. Not much surprised her after being a witch for a few years and seeing things most people would never believe in.

"Yes and we both know he's not a real person. Plus, I saw him glamour into me." Wyatt said. "So, why not glamour into Sigmund to make it seem like he was the kidnapper and potential killer?"

"But why would Gideon want to hurt you or your baby self?" Phoebe asked.

"We haven't a clue." Piper replied. "Leo's up there talking with a few Elders about the situation as we speak."

"Why don't we just go talk to Gideon in magic school?" Phoebe asked, more like suggested.

"Oh no, Leo went there first and Gideon was nowhere to be found. That's why he went to the Elders." Piper said.

"Alright. I'll go wake Paige and fill her in on the situation." Phoebe replied, before walking off.

Orbs filled the room and Chris seemed to appear in her place. His eyes had been red from crying. He had sat for a good long while thinking though. He knew that Bianca had to die. He knew that his family had to come first and he just wanted to tell his mother that it was ok, her death was ok.

"Hey, Peanut." Piper greeted him softly.

"Hey." He said back.

"Where have you been?" Wyatt asked curiously.

Chris walked towards the table where his brother and Mom were sitting. He leaned against the wall nearest them. "I was just out thinking." He replied.

"About Bianca?" Piper asked. She knew that when he had left earlier it was because of Bianca, because of her death. He needed time to mourn her.

"Yeah and it's ok. I'm ok with her death." Chris said.

"You are?" Wyatt asked in disbelief.

"I'm not happy about it, but I understand why it had to happen. My family is more important right now and it's not like she won't be there in the future." Chris replied.

"So you're really ok with things?" Piper asked. If her son was anything like her, he was probably just trying to put on a brave face when deep down inside, her death had shattered his heart into a million little pieces. She had tried to put on a brave face after Prue's death, but deep down she had been lost without her older sister.

"As ok as I'm ever going to be." He said. "Now we just need to watch out for Bellock and be ready in case he attacks."

"Yeah, well we might have to fend off Gideon too." Piper replied.

"What?" Chris wasn't sure he heard right, yet somehow it didn't surprise him. He knew that Wyatt had expected he was involved with the kidnapping that happened and the subsequent torture that happened as well. There just hadn't been any proof.

"Yeah and he's gone off the radar so to speak, which only adds to my suspicions." Wyatt explained. _"He was in the underworld with Bianca."_

Chris was surprised to hear Wyatt speaking in his mind. He hadn't done that in quite a while. He wasn't really sure he was ok with it at this point, but he wasn't about to argue. _"He was working with her?"_ He asked back.

"_Not sure yet." _Wyatt replied and then spoke out loud. "Leo's checking to see if the other Elders know anything about Gideon. Maybe they can get a location on him."

"Would it kill you to call him Dad for pete's sake?" Piper nearly demanded.

Wyatt shot an angered look towards his mother. "He's not my father." He said sternly.

"Hate to break it to you, but he's half of who you are." Piper replied.

"That doesn't make someone a father." Wyatt shot back. "There are just as many dead beat dad's here as there are in the future and..."

Chris cut him off. "Excuse me, but you weren't the one neglected. He was always there for you, every birthday, every new power you got. He was there so you could show it off for him." Chris argued. "Where was he on my birthday or when I wanted to show him a new power?"

Piper knew that Leo wasn't the greatest father in the future that Chris and Wyatt came from, but she had no idea the extent of why he wasn't the greatest father. It seems he had apparently abandoned their youngest child or maybe even her and Wyatt too. She wanted to say something to Chris to make him feel better, but she had no idea what to say. Somehow, she didn't think she would be able to miraculously make things better.

"That's exactly why I hate him just as much as you do." Wyatt replied. "He was a dead beat to you and when I got older, he neglected me too."

"Yeah, he neglected you because you turned evil and wreaked havoc on the world." Chris said.

"_Oh for Heaven's sake." _Piper thought. She had to say something now. "Would you two just knock it off." Both Chris and Wyatt glanced at her quickly. "Or I'll get up and spank both of you and don't think I won't."

Chris sighed. "Fine, Sorry Mom." He said.

Baby Wyatt orbed next to Chris and starred up at his mother, who was quite surprised. She had put the boy down for a nap and assumed he was sound asleep. "Wyatt?" She almost seemed to question. Chris looked down at him and let out a half smile. It faded quickly though, when there was a loud crash upstairs.

Piper and Wyatt both jumped up from their chairs at the table. "What the Hell was that?" Wyatt asked.

"Only one way to find out." Piper said as she took off through the dining room. Wyatt didn't bother running, he orbed instead.

"Sure I'll stay with Wyatt." Chris replied as they both disappeared out of site. _"When did I become a frickin' babysitter."_

"_I heard that."_ Wyatt said mid orb. He reformed on the second floor in his bedroom. _"Quit bitching." _

Gideon stood with an athame in hand and Phoebe stood across from him trying to shield herself from it. The window on the far side of the room was shattered. Wyatt formed an energy ball and sent it packing at the Elder, but he was quick to avoid it and quick to use a power back, letting a short burst of his electrokinesis to strike the eldest Halliwell boy.

Piper made her way into the room and took in the sight before her. Wyatt was on his knees as Phoebe was levitating and moving in to kick Gideon. His concentration on his power stopped as he wielded the athame and moved it in a quick motion to slice Phoebe's lower leg. "I didn't want it to be this way." He said. "I didn't want to harm the Charmed Ones." Phoebe fell to the ground, grabbing at her ankle, warm blood flowing from the wound.

"Well I sure as hell want to harm you." Piper replied. She put her hands up to try and blow him up, but once again she must have tapped into the baby's powers. She was electrifying him with essentially one of his own powers. She hadn't intended on electrifying him, but she was pleased with the end results.

Gideon was brought to his knees as he starred at Piper in disbelief. She shouldn't have had that power, yet for some reason she did and he didn't know why. All of a sudden though, it stopped and he was free from her power, taking the time to orb away immediately. He knew he was in over his head at that point.

"Damn it." Piper replied, wishing she could control her power, or Chris' power, a little better. She had preferred to make Gideon extra crispy, but that didn't happen. She called out for Leo and he came orbing in as soon as he heard her.

"What is it?" He asked. She had sounded urgent when she called out to him.

"Gideon was here and Phoebe's hurt." She replied to him.

"You better orb down to Paige first." Phoebe said. "She was forced through the window and, well I don't really know what happened after that."

Leo walked to the window and glanced down at the ground, spotting Paige sprawled out in the grass. He assumed she was probably unconscious and orbed down to her. When he had her healed, he orbed with her back into Wyatt's room where Chris and little Wyatt had just walked in. He moved to heal Phoebe.

"So Gideon is attacking us now?" Paige asked. "I can't even believe this."

"Neither can we." Piper said.

"Well I can, that pompous asshole." Wyatt replied.

Piper looked at him in shock. "Do you always have to use such foul language?" She asked him.

"I learned that word from you." Wyatt said back. "I seem to remember you calling Leo a lying asshole and that sometimes you wished he wouldn't even bother coming around."

"She said what?" Leo asked in curiosity.

Chris stepped forward to correct his brother. "Technically, she hasn't said that yet." He replied.

"But why would I...?" She wanted to question.

"It's a long story." Chris said. He looked at Wyatt. _"Can we not give them too many future details please. The less we have to explain the better." _Wyatt rolled his eyes, but nodded his head at Chris.

"Well, I have some news from the Elders." Leo said, changing the subject. It was obvious his boys weren't going to tell him what happened in the future to make Piper say such things to him.

"And that would be?" Piper asked. She sat on the day bed in the room. Her feet were killing her from carrying around the baby for several months. She was surprised she could still get her shoes on.

"There were some Elders that never did want us to get married. They weren't the majority though and had to bite their tongues when it was decided we could marry." Leo started to explain. "Some Elders were just against us for breaking the rules, because if we are allowed to, others might try and do the same. A few others knew about the prophecy surrounding Wyatt and they didn't think one being should be born with as much power as Wyatt was born with and will grow to possess. So they didn't want us to marry either."

"What does this have to do with Gideon though?" Paige asked. "I thought he rallied for you two to get married?"

"He did." Leo said. "These few Elders that were against us and against Wyatt are rallying on Gideon's side since it's become apparent that he's against Wyatt too. They won't help us stop Gideon or save Wyatt because they've heard rumors about the future, about what has happened in the future."

"What does that mean?" Piper asked. She looked at Chris and then Wyatt. "Is the future really that bad, are you really that evil?"

"I'm not evil." Wyatt argued angrily. He turned away from Piper, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on her face.

"I saw you in the future." Piper said to him. "You killed innocent people and you didn't show any remorse for what you did. You tortured your own brother when you should have been protecting him and being a good brother."

Wyatt thought back to a memory, a conversation he had had once. It was only a few weeks before their mother had been killed by the evil demon Zankou.

"_Wyatt, you should know better than to go after demons without telling me first. What if the demon was too strong for you?" Piper scolded him._

"_But he wasn't too strong for me." Wyatt argued. "I vanquished him."_

"_Yes, but you almost got your brother killed when you chased after him." Piper shot back. Her face was full of disappointment and anger._

"_So, I was supposed to let the demon get away?" Wyatt asked._

"_You left your brother alone in a dark alley." Piper replied. Her anger getting worse. "So yes, you should have let him get away."_

"_But Chris is fine." Wyatt argued._

"_He had to be healed after a dark lighter shot him." Piper said. "After you left him alone. You're the big brother. When it's just the two of you, it's up to you to protect him, to look out for him. Not leave him to fend for himself."_

"_But..." Wyatt tried to argue._

"_No butts." Piper cut him off. "You have to look out for family, protect the ones you love. Got it?"_

_Wyatt looked up at her. "Yes." He said, the look on her face, forever engraved in his brain. It was a look he never wanted to see again, a mixture of emotions and disappointment that she had been feeling that day over his recklessness with the demon and with his brother. From that day forward he made a vow to himself that he would always take care of Chris, no matter what. He'd change the world for his brother if he had to and that's just what he did._

Now, as he stood in the past, standing amongst his family, he began to wonder if Chris was just an excuse he used to justify what he did to the city, the world. Chris had never asked him to change the world. Somehow he didn't think that that was how his mother had intended he look out for his brother. He quickly pushed the thought away. He looked at Piper. "Fine, call me what you want." He said to her. "Call me evil. I don't give a crap anymore. I guess I never really did."

* * *

**Sorry, it's kind of a short chapter I guess. Chris isn't happy about Bianca's death, but he understands now why it had to happen and that his family had to come first. Everyone knows that Gideon is after Wyatt now, though it's been suspected for a while by adult Wyatt. Anyways...please comment, let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews...they are greatly appreciated. I originally didn't want to include 'Witch Wars' in my rewrite, but as you'll read, I have written in my own version of it. Also...I hope my version of Wyatt isn't too confusing for anyone. Someone commented about how he seems to be good and evil at the same time. I thought it was a viable concern/comment. He was certainly evil in the future, but he has a weakness for his younger brother and he's starting to feel a little differently now that he's been around his family for so long. I've tried to show changes in him, but I don't know how Well I'm doing with him...oh well, enough rambling.**

A few days later, Piper was pacing her bedroom. "One son stormed off in an angry rage, another son lost a friend and the love of his life, and..." She spoke over the phone to her father.

"And what?" Chris replied. He stood in the doorway.

"She turned to him and then spoke into the phone. "Gotta go. I'll call you back." She hung up the phone and set it on her dresser. "Hey." She greeted Chris.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" He asked.

"That was your Grandpa." Piper said. "We were just talking about things."

"About Wyatt, Bianca?" Chris assumed.

Piper nodded. "Yeah. I still can't get over Wyatt, he's so...I can't even describe him." She said. "I just can't believe I raised him."

"Well, you did the best you could. Besides, he's changing." Chris replied.

Piper gave him a curious look. "He is?" She asked.

"Not significantly, but he is slightly." Chris said. "He's not exactly the same Wyatt I left in the future when I came back here. I think being around family and the possibility of having a family again may have made a difference in him."

"At least you're noticing something." Piper replied. "So did you find out anything on Gideon?"

"Just the same info that Dad got. He's somewhere in the Underworld, just don't know where." Chris explained. "Don't know where Bellock is either. Seems he's moved to a new lair. That's what Wyatt claims anyways."

"Wait, you talked to Wyatt?" She asked.

"Yeah, yesterday." Chris replied.

Gideon had been staying in one rat hole or another in the Underworld. It wasn't really the living situation he was used to, but the Charmed Ones were on to him now. They knew he was after Wyatt and his last little attack didn't go so well. He hadn't planned on Piper showing off a new power though. It could have been the baby's power and it made sense that the baby would have such a power, being that it's father was half Elder when he was conceived. Now that the Charmed Ones knew about his plans though, and he couldn't risk staying in the mortal world or in Magic School.

He needed a distraction for the Charmed Ones, something to keep them occupied long enough for him to finally get at Wyatt. Of course, that was supposing the boy didn't just simply orb away as he had done before. Despite being so young, the boy seemed to have quite a grip on his powers.

Gideon walked into what looked like a filming studio of sorts, though being in the Underworld, it's walls were that of a rocky cavern. Standing at some sort of video screen stood two demons, hosts of a demonic game show.

Gideon had done his research, knowing that these demons, Corr and Clea, were the host of a show called 'Witch Wars.' The show was a reality show of sorts that followed demons as they took on the task of killing other magical beings in a quest for their power. While he was holed up in the Underworld, he had happened to catch an episode of the show. Now he needed to convince the show hosts to send contestants after the Charmed Ones.

"Excuse me." Gideon said to get their attention.

Corr turned around and formed a fireball, readying to defend himself if necessary. "Who are you, what do you want?" He asked. His demonic lover and co-host Clea, stood next him with a loving arm draped on his shoulder.

"I know who he is." Clea said before Gideon could even answer her lover's question. "He's that Elder that's been down here working with demons. He's after that twice blessed brat."

"Yes, I suppose that would be correct." Gideon replied, confirming her information.

"And what do you want with us?" Corr asked curiously.

"Well, I want you to do a Charmed centric episode. You have plenty of demons who are dying to be on the show from what I understand and I want you to send them after the Charmed Ones." Gideon explained.

"That would be suicide for any demon." Clea replied. "We want the Charmed Ones out the picture just as much as you do, but we know that are strength isn't yet strong enough to take on the Charmed Ones."

"But it will be the demons taking them on, not you yourself." Gideon said. "That is how your show works isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but if the Charmed Ones find out who is sending demons after them, they will want our heads on a platter." Corr explained.

"From what I understand, your show could use a boost in ratings and what better way to do that than to challenge the Charmed Ones." Gideon suggested.

Corr turned to Clea. "We could use an extra ratings boost. This could broaden our audience." He said, trying to reason it out. Going after the Charmed Ones might be suicide, but only if the demons didn't succeed in killing the sisters.

"I suppose it could." She replied. She looked at Gideon. "What do you get out of all this, out of us putting them on the show?"

"I just need them distracted, that's all and this would be quite the distraction." Gideon answered.

"Fine, how do we get the cameras set up?" She asked.

"Let me take care of that." Gideon replied with an almost evil smirk.

A short time later, Gideon appeared in the manor. He had sensed that Paige was the only one home, she was on the second floor of the manor. He had no idea where anyone else was, so he had to be quick in case anyone showed up out of the blue. He had several ronyx crystals in hand that he planned to hide around the manor. They were some form of video system that Corr and Clea used for their show. It would help them get a leg up on the sisters and provide the video for their audiences.

As he stood near the granite round table near the stairs, Gideon held out one of the crystals. It floated and absorbed into the vase of flowers on the table. He walked into the parlor and held another crystal out. It floated into the mirror over the fire place mantle. He walked into the conservatory and placed a crystal in there as well.

He ventured to the stairs, wondering exactly where Paige was on the second floor. He wanted to place a few crystals there and in the attic as well.

Chris juggled a few grocery bags in one arm as his other reached for the front door. Piper stood behind him carrying a few bags as well. "I don't know why you have me grocery shopping when I should be demon hunting." He said to Piper.

"Hey, I need to be prepared for your birth. Had to get diapers and ointment in case you get a diaper rash. Had to pick up some bottles and I couldn't resist that cute little teddy bear." Piper explained.

"I'd rather not think about you rubbing ointment on my ass." Chris replied sarcastically. He finally had the door open and stepped inside. In a panic, Gideon cloaked himself, going invisible immediately. Chris walked right passed him, heading to the kitchen with the bags of groceries.

"Well, if you're anything like Wyatt, I might have to." Piper said from behind him.

"Eww." Chris shuddered at the mere thought of his mother doing anything with his butt.

Gideon let them walk passed before he headed up the stairs. He set up a crystal in each bedroom and surprisingly didn't have any run ins with Paige. He heard something in the bathroom and assumed it was probably her. He went to the attic and set up the last crystal.

Leo stepped into the kitchen with little Wyatt. "Hey, apparently I'm needed at an Elder meeting." He said to Piper and Chris. He handed little Wyatt over to Chris.

"Hey, bro." Chris said to the little guy. Wyatt looked up at Chris with a happy face.

"I thought you were done with all that stuff?" Piper asked.

"I thought so too, but even us white lighters have meetings we need to attend on occasion. Sandra came to me at the park though and asked me to be present at this meeting." Leo explained. "I don't know how long I'll be."

"Oh, ok." Piper said. As Leo orbed off, she looked at her oldest son. "Did you have fun at the park with Daddy?"

Little Wyatt laughed and smiled in happiness. That was, to Piper, an indication that he must have had fun at the park. The little guy liked hanging out with his Dad and she was glad that he was around for her boys to hang out with. She couldn't imagine being without Leo at her side and it had seemed that in the future he wasn't always there. She didn't know all the details and assumed she never would. She just hoped that she would never have to live that future.

Paige ventured into the kitchen, fresh from a shower. "I didn't hear you come on." She said to Piper and Chris.

"We just got home actually." Piper replied. She started to empty one of the grocery bags and put the groceries in the proper cabinets.

"Well, I've been tracking some demons. Someone's been killing witches." Paige explained.

"Ok and..." Piper questioned.

"They've been killing them with athames, ones that strip a witch's powers." Paige continued to explain.

"Are you saying that someone is collecting their powers?" Chris asked.

"It seems that way. It could have something to do with Wyatt." Paige said. "Maybe Gideon or even Bellock are collecting powers so they can get to Wyatt."

"I guess anything's possible." Piper replied.

"Phoebe and I were tracking a demon this morning that might be involved with the killings, I was just about to summon him. Thought maybe you could help." Paige explained.

"Where's Phoebe?" Chris asked.

"She had to be at work. Guess they had a meeting or something." Paige replied. "I wouldn't know, haven't had a real job in a while now."

"Yeah, I can help. Let me just put Wyatt down for his nap." Piper said.

A short while later, they were all in the attic. Little Wyatt was napping or in his crib anyways. He was a little fussy, not really wanting to nap. The little guy had sensed something was wrong, that something was affecting his family and it discomforted him. He was too young to really realize what was going on though.

Paige had a crystal cage set up on the floor of the attic and a spell written on a scrap piece of paper. "Summon now the demon Saul, into the cage, please hear our call." She said.

"Saul?" Piper questioned. She never did understand how any demons got their names.

"I didn't pick it." Paige replied. The demon began to form before them in the cage.

"What the..." Saul started to question. He stood tall, wearing all black clothes.

"Hey, over here." Paige said to him. He whirled around in the cage to face her. He knew immediately who she was and tried not to show any worry on his face. "What do you know about the witches that are being killed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed.

Paige reached down and twisted one of the crystals, sending a surge of shocking energy through the demon. "Tell me what you know about the witches?" She demanded, letting go of her hold on the crystal.

Saul was forced down to his knees in electrifying pain. "I don't know..." Paige cut him off with another twist of the crystal. Pain surged through him once more. "I...one was killed last night." He said through the pain. Paige let go of the crystal.

"Who's been killing these witches?" Piper asked.

"Different demons, contestants." Saul answered.

Chris looked at the demon curiously. "Contestants?" He questioned.

"I, I can't say anymore." Saul said, so Paige continued to torture him with the crystals.

"Stop, you're going to vanquish him." Piper argued..

"It's not like he's going to tell us anymore." Paige replied. The demon exploded as the sparks from the crystals killed him.

"Not now." Chris said, putting his hands out in protest. "We could have gotten him to talk."

The phone started to ring. "I'll get that." Piper headed out of the attic. "Be right back."

"So now what?" Chris asked Paige. With the demon vanquished, he had no idea how they were going to get any information about the witches that were being killed. Saul mentioned something about contestants killing them. Contestants of what though? He immediately thought of some sort of game show, like Jeopardy: The New Generation. One of Piper's friends had been on that show just before Wyatt had started to really make an impact on San Francisco with his evil ways. A game show wouldn't make any sense though. Why would demons be on a game show?

Paige sighed in frustration. "I don't know."

Piper made her way back to the attic. "Something's come up at the club. I gotta head over there and take care of a few things. Can one of you keep an eye on Wyatt?" She explained and asked.

"Yeah sure." Paige replied.

* * *

Gideon sat at a table in a demonic bar that was situated in the Underworld. Multiple flat screen TV's were set up on various walls of the bar so every customer could get a view of what was on. It was a new episode of 'Witch Wars.' Several demons had gathered to watch that night's episode. Gideon was lucky he was able to even get a seat.

The show started off with Corr and Clea announcing that it was a special episode. "Tonight is a very special episode. Tonight three contestants will take on the infamous Charmed Ones." Clea said. "They will try not only to gain the sisters powers, but to take out the sisters as well."

"If these demons succeed, they will make history. They will forever be heroes in the Underworld." Corr added.

The two hosts continued and introduced their three contestants. One was a Brute Demon, one was a Shapeshifter, and the the other was a dark lighter who had an array of extra powers at his disposal. The screen changed, showing a scene of the attic in the manor. Paige, Piper, and Chris surrounded a crystal cage with a demon in it. Paige was questioning the demon about the witches that were being killed.

Gideon watched, surprised that the sisters had known anything about the witch killings. On screen, the phone rang and Piper had rushed off to answer it. _"Right on cue." _Gideon thought. He had made the phone call so he could get Piper at the club. With Piper at the club, Phoebe at work, and Paige left home, each sister was without the protection of the power of three. It might make it easier for the demonic contestants of 'Witch Wars' to attack the sisters. Though Chris was still home with Paige, Leo had been up with the Elders. If either sister were injured, Gideon hoped that Leo wouldn't be quick enough to save them. He knew Leo was up with the Elders because he had glamored into Sandra's appearance and met Leo at the park, asking him to be present at the meeting that afternoon. It seems that things were going right according to his plans.

Chris sat in the parlor of the manor with the TV on. He was flipping channels hoping something would spark his attention. Paige was in the kitchen feeding little Wyatt an early dinner. They had no leads on who was killing the witches and he didn't know what else he could do. He had talked to Wyatt and Wyatt was checking in the Underworld for any leads.

Phoebe came rushing into the manor. "Piper, Paige." She yelled.

Chris flipped the TV off and met Phoebe near the stairs. "What's going on?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." Paige yelled.

Phoebe started walking to the kitchen as she explained the situation to Chris. "A demon attacked me as I was leaving work." She said.

"What's up?" Paige asked when Phoebe made it into the room. Little Wyatt fussed in his high chair, reaching for the bowl of food in Paige's hand.

"Demon attacked me as I was leaving work." Phoebe explained. "Where's Piper?"

"Mom's at the club. Something came up I guess." Chris replied. He turned his head quickly, almost as if hearing something in the distance. His mother's voice called out to him faintly.

"What, what is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Mom, something's wrong." Chris said, immediately orbing out as he did so.

Piper was crouched behind the bar of P3. She had a cut on her arm where an athame had grazed her. A shapeshifter had posed as one of her employees, claiming that there was a water leak in a back room of the club. It was in the back room that the shapeshifter showed his true colors and attacked Piper. Now it seems there was also another demon trying to weasel in on all the fun. He was hurling chairs and tables at the bar, trying to get her to come out from hiding. Every so often, she would peek her head around the bar and try to blow him or the shapeshifter up, but she would send out bolts instead and those didn't always last long enough to really do the demon harm. She remembered her pregnancy with Wyatt and all the craziness his powers had done to her own. Granted, she was practically invincible with Wyatt.

She called out to Chris as softly as she could. She would have called Leo, but she didn't' want to interrupt his meeting with the Elders and whoever else might have been there.

He orbed in next her and she quickly pulled him down behind the bar. "You ok, Mom?" He asked.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She asked rhetorically. The demon reached over the bar, grabbing Piper under the shoulders and pulling her up and over. Chris grabbed her legs, trying to hold her back down. When that failed he orbed behind the demon and reached for a bar stool, intent on using it to knock the demon unconscious. He hadn't realized there were two demons though.

The shapeshifter came at him with his athame. Chris lunged sideways, trying to avoid getting stabbed. He hit the shapeshifter with the stool instead. Then, he practically tackled the other demon or tried to anyways. The demon let Piper free and kicked Chris with such force that he went flying backwards, slamming hard against the stage. He fell to the floor with immense pain in his chest. He felt like his ribs had been snapped like a twig. He could barely breath.

Piper reacted, trying to blow up the demon again. This time her power worked, but her aim had been slightly off. The demon lost his hand, but still managed to keep his life. He and the shape shifter took off before she had a chance to try a second time.

"Chris, are you ok?" She ran to him and tried to help him sit up, though each motion he made seemed to bring pain.

"I think my ribs are broken." He said in between breaths. He winced with each one he took.

"Leo, Leo." Piper called out as loud as she could.

Not a second later, he appeared and rushed over to them. "What happened?" He asked.

"A demon and a shape shifter. I think the demon broke Chris' ribs." Piper explained.

Leo put his hands gently on Chris chest, feeling for his ribs. "Ah." Chris winced.

"It's ok." Leo said. He raise his hands and started to heal Chris' ribs. "You're going to be fine."

Wyatt orbed in as Chris was being healed. "Where's Chris?" He asked in concern. Piper moved so he could get a glimpse of his brother sitting near the stage. Leo had just finished healing him. He glanced at his brother and stepped towards him. "Who hurt you?"

"Just some demon. He might be in the book." Chris answered. Leo helped him to his feet and they all orbed back to the manor.

"He seemed pretty strong though, look what he did to the club." Piper added in. The tables and chairs in the club were in total disarray. "He tossed those around like it was nothing."

"There was that shapeshifter too, came at me with an athame." Chris said.

"He got me first." Piper held out her arm. Leo immediately put his hand out to heal her. She looked at Chris. "You know, if it weren't for your little power affecting my powers, I probably could have defended myself a little better."

"Sorry. Mom." Chris replied.

She glanced around the club. "I open in two hours and my staff should be here any minute, what am I supposed to do."

"Ok, how about the boys go look through the book and I can stay and help you set all the tables back up." Leo suggested.

Wyatt and Chris passed a quick glance at one another and orbed out at the same time, both headed for the attic. It just so happened that Paige and Phoebe were already browsing the pages of the book.

"A Brute demon." Phoebe read. "Upper level demon with overwhelming physical strength." She stopped when she saw her nephews form before her.

"Hey." Chris said.

"Hey, we've got a Brute demon after us or after me anyways." Phoebe explained.

Chris walked over to the book and glanced on the page Phoebe had just read from. "He attacked Mom at the club. There was a shape shifter too."

"Is she ok." Paige asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Chris answered.

"You said the shapeshifter had an athame?" Wyatt asked Chris and Chris nodded.

"The brute demon had one too when he tried to attack me." Phoebe said.

"Obviously, whoever is targeting the witches is targeting Charmed Ones now." Wyatt assumed.

"Damn it, can't we ever catch a break?" Paige said in frustration. "I guess we should get started on potions."

* * *

**So, I kind of stopped in the middle of 'Witch Wars.' I lost my inspiration part way through. My muse is back though and I'm slowly getting some more written. Hope to post soon, but can't guarantee it. I've been busy lately...been helping my husband get things ready for his deployment in a few weeks. Anyways, comments are always appreciated. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This continues 'Witch Wars.' Not much else to say I guess. I do not own Charmed. **

Wyatt and Chris stood a lone in the attic. Chris was pacing, lost in his thoughts, while Wyatt sat on the old couch starring at a random spot on the wall. He finally looked over at Chris and broke the silence that had been placed awkwardly between them. "You should have just come back with me to the future." He said. "Why did you have to be so stubborn and stay here?"

Chris stopped in his tracks and turned to Wyatt. "What do you mean?" He asked back.

"Look at us, we're getting weak, changing." Wyatt explained. "We're both getting attached to people that aren't there in the future."

"I didn't come back here just to save you Wyatt, I came back here to save my whole family." Chris replied. He thought about what Wyatt said though. He was getting attached to his family and because of that, he was starting to get a bit too relaxed with his family, letting some of his duties as white lighter shirk off. He wasn't pushing the sisters near as much as he used to when it came to demon hunting and considering the fact that they knew exactly who was after them, he should have been pushing them all the more. He didn't come back to the past so he could shop with his mother for baby items or so he could babysit little Wyatt. He came back to save his family and that was just what he was going to do.

Before Wyatt could really think of anything to say, Chris turned away from him and headed down to the kitchen where the sisters were. He heard some strange noises and quickened his pace. When he entered the room, he heard Paige calling out for Leo as she struggled with an arrow in her shoulder. Phoebe reached for an athame that was on the floor of the kitchen. She had knocked it away from one of the attackers. "What happened in here?" Chris asked. He glanced around and saw cabinets open. Most of their potion ingredients were strewn about on the floor. Some jars and bottles that contained ingredients were shattered.

Leo and Piper formed in a swirl of orbs. He ran over to Paige to examine her wound as Piper took in the scene before her. "It looks like a bomb went off in here." She said.

Wyatt walked in after Chris, but opted not to speak. He assumed someone was about to explain something and sure enough, they did. Phoebe spoke as Leo carefully removed the arrow from Paige's shoulder, careful not to touch it with his bare hands. "I think someone knew we were coming in here to make potions. There was an ambush waiting for us and most of our ingredients have been compromised." She explained. "There was a shapeshifter who looked like you, Leo and then the dark lighter seemed to come out of nowhere."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were competing against each other." Paige added in.

"Well, we have something to scry for them with. We just need to see what ingredients we can save from this mess and which ones we need to go out and get." Phoebe replied.

"This is just getting ridiculous. It's not like we don't have enough to deal with, considering Bellock and Gideon are still out there." Piper said in frustration.

"It looks like I'm going to have to cancel my date tonight." Phoebe replied.

"You had a date planned?" Chris asked.

She looked at her youngest nephew and said. "I gotta squeeze in my dating life sometime."

"No, no. There will be plenty of time to date after I'm born." He replied. He thought back to the date Madame Serena had given him. It was the day before his birthday, though at first he didn't even have the date right because of the older woman's hand writing. He assumed that the only reason she would have given him that date was because she suspected something would happen that day, something bad and that she was trying to warn him. He didn't know if that were the true reason she had given him the date, but he knew it had to be of some importance. Well, that date wasn't too far away. "We don't have a lot of time left before I'm born and we really need to focus on little Wyatt, focus on getting Bellock and Gideon taken care of before anything happens that could screw up the future even more."

"Chris, you aren't due for weeks." Piper said.

"But anything can happen." Chris remembered Phoebe telling him about the day he was born. She said that there had been some complications with the pregnancy and he didn't want his mother to complicate things worse by running head first into battle. "I understand that some of you have work to deal with, but that's it. No more lunch or dinner dates, no more social life...except for Mom. She is the one carrying a baby, so she can do whatever she wants as long as it's something relaxing and safe for the baby." He looked at Phoebe and Paige. "You two are going to have to take on most of the burden. We are going to overturn every rock in the underworld and the mortal world until Bellock and Gideon are no longer a threat."

Gideon sat contently in the Underworld, still at the demonic bar. He had watched the scenes unfold with each sister. Piper had been attacked at P3. Phoebe had been attacked at work. Then, two contestants attacked at the manor. He had seen the sisters browsing through the book of shadows in the attic and then he had seen the chaos when they had entered the kitchen. Though Gideon had not thought to place a crystal in the kitchen, each contestant had one that both recorded their encounters with the sisters and also showed what was being recorded in the manor so they could spy in on the sisters before attacking.

Gideon had not seen little Wyatt in any of those scenes and wondered if it would be a good time to attack or not. In a matter of moments, his orbs were carrying him to the manor. He walked into baby Wyatt's room and gazed around until his eyes fell on the boy himself. He was standing in his playpen with a mass of toys around him.

When Wyatt saw the man before him, his shield went up almost instantly. Ah, but Gideon could penetrate the boys shield with a special knife, one he had to steal back from the Phoenix witch. He approached Wyatt, but stopped and immediately went invisible when he heard foot steps. Piper walked into the room and went to the playpen, reaching for the boy.

"Hey Wyatt." She said, filling with worry when she saw that his shield was up. She picked up Wyatt and stood strong with a free hand more than ready to deter a possible foe. Once in Piper's arms, Wyatt relaxed his shield though. She called out, "Leo, Chris. She walked towards the door.

Both men came running, assuming something was wrong. They made it to Wyatt's room. "What is it?" Leo asked curiously. He gazed around the room. He was filled with the feeling that they weren't alone, like someone was watching them. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room though.

"I came to get Wyatt and his shield was up. I think someone or something may have been in here before I came in." She explained.

"It could have been one of the demons that attacked earlier." Chris assumed.

"No, I think whoever it is is still here." Leo said.

"Ok, I'll just start blowing random things up until I hit him." Piper replied. Gideon's eyes grew wide with fear. He tried to move passed the Halliwells and out of the room, but Chris and Leo stood too close to the doorway. He couldn't orb out or they would see his orbs and know immediately who it was. He couldn't just stand there and be blown to pieces though, supposing Piper had a handle on her powers now.

She put her hand out, but Chris stopped her. "No." He said. "Unseen, this enemy may be, reveal his true form here to me." Piper was surprised that her son had come up with a spell so quickly, but unbeknownst to her, he had used it before in the future.

Gideon's invisibility cloak started to fade. Piper put her hand out, bent on blowing him to pieces. His orbs carried him out of harms way just in the nick of time. Wyatt's bedroom window was destroyed once more. Leo hadn't had a chance to fix it after Gideon's last attack, but the board he had put over it had just been destroyed. "Damn it." Piper said.

Chris was quick to follow Gideon, leaving his parent's and brother back at the manor. Being that he was part white lighter, he could sense just like his father and most white lighters and even Elders. He could even follow orb trails and he was quick to follow Gideon's.

He followed Gideon's orb trail to various locations around the city, but eventually lost track of the Elder. He must have gone into the Underworld. He couldn't track anyone in the Underworld, not with his white lighter powers. Wyatt was an exception to that rule though. It seemed he could track Wyatt where ever he was and vice versus, unless either one of them had their own mental shield blocking the other from doing so. He didn't really understand how any of that worked though.

After losing track of Gideon, Chris orbed back to the manor. Piper stood outside of Wyatt's room, almost keeping guard on him. "Hey." He said. "Lost Gideon, think he might have gone to the Underworld."

"I'm keeping an eye on Wyatt. He's sleeping now, but I put some crystals in his room and still don't really trust leaving him alone." Piper replied.

"Where are Phoebe and Paige?" He asked. "I thought they could help me track down Gideon."

"They used that athame to scry for the shapeshifter and went after him. I made them take Wyatt with for back up." Piper explained.

Chris glanced into Wyatt's room. "I see you fixed the window." He said.

"Used a little magic to fix it actually." Piper replied.

"I figured." He glanced down either side of the hallway. "Where's Dad? Maybe he can help me track Gideon."

"He went to talk with the Elders about Gideon." She explained. "He thought that maybe they could help us."

"Piper." Phoebe yelled as she came down the attic stairs.

Piper's arms flailed out in protest. "Shh. I just put Wyatt down."

"Sorry, but we found the shapeshifter. We found something else too." She said, speaking softer this time.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Some kind of crystal. Wyatt's trying to get it to work again." She said. Phoebe headed back towards the attic.

"Again?" Chris questioned curiously. He turned to follow her.

"It was showing a video image of the manor, of us. It stopped though." She turned back. "Piper, you coming?"

"Well, I don't want to leave Wyatt alone." Piper replied.

"I don't want him left alone either, but you put the crystals in there." Chris said. "That will keep anyone out. I'll come check on him in a few minutes."

Piper sighed. "Ok." She followed Phoebe and Chris, though she did so quite reluctantly.

In the attic, Wyatt was examining a red crystal. Paige was skimming through the book, trying to find any information on said crystal. She wasn't finding anything though. "I can't find anything in here." She said in frustration.

"There has to be something in there." Wyatt replied. "Or maybe there's a book in magic school that can help us."

"There is a teacher at magic school who knows a lot about magical artifacts. Maybe he might be able to tell us what it is." She said back.

"Ahem...We interrupting something?" Phoebe asked.

Paige looked up from the book. "No." She said. "Sorry."

"So, this crystal was showing a video?" Chris asked.

"Of the manor actually. It flickered between various rooms, the attic included." Wyatt said.

"What does that mean? Is someone watching us?" Piper asked. She glanced around the room, wondering where any possible cameras could be.

"I think so." Phoebe said. "That might explain a few things, like how they knew to ambush us in the kitchen earlier or you at the club."

"Wait, that demon we interrogated earlier mentioned something about contestants." Chris replied.

"Like from a game show?" Wyatt asked, taking the words right out of his brother's mouth. "In the future, I heard rumors about a demonic game show. Bellock said that Zankou put an end to it when he took power in the Underworld."

"Zankou?" Piper asked.

"He's the demon that..." Chris trailed off. _"Why did you have to bring him up?"_

Wyatt stared at Chris. _"Sorry, I...I was just saying...I wasn't trying to stir up any memories for you."_ He replied.

"That what?" Paige asked. "What did he do?"

"Oh, we shouldn't say. Don't want to give you to much knowledge of the future." Wyatt said to take the pressure off of Chris.

"Well he's here in the book." Paige replied. She had stumbled on his page in the book of shadows.

"I wouldn't worry about him for a while." Chris said, knowing that the demon was still locked away deep in the Underworld, at least for now. "Anyways, back to this game show idea."

"Why would demons be on some kind of game show?" Phoebe asked. "And what game show? I mean, do they have some sort of secret cable network or something?"

"Actually, they have network in the Underworld. Only plays on enchanted TV's." Wyatt said. "We could check out any demonic bar. If it is some game show, it would no doubt be playing on one of the bar TV's."

"There are demonic bars?" Piper sounded surprised.

"Yeah, a few here in the mortal realm, more so in the Underworld." Wyatt replied. "The Dark Lantern is a popular one.

At the Dark Lantern, a demonic bar near the center of the Underworld, demons were beginning to worry as the Charmed Ones planed a visit to their very bar. Some demons took cover, while others shimmered and faded out of harm's way

As some demon's were seeking refuge in case of an attack, another demon was shimmering in, followed closely by a dark lighter. He rounded up a few demons in the bar to distract the Halliwells so he could sneak in for an ambush.

"What if we run into that Brute demon?" Paige asked as she, Phoebe, and her nephews were readying to head down to the Underworld. "We weren't able to make an explosive potion to vanquish him with."

"I almost forgot about that." Phoebe replied. "Our ingredients were ruined. We may need Piper's power to take him out."

Wyatt eyed Phoebe and smirked. "I think we have that covered." He said as he flexed his hands out.

"But..." Paige protested.

"Just trust him." Chris cut her off. "Wyatt can probably blow up the entire bar if he wanted to, so I think we're good."

"Ok." She said and in a matter one moments, they had orbed from the manor. Phoebe and Paige had not known of any demonic bars or that such a thing even existed. It wasn't all that surprising though.

Paige followed Wyatt's orbs, not realizing he was orbing just outside of the bar. They had assumed that someone might have been watching them and that being the case, Wyatt wasn't about to orb straight into the bar in case an ambush awaited them. Once they formed, Wyatt and Chris began to formulate a plan for infiltrating the bar with their aunts. It wasn't like Wyatt to plan anything, but he knew that Chris wouldn't let them run into the bar without some kind of idea as to what they were doing.

After they formed some kind of plan, though it wasn't anything all that spectacular, they headed into the bar to take on whatever demons awaited. Wyatt and Chris went first, their aunts following behind them.

**So, Chris has refocused himself a little bit. Someone mentioned that although my story has been good so far, that I might have lost the Chris we all know and love along the way and I must agree with them...lol. He's been changing as he's gotten closer to his family though, become more relaxed and I had him sort of realize that and try to refocus himself and the sisters. Sorry to leave a sort of cliffhanger, but I don't have time to type up any more right now...please comment though. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter basically finishes up 'Witch Wars.' That means the next chapter covers the finale of season 6. I'm not sure how many updates it will take for that, seeing as it took several just for this episode. I'll let you know when I'm getting close to the last update though. Lots of demons die in this chapter, but most are just unnamed. Thanks for all the comments. I do not own Charmed.**

Wyatt and Chris stepped into the demonic bar only to be met with almost a dozen demons. _"Why can't anything ever be easy?"_ Chris thought to his brother.

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and replied. _"You go left and I'll go right."_

"_Yeah, ok." _Chris replied. He didn't see any of the current enemies they were looking for, but there were sure enough demons to keep them distracted in the meantime. It wasn't surprising though, as it was one of the more popular demonic bars in the Underworld. They were probably all customers.

The demons approached both brothers and they each readied themselves for the attack. Wyatt sent out energy balls at a few demons and Chris used his telekinesis to whip a couple of demons away from him. A fireball came towards him, but he just sent it right back, vanquishing one demon.

Wyatt sent out a wave of energy taking out a few more of the demons, even a few tables too. "Behind you." He said as he turned to his brother. A demon was about to unleash an energy ball at Chris. _"I'm always saving your ass." _

Chris turned just in time to see the demon being killed by his own energy ball. He faced Wyatt and saw a dark lighter letting free an arrow. Wyatt turned as Chris waved a hand at the arrow with his arm. The dark lighter was killed by his own poison. _"You were saying?"_ Chris asked mentally.

Paige orbed in with Phoebe. They were on the other side of the bar. They both caught a quick glimpse of a flat screen TV on the wall next to them. "Welcome back to our exciting episode of Witch Wars." A woman with streaked blonde and black hair said.

"Do you see the brute demon?" Phoebe asked Paige.

A demon lunged at them. "No." Paige replied. She orbed out, forming behind the demon. As he approached Phoebe she reached for his shoulder, pulling him back. Using the athame they had managed to wrangle from one of the demons earlier, she stabbed him. The demon's powers were sucked into the athame and he was vanquished almost immediately.

Phoebe karate kicked another demon, forcing him back into a table. She was surprised when she saw a bowl of bar peanuts flying in all direction. Somehow Phoebe had pictured a bowl of bugs or something, not peanuts of all things.

Gideon stood outside of the attic door listening as Piper tried to get the crystal to work. "This damn thing." She said as she slammed it against a table. "What, it worked." She sounded almost excited. A video emitted from the crystal showing the scenes unfolding at the bar. A woman was speaking about the action that was taking place.

Then, out of nowhere, a man's voice spoke. "It seems one of the Halliwells got the Ronyx crystal to work. She is watching our show as we speak." He said.

Obviously, there was a camera in the attic, which was just as suspected. There were probably more through out the house as well. From behind her, Piper heard a creek on the old floor boards. "Leo?" She wondered out loud as she turned to face whomever it was and Gideon stood before her. She reacted quickly, not caring about consequences. Her hands went out and Gideon burst into pieces.

Corr and Clea spoke together off camera, as the scene in the bar played for their viewers. "It seems these demons are too pathetic to take on the Charmed Ones." Corr said. "We'll have to do it ourselves."

Clea reached to a table, grabbing an athame. "We aren't strong enough to take them on either." She held out the athame to her lover.

He took it. "Yes, but we have their every move being filmed. The eldest sister is alone in the manor and she won't be for much longer." He shimmered out.

Piper was in disbelief over Gideon's death. Why would he just walk in on her? It didn't make sense. Just to be safe, she checked in on little Wyatt, watching as he slept peacefully. The crystals around his room were still in place. As she turned to head back down the hallway, she was met by an athame to the stomach, penetrating both her and the baby. Her powers shifted from her body into the cold blade of the athame. She slumped against the floor as Corr shimmered out with his prize.

Phoebe dodged another demon in the bar and spotted the brute demon. "Wyatt, over there." She said. They were short on potions to destroy the brute demon, but both Wyatt and Chris had insisted they would be able to vanquish it.

Wyatt moved a little closer to the demon, his feet holding him firmly to the floor. He raised his hands out palm first. A wave of energy blasted at the brute demon, vanquishing it and destroying nearly half of the bar.

Phoebe and Paige stood in awe as they watched Wyatt destroy the demon. Only one more demon remained in the bar though and he was aimed at Chris. A chair was hurled at him. His arm went out to send it away with his powers, but the chair struck him firmly and caused him to screech in pain.

Wyatt didn't understand why his brother didn't use his powers and as the demon tried to hurl something at Chris again, he reacted himself and defended his brother. In a few moments, the demon had regretted what he had done. Wyatt forced the chair back at the demon and Paige used the athame again, stealing the demons power and vanquishing it.

"Why weren't you using your powers?" Wyatt asked.

"I tried." He argued. Then he went into a panic. "Mom, something must be wrong with Mom."

Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt prayed that Chris was wrong, but when they orbed to the manor and saw Leo's hands hovering over her, they filled with worry. "What happened?" Paige asked.

"I think it was one of the demons from earlier." Leo answered.

"Had to be the shapeshifter than." Chris replied. "We got the brute demon and the dark lighter."

"No, I think we got the shapeshifter." Wyatt said.

"There were a lot of demons at that bar. He could have been one of them." Phoebe added in.

Piper coughed a few times as her eyes fluttered open. "How many times is someone going to try and kill me and my baby in less than a months time, geez?" She said. "Oh man, and he took my powers." She wasn't certain her powers were gone, but she had the same feeling she did the number of other times her powers had been stolen; a feeling of emptiness, like something was missing inside of her.

"What, who?" Leo asked as he helped Piper to her feet.

"Some demon, I don't know." She answered. "Maybe he has to do with that demonic game show."

"Witch Wars." Paige said.

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Duh, it's the game show. They had it playing at the demonic bar." She replied back.

"You were at a demonic bar?" Leo questioned. He was sure out of the loop. He had gone to the Elders to ask help in finding Gideon and they had kept him a little longer than he had planned.

"Don't worry, we're all fine." Wyatt replied.

"Um hello, I was just stabbed." Piper interjected.

"You weren't at the bar." Wyatt shot back.

"Ok, what about me?" Chris asked. "I lost my powers."

"Oh no." Piper said. She put a hand to her belly. "That demon must have taken both of our powers."

"That would mean he would have had to stab mini me too though right? Wouldn't I have felt something?" He asked back.

"That's a good point." Phoebe said.

"But how else do you explain his powers?" Paige asked.

"I don't know about anyone else, but this is all a bit to confusing for me." Wyatt said. "Why don't we find where this show is being filmed and see about getting the athame that has whatever power? If they haven't extracted the power yet, we can just use a spell to reverse the magic from it."

"And if they have extracted her power?" Chris asked.

"We vanquish the demon and hope it releases the power." Wyatt said, though he didn't seem confident in his answer.

"Just how is it you propose we find this place?" Leo said. "We don't have all night to search the Underworld."

"I have an idea." Phoebe said. "We still have that...nevermind...Paige, can you get the crystal we got from the demon. Come to me when I call you and we can work on my idea. I have to get something else first."

Paige gave Phoebe a funny glance, wondering why she was speaking so strangely. "Ok. Whatever you say." She was about to walk off.

"Wait, something good happened tonight too. At least, I think it did." Piper said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I think I killed Gideon." She answered.

"Wait... how, when?" Paige gasped.

"He was just in the attic and I reacted." Piper explained.

"You reacted how?" Leo asked with worry.

"He was blown to pieces." She replied.

"Piper?" Leo nearly shouted in anger. "How could you..."

"He was after our son. What was I supposed to do?" She half shouted. "I wasn't worried about any kind of consequences because clearly, he's off the wagon."

Leo wasn't sure if he was happy about Gideon being dead or not. He knew the man was after his family and wanted him punished for trying to kill his son, but the Elders had said they wanted to punish him themselves. When he talked to them earlier they mentioned something about recycling Gideon's soul. Did he really deserve that though? Leo was just having mixed feelings about Gideon, since for so long, the Elder had been a mentor and friend to him.

"Are you sure you vanquished him?" Chris asked, not ready to fully believe that the Elder was gone. It all seemed to easy, to quick.

"Yeah. I mean, it looked like him." Piper replied.

"Can we talk about this later? We have powers to retrieve." Phoebe said.

A short while later, Phoebe stood in the back yard with her nephews. The moon was high in the night sky, but clouds kept it hidden from sight. A breeze rustled in the trees. Chris was holding a flashlight over a map that was laid out on a patio table. "Paige." Phoebe called out.

Paige orbed in with the crystal in hand. "Yeah, here's the crystal." She said.

Phoebe took the crystal, holding in hand as she dangled their scrying crystal over the map. "If they aren't in the mortal world, I have a little spell that I might try to take us to them, where ever they are." She explained.

"Why are we doing this outside though?" Paige asked.

"Because they have cameras all over our house, they'd see us scrying and know we were trying to find them." She continued to explain.

"Wouldn't it be logical for us to try and find them though?" Wyatt asked. "I'm sure they expect that."

"I don't care what they expect. We're going to get Piper's powers back, yours too Chris." Phoebe replied. She set down the scrying crystal. "They aren't in the mortal world. I need everyone to join hands."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Just do it, not you though. You don't have any powers, you're useless." She instructed. So, she, Paige, and Wyatt joined hands. Phoebe stood at the end with the crystal in her free hand. She had a paper on the table with a spell written out on it. "Crystal from those we seek to find, take us there through space and time." The three of them were each engulfed in a golden light as they were swept from the yard and taken to the Underworld.

Clea panicked when she saw two of the sisters and the stronger of the boys. Her lover had the power of one of the Charmed One though, possibly even the powers of the baby that was inside of her. "Freeze them." She said to Corr.

He put his hands out, wondering how to trigger his new found powers. "Her powers can't freeze good witches." Phoebe said. Her and Paige both ducked as the demon blew up a screen behind them.

"Damn it." Corr screamed in frustration. His hands went out again, but nothing happened.

"I wouldn't get too angry if I were you. Charmed powers don't work so well when we're all emotional." Phoebe said.

Corr couldn't even seem to get his own powers to work. So, Clea reacted to defend her lover. She sent out an energy ball at the sisters only for Paige to orb it back at her, vanquishing her quite quickly. Corr was in disbelief over her sudden death. He was so angered and hurt that his hands went out, unleashing various powers at once.

Phoebe was forced back by Corr's telekinesis. She crashed into the already broken screen behind her and wasn't injured that badly. A fireball was unleashed at Wyatt, but it seemed to explode in mid air. For an instant, Paige felt the shocks of little Chris' electrokinesis. It wasn't a long enough shock to do any damage to her though. It merely felt like a shock one might get from static electricity.

After barely affecting the sisters and Wyatt, Corr reached for the athame he had stabbed the Eldest Halliwell sister with. It was in the belt of his pants. He threw it at Paige, but she was quick to orb it back at him. It struck his chest, sucking all of his powers and any other powers he had inside of it. He was reduced to a pile of ash just as his lover Clea was.

Wyatt reached down for the athame. "We need to get these powers back to their owners." He said.

"Wait, what about the show" Paige asked.

"I think it's time we cancel this series." Phoebe replied. She reached for a chair and used it to start smashing various equipment, but Wyatt stopped her.

"Let me..." He put his hands out and a wave of energy nearly destroyed the whole film studio.

Phoebe and Paige took hands and orbed back to the manor with Wyatt following them. He took the athame to his mother. "Here are your powers." He said to her. She was sitting on the couch in her bedroom, starring out at the night sky. Leo was asleep on the rocker in Wyatt's bedroom. Chris had been cleaning up the kitchen and trying to figure out which ingredients they could salvage and what they would need to buy new.

"Gee, thanks." She replied, turning away from the window. "Can you get them out of there?"

"There's a spell in the book." He said. "At least there is in the future."

Piper got up and reached for the blade. "Ok, lets go check the book and maybe then I can get to rest. All of this demon activity just wears me out sometimes." She said.

Phoebe and Paige met them in the hall. "Did you get your powers back yet?" Paige asked.

"I'm going to do that right now." Piper replied. Her and Wyatt continued on their way to the attic. Piper browsed through the book, looking for any pages on athames. She had remembered seeing them before. Wyatt stood back, not sure of how the book would react to him. "I think I found it...solvo iam vox intus is vomica vesica (release now the powers within this cursed blade)."

The blade glowed for a moment as the powers were released to both Piper and Chris.

In the kitchen, Chris could feel his powers coming back. He orbed upstairs, assuming everyone was back home. He met Paige in the hall of the second floor. "Hey, when did you guys get back?" He asked. "And what's with the clothes?"

"We got back about fifteen minutes ago and these are called pajamas." She replied. A yawn escaped her. "I need to get to bed."

"Bed? No, we still have to go after Bellock and I'm not convinced that Gideon is really dead." Chris argued.

"We can't fight a demon if we don't have any energy, Chris." Paige said. "I get that we need to find him and eliminate him, but we need sleep too or he'll probably overpower us."

"Fine, but I'm waking you bright and early." Chris replied.

"Better not be earlier than seven. It's almost midnight now, so that doesn't leave us many hours for sleep." She argued.

"But..." He argued back.

"No, good night." She said sternly before walking to her room. She closed the door behind her.

Chris walked passed little Wyatt's room and saw his Dad snoring on the rocker in the corner. He smiled, knowing with confidence that his father was going to be there in the future, knowing that his father really did care about both of his boys. His feet carried him up to the attic, where he found his mother tucking the athame into an old trunk. "Did Wyatt leave already?" He asked her.

"Yeah, after he helped me get our powers back." She replied. "You do have your powers back right?"

"Yes." He said as he walked to the couch and pulled out his blankets. "Do you really think Gideon is dead?"

"Well, I blew up someone that sure looked like him." Piper walked over and helped him layout his blankets on the couch. "It was kind of an easy vanquish though, maybe it wasn't him. I'm just not sure."

"I'm not to convinced he's gone, not that easily. We still have to go after Bellock, though I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a good nights sleep." Chris replied.

"Ok, see you in the morning." Piper said, before she walked off to the comfort of her own bed.

* * *

**So, Piper and Chris lost their powers and got them back. The demonic show has come to an end. A few of them think that Gideon is dead, though not everyone is convinced. Wyatt did use his powers quite a bit and I didn't mean for him to outshine everyone with them, but he is the twice blessed witch so I couldn't really help it. Anyways, feel free to comment. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the comments. This update starts the finale portion of my rewrite. I'm not sure how many updates it will take to complete it. The way I write though, it will probably take quite a few...lol. Anyways, please enjoy. I do not own Charmed.  
**

Days had passed since some of the Halliwells had thought Gideon had been vanquished. It wasn't a term any of them had thought they would be using when speaking of an Elder, a supposed being of good magic, but somewhere along the line he had switched sides. Either that or something had messed with his sense of morality. He used to be good, so what had happened to make it seem other wise?

Chris wasn't all too convinced that Gideon had died. His mother was the one who said it seemed a bit too easy of a vanquish, which is why he suspected the Elder to still be alive. He began to wonder himself what could have happened to change Gideon. He was a being of good who fought for his parents to get married. Why would he turn against them once they had a child? Surely, Gideon must have thought they would try to have children at some point. Maybe Bellock had something to do with it. He could manipulate thoughts, at least that is what Ethanial had said to him. How or why would Bellock be close enough to manipulate his thoughts though?

Chris didn't know about Gideon falling for a charge, he didn't know about her death and the words that had passed between Gideon and Bellock. If Bellock was involved though, it would make sense of why he suddenly wanted to rid the world of baby Wyatt. If he wanted to rid the world of baby Wyatt though, why was Wyatt evil in the future? As Christ continued his thoughts, more and more questions were arising. So, he put an end to his thoughts and orbed back to the manor.

He had been in the Underworld searching for any leads on Gideon and Bellock. It seemed even Bellock was on the run now. He knew they were all on to him. He also had Wyatt, Paige, and Phoebe searching both the Underworld and the mortal world for them. Wyatt didn't like Chris bossing him around, but he wanted to make sure Gideon and Bellock were killed just as much as Chris did. Paige and Phoebe were just exhausted. They didn't really miss the old Chris who sent them after demons every other minute, but it seemed he was back and they really did understand the reasoning behind his ways. He was protecting the future, protecting his family, or trying to anyways.

Chris appeared in the kitchen, where his mother was sitting at the table with a half eaten peanut butter and pickle sandwich. "Hey Peanut." She said greeting him. "Find any demons?"

"Yeah, but not the right ones." He replied. "Is that a pickle sandwich?"

"Pickle and peanut butter." She informed. "I'd finish it, but thanks to you I have this horrible indigestion."

"Eww, sorry." He made a face at her choice in sandwich. Unbeknownst to Piper though, tomorrow was his birthday. She could go into labor at any moment. He wasn't about to tell her though. He didn't want to panic her or anything. In other words, her indigestion would be short lived.

"Well I restocked the potion ingredients. Your dad got them actually, I just organized them." Piper explained.

"Where are Paige and Phoebe?" He asked.

"Phoebe's in the shower." Piper replied. "They vanquished some demon and she ended up covered in goo. Paige was looking in the book of shadows last I checked."

Leo walked into the kitchen with little Wyatt in his arms. The boy looked tired and sleepy. He was overdue for his afternoon nap. "We're back." He said, not realizing Chris was even in the room.

"Hey, Dad." Chris said to get his attention.

"Oh hey, just got back from the Elders." He replied to Chris.

"What did they have to say?" Piper asked.

"They couldn't sense Gideon anywhere. Either he's really dead or he's using evil magic to cloak himself." Leo explained.

"I'm leaning towards the second explanation." Chris replied. He still wasn't ready to think that Gideon was dead. Deep down, his parents didn't really believe it either.

"They also said that if they finally get a lead on him, they will alert us immediately." Leo added in.

"You mean they're not going to deal with him themselves?" She asked.

"They didn't say specifically what they were or were not going to do, just that they would let us know when the got a lead on him." Leo answered.

Gideon had cloaked himself with evil magic. That was the only way to be certain that even the Elders would not be able to find him. He tried his best to stay free of magic school since the Halliwells had been onto him, but now he needed a distraction, something he could only get by going into the school. He knew it would put him at risk. The Elders would certainly sense his presence at magic school whether he was cloaked or not, but it was something he was willing to do.

He appeared in the school and contemplated the best route to his office. There weren't too many students lurking in the hall, but there were some teachers walking about. He made himself invisible so he could navigate the halls without being seen and started on his way.

Once he made it into the library, a student with a stack of books walked right into him. The books went crashing and the student looked around confused. Gideon kept walking though. He wasn't concerned with anyone aside from himself at the moment and the eldest Halliwell boy.

Leo, Paige, and Chris walked into magic school. The Elders had alerted Leo of what they thought was Gideon's presence in the school. They weren't one hundred percent sure it was him, but they did suspect it to be him. Once in the school, Leo felt his presence and tried to follow his trail.

"Over there." Chris said. They suspected Gideon to be using his invisibility shield, but Chris had seen Gideon's office door open and close. He didn't see anyone actually walk through the door though. "That's his office isn't it?"

"Well, it was. Another Elder has been working in there since Gideon's been awol." Leo explained. He glanced at Paige. "It could be your office you know."

"Wait, what?" Chris asked curiously.

"They offered me Gideon's job, I just didn't think it was the right time to take it." Paige replied.

Slowly, Leo opened the door to the office and they each stepped inside. "We know you're in here Gideon." He said. After standing for a moment without a response, he realized the Elder was no longer in the room. "I can't sense him anymore."

Paige walked over to a big mirror on one wall in the office. "Look at this mirror. I don't have a reflection." She said. Leo and Chris walked over to her. "I just saw Gideon in the mirror, leaving his office."

"What?" Chris looked into the mirror and saw nothing, not his reflection nor Gideon.

"It could be a portal." Leo said.

"To what?" Paige asked.

"To a parallel world. A world that mirrors ours with the same beings and people, but they have a reversed morality." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. "What's good is evil there and what's evil is good?"

"Yeah." Leo said. "I'm not certain that's what it is, but I don't know where else he would go or why."

Chris touched the mirror and his hand went right through. "I think we know how he entered the world." He added in.

"Should we go after him?" Paige wondered.

"I'm not sure. If we aren't careful we can throw off the balance between the worlds, making one world too good or too bad." Leo explained.

Phoebe walked into the office and stopped them before they could make a decision on whether to go after Gideon or not. "We have a situation at the manor." She informed them.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Piper's water broke and she needs to get to the hospital." Phoebe explained. "Wyatt's there with her and little Wyatt, but I think you should be the one to take her to the hospital. You are the father after all."

"No, of course. Can you guys handle this?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, just go Dad." Chris replied.

"Wait." Phoebe said. "I should go stay with little Wyatt. I'll send Wyatt in to help you guys."

Phoebe left with Leo. He orbed them back to the manor and not even two minutes later, Wyatt had orbed in. Even though little Wyatt was essentially him, he had no idea what to do with the little guy. He had no idea how to occupy himself basically. He was relieved to be after the sons of bitches that were out to get his family.

"Phoebe said you were about to go somewhere." Wyatt said.

"Through the looking glass." Chris replied. He put his hand into the mirror.

"What?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

"The Lewis Carroll book, we had to read it in Junior High." Chris explained with a role of his eyes.

"We're going into the mirror." Paige said. "A parallel world or something."

They each fumbled their way into the mirror, landing in what looked to be the same office they were already in.

Gideon's orbs formed in the Underworld of the parallel world. Instead of it being full of dark caverns and catacombs, it was bright and cheery. Where he had been staying in his own world, was a meadow in this world. Under a big tree was where his counterpart had been hiding out. His counterpart jumped up in a panic, surprised to be seeing Gideon.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here hoping to create a little chaos, maybe a distraction." Gideon replied. "I'm sure the Charmed Ones will be following me."

"No, you can't be here." Counterpart Gideon argued. "Two of us in the same world will throw off the cosmic balance."

"That is what I'm hoping for." Gideon replied. "Once that happens I can go back and try to go after the boy."

"Well, your Charmed Ones can't come here. Unless...no, you didn't leave the portal open did you?" He asked with concern.

"Yes and I'm sure they're here by now, so I best be getting back." Gideon said before orbing out.

Paige, Chris, and Wyatt orbed into the mortal world and it was drastically different from their world. Their street was littered with garbage. Most homes were run down and had bars on their windows to keep anyone out.

Paige thought she saw Phoebe walking towards the neighbors house. Mrs. Noble had been complaining about Phoebe blocking her driveway with her car. This Phoebe had spiked hair though and she was dressed in black from head to toe. "I think that's Phoebe, should we approach her?" She asked her nephews.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

They walked up just as Phoebe was letting out a few lines of what sounded like a spell. "Evil spirits far and wide, come fourth now from where you hide. Take this woman's very breath, sentenced is her new found death." A spiral of spirits swirled around Mrs. Noble, choking her. She struggled for breath and a few moments later, she collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell?" Paige shouted at Phoebe.

Phoebe turned to face her. "Paige, what did you do to your hair? What happened your clothes?" She asked. "You almost look cheerful."

Before Paige could respond, it felt almost as if the world had stopped for a moment. The afternoon breeze halted and the sun set quickly, putting the world in darkness.

"What is going on here?" Chris asked.

"You just killed someone." Paige said to Phoebe.

"I think someone put you under a spell and Wyatt, Chris. You're all so different." Phoebe replied. She assumed they were all under some sort of spell, because they were so different from the ones she knew. Her Paige wouldn't wear such cheery colors. Her Wyatt didn't have such long hair. Her Chris didn't have such tamed hair and he typically wore all black. "Undo this spell cast unto thee, anul this magic and set them free." She tried a spell to counteract whatever one they could have been under, but nothing happened to them.

"We aren't under any spell." Chris said. "We came here through a mirror in Magic School from I guess a parallel world."

"One that seems to be the opposite of your world." Wyatt added in.

"Why should I trust you?" Phoebe asked.

"Because we aren't trying to kill you." Paige replied.

Wyatt's counterpart orbed in behind Phoebe. "Did Piper get to the hospital?" He asked. His face contorted in confusion when he noticed himself standing there in front of Phoebe, only he seemed to be a darker version of himself, perhaps an evil version."What in the heck is going on here?"

Chris stared in shock at Wyatt's counterpart. He had shorter hair and he was dressed in blue jeans with a white t-shirt and gray zip up over it. He was dressed the way his Wyatt used to dress before he started on his path to destruction.

"They claim to be from a parallel world." Phoebe explained. "As soon as I get back in to you or little you, Piper and Leo are taking off to the hospital. Why aren't you with Chris and Paige?"

"I wanted to check on Piper. Also, Chris and Paige are too trigger happy, killing anything and everything before we can even question them about Gideon or Bellock." He explained.

"Wait, your upset that...?" Chris asked in surprise. His Wyatt could have cared less who was getting killed, much less why.

"Who are you? You look like Chris, but..." He trailed off as he took notice of the night sky. "Why is it dark? What happened to the afternoon sun?"

Out of nowhere it seemed the neighbors were all in conflict. Yelling across yards and throwing things. A few started physically fighting each other, which was even unusual for this evil parallel world. "I don't know." Phoebe said. "This is all getting a little too strange."

"You don't think we could have tipped the balance or anything do you?" Wyatt asked.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"All of a sudden it's dark and..." Wyatt trailed off as gun fired nearby. They all turned in search of whomever had the weapon and a neighbor went running down the street away from them, gun in hand.

"Ok, the neighbors aren't usually that bad." Phoebe said. "Though I wouldn't mind killing a few more people myself."

"We need to find Gideon and get back to our world fast." Chris replied.

Paige and Chris' counterparts orbed next to Phoebe. "Something strange just happened." Chris' counterpart said. He gazed around. "What in the Source's name is going on here?" Why was it dark in the middle of the day? He took note of both Wyatt's. There was another Paige too, even someone that looked like him. His eyes widened in confusion.

"We don't have time to go through this again." Paige said. Her counterpart looked at her curiously, moving her eyes from head to toe. "We're all after the same thing, Gideon."

"We actually found two Gideons in the Underworld." Counterpart Chris explained. Chris couldn't get over how long and scraggly his counterpart looked. "I went after one, but I don't think he knew I was onto him. He went into Magic School and just disappeared."

"Great, he must have went back." Wyatt assumed. "I think it was his plane to come here and throw off the balance. We need to get back now."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too confusing with the counterparts involved. They won't be around much longer though, as I was merely just hoping to shift the balance for the purpose of the rest of my story. I keep mentioning Bellock, but he's rarely been in the story lately. That's about to change. Anyways...feel free to review and send me your comments. Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**OK, sorry it's been a bit longer than usual. I was getting my husband ready to send off on deployment and wanted to spend every last moment I could with him. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next update. We are getting close to the end, but I'm still not sure how many updates I have left. I do not own Charmed.**

Gideon walked through the manor with his invisibility cloak on. He had hurried back from the parallel world as quickly as he could. His main goal of tipping the balance between worlds had been accomplished.

Piper and Leo had already left for the hospital, leaving Phoebe and little Wyatt alone in the manor. Phoebe seemed unusually happy and cheerful. Gideon assumed that it was because of how the balance between worlds had been shifted.

"Hey, Wyatt. Your Mommy's going to have a little brother for you." She said to little Wyatt. He seemed to ignore her. He was more focused on his little Wuvey bear in his arms.

Gideon let his presence be known as he dropped his invisibility cloak. Phoebe looked up at him, almost startled at the sight of him. "Gideon. Why are you here?" She asked curiously, not letting the cheerfulness leave her voice.

"I just wanted to check up on Piper, she is due to have the baby soon isn't she?" He asked.

"Of course, yes. She's at the hospital now. I just wish I could be there with her." Phoebe explained.

"Well, why aren't you there?" He then asked.

"Someone has to stay with Wyatt and everyone else is..." She couldn't quite remember where they were.

"Why don't you let me stay with Wyatt?" Gideon suggested. "You should be with your sister."

"You're right, I should be. Thanks!" Phoebe got up and walked off, leaving her nephew alone with the Elder.

Little Wyatt looked at Gideon and put his shield up almost immediately after Phoebe had walked out. Gideon starred down at the child and pulled an athame out that he had tucked into the back of his pants. He walked towards little Wyatt and penetrated his shield with it. He grabbed the frightened boy and orbed out with him.

"Are you sure, we should have just left them like that?" Paige asked curiously, as they re-entered magic school through the mirror.

"What choice did we have?" Wyatt asked back.

"You heard Dad." Chris replied. "He said that if we weren't careful the balance could be thrown off, making one world to good and the other too bad. Did you see how those people started acting all of a sudden, shooting each other and what not?"

"The balance was definitely messed up." Wyatt added in. "We need to focus on Gideon for now though and worry about the balance later."

"We should head back to the manor and let Phoebe know what's going on and maybe check on Piper." Paige suggested.

"I'll go check on Piper, you guys check in with Phoebe." Wyatt said before orbing out.

Chris and Paige orbed into the manor. "Phoebe." Chris called out. They both walked through the manor, but neither Phoebe nor little Wyatt were anywhere to be seen.

"Maybe she took Wyatt and went to the hospital." Paige thought out loud.

"Maybe, but..." Chris had a bad feeling.

Wyatt orbed into a janitors closet at the hospital and walked out. He walked over to a counter where a few nurses stood. "Where's maternity ward?" He asked.

"It's on the next floor. Are you expecting a bundle of Joy?" One nurse asked cheerfully.

He ignored her question and started walking towards the elevator. He made his way to the maternity ward and asked for Piper at the front desk. "I'm looking for Piper Halliwell. Can you tell me where she is?" He asked.

The nurse smiled at him. "Are you family?" She asked.

"Sort of, I mean yes." He answered.

"Well you don't look like family." She said to him. She noticed his black clothes. "Those are not happy colors."

"What?" He asked in confusion and then demanded. "What colors? Where's Piper?"

"Please watch your tone withe me sir or I'll have to call security." She said.

"Wyatt?" Phoebe looked at him curiously from where she stood down the hall. "What are you doing here, come to see your brother's birth?"

"Eww, no. I don't want to see that." He walked towards her. "I just wanted to check on Piper. I thought you were at the manor with me, I mean Wyatt?"

"I was, but Gideon agreed to watch him so I could visit Piper." She said happily. "Wasn't that nice of him?"

"No, Phoebe. What were you thinking?" He asked with a loud voice.

The nurse from the front desk came over to them. "Do I need to call security Ma'am?" She asked Phoebe.

"Oh, no. It's ok, this is just my nephew." Phoebe said to the nurse.

She looked at Wyatt before walking back to her desk. "If you get any louder, I'm going to call security and have your tongue cut out."

Wyatt was taken aback a bit, wondering why the nurse would say such a thing and than he remembered how strangely everyone was acting in the other world. The balance was tipped and now this world was screwed up as well.

Bellock left the comfort of the Underworld. He had been hiding out for weeks after getting the Charmed Ones on his tail. He knew it would be suicide to go after baby Wyatt on his own and that was why he originally used his wonderful power of thought manipulation on Gideon to get him after the boy instead. When the Phoenix witch had come to him from the future, she had informed him that the boy had never been killed. He had merely been turned evil. His first task was taking over the Underworld as essentially the new Source of all Evil and then he had his sights set on the city and eventually the world. She had told Bellock that he had become second in command to Wyatt. Clearly, getting Gideon to do his bidding did not work as he had hoped. Now Bellock was going to have to get his own hands dirty.

Bellock was quite peeved that Gideon had messed with the balance between worlds, though he had no idea that Gideon could even get into the parallel world. It could work to their advantage though. Gideon was after Wyatt and with the balance tipped too far he knew he would be able to get him from Phoebe. She would be just as warped as everyone else in this too good of a world. Paige, however, would not be warped, as she was in the other world when the shift happened. Her mind wouldn't warp either way, too good or too evil. Gideon needed a way to get her mind warped, so she would be out of the way as well. He wasn't sure how to handle the adult Halliwell boys though. As long as he was able to get little Wyatt, he wasn't too concerned with them.

Bellock was concerned about everything. If Gideon couldn't kill the boy, he would. First, he would find a way to change Paige, to warp her. Then he would deal with the adult Halliwell boys himself. He walked into Piper's hospital room. Surprisingly enough, no one was in the room with her. Phoebe and Leo had been in the hall talking with the doctor.

"Who are you?" Piper asked with a smile. "Another doctor?"

He certainly didn't look like a doctor. He ignored her question and stepped closer to her. "Paige is sad, she's not happy like you and your other sister. You're going to make her happy." He said softly. A white stream of air flowed towards Piper. She had a notepad on the table in front of her and immediately began writing. Bellock left.

"Call now the powers, blessed be. To make my sister happy." She said with a smile.

Wyatt orbed to the manor frantically. He sensed Chris and Paige were downstairs so he formed in front of them. "Gideon has Wyatt." He said.

"What?" Chris almost seemed to snap.

"Every one in this world was changed, just like the other world. Phoebe in her warped state of mind is overly happy and left Wyatt with Gideon so she could be with Piper at the hospital." He explained. "She said it was so nice of him to watch Wyatt for her."

"Well since you are Wyatt, why don't you...I don't know, sense yourself." Paige suggested.

Wyatt closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. "I think I'm in the Underworld, or he is."

"Ok, lets..." Paige stopped mid sentence.

"Lets what?" Chris asked.

Paige smiled. "Lets go see Piper. She's having you today you know and we should be there." She said cheerily.

"What?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

"You know she never even discussed a name for the baby." Paige said as she walked to the door.

"Wait, I have a name already." Chris argued. "Paige, get back here."

She ignored him and walked right out of the manor. She was heading to the hospital to be with Piper. Both boys stood, watching in awe as she walked off. "What just happened?" Wyatt asked. "Is it me or does she seem a bit warped now?"

"We don't have time to worry about them right now, we have to save you." Chris replied. "Now where was it you sensed yourself?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Chris. He orbed out with him and reformed in the Underworld. Chris staggered for a moment. He hated the feeling he got from dark orbing. Gideon stood in the corner with little Wyatt. He had an athame poised and ready for the boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Wyatt said. He formed an energy ball and let it grow in his hand.

Gideon turned to face them. "You can't stop this. You're death is imminent." He said. His raised his invisibility shield.

"Crap." Chris muttered. "You try and fight off Gideon and I'll get Wyatt."

Chris orbed over to little Wyatt and reached for him. Wyatt let his energy ball fade and put a hand out, letting a wave of energy out in each direction. He thought surely that would strike Gideon, invisible or not and it did. Gideon was forced against a wall and his hold on his power fell, making him visible once more.

Bellock shimmered near Chris and pushed him away from little Wyatt. Chris jumped up and fought back, using his telekinesis to force Bellock away from little Wyatt. Gideon made his way to his feet and ignored Wyatt. He ran at Chris with the athame.

"No." Wyatt shouted. He orbed in between Chris and Gideon. The knife struck him in the stomach. His body jerked as the pain surged through him. Gideon pulled the knife free and Wyatt fell to his knees.

In a frightened panic, little Wyatt orbed away. He was unsure of who to trust and was terrified of the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. Bellock and Gideon went after the toddler and Chris was conflicted about what to do. He reached for Wyatt and tried to hold him up. Blood was oozing from the wound in his stomach. "No, this can't be happening." He said.

"Just leave me." Wyatt argued in between breaths. "Go after them."

"No, I can't leave you. Dad, he can heal you." Chris said. Tears were forming in his eyes. He orbed out with Wyatt to the manor.

He situated Wyatt on Piper and Leo's bed before calling out to their father. "Dad, we need you now." He yelled. "Dad." He didn't come. "I'll be right back, ok" He said to Wyatt.

Wyatt was barely conscious, but he tried to nod at Chris. Chris orbed to the hospital appearing in the middle of a hall. Magic exposure was the least of his worries at that moment. "Dad." He called out. He had sensed him in the hospital, but wasn't quite sure which room he was in. He caught glimpse of a calender on the wall, noting the date. He reached in his pocket for the paper Madame Serena had given him with the same date on it. _"Maybe she was trying to warn me about Wyatt's death."_ He thought to himself. He had no idea why else she would have given him that date, this day. He wasn't going to lose Wyatt though, not this way.

Leo stepped out from one of the rooms. "Hey buddy." He said cheerily. "Come to see how you're Mom's doing?"

"No, Wyatt needs you. He needs you to heal him now." Chris explained.

Leo smiled. "Oh, I'm sure he's fine. I need to be here for Piper." He replied.

Paige and Phoebe came out of the room. "The doctor said there are some complications. He said that you're the only one allowed in there for now." Phoebe said. She completely ignored Chris' presence.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious though." Paige added in. "Hey Chris."

Immediately, Chris began to worry about his Mother, began to wonder what her complications were. He knew she would be ok in the end though. She had survived his birth before, she would do it now too. He had to focus on Wyatt. "Dad, we need to get to Wyatt." He said. "Gideon stabbed him."

"Gideon wouldn't do that." Leo replied as if in disbelief.

Chris rolled his eyes and reached for Leo, orbing to the manor with him. They formed next to Wyatt's bedside.

Wyatt barely acknowledged their presence. He was starring up at the ceiling, his breaths labored. Blood trickled out of his wound and his skin was pale.

Leo continued his protest. "Gideon wouldn't hurt Wyatt. He's an old friend." He said cheerily. Chris pushed him closer to the bed so he could see Wyatt. Leo looked down and froze for a moment. Something seemed to snap in him. Fear and worry filled him. "No, Wyatt." He cried out as he sat on the bed readying his hands to heal. They went to his wound and a golden aura escaped from them, attempting to heal Wyatt.

* * *

**Unfortunately I left it with a cliffhanger. I hope to post more soon though so you can find out what happens with Wyatt. I also hope there weren't too many typos. I tried to proof read before I posted, but was in kind of a rush to get this up here. Feel free to comment. Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know many of you probably haven't had a chance to read the last chapter or comment, but I have another quick update for you. It's not very long, but I don't feel it goes with what I plan as the last chapter and unfortunately, I do think the next update will be the last chapter. Anyways...I will leave it with that for now. I do not own Charmed. **

Precious moments passed, though it seemed like minutes to Chris. His father's healing touch was having no effect on Wyatt. His brother's life was fading away before them. _"No, please."_ Chris thought.

Leo pulled his hands away. Tears were burning in his eyes. "It's not working. I can't heal him." He said in a panic.

Wyatt parted his lips and Leo moved in closer wondering if his son were trying to speak. "Save me." Wyatt said softly. He gurgled and choked a little. His breathing seemed to stop.

"No." Chris stammered.

"I'm sorry son, I can't save you." Leo said softly to Wyatt. Wyatt wasn't talking about himself though, he was referring to his toddler self who was still missing, probably wandering around the Underworld scared and alone. "I tried, but..."

"Wyatt?" Chris seemed to question. His brother's chest stopped heaving with each breath. His face was pale and his body was literally starting to fade.

"What's happening to him?" Leo asked. He looked up at Chris.

"I'm not sure, but we have to save little Wyatt." He said, trying to hold back his own tears.

"What? Where is he?" Leo demanded to know.

"He was scared and orbed away when Wyatt was stabbed. I wanted to go after him, but I had to help Wyatt." Chris explained. "I had to get you so you could heal him."

"So what?" Is he in the Underworld?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure, but that's where Gideon had taken him." Chris answered.

"Gideon? He was with Gideon?" Leo was frantic.

"The balance between the worlds was tipped when Gideon and then the three of us went into the other world. Phoebe was changed and she left Wyatt with him." Chris said. "I don't know to fix it."

"I might know how." Leo replied. He explained quickly to Chris that if a being a good, did an ultimate evil act, it might tip the balance back. Chris wasn't sure what he meant by that and that was when Leo also explained that if he, a being of good, killed an Elder, another being of good, it could tip the balance. Chris considered Gideon to be evil though, and thus, didn't understand his father's logic. Leo thought that Gideon was still good and would have been if it weren't for Bellock twisting his thoughts. The other Elders had no idea as to how to deal with Gideon or how to stop him. Leo thought this was the only way.

Gideon had glamoured to disguise himself as Chris. He called out to little Wyatt from where he stood in the Underworld. He knew the boy was close, but the boy kept orbing away from him whenever he tried to approach him as himself.

Little Wyatt heard a familiar voice. It was Chris. He orbed in front of Gideon and stood with a smile. The little boy was unaware that the man before him was an imposter. Gideon approached the boy, not wanting to pull out his athame until the absolute last second. He didn't want to scare him away with it.

Bellock shimmered in behind Gideon and little Wyatt's eyes filled with fear before he orbed away. Gideon cursed and yelled at Bellock. "I almost had him." He snapped at the demon.

"Almost isn't enough." Chris said as he formed with his father. Chris had the knife dipped in dead man's blood and stood poised with it. Leo waved a hand out and the mirror from Gideon's office formed. Both hands went out after it formed and his electrokinesis struck both the Elder and the mirror.

Chris ran for Bellock with the knife. The demon shimmered out and Chris orbed after him. When he formed, his body was met with the full force of Bellock. The demon had tackled him. The knife went flying away from him. With his telekinesis he forced the demon away from him and orbed the knife back into his hand. He charged at Bellock. The demon shimmered out forming behind Chris. He jumped Chris and the knife went flying again. Chris kicked the demon off of him, but before he could go for the knife, orbs carried it straight into Bellock's chest.

"No." Bellock shouted. Flames erupted around the knife that engulfed him.

Chris' eyes gazed around until they met little Wyatt standing behind him. The little boy had vanquished the demon. The little boy had saved him. He smiled and reached a hand out for Wyatt. Little Wyatt took the hand willingly and Chris orbed back with him to the manor.

Leo formed next to them only moments later. He smiled when he saw both of his boys. He took Wyatt, hugging him tightly. "You're ok." He said. "Oh thank god."

"What happened with Gideon?" Chris asked.

"He's gone, from both worlds and so is the portal into the other world." Leo replied.

"Bellock's gone too." Chris said. "But there's something I don't understand."

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Gideon wanted to kill Wyatt, but obviously didn't succeed. So how is it that Wyatt was turned evil in my future?" Chris asked back.

Leo thought for a moment before answering. "My guess is that without you here to warn us ahead of time, we had no idea what Gideon was planning. He struck when your mother was in the hospital, when we were all there for her and would least expect it. Obviously, Wyatt must have gotten away from him and could have spent days or even weeks trying to get away from him, being away from his family." Leo explained. "Maybe that caused him to change sides, to turn evil down the road."

Chris glanced out the front window of the manor. "Was it dark outside when we left?" He asked. "We weren't gone all that long."

Leo looked at a clock in the parlor. "Well it's nearly midnight. We must have shifted the world back." He replied. "We should get to the hospital."

At the hospital Leo and Chris ran to Piper's room. "Where is she?" Leo asked. Piper wasn't in her bed, but Paige and Phoebe stood inside with their heads hung low.

"They had to take her into surgery." Phoebe answered softly. "I'm sorry Leo, but it's not looking good for her or the baby." Both Phoebe and Paige were not as cheerful as they had been earlier. Clearly, the world was back to normal.

"No, that can't be." Chris argued. "Look, I'm fine. I'll be fine and Mom...she's going to be fine too."

Leo stood facing the door to the hospital room. A nurse walking past the doorway froze in place. He walked to the door and peeked into the hall. Everyone was frozen.

"What is it?" Paige asked curiously.

A golden ball of light fluttered into the room and an Angel of Destiny formed before them. She looked at Chris. "It's time, Christopher." She said.

"Wait, no." He argued.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"It's time for Christopher to move on. All is done here for him and his new future awaits." She explained to the Halliwells. "The Elders said that you were to leave the day before your birthday and you will be here soon, shortly after midnight."

"What about Mom, I have to say goodbye to her." Chris replied.

"You'll see her in the future." The Angel said.

Leo looked at his son. "Your mother will be fine. We'll let her know what happened." He told him.

"It won't be the same without our neurotic nephew bossing us around." Phoebe said. She walked over and hugged him. "We'll see you in the future." She didn't want to see him go, but she knew he had to eventually. She also assumed that since he and Leo were both there that something must have happened to Wyatt and that the threats against little Wyatt had been taken care of. She didn't want to imagine what could have happened to the adult Wyatt, but she would wait and get answers from Leo later.

"I hope the future is all you imagined it would be." Paige said with a hug. She didn't want him to go either.

"We're going to miss you son." Leo said.

"Would you tell Mom that I love her?" Chris asked. He had tears forming in his eyes. He never thought he would be so emotional when it came time to leave. He had grown to love these people. He had grown accustomed to his family being there for him and he had no idea what he was going to expect in the future.

"Of course." Leo said. He handed Wyatt over to Phoebe and embraced Chris. "I'm proud of you Chris. We all are."

"Thanks." Chris said as he pulled away. He looked at little Wyatt. "Bye Wyatt." The little boy didn't reply with words, but he put his arm out and waved it violently at him.

"It's time, Chris. We have to go." The Angel said. Chris walked over and stood next to her. She took his hand and they both faded into a golden light.

* * *

**I know that was short, sorry about that. The next chapter should be a bit longer, though I'm not sure when I'll get that up. I'm not really anxious for it to end, but all stories come to an end eventually. Feel free to comment...thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I never thought I would finish this story, but now that I've done the last chapter, I'm a little sad to see it done. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of these chapters and commented, be it good or even bad comments. I'm glad you've all enjoyed it. I guess this would be considered an epilogue of sorts and I do hope you like the way I've ended things. There will not be a sequel to this, but there may be other Charmed stories in the future. I do not own Charmed.**

_Chris breathed in slowly. His eyes fluttered open, meeting a pair of brown eyes. The eyes were familiar yet different all at the same time. _

_Wyatt stood over his brother, wondering if he was alright. "Chris, what happened?" He asked. Chris had insisted they check out an old warehouse. When they arrived, they discovered that demons were using it as some sort of safe house. During their attempt to vanquish the demons, Chris had collapsed suddenly. _

_Chris shot upright immediately when Wyatt spoke. He pushed himself away from his brother and just stared for a moment. His brother had short hair, short enough that you couldn't see the curls that were usually natural to it. He was dressed in blue jeans with a light blue button down shirt tucked neatly into them. "Are you ok?" Wyatt asked. He wasn't sure he liked the look Chris was giving him._

_Chris gazed at his surroundings. The warehouse looked familiar. "What's going on? I mean, you're..." He trailed off. He watched Wyatt get stabbed, he watched his brother take his last breaths. _

"_What?" Wyatt asked curiously. "What is it?"_

"_You, I mean you're dead. I watched you die and..." Chris stammered. Wyatt wasn't sure what was going through Chris' mind, but clearly he wasn't thinking straight. "This place, this was the warehouse where the resistance was."_

"_Yes, you dragged me here because this was in one those weird dreams you've been having." Wyatt replied. "When you collapsed earlier, I thought maybe your dreams had decided to affect you in your waking hours. I think this is something you might want to consider talking to Mom and Dad about."_

"_Mom and Dad?" Chris questioned._

"_Yes, you've been having these dreams for months now. You're the one that said they seemed more like memories than dreams and maybe they can shed some light on the subject." Wyatt said. _

_Chris thought for a moment, remembering the dreams. They definitely weren't dreams. He remembered everything; the dark future, going into the past, saving his brother, his family. He looked at Wyatt and smiled. _

"_What are you smiling about?" Wyatt asked. He reached a hand down and helped Chris to his feet. _

"_I did it or we did it." Chris replied. _

"_I don't follow." Wyatt said. _

_Chris continued to smile. "You don't need to follow." He said. He also remembered the life he had after he saved Wyatt. He and his brother grew up together in the manor with both parents. He and Wyatt were currently sharing an apartment a few miles away from the manor. His Aunts were alive and well, both married with three kids each. "We should head over to the manor."_

"_That's where I was trying to drive us earlier, but you decided we needed to check out this warehouse on the way." Wyatt replied. _

"_Oh, ok." Chris said. _

_They both walked out of the warehouse into the bright sun. They walked up the long alley like two warriors out to take on the world. They made it to the street where Wyatt's Ford Escape was parked. Chris walked along the sidewalk to the passenger side of the car and a woman came by quickly, bumping into him. A bag of groceries she had been carrying spilled all over the sidewalk. _

"_Sorry." The woman said as she bent and frantically began reaching for the items that had spilled in every direction. _

_Chris reached down to help her and their eyes met for a moment. "Bianca?" He seemed to question. His heart skipped a beat as their hands met, reaching for the same item. _

_She looked up at Chris. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" She asked him._

"_I um..." Chris wasn't sure how to answer her question. They had met, but technically that was in what...an alternate future? How do you explain that to someone? "You just look familiar."_

_She smiled at him. "You do too. Have you ever been to P3? Maybe I've seen you there." She said._

"_Yeah, that used to be my Mom's club." Chris replied. She had sold it after she finally got her restaurant up and running._

"_Chris we gotta get over to the manor." Wyatt said from inside the car. He was already inside with the car running._

_Chris glanced at Wyatt. "Yeah." He turned back to Bianca. "Sorry, I have to go."_

"_Well maybe I'll see you at P3 tonight." She said as she finished gathering up all of her items and stood with Chris. _

_Chris smiled. "Maybe." He said. She smiled and walked off. Chris went to the car and climbed in. He wasn't sure if there would ever be a place for Bianca in any new future. Just by chance though, she had found him in the street. They had nearly knocked each other over and that to Chris was a sign, a sign that anything was possible, that maybe there was a place for her in his life still. _

_Wyatt drove them to the manor. It wasn't a long drive, but they sat in silence. Chris was too lost in his thoughts to talk. He thought about the past and the old future, how things were when Wyatt was evil. Looking at his brother now though, he couldn't see a trace of evil in him. He and Wyatt were close, as brothers should be. They weren't just brothers, they were best friends. They fought evil together and carried on their family's magical heritage. _

_Wyatt wasn't saying much because he was horrible at keeping surprises and secrets and there was one waiting for Chris back at the manor. Today was Chris' twenty-third birthday and his family had a party planned, despite Chris insisting he didn't want one._

_Wyatt pulled up in front of the manor and parked. They both stepped out and walked up the stairs to the manor. Wyatt let Chris open the door and step in first, since everyone was waiting for him. When he stepped in they all shouted "Happy Birthday" to him. _

_Balloons and streamers filled the home. Chris smiled when his eyes fell on his parents. They were both standing close to one another with smiles. He walked up to his mother and embraced her in a huge hug. "What is this for?" She asked him._

"_Because I never got to say goodbye to you." He replied as he pulled away._

"_What are you talking about Peanut?" Piper wondered. Something seemed different as she looked into her youngest son's eyes._

"_It's nothing Mom." He said. _

"_You remember, don't you?" Leo asked. When Chris said he never got to say goodbye to Piper, he immediately thought about the night of his son's birth, the night when his adult sons were taken from them both. The Angel of Destiny took Chris away from them before Piper had gotten out of surgery. She was devastated at the loss of her boys, but she knew she would meet them again in the future._

"_Remember what?" Piper asked Leo. She looked at Chris. "What is it?"_

"_Chris, it's time to blow out the candles." His sixteen year old cousin Peyton said. Her twin sister stood next to her. Behind them in the dining room was a huge cake on the table. One of his closest friends, Jake stood by the table. Jake was the most unusual friend he and Wyatt had, being that he was only half human. His other half was manticore. His father, Derek, fought to save him from the other manticores with the help of the Charmed Ones. _

_Chris walked over to the table. The cake had written in blue frosting 'Happy birthday Pean.' Piper nudged him. "Sorry, ran out of frosting." He smiled and everyone sang the birthday song to him._

_When they finished singing, Chris stared down at the cake for several moments as the candles burned. "Aren't you going to make a wish?" Paige asked. _

_He looked up at his Aunt and then back down at the cake. "I've already got everything I want." He said before blowing out the candles. _

_A short while later, his father pulled him into the kitchen alone. "There's something different about you, Chris. What you said to your mother earlier...you remember don't you, remember coming to the past?" Leo asked. _

_Chris took in a deep breath before answering. "It started with dreams, nightmares. Then today Wyatt said I collapsed during a demon fight. When I came to, I remembered everything. Why didn't you tell me that I came back?" He wondered. His parents had told him and Wyatt that a demon and Elder had been out to harm Wyatt around the time of Chris' birth, but they never mentioned that someone had come to the past to warn them about any of it._

"_We thought about telling you, but we weren't sure how you or Wyatt would react to any of it. If you had told us about these dreams sooner, we would have told you right then and there." Leo replied. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It's not everyday a parent has to tell their child that he came back in time to save his own family."_

"_Dad, how did you stop Gideon?" Chris asked curiously. "You were made a white lighter again, but you used an Elder power on him."_

"_I was curious about that myself, so after you left I talked to the Elders about it." Leo explained. "When they made me a white lighter again, they said they never took away my Elder powers until after you left. They thought I might need them to help protect my family and fight Gideon."_

_Wyatt stepped into the room. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. _

"_Um, nothing." Chris said. "I'll explain later."_

"_But aren't you going to P3 later?" Wyatt shot back. "I heard you and that girl talking."_

"_What girl?" Leo asked. _

"_Just someone I bumped into on the street earlier." Chris replied with a smile. The thought of Bianca almost made him feel giddy inside. He wasn't sure she would be a part of any new future of his and seeing her on the street earlier just filled him with joy. Maybe they still had a future together. _

_Chris stepped out from the kitchen with his brother at his side. They were both prepared to conquer the world together. They were both warriors for the side of good, ready to rid the world of any evil that got in their way, ready to do whatever it takes to protect innocents and to protect their family. This was the way the future was meant to be all along, two powerful brothers fighting side by side instead of against one another. Two powerful brothers standing tall for the force of good, with a purpose and destiny that was meant to be all along. As long as they stood tall and strong, the demons would cower in the shadows, fearful for their lives while the forces of good continued to grow stronger and stronger. _

* * *

**So that's the ending. I always hated how the show never really gave us any glimpse of the new future. They never really gave us closure after Chris' death on the show and I hope that by writing about the future, I have done that. Feel free to comment. Thank you all so much for everything.**


End file.
